Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War
by MysticMew
Summary: Eine Gefahr wie noch nie zuvor steht den Senshi entgegen, das frischvermählte Paar muß ebenfalls ihre eigenen Probleme meistern. Warnung, mehrfach Shoujo Ai in Andeutung und Ausübung. Another Story Einbindung.
1. Star Henshin I: The First Battles

Vorwort

Wie angekündigt hier ist Ai no Hoshi 03. Destiny's War wird wohl in mehrere Kapitel geteilt und so ziemlich in einem heftigen Senshigetümmel enden... Na ja, ich teile die Gruppen schon aber seit nur mal vorgewarnt. Gerade natürlich das Hauptpaar der Reihe und auch Usa werden hier eine größere Rolle spielen aber Destiny's War wird wesentlich allgemeiner als die ersten beiden Teile, hoffe ich zumindest.

Da ich bereits im letzten Teil einige Attacken benutzt habe, die vielleicht nicht jedem Fan bekannt sein dürften, hier noch mal eine Liste der Manga-Attacken, die ich mitbenutze. Diese wurden größtenteils im Infinity Abschnitt gebraucht (wenn ich mich recht erinnere) und hatten auch ihren Platz in AStory.

Merkur: Mercury Aqua Mirrage

Mars: Mars Snake Fire

Jupiter: Jupiter Coconut Cyclone

Venus: Venus Wink-Chain Sword

Pluto: Chronos Typhoon

Ah ja, AStory. Wie gesagt ich erkläre alles während der Geschichte, jedenfalls ein paar wichtige Fakten. Die Charaktereigenschaften der ehemaligen Opposite Senshi wurden im Spiel eigentlich nur angerissen, also habe ich da einiges an Spielraum. Hier einmal die Namen zur Orientierung.

Sin (Moons Opposite)

Anshar (Sins Bruder, besitzt die Fähigkeit den Zeitstrom zu passieren)

Nabu (Merkurs Opposite)

Nergal (Mars' Opposite)

Marduk (Jupiters Opposite)

Ishtar (Venus' Opposite)

Es könnte sein, daß Destiny's War ein wenig an Two Worlds von Cilia (Buffy/Wilow-Shipper)  angelehnt ist. Ihr findet dieses Werk und alle anderen (äußerst guten) Werke unter: http://www.mmedia.is/~cilia/. Erwartet aber keine normale Buffystory, ich warne euch... Ansonsten habe ich dazu jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, lest und genießt.

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Star Henshin ****I****: The First Battles**

Prologue: Three Destiny Patterns

Ort unbekannt (?)

Dunkelheit, Schwärze, Schatten... Warum mußten alle Adepten des Chaos immer so eintönig sein. Licht und Dunkelheit waren nicht automatisch Ordnung und Chaos zugeordnet und doch gab es nur wenige Ausnahmen. Eine Schande wirklich, das Universum wäre viel ausgeglichener, wenn es nicht so wäre.

Doch ich, ich war anders. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte ich es verstanden beide Seiten zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Oh ja, ich war Chaos, ich war, was die Allgemeinheit als Böse bezeichnen würde. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe. Und wenn alles vorbei war, dann würden sie mir dankbar sein, beide Mächte. Ordnung sowie Chaos.

Weißer, grauer und schwarzer Marmor zierte die Wände meiner Festung. Es beruhigte mich, die starke Ausstrahlung und Vermischung von Licht, Schatten und Zwielicht. Drei der mächtigsten Linien seit der Entstehung alles Seins. Drei Mächte, deren Macht keiner je vollkommen verstehen würde. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen sie zu verstehen, sie zu meistern wie keiner zuvor. Und dieses Wissen, das ich dadurch erlangt hatte, hatte mich mächtig gemacht. Aber noch nicht mächtig genug...

Tief in Gedanken schlenderte ich zu dem kristallinen Thron aus Smaragdgrün, Rubinrot, Saphirblau und Topazgelb. Die Zeit war nahe, ich spürte es. Doch spürte ich auch die Anwesenheit einer neuen gegenteiligen Kraft, die mir zuwiderhandelte und mich stoppen könnte, bevor ich mein Werk vollendet hatte. 

„Erscheint!" befahl ich mit ruhiger Stimme. Vor meinen Thron bildeten sich sogleich drei Energieauren. Eine aus purem Licht, eine aus tiefsten Schatten und die Letzte aus funkelndem Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung. Drei Frauen erschienen aus ihnen und traten nacheinander vor.

„Schamanin An'ya zu Diensten." Gehüllt in wallenden, langen schwarzen Kleidern mit tiefdunklem violetten Haar, durchzogen von blutroten Streifen, das war An'ya. Schamanin der dunklen Nacht, Adeptin der Schatten und die Perfektion von Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen waren kalt und Kobaltblau, die Haut weiß wie Schnee. Ein schwarzes Pentagramm war in die Haut ihrer Stirn eingraviert.

            „Schamanin Nayraru zu Diensten." Nayraru war der krasse Gegensatz zu An'ya. Von einer nahezu blendenden Schönheit mit feurigem rotem Haar mit einigen gelbgoldenen Strähnen, das ihr weit über den Rücken fiel. Tiefgebräunte Haut, ihre Kleidung war knapp und körperbetont in reinem Weiß. Ihre Augen feurig und verzehrend mit einem rubinrotem Glanz, gaben ihr den letzten Schliff. Aufgezeichnet auf ihrer Stirn war eine weiße Flamme.

            Die Letzte der drei Frauen trat zwischen sie und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Schamanin Arora zu Diensten." Arora, die Ausgeglichenste aller Drei und in meinen Augen die Mächtigste. Gehüllt in dunklem Purpurviolett kam sie vom Stil ihrer Kleidung eher An'ya nach. Aber ihre Haare waren ein helles Grau – nicht alt eher leuchtend. Ein Ying Yangsymbol zierte ihre Stirn.

            Behutsam hob ich eine Hand und ließ eine regenbogenfarbige Kugel erscheinen. Die Farben schienen direkt ineinander zu fließen und machten es unmöglich für das menschliche Auge sie auseinanderzuhalten. Die Kugel begann zu strahlen und drei Punkte kristallisierten sich heraus, angeordnet in einem auf den Kopf gestelltem Dreieck. Alle Punkte waren verbunden über ein feines fast nicht erkennbares Band.

            „Das sind die drei Linien des Schicksals. Licht, Zwielicht, Dunkelheit. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft. Geschichte, Veränderung, Visionen. Unser Ziel ist es diese zusammenzubringen und nach unseren Wünschen neuzugestalten. Das Gleichgewicht wie es jetzt ist, ist fragil und wird von schwachen Kreaturen aufrechterhalten. Dieser uralte Krieg ist ein Produkt von Schwäche und Fehlern." Ich pausierte und musterte meine Untertanen für einen Moment. „Leider ist unser erster Versuch vor einigen Jahren gescheitert an den Kriegern der Ordnung und des Lichts aber dieses Mal sind wir besser vorbereitet."

            Nayraru lachte höhnisch, ihre Stimme war hell und stechend. „Apsu war nicht annährend von der Stärke und Qualität, von der wir es sind. Es war zu erwarten, daß sie scheitert." Ich ignorierte ihr überhebliches Getue und wandte mich An'ya zu. Diese brauchte keine Aufforderung um ihren Bericht zu liefern. „Es läuft alles wie geplant. Die Sailorsenshi dieser Schicksalslinie sind vollkommen ausradiert, bald wird diese Welt ganz unter unserer Kontrolle stehen", erklärte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme. Ich nickte zufrieden.

            „Kaiserin?" Die ansonsten sehr stille Arora meldete sich zu Wort. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern beteiligte sie sich selten an den Gesprächen, eigentlich immer nur soviel wie nötig. „Sprich, Arora." Arora überlegte eine Weile. „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Ich schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, Nayraru schnaubte verächtlich. „Es gibt starke Schwankungen im Gleichgewicht. Etwas Starkes wurde geboren und wie wir wissen hat Tandor versagt. Unsere sorgsame aufgebaute Grundänderung wurde damit zerstört... Das kann ungeahnte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

            Ich winkte ab. „Das mag sein. Aber solange wir so fortfahren wie wir es geplant haben, sollte alles glatt laufen. Berichte mir weiter von den Aktivitäten in der Gegenwart. Es wird Zeit, daß auch du und Nayraru euch in euer Gebiet begebt." Die beiden Angesprochenen verneigten sich. „Wie ihr befehlt."

            Langsam wurde ich müde, es war Zeit für meine tägliche Reinigung. „Geht nun." Mit einem Aufblitzen ließ ich die Kugel verschwinden. „Setzt ein wen oder was auch immer ihr für nötig haltet aber erfüllt euren Part wie wir es besprochen haben. Alles andere soll sich dann ergeben." Eine Handbewegung machend entließ ich meine Untergebenen, bevor sie sich überhaupt verbeugen konnten.

Chapter One: Heartbreaking Reunion

Juuban. Tokyo (Usa)

Der Regen prasselte auf die Stadt hinunter und begann langsam meine Kleidung zu durchnässen, das kümmerte mich jedoch nicht besonders. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen kurz nachdem ich die Kathedrale in stürmischer Eile verlassen hatte. Jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte Luna P dabei aber wie gesagt eigentlich störte es mich nicht.

Meine Gedanken flogen immer wieder zurück zu dem Brief, den mir Diana gebracht hatte. Ein Brief von einem alten Freund, den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und der neben Helios immer noch einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnahm. Prinzessin, hatte er geschrieben. Wenn du diese Nachricht erhältst, komm bitte zum Tokyo Tower. Der Lauf des Schicksals ist in Bewegung geraten. Beeil dich wir werden dir alles erzählen, wenn du hier bist. Gezeichnet, Anshar.

Anshar... Die Erinnerungen kamen so schnell zurück. Kurz nach den Death Busters war es gewesen. Alles hatte angefangen mit einer simplen Warnung aus der Zukunft und plötzlich tauchten überall bereits besiegte Feinde auf. Youmas, Droidos, Daimons... Aber nicht nur die Fußtruppen unserer alten Gegner, sondern auch die Anführer selbst schienen wie aus dem Nichts wieder aufzutauchen. Dann wurde Mamoru verletzt und wir suchten einen Stein, der sich Barazishou nannte, um ihn wieder gesund zu machen. Anshar hatte mir und Momo-chan damals geholfen, sich aber bald als Sins Bruder herausgestellt. Sin war die Anführerin der Senshi, die versuchten den Verlauf des Schicksals zu ändern...

Ich stoppte meinen Lauf, der für alle noch auf der Straße befindlichen Passanten bestimmt panisch ausgesehen haben mußte. Da vor mir war der Tokyo Tower. Hoch und beeindruckend, hier wurden schon so viele Kämpfe ausgetragen und doch stand der Turm immer noch da wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Ich mußte grinsen, er stand da immer noch im 30, Jahrhundert... nachdem man ihn bestimmt schon ein halbes Dutzend mal wiederaufgebaut hatte.

Aufmerksam sah ich mich um. Diana hatte mich den ganzen Weg über mit Fragen genervt bis sie vollkommen durchnäßt war. Schließlich hatte ich sie mir geschnappt und in eine meiner eh schon durchnäßten Taschen gestopft und ein paar Dinge erklärt, so gut es eben ging. Wenn Anshar den Brief geschrieben hatte, dann mußte das Mädchen von dem Diana gesprochen hatte Sin sein. Aber... hier war niemand.

„Wir haben dich erwartet, Prinzessin", klang eine ältere Mädchenstimme, die mich trotz der höheren Reife doch stark an Sin erinnerte, aus einer Seitenstrasse, die an den Tower angrenzte. Ich fuhr erschrocken herum. Da war noch nicht einmal ein kleines Präsenzecho gewesen, selbst jetzt, da ich wußte woher die Stimme kam, konnte ich nichts spüren... Gar nichts!

Trotzdem da waren sie. Sin war mittlerweile etwas älter als Usagi, Neunzehn vielleicht. Sie trug ihre goldblonden Haare immer noch in dem Odango-ähnlichen Stil, mit dem man sie von weitem glatt für Sailormoon halten könnte. Jedoch ihr Fuku war verändert. Vom Design her ähnelte er an den Standardsailorfuku aller Krieger dieses Sonnensystems, doch mit einigen Veränderungen. In Farben aus Gold und Weiß gehalten, war dort, wo bei den anderen Weiß vorherrschte, Braun und der Rock war weniger ein solcher, denn viel mehr etwas, was an eine traditionelle Tempelrobe erinnerte und bis etwas über die Knie ging. Eine silberne Tiara mit einem mir gänzlich unbekannten Zeichen, das tatsächlich ein goldenes Halbmondsymbol einschloß.

Dann fiel mein Blick auf Anshar. Der Junge, den ich kennen und in gewisser Hinsicht lieben gelernt hatte, war mittlerweile mindestens Siebzehn und definitiv gutaussehend, nach allen Maßstäben, die man anlegen konnte. Nicht diese künstliche, selbstgeschaffene Schönheit, mehr eine strahlende Natürlichkeit. Die grünen Haaren fielen im bis knapp über die Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu Sin war er vollkommen in ein purpurnes Gewand gekleidet, das gar nicht mal zu lang war, sondern seine Figur gut betonte. Was mich besonders verwunderte war, daß an der Stelle, wo Sin den Halbmond trug, Anshar das unverkennbare Zeichen von Pluto trug.

Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich schreckte etwas zurück. Alles hatte ich erwartet aber nicht einen Blick, der dem von Pluto so ähnlich war. Diese traurigen Augen, die zuviel gesehen hatten und sicher noch viel mehr sehen würden. Nur noch wenig erkannte ich von dem Jungen, den ich gekannt hatte... Aber da, da war ein kurzes Aufleuchten, als er meinen Blick erwiderte. Und ich schluckte unweigerlich einen dicken Kloß im Hals herunter. „Anshar..."

„Sei gegrüßt, Prinzessin... Nein, laß mich Usa sagen."

(Anshar)

Da stand sie vor mir. Prinzessin von Kristall Tokyo, stolze Kriegerin... meine Kindheitsliebe. Was hatte mein Herz nach ihr gelangt, doch sie war stets unerreichbar für mich gewesen. Selbst jetzt, wo unser Status beinahe gleich war. Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht lassen den gealterten Körper Usas zu bewundern, den ich seit Jahren nur von weitem hatte sehen dürfen. Sie sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich und zog sicher sämtliche Blicke auf sich, sobald sie vorbeiging. Doch... sie war vergeben,

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die aufsteigenden Gedanken und Gefühle loszuwerden. Es gab Wichtigeres tun. Usa mußte informiert werden. Dafür hatten wir uns all die Jahre im Hintergrund gehalten. Es war an der Zeit die Geheimnisse zu lüften und unseren Platz in dieser Auseinandersetzung einzunehmen.

„Anshar, ich..." Usas Blick wanderte gen Boden, leicht fixiert auf den Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger. Ein Verlobungsring von jemand anderen als mir... Ich schluckte ebenfalls. Die Situation ging uns definitiv beiden nah, aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. „Sag nichts. Ich weiß schon..." Irgendwie schaffte ich es alle Emotionen sie betreffend wegzusperren, was vielleicht ein bißchen kalt rüberkam aber das war besser so.

Untätig hatte ich zusehen müssen wie die junge Prinzessin sich langsam in den Priester Helios verliebte, der sich in ihren Traum eingeschlichen hatte. Ich langte danach selber meine Chance zu ergreifen, jedoch war meine neue Aufgabe zu wichtig dafür. Wie dumm ich doch gewesen war, ein Kuß bedeutete gar nichts, schon gar nicht in ihrem Alter.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen", eröffnete ich. _Super, Anshar, das war auch überhaupt nicht stereotypisch..._ „Die Zeit, in der wir alle um unser hartaufgebautes Schicksal kämpfen müssen." Usa war verwirrt, das sah man ihr an aber ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. „Nani? Gibt es eine neue Apsu?" Meine Schwester neben mir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Apsu war im Vergleich dazu gar nichts. Ich sollte vielleicht erläutern, daß unsere Prioritäten mittlerweile anders gesetzt sind, als sie damals war. Wir – das heißt Anshar, meine Freunde und ich – wachen nun über den Lauf des Schicksals anstatt ihn zu verändern."

Usa lachte leicht. „Nun, ich muß sagen, daß überrascht mich etwas. Aber zugegeben die mitgebrachte Erfahrung war sicherlich hilfreich." Ich schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln. „Nun, was wir damals gemacht haben, waren nicht viel mehr als Kinderspielchen." Usas Beraterkatze sprang aus ihrer Tasche und schüttelte sich unter dem Schutz des Vordaches, wo wir jetzt standen. „Wenn ihr wirklich so etwas wie Schicksalswächter seid, versteh ich nicht, warum ihr zugelassen habt, daß Usa sich beinah selbst umbringt." Usa gab ihr einen bösen Blick, schwieg aber.

Natürlich wußte ich, daß Usa immer noch Zweifel über ihre Aktion hatte, das war auch verständlich. Trotzdem waren diese unbegründet. „Nun, das war notwendig, um den eigentlichen Lauf des Schicksals wiederherzustellen und den ersten Schritt gegen unsere Feinde zu tun." Usas Mund stand weit offen vor Schock, als sie versuchte das zu verarbeiten. „Ich muß mich entschuldigen", fuhr ich fort. „Das mit dem Schlüssel war ich. Dieses Ereignis war ein Fokuspunkt unserer Gegner, um eure Stärke zu reduzieren. Saturns Tod war nichts weiter als eine abgezweigte Schicksalslinie. Eine alternative Realität, wenn man es so will... Der Zweck war nicht nur Saturn auszuschalten, sondern auch eines der mächtigsten Bündnisse der Galaxis zu verhindern. Ich glaube nicht, daß der Gegner bereits weiß, daß dieses mittlerweile stattgefunden hat aber..."

Ich stoppte, als ein bekanntes Gefühl am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung sich bemerkbar machte. Es schien, als ob jemand versuchte das Schicksal dieser Welt zu seinen Gunsten zu biegen... Das bedeutete, daß uns keine Zeit mehr für weitere Erklärungen blieb. „Wir bekommen Gesellschaft."

Chapter Two: Neo Senshi Arrival

(Usa)

Noch bevor Anshar seine Warnung aussprach, fühlte ich ein bekanntes Kribbeln. Das Energiemuster war mir durchaus bekannt. Jedoch nicht von dem Kampf, den wir hier vor mehreren Jahren ausgetragen hatten. Nein, es war mir bekannt von meinen eigenen Kameraden aus der Zukunft. Zwar war ich damals noch nicht so in der Lage gewesen Auren zu lesen, bei diesen hier war ich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, daß sie nicht zu denen gehörten, die ich meine Freunde nannte. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten...

Ohne Vorwarnung legte sich ein dichter Nebel über das Gebiet um den Tokyo Tower. Anstatt des sogar etwas erfrischenden Spätsommerregens, war die Luft nun feucht und schwül. In der Ferne konnte man Kinderlachen hören, das langsam näher kam. Ein Lachen, das ich nicht abstreiten konnte zu kennen, gut genug zu kennen.

Eine Hand flog zu meiner Brosche und verharrte dort. _Keine voreiligen Schlüsse, Usa._ Aber doch, das Gefühl wurde immer stärker und ich konnte deutlich die unterdrückte Sternenaura spüren. Da war noch etwas, etwas Dunkles und Unreines. Und dann, dann brach der Nebel vor unseren Augen auf und vor uns waren die unverkennbaren Gestalten des Amazonenquartetts und ihre runzeligen Großmutter Zirkonia zu erkennen.

„Dead Moon", stellte ich emotionslos fest. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht kämpfen aber es sah so aus, als ob sie uns keine andere Wahl ließen. Ohne große Vorreden, ohne Show und die üblichen Einlagen begannen die vier Mädchen uns anzugreifen. Wobei ihre Angriffe sogar noch wesentlich durchschlagskräftiger wirkten. Nicht daß ich das am eigenen Körper ausprobieren wollte.

Das jahrelange Training machte sich jetzt bezahlt. Viele Kämpfe hatte ich in der Zukunft noch nicht kämpfen müßten aber alle gaben zu, daß ich bestimmt wesentlich trainierter und athletischer war, als Sailormoon in ihren aktiven Tagen, sogar Mama selbst... Mit einem kräftigen Satz stieß ich vom Boden ab, drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse und kam wieder auf den Beinen auf, meine Brosche bereits in der Hand. „MOON STAR UNITY, MAKE UP!"

Anshar hatte einen Energieschild um sich herum aufgebaut, während Sin schlichtweg ein paar Meter über dem Boden schwebte. „Was wollt ihr?" forderte ich, mir sehr wohl bewußt von den Erfahrungen des Konfliktes aus meiner Kindheit, daß argumentieren nicht viel bringen würde. Doch hatte ich gerade bei den vier Mädchen Hoffnung durchzudringen. Wenn da nicht Zirkonia wäre... „Alpträume, was sonst?" antworte diese. „Diese ganze Welt soll in unseren Alpträumen aufgehen und so werden wir unsere Aufgabe hier erfüllen für die wir wiedergeboren wurden." _Wiedergeboren ist eigentlich das falsche Wort_, dachte ich zu mir selbst. Aber das war jetzt egal.

„Wollt ihr wirklich wieder gegen uns kämpfen? VesVes, CereCere, JunJun, PallaPalla, ihr hattet doch schon begriffen, daß ihr nur kontrolliert wurdet. Habt ihr eure eigentliche Bestimmung schon wieder vergessen?" Da war etwas Kaltes in ihren Augen, das mir mehr als eine Antwort gab. Selbst in der Zeit, wo sie direkt unter Neherenias Einfluß gestanden hatte, war diese überlappende Dunkelheit nicht dagewesen.

Die Mädchen antwortete nicht und Zirkonia lachte nur. „Zeigt ihnen, was unsere Bestimmung ist." Ich wollte nicht kämpfen, nicht gegen sie. JunJun hob ihre Kugel und dornige Ranken schossen aus ihr heraus. „Könnt ihr nicht irgendwas tun?" wandte ich mich an Sin und Anshar, während ich den Angriffen so gut wie möglich auswich. Sin schüttelte den Kopf und blockte einen Angriff von PallaPalla mit einer Wand aus grellem Licht. „Ihre Existenz ist von dieser Schicksalslinie. Wir dürfen nicht direkt in diese eingreifen, solange es sich nicht um jemanden handelt, der dieses Schicksal direkt beeinflußt."

„Also können wir gar nichts tun", stellte ich fest. In dem Moment stieß Diana eine Warnung aus. CereCere feuerte in diesem Moment rasiermesserscharfe Blütenblätter auf mich und ich würde dem Sturm bestimmt nicht mehr ausweichen können. Meine Augen schließend bereitete ich mich auf den Schmerz vor, doch er sollte nicht kommen...

„CERES FLOWER PETAL DANCE!" Eine wahre Wand von rosafarbenen Blütenblätter huschte wie ein Sturm zwischen mich und den Angriff. Mit einem großen freudigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte ich mich zur Urheberin der rettenden Attacke um. Da waren sie, alle Vier. „Ceres!" rief ich glücklich. „Pallas, Juno, Vesta!"

Die vier Amazonen sahen vollkommen verwirrt zu der Unterbrechung auf. Auf einigen tieferen Dächern standen sie praktisch gesehen selbst, nur wesentlich älter, dazu trugen die vier Mädchen Sailorfukus. Innerlich war ich erleichtert und ließ einen leisen Seufzer heraus, weil ich befürchtet hatte ihnen zu Schaden, indem ich das Amazonenquartett angriff.

„Der Asteroid Pallas ist mein Führungsstern! Getragen von den Wassern der Weisheit und der Stille! Ich bin Sailorpallas", stellte Pallas sich vor. Sie trug wie alle anderen auch einen Standardfuku. Das Oberteil war Hellblau und ihr wie Eternal Sailormoons dreigeteilter Rock ging von diesem in ein dunkleres Wasserblau und schließlich in Violett über. Sie trug lange weiße Stiefel ebenso wie Eternal Sailormoon, mit hellblauen Rändern. Die Tiara auf ihrer Stirn trug anstatt eines Edelsteins das Zeichen von Pallas, eingerahmt von denen von Merkur und Saturn.

„Der Asteroid Vesta ist mein Führungsstern! Erleuchtet von der ewig brennenden Flamme! Ich bin Sailorvesta!" Im Gegensatz zu Pallas war Vestas Hauptfarbe ein etwas helleres Marsrot, gemischt mit einem dunkleren Ton und Marineblau in ihrem Rock. In ihrer Tiara vereinten sich die Symbole von Vesta, Mars und Neptun.

„Der Asteroid Juno ist mein Führungsstern! Beschützerin der reinen Seelen des Himmels! Ich bin Sailorjuno." Von allen Asteroid Senshi war Juno immer noch die beeindruckendste. Ihr Fuku in Farben aus Hellgrün, Grün und Bernsteinblau. Die Symbole von Juno, Jupiter und Uranus strahlten regelrecht vor Stärke und Macht. Das lange Zepter aus unzerbrechlichen Holz in ihrer Hand trug zu diesem Eindruck bei.

„Der Asteroid Ceres ist mein Führungsstern! Der Samen der Liebe leitet mich! Ich bin Sailorceres!" Ceres trug einen pinkfarbenen Fuku – vielleicht etwas dunkler als mein alter –, vermischt mit Orange und Karmesinrot. Die Zeichen von Venus und Pluto rahmten das von Ceres ein.

„Wir sind das Sailorquartett!" Mit diesem gemeinsamen Abschluß sprangen die vier Krieger, die ich stolz meine Freunde nennen durfte, herunter und landeten neben mir, Ceres und Vesta links und Pallas und Juno rechts. Man konnte schon sagen, daß ihre Gegenparts baff waren und das erste Mal sah ich etwas von dem alten Amazonenquartett durchscheinen. „Da... das..." stammelte PallaPalla. CereCere machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. „Das sind ja wir!"

Ceres wandte sich inzwischen an mich. „Was würdest du eigentlich ohne uns machen, hm?" Ich grinste zurück. „Wer hat denn gesagt, daß ich euch brauche?" Vesta zeigte nach hinten auf Sin, die die Szene ruhig beobachtet hatte. „Oh..." war alles, was ich herausbrachte. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit denen da? Ich will eigentlich nicht gerne gegen mich selbst kämpfen." Pallas deutete auf die immer noch verwirrten Amazonen.

Zeit zu einen Antwort blieb mir nicht. „Laßt euch nicht täuschen. Das ist nur ein Trick, ihr habt euer Schicksal von hier an selbst in der Hand!" donnerte Zirkonia, was ihre Schützlinge scheinbar aus ihrer Trance und wieder zum Angriff brachte. Wir sprangen über einen Energiestrahl aus Zirkonias Flatterauge hinweg und meine vier Senshi ließen ihren jüngeren Ichs keine Zeit überhaupt etwas zu tun.

„PALLAS..." Sailorpallas brachte ihre Hände vor der Brust zusammen und bildete ein schimmernde kristallklare Kugel in ihren Händen. „WISDOM FLOW!" Die Kugel explodierte in einem wahren Wasserfall aus Kristallsplittern und deckten damit sowohl ihren Gegenpart, als auch CereCere ein.

„JUNO..." Juno folgte ihrem Beispiel und wirbelte ihren Stab herum, so daß er auf JunJun zeigte. „DIVINE..." Die Spitze des Zepters, ein dreizackiger Stern, glühte auf und Blitze schossen darauf hinab. Die Elektrizität begann sich dort zu sammeln, bis die Luft förmlich zitterte. „LIGHTNING TREMBLE!" In aller letzter Sekunde riß sie ihre Waffe zu Boden und die gewaltige Entladung krachte in den Boden unter JunJun und sandte eine wahre Schockwelle durch diesen, die sich größtenteils auf JunJun konzentrierte.

Nun wollte auch Vesta ihren Anteil und sprang in die Luft. „VESTA..." Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und um die eine Hälfte ihres Körpers bildeten sich Flammen, während die anderen in reines Meergrün getaucht wurde, dort wo sie sich trafen (Anm. des Autors: Glaubt es oder nicht aber ich hatte hier doch tatsächlich „berauchten" geschrieben... Tja, Konsequenz des zu schnellen Vorausdenkens...), bildete sich ein dünner Dunstfilm. Das war eine ihrer stärksten Attacken und sie hatte lange gebraucht, um sie zu perfektionieren. „ETERNAL FIRE RAIN!" Ein Hagelschauer aus Feuer und Wasser schwappte wie eine Springflut über VesVes hernieder und richtete genauso wie Junos Attacke auch noch einen beträchtlichen Schaden bei den restlichen Amazonen an.

Ceres hatte dem Ganzen gelassen zugesehen. Jetzt hob sie eine Hand und richtete sie auf Zirkonia, die vor den Attacken zurückgewichen war. „VINE TENDRIL CHAIN!" Eine Kette wie Venus' Love-me Chain schoß aus ihrer Handfläche, nur war diese eine einzige starke Weinranke, die nicht nur Zirkonia, sondern auch bald den Rest des Amazonenquartetts umschloß.

„Moon, jetzt!" rief Juno mir zu aber ich hatte schon verstanden. Dieses Mal hatte ich meinen eigenen Mondstab mitgebracht. In einer flüssigen Bewegung hielt ich die silbergoldenen Eternal Star Tier in der Hand, die einen zwölfzackigen Stern auf der Spitze trug, wobei jeder Zacken eine andere Farbe trug, von den Asteroiden bis zu denen der Planeten. Gemeinsam bildete sie eine Art Regenbogenkugel.

Nicht lange zögernd hob ich das Zepter und richtete es auf unsere gebundenen Feinde. „STARLIGHT UNITY CARESSING TOUCH!" Eine Energieentladung aus purem weißen Licht schloß sich um sein Ziel und begann die Dead Mooners augenblicklich zu desintegrieren. Sin schwebte schließlich wieder zu Boden und machte ein paar Handbewegungen. Ein Kugel aus goldenem Licht formte sich zwischen ihren Händen. „DESTINY LIGHT PURIFY!" Sie ließ die Kugel über die verschwindenden Formen unserer Feinde schweben. Die Kugel breitete sich in eine Kuppel aus und in einem Aufblitzen waren sie verschwunden und alles war wieder wie vorher.

Ich warf Sin und Anshar einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ihr Schicksal wurde gereinigt und wiederhergestellt. Sie können jetzt nicht mehr benutzt werden", erklärte Anshar, als wäre es gar nichts.

Chapter Three: Star Power – Jupiter's Fury

Harumi, Tokyo (Ami)

„Du weißt du mußt mich nicht begleiten." Makoto und ich liefen die Straße entlang, um unseren Anschlußbus zum Juuban Distrikt zu bekommen. Nach der Zeremonie waren wir alle noch mal in einem Café nahebei feiern gegangen, das wir vorher reserviert hatten. Aber nicht sehr lange. Wir hatten noch ein wenig gequatscht, die üblichen Toasts wurden ausgestoßen. Bis sich alle langsam zerstreuten. Usagi war die Erste, die verschwunden war, zusammen mit ihren Eltern und Rei, der sie angeboten hatte mitzufahren, während ihr Großvater und Yuuichirou zusammenfuhren. Haruka und Michiru hatten angeboten das frischvermählte Sternenpaar mitzunehmen, während Setsuna schon wieder sonstwohin verschwunden war. Da alles ziemlich schnell gelaufen war, hatten sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken über eine gemeinsame Wohngelegenheit gemacht, nun das stand jetzt sicher ganz oben auf ihrer Prioritätsliste.

Makoto war stehengeblieben, als ich nicht antwortete. „Daijobu, Ami-chan?" Ich nickte schnell. Wahrscheinlich zu schnell. „Nun, du siehst aber nicht so aus", stellte sie offen heraus fest. Es war nie Makotos Stil gewesen um den heißen Brei herumzureden, natürlich hatte ich so etwas erwarten müssen. „Ich dachte, du und Ryo wolltet noch reden", fuhr sie fort und ich zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen. In diesem Moment brauste der Bus an uns vorbei...

Wir bemühten uns gar nicht mehr zu rennen. „Gomen ne, Mako-chan. Ich hätte dich nicht aufhalten sollen." Makoto winkte ab. „Es ist ja nicht so, daß du angehalten hättest aber... Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Was ist nun mit dir und Ryo?" drängte sie weiter, während wir jetzt etwas langsamer nebeneinander herliefen. Es fing leicht an zu tröpfeln und mündete bald in einem Schauer. Zum Glück erreichten wir rechtzeitig den Unterstand bei der Haltestelle.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf die schmale Bank und Makoto ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Ich glaube nicht, daß wir zusammenpassen", erklärte ich diesmal ohne Umschweife. Meine Freundin sah mich neugierig an. „Warum nicht? Es hat doch so gut funktioniert als..." Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Das war damals. Es sind Jahre vergangen und ich glaube einfach, daß wir schlichtweg gegenseitige Interessen und Respekt füreinander mit Liebe verwechselt haben. Ryo hat das schätze ich verstanden, zwar hat er es nie so gesagt aber... Wir haben ein wenig geredet bevor die eigentliche Zeremonie anfing, er sagte, er müsse schnell wieder weg, wenn es vorbei ist..."

Ich spürte Makotos Hand auf meiner Schulter sah aber nicht auf. „Glaubst du das wirklich, was du da sagst?" Ein trauriges Lächeln fand seinen Weg in mein Gesicht. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich frage mich nur gerade, was ich falsch mache. Schließlich erlaube ich mir dir doch zumindest ein wenig persönliche Gefühle wie du mir damals geraten hast aber wenn sie dann nicht erwidert werden..."

Ich war überrascht, um es sachte auszudrücken, als Makoto mich in eine sanfte Umarmung nahm. „Hey. Du machst überhaupt nichts falsch. Glaubst du, du bist die Einzige, die sich manchmal so fühlt? Schau zum Beispiel Rei und mich an, wir haben auch keinen festen Freund." Irgendwie fühlte ich mich geborgen so wie ich jetzt war und sagte für einige Momente gar nichts.

Schließlich wand ich mich aus ihren Armen und lächelte dankbar. „Arigato, Mako-chan. Ich schätze, das brauchte ich." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Na, wofür sind Freunde denn da?" Ja, richtig. In dieser Hinsicht konnte ich mich immer auf Makoto verlassen. Vielleicht, weil wir so verschieden waren, ergänzten wir uns so gut. Es stimmte. Neben Usagi konnte ich mit Makoto immer am besten über solche Dinge reden. Und seit Minako immer mehr in Hotarus Richtung gedriftet war, war unsere Freundschaft wesentlich enger geworden.

Ich kam nicht mehr dazu länger drüber nachzudenken. Die negative Energie spürte ich Millisekunden bevor der Schmerz kam und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als ein bißchen mehr der metaphysischen Auffassungsgabe der anderen Senshi zu haben. Das Einzigste, was ich noch hörte war Makoto meinen Namen rufen.

(Makoto)

Etwas zerbrach da in mir. Irgendeine unsichtbare, fragile Glasschnur oder so etwas. Ich meine, ich hatte viele Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen und erlebt, die ein normales achtzehnjähriges Mädchen nicht einmal träumen konnte in ihrer ganzen Lebensspane zu erleben. Mehrmals hatte ich dem Tod ins Auge gesehen, einige Mal war ich unterlegen, andere Male wußte ich selber nicht, warum ich überlebt hatte, aber ich hatte. Und irgendwie war ich immer wieder zurückgekommen, hatte dem Tod ins Gesicht gelacht und gesagt: „Mich hältst du hier nicht."

Dementsprechend gab es sehr wenige Dinge, die mich wirklich – und ich meine WIRKLICH – zum überschnappen brachten. Eine meiner Freundinnen leiden zu sehen gehörte dazu, eine meiner besten Freundin, wenn vielleicht sogar meine beste Freundin! Amis Schrei, als die negative Entladung sie zu Boden schleuderte, stach rasiermesserscharf irgendwo genau durch meine Seele, da wo dieses unsichtbare Band war.

Reflexartig tauchte ich hinunter und bedeckte Ami mit meinem Körper, versuchte sie so zu schützen vor dem sicher folgendem Splitterschauer. Der Unterstand brach um uns herum zusammen aber irgendeine Macht da oben, irgendeiner von den vielen Schutzengeln mußte immer noch da sein und so brach alles wirklich UM uns zusammen. Bis auf ein paar flache Stücke bekam ich gar nichts ab, nun nimmt man den jetzt frei mein teures, extra für den heutigen Anlaß gekauftes Kleid durchnässenden Regen mal davon aus. Aber das störte mich im Moment eher weniger.

Nachdem ich sicher gestellt hätte, daß Ami zwar noch ein wenig weggetreten aber in Ordnung war, drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung des dreisten und hinterlistigen Angriffes. Was mich begrüßte, war definitiv einer der häßlichsten Anblicke, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Ich meine, die standardmäßigen Youmas, Daimons und was auch immer hatten ja noch halbwegs menschlich gewirkt und in den meisten Fällen nur lächerlich. Aber das hier... das war einfach abstoßend. Es war menschlich, okay. Zumindest der Körperbau, Aber alles andere... Ich fragte mich, ob man den grauschwarzen Nebel überhaupt als Haut bezeichnen konnte, obwohl er fest erschien. Und das Gesicht. Ich glaube, der Teufel selbst würde Angst bekommen, wenn er diese Fratze sah. Definitiv kein hübscher Anblick.

Ich erhob mich, meinen Henshinkristall bereits in der Hand und trotz des unangenehmen Anblicks mußte ich wohl einen ziemlich zornigen Ausdruck im Gesucht tragen. „Das machst du nicht noch einmal, was auch immer du bist." Die Antwort darauf kümmerte mich eigentlich auch nicht. „JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nichts. _Nani?_ Nicht einmal ein Kribbeln. Mein Zorn verwandelte sich für Sekundenbruchteile in Verwirrung. Ich starrte meinen Henshinstab samt Kristall an. Hatte ich irgend etwas falsch gemacht? „JUPITER..." versuchte ich es noch einmal, kam aber nie weiter. Das Ding rammte mich mit solcher Kraft durch die Luft und in die nächste Hauswand, daß ich förmlich fühlte wie die Luft aus meinen Lungen gepreßt wurde.

Ich war sicher ein paar Knochen waren zumindest angeschlagen und auf dem Rücken zu schlafen konnte ich wohl für eine Weile vergessen. Vergeblich versuchte ich die Schraubstockhände um meinen Hals zu lösen aber mit der weniger werdenden Luft wurde es immer schwieriger sich zu konzentrieren und das Monster war einfach zu stark. Mir wurde schwindelig und ein weißer Nebel begann sich vor meine Augen zu legen, alles schien zu verschwimmen...

„MERCURY AQUA MIRRAGE!" Und dann kam die Luft zurück wie ein Orkan und es war für einige Momente sogar noch schlimmer als zuvor. Schmerz, kratzige Lunge... Das Monster war einige Meter von mir weggeschleudert worden und ich sah Sailormerkur wackelig auf ihren Beinen stehen einen unnachgiebigen Blick in ihren Augen, den ein Gegner nur sehr, sehr selten zu sehen bekam.

Das Monster schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Es schien sich in einer höhnischen Geste das schleimige, neblige, was auch immer Maul mit einem Arm abzuputzen und sah dann müde zu Merkur hinüber. So als wäre sie nur eine lästige Fliege.

Bisher glaubte ich es war unmöglich für irgendein Lebewesen sich so schnell zu bewegen. Ich änderte meine Meinung hier und heute, obwohl ich wirklich lieber auf diese Belehrung verzichtet hätte. Allein schon um Amis Willen. Das Wesen war innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde aus seiner lässigen Haltung heraus, MEHRERE Meter entfernt, auf Merkur und drohte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Stücke zu reißen. Und da ich kaum mehr als ein paar Sekunden durchgehalten hatte, würde die fragile Merkur kaum den ersten Angriff überleben.

Das Monster schien es ihr aber nicht so leicht machen zu wollen wie bei mir. Vielleicht hatte es in mir eine ernstere Bedrohung gesehen und beschloß sich bei Ami jetzt Zeit zu lassen. Schocks aus negativer Energie fuhren durch seine wie bei mir um ihre Kehle geschlossenen Hände in ihren Körper und wenn ich es beschreiben sollte, hielten sie so gerade zwischen Limbo und Tod.

„JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Nichts... Rein, überhaupt, wirklich gar nichts. „JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Kami-sama, warum konnte sich Ami verwandeln – in ihrem Zustand – und ich nicht? Was machte ich falsch? Womit verdiente ich das?

Amis Schreie drangen immer weiter und lauter zu mir und schlugen tiefe Kerben von Schuld und Hilflosigkeit in mein Gewissen. „JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" versuchte ich es verzweifelt. Keine Reaktion. Ich nehme alles zurück. Sämtliche Schutzengel und höheren Mächte, die uns freundlich gesonnen waren, schienen uns, schienen mich in diesem Moment verlassen zu haben. Verlassen und verraten!

„JUPITER... POWER, MAKE UP!" brachte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Amis Schreie waren zu einem ergebenen, konstanten Wimmern abgeklungen, was es nur noch schlimmer machte. _Ihr verdammten, selbstgefälligen Shitmächte da oben, ich sagte Verwandlung, nur noch einmal. Dann schmeiß ich den Job auch gerne hin, wenn ihr das wollt, aber bitte laßt Ami nicht sterben, wegen mir! Gebt mir endlich meine verdammte Macht wieder!_

Das Wimmern erstarb langsam und eine eisige Faust der Frustration schloß sich um mein Herz. „Onegai", wisperte ich den Tränen nah. Nein, die Tränen flossen schon, denn ich hatte die ganze Zeit meinen Blick nicht abwenden können. Ich ertrug es nicht länger, der Zorn und die Wut brodelte in mir, war aber vollkommen nutzlos ohne die nötige Macht sie in eine scharfe Waffe zu formen...

*Jupiter..." _Nani? Wer...?_ *Prinzessin Jupiter.* Wer sprach da mit mir. Ich schloß die Augen und blockte sämtliche anderen Gedanken, selbst die grausame Szene vor mir – wofür ich dankbar war – aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so seltsam geborgen. Bilder formten sich vor meinem geistigen Auge und ich fand mich in einem seltsamen Ort, der sich ganz sicher nicht mehr auf der Erde befand... Nein, jetzt wußte ich es. Ich war auf Jupiter meinem Heimatplaneten. Die Umgebung wirkte verschwommen und irgendwie wie in einem Traum.

Ein helles, grünes Licht strahlte vor mir und darin waren die Umrisse einer Figur zu erkennen, die eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte. *Wer bist du?*

*Du.*

*Ich?* Ich war verwirrt. Diese Stimme... Wenn ich genau hinhörte, klang sie wirklich nach mir. Jedoch irgendwie älter... weiser. *Ja. Ich bin du.*

*Ah...* war alles, was ich rausbrachte. *Jupiter!* Ihre Stimme war nun scharf. *Konzentriere dich. Setzte deinen Fokus neu. Gib dich nicht dem Zorn hin, sondern konzentriere dich wieder auf deine Kraft. Glaube wieder an deinen Traum und an deinen Wunsch deine Freundinnen mit deiner Kraft zu beschützen.*

Warum wußte ich nicht aber ich vertraute diesem _Mir_. Eine starke warme Kraft begann in mir aufzusteigen. Warm und angenehm. War ich denn vom Weg abgekommen? Auch nur eine Sekunde? Hatte ich gezweifelt an dem, wofür ich kämpfte und mich dem Zorn und der Wut so leicht hingegeben? Warum hatte ich das getan?

_Ami!_ Richtig, ich wollte sie nicht mehr leiden sehen aber ich konnte ihr doch helfen, nicht wahr? Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah voller Erstaunen zu wie mein Henshinkristall sich eine sternförmige Brosche verwandelte, ein goldener fünfzackiger Stern, der Rand Smaragdgrün und innen drin fühlte ich die glühende, kraftvolle Energie meines Planetenkristalls.

Mit neuer Zuversicht sah ich auf und fixierte meinen Blick auf Amis Peiniger. „Laß sie los!" donnerte ich und das Monster sah tatsächlich auf. Ami schien zu meiner gelinden Überraschung sogar ihren Kopf in meine Richtung zu drehen. Ich hob die Brosche...

„JUPITER... COSMIC POWER... MAKE UP!" Und da war sie wieder die Energie, stärker und machtvoller als je zuvor.

(Merkur)

Alles drehte sich und ich wünschte mir nur noch, es würde enden. All der Schmerz, ich hielt das nicht mehr aus und doch, doch... es war seltsam. Irgendwas hielt mich. Da war etwas, das mich nicht einfach aufgeben ließ aber was? Ich wußte es nicht und ich war auch bei weitem nicht in der Lage klar zu denken.

            Und dann ohne Vorwarnung stoppte der Schmerz. Ich hörte eine Stimme... Wessen Stimme? Stark und kraftvoll... beschützend. Makoto? Ja, genau. Energie begann meinen Körper von neuen zu füllen und einige der Schmerzen flauten ab. Diese Kraft kam aber nicht von mir. Ich kannte das Energiemuster irgendwoher. Nur woher?

            Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Makos Richtung, jedenfalls dahin, wo ihre Stimme herkam. Da stand sie und hielt eine glühende Sternenbrosche in ihrer Hand. Ich hörte nicht ganz, was sie sagte, denn meine Sinne waren immer noch taub, doch ich sah sehr deutlich ihre Verwandlung. Ihr Fuku war nicht besonders verschieden von ihrer Superform. Die Bänder waren etwas länger, der Rock war zweigeteilt aber nicht mit unterschiedlichen Farben, dafür mit einem Band aufgestickter, weißer Sterne an dessen Rand. Ihre Brosche ersetzte das Herz in der Mitte ihrer Uniform und anstatt des Edelsteins in ihrer Tiara war das Zeichen von Jupiter eingraviert. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie einen Eichenblattkranz und in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen langen Stab – Speer? – mit einer gezackten Spitze.

            Ich versuchte aufzustehen aber der Schmerz hielt mich augenblicklich zurück. „Vorsichtig. Nicht zu hastig. Die Magie braucht ein wenig bis sie wirklich einsetzt." Jemand beugte sich über mich und ich brauchte keine Sekunde um sie trotz der gealterten Gestalt zu erkennen. Dunkelgraue Haare in einem ähnlichen Stil wie Makos in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Das war alles, was ich brauchte. Zwar war sie nicht mein Opposite gewesen aber an so jemanden erinnerte man sich trotzdem. „Marduk..." flüsterte ich aber sie bedeutete mir still zu sein und wies wieder in die Richtung des Kampfes.

            Eine Gestalt, die nur Nergal sein konnte, schaute amüsiert zu wie Sailorjupiter... Star Sailorjupiter dem Monster mit ihrem Stab bedrohlich nahe kam. Langsam und ohne Hast. Man konnte tatsächlich so etwas wie Angst in den Augen des Wesens sehen... Der Kranz auf Jupiter Kopf leuchtete auf und ein grüner Glanz begann die Spitze ihres Speers zu umschließen. In der Ferne konnte man Donner grollen und Blitze zucken hören... In der Ferne? Nein, es war genau über uns.

            „JUPITER..." Sie hob ihren Speer und wirbelte ihn über ihren Kopf. „TIGER..." Ein Blitz zuckte hinunter, genau auf den kreisenden Speer. „FURY!" Ein lauter Donnerschlag echote über den Platz und es sah aus, als würde der eine Blitz, der von Jupiters Waffe kam, eine ganze Kaskade hinter sich herziehen. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sie sogar die Form eines Tigers bilden sehen.

            Das Monster kreischte wie verrückt – dabei war ich mir sicher, daß dieses Ding dazu gar nicht fähig war – als es regelrecht aufgefressen wurde. Dann mit einem weiteren Knall und einen in den Himmel schießenden, blendenden Blitz war alles vorbei und das einzig, was noch von dem brutalen Wesen übrig blieb, war ein Haufen Staub, der ganz sicher nicht einmal annährend zu einer Analyse reichte.

            Jupiter senkte ihre Waffe und stand dort ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewußt wurde. In einer fließenden Bewegung – und da dachte ich das Monster wäre schnell gewesen – hatte sie ihren Stab verschwinden lassen, war herumgewirbelt und eine Sekunde später an meiner Seite. „Daijobu, Ami-chan?" Ich gab ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und beschloß auf eines meiner eher unterentwickelten Talente zurückzugreifen. Sarkasmus... „Sehe ich so aus?" Mako biß sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute beschämt drein. „Gomen, ich..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich fühle mich bereits viel besser", unterbrach ich sie. Und mit einem gezwungenen Zwinkern fügte ich an: „Das neue Outfit steht dir." Mako errötete etwas und ich kicherte leise.

„Die magische Heilung sollte für die schwersten Verletzungen sorgen. In ein paar Stunden wird es besser gehen und morgen fühlt sie sich schon wieder wie neu." Das war Nergals Stimme. Erst jetzt schien Mako sie überhaupt zu bemerken und sah mißtrauisch auf. Irgendwie schaffte ich es nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und sie beschwichtigendend zu drücken, was sie etwas beruhigte. Ich wußte zu gut, daß Makos Temperament gerade in solchen Situationen dazu geneigt war mit ihr durchzugehen...

„Keine Angst. Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr hier um Streit zu suchen, mehr um euch zu warnen und zu unterstützen", erklärte Marduk. Erst jetzt, wo meine Sinne langsam wieder zurückkehrten, konnte ich die merkwürdigen Sailorfukus, die sie trugen, besser betrachten und ich bemühte mich gleich so viele Details wie möglich aufzunehmen.

„Eine schöne Hilfe wart ihr", grollte Mako ärgerlich und verwandelte sich endlich zurück, meine eigene Rückverwandlung hatte bereits unbewußt stattgefunden seit das Monster von mir abgelassen hatte. Marduk lächelte schwach. „Wir haben den Zwielichtumbra verfolgt. Zu der Zeit, als wir angekommen waren, gab es keinen Grund mehr für uns einzugreifen." Mako wollte protestieren aber Nergal unterbrach sie. „Du solltest sie besser nach hause bringen. Ihre lebensgefährlichen Wunden konnte ich zwar heilen aber sie braucht jetzt vor allem Ruhe. Sin und Anshar reden bereits mit der Prinzessin. Alles wird sich bald klären." Und in einer beinah noch nervigeren Art und Weise wie Pluto waren sie verschwunden.

Ich protestierte nicht, als Makoto mich ohne weitere Worte hochhob. „Sie hat recht, ich sollte dich nach hause bringen." Für einen Moment überlegte ich, fragte dann aber: „Kann ich bei dir übernachten? Okaa-san macht Nachtschicht, da sie eh schon wegen der Zeremonie ihre Arbeit vernachlässigt hat. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich heute alleine sein will." Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Makoto, nickte dann aber. „Sicher."

Ihre Brosche begann zu leuchten und ich fühlte wieder ihre Sternenaura aufflackern. „SAILOR TELEPORT!" Und wir waren verschwunden.

Chapter Four: Shooting Stars Enter the Battle

(Minako)

„Du weißt wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, was wir mit dem Problem anstellen." Hotaru und ich saßen hinten in Harukas Wagen und genossen das Beisammensein. Und genau darum ging es gerade auch, dieses Zusammensein zu festigen. Sprich: Haus, Wohnung, Apartment, was auch immer. Sagen wir so, wir hatten schon den ganzen Rückweg drüber diskutiert, wurden nur leider immer wieder von schöneren Dingen abgelenkt – nicht daß ich mich beschweren würde. Das größte Problem war die Geldfrage. Trotzdem waren wir uns darüber einig, daß eine Ehe keine Ehe war, wenn man nicht mindestens zusammenlebte.

            Hotaru seufzte. „Wir hätten das wirklich eher bedenken sollen. Wir sind beide nicht unbedingt wohlhabend genug, um uns ein Haus zu leisten und außerdem brauchst du jeden Yen für deine Karriere." Ich wollte ihr widersprechen und sagen, daß wir wichtiger waren, aber sie hatte genausoviel Zeit investiert und daher brachte ich es auch nicht fertig in diesem Punkt darüber zu streiten.

            Michiru drehte sich zu uns um. „Vielleicht kann ich da helfen. Ich hab da einen Freund, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet und der einige schöne Häuser an der Küste verkauft. Die haben eine gute Anbindung zur Innenstadt und es ist wirklich schön da draußen." Ich schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Und wie soll uns das helfen? So etwas teures können wir nicht finanzieren. Es sei denn ihr tut das für uns." Haruka lachte. „Na, so reich sind wir auch nicht. Aber auf was Michiru hinauswill ist, daß dieser Makler euch vielleicht in Raten bezahlen läßt, was er eigentlich nicht macht, und wir könnten euch zumindest einen kleinen Vorschuß geben,"

            Ich tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Hotaru aus. „Das hört sich gut an. Können wir morgen schauen gehen?" Michiru nickte. „Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht. Wir holen euch nach der Schule ab." Hotaru strahlte und gab mir einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Siehst du. Es hat einen Vorteil Adoptiveltern mit Beziehungen zu haben." Anstatt die Geste zu erwidern, schnappte ich sie mir einfach und küßte sie voll auf die Lippen. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Haruka etwas über Schmeichelei reden, das war aber im Moment eher nebensächlich. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten bis wir aus diesen Wagen raus waren. Ich meine ein Sternenbund war in der Hinsicht vielleicht nicht traditionell aber gewisse Dinge änderten sich nie...

            Da war es wieder das Kribbeln von vorhin. Ich seufzte, es schien doch noch etwas zu dauern bis wir unsere wohlverdiente Hochzeitsnacht verbringen konnten. „Wir werden verfolgt", stellte ich fest. Michiru runzelte die Stirn und starrte in ihren Spiegel. „Wirklich?" Hotaru und ich grinsten uns zu. „Ja, schon seit einer geraumen Zeit", erklärte Hotaru ruhig. Haruka gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich. „Und das sagt ihr uns jetzt?"

            Sie brachte den Wagen zu einem abrupten Halt und war schon drauf und dran auszusteigen, doch ich hielt sie zurück. „Überlaß das uns. Was auch immer uns verfolgt, hat ein ziemlich starkes Energiemuster." Ohne weitere Worte waren wir aus dem Wagen und wie auf Kommando kam eine der definitiv abscheulichsten Kreaturen in Sichtweite. *Bereit?* Ich nickte.

„VENUS..."

„SATURN..."

„ETERNAL STAR, MAKE UP!"

            Diesmal kam die Macht leichter und noch viel stärker als letztes Mal und ich fühlte das starke Licht in mir aufsteigen und sich mit dem meiner Sternschnuppe verbinden...

(Saturn)

Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal achtete ich dieses Mal auf jedes kleine Detail. Den Energiefluß, die ganze farbenprächtige Verwandlung. Venus trug einen eternalähnlichen Fuku, nur ohne die Schulterpolster. Dominierend war immer noch das Orange, doch überall waren kleine violette Streifen, Abgrenzungen und ähnliches. Ihr Rock war zweigeteilt in Orange und unten Violett. Die hohen Stiefel waren Golden, wobei sie bei mir eher ein schimmerndes Silber waren. Ihre Brosche mit dem ineinander vereinten Symbolen von Venus und Saturn steckte in der Mitte ihrer Uniform und das Venussymbol auf ihrer Stirn strahlte in einem besänftigendem Licht. Unsere Fukus hatten auch Flügel aber nicht diese engelsartigen Federn wie bei Eternal Sailormoon. Unsere waren eher feine, regenbogenfarbene Schmetterlingsflügel aus Energie. Die sollten sich als praktisch erweisen, da man damit zumindest nirgendwo hängenbleiben konnte.

            Das Monster stoppte abrupt und starrte ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Anscheinend hatte es nicht mit uns gerechnet. Schlimmer Fehler. Es war stark, daß spürte ich und Venus auch. Aber nicht stark genug für uns. Ohne weitere Worten sprangen wir in die Luft und schlugen mit unseren Flügel, um dem Monster mit voller Geschwindigkeit entgegenzupreschen.

            Es hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich höhergestellte Gegner gesehen, die sich zehnmal langsamer bewegten und garantiert nicht einmal die Hälfte der Kraft dieses Wesens besaßen. Doch im Vergleich zu zwei Sternschnuppen wie uns war das eigentlich gar nichts. Ein Angriff schoß auf uns zu aber ich brachte blitzschnell meine Silence Glaive vor uns und reflektierte ihn ganz einfach.

            Das hatte unser Gegner ganz sicher nicht erwartet. Der Einschlag seiner eigenen Attacke  warf es bestimmt zehn Meter zurück. Venus ließ ihr Kettenschwert zwischen ihren Händen erscheinen und schwang es in die Richtung des Monsters. Das Schwert bohrte sich genau durch den nebelhaften Körper. Ich wartete gar nicht länger, um mir die Schmerzensschreie anzuhören, sondern ließ meine Sense direkt in Richtung Kopf niedersausen.

            Dann – ganze fünfzehn Sekunden, wenn ich richtig gezählt hatte, nachdem es begonnen hatte – legte sich Stille über den Platz und nichts zeugte mehr davon, daß hier gerade noch ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Irgendwie war das ja nun doch ein klein wenig beängstigend, oder?

            Haruka und Michiru waren gerade erst ausgestiegen und standen nun da mit offenem Mund – beide. Der Tag, an dem ich beide mal sprachlos sehen würde, hatte ich geglaubt nie erleben zu dürfen. Nun er war gekommen. Mit spielerisch langsamerer Geschwindigkeit und breitem Grinsen auf unseren Gesichter flogen wir wieder zurück.

            Kaum gelandet ertönte ein beeindrucktes Pfeifen etwas entfernt von uns. Ich fuhr herum, sichtlich überrascht davon, daß ich nicht einmal eine kleine Reflexion einer Aura nahebei gespürt hatte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite hingen zwei junge Frauen in Sailorfukus in der Luft. Eine hatte kurzes blaues Haar wie Ami, nur etwas voller und heller. Ihre Partnerin hatte langes, blondes Haar und man konnte definitiv sehen, daß sie die beeindruckte Pfeiferin gewesen sein mußte.

            „Ishtar, Nabu!" rief Venus neben mir erstaunt aus. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, es würde noch lange dauern bis wir heute ins Bett kamen. So viel zu normalen Gegebenheiten im Leben einer Sailorsenshi...

Tsukinos, später am Abend (Usagi)

„Und du bist sicher, daß das in Ordnung geht. Es wäre wirklich kein Problem gewesen dich eben abzusetzen." Rei, die neben mir herschlenderte, winkte ab. „Das macht überhaupt nichts. Odango Atama hier hat sowieso noch ein paar Sachen von mir, die sie sicher vergessen würde vorbeizubringen." Ich zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa diese alten Mangas, die ich mir letzte Woche..." Rei sah mich gespielt böse an und ich schrumpfte etwas unter dem Blick. „Hey, hey", beschwichtigte ich. „Ich hätte sie dir schon vorbeigebracht aber ich hatte nun ja wirklich eine Menge zu tun in den letzten Tagen." Für einen Moment hielt sie meinem Blick stand aber dieses Spielchen konnten wir nie für lange aufrecht erhalten und so wurden Reis Gesichtszüge bald milder. „Ich weiß."

„Ich bin froh, daß der ganze Streß erst mal vorbei ist", meinte Mama, während Papa den Wagen abstellte und wir uns dann auf dem Weg zum Haus machten. Es war schon spät am Abend. Mamoru hatten wir unterwegs ausgesetzt, da seine Apartmentwohnung ja auf direktem Wege lag. Rei wiederum hatte sich geweigert, daß wir ihretwegen einen Umweg fuhren... Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, sie versuchte nur eine Weile vom Tempel und Yuuichirus Versuchen sie zu bezirzen wegzukommen... Natürlich hätte sie einfach fragen können aber nein, das war nun mal unsere Rei.

            „Warum bleibst du nicht zum Essen, Rei. Ich bin sicher, für eine weitere Person kann ich noch etwas erübrigen, jetzt wo Usa wieder weg ist." Ha, jetzt verrät sie sich. „Aber nur, wenn es nicht zuviel Umstände macht." Mama schüttelte den Kopf und schloß die Tür auf. Wie immer, Rei, höflich und nett. Ich verpaßte ihr einen leichten Seitenstoß. „Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, daß du bleiben willst." Dafür handelte ich mir einen ihrer Todesblicke ein aber ich lachte nur heiter und meine Freundin konnte sich nicht helfen mit einzufallen.

            Wir betraten das Wohnzimmer... und stoppten abrupt. Usa saß am Tisch und mit ihr zwei andere Personen, die ich augenblicklich wieder erkannte. Sin und Anshar. „Komban wa, Usagi-chan", grüßte Usa. Rei war geschockt, das sah man ihr an. Ich eigentlich nur ein wenig, da ich einfach nur erwartet hatte, sie würde wie angekündigt nach der Zeremonie wieder verschwinden. Aber das war typisch Usa. Sie mußte immer wieder irgendwas Überraschendes machen. Erinnert mich daran, als ich noch jung war... _Herrje, du hörst dich jetzt schon an wie eine Mutter._ Sie war jetzt gerade mal ein Jahr jünger vom Aussehen her.

            Usa sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie heute Abend zu Scherzen aufgelegt war und erst jetzt sah ich, daß sie, Sin und Anshar nicht die Einzigen im Raum waren. Aus dem Schatten lösten sich jetzt vier Gestalten, die uns allen noch sehr bekannt waren. Das ehemalige Amazonenquartett. Dieser Tag war voller Überraschungen.

            „Okaa-san?" wandte ich mich an meine Mutter mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte wie: Kannst du uns für einen Moment alleine lassen. Mama nickte nur und zerrte Vater hinter sich her. „Ich schau mal, ob ich noch ein paar Vorräte ausgraben kann." Nun, um ihre Worte von vorhin aufzugreifen. Ich hatte das Gefühl der wirkliche Streß würde jetzt erst anfangen...

TBC in Teil 2

Nächster Teil: Minako und Hotaru auf Haussuche verbunden mit einem Tag am Strand. Neue Enthüllungen über die nahende Krise. Mehr über die neue Aufgabe der ehemaligen Opposite Senshi und noch eine dicke Überraschung für unsere Frischvermählten.


	2. Star Henshin II: A Day at the Beach

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Star Henshin ****II****: A Day at the Beach**

Chapter Five: Revelations 

Terra Primera (Arora)

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ ich mich auf dem Thron aus nachtblauem Kristall nieder. Hier war ich alleine und fühlte mich sicher. Sie waren ignorant, alle waren sie ignorant, gerade meine Schwestern. Aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum gerade unsere große Kaiserin so blind sein konnte, merkte sie nicht, daß sie die gleichen Fehler machte wie viele Adepten des Chaos zuvor, selbst Apsu, die trotz der Zurückweisung unsererseits über ein großes Potential verfügt hatte, war gescheitert an der Stärke der Sailorsenshi. Diese Schicksalslinie, der Beginn von allem und das Ende von allem, dies war unser Ziel und wenn wir nicht vorsichtig waren, würden wir unterliegen. Oder hatte die Kaiserin bereits einen Plan?

Auf jeden Fall wußte ich jetzt, was uns gegenüberstand und es war schlimmer, als ich vermutet hatte. Nicht nur, daß die Schicksalswächter sich eingemischt und offenbart hatten – das war zu erwarten gewesen –, sondern ebenso waren neue, starke Senshi aus der Zukunft erschienen und stellten eine Gefahr da, dazu kam das die Senshi dieser Zeit anscheinend langsam zu ihrer vollen Kraft gelangten. Doch das Schlimmste war, daß eingetreten war, was wir nach Tandors Versagen und des abrupten Unterbrechens unserer sorgsam geplanten Arbeit befürchtet hatten. Ich würde Bericht erstatten müssen.

„Meine Kaiserin." Mit einer Bewegung meiner Hand erschien ein Bild vor mir in der Luft, das die imposante Figur unserer Führerin zeigte. Ganz in Weiß, Grau und Schwarz gekleidet mit einem Schleier vor dem Gesicht war nicht viel von ihrem Aussehen zu erkennen. Niemand außer mir kannte ihr wahres Gesicht, nicht einmal An'ya oder Nayaru. Trotz der oftmals auftretende Meinungsverschiedenheiten, war ich mir bewußt darüber, daß ich nicht umsonst ihre Vertraute war, weswegen die beiden anderen auch oft eifersüchtig auf mich waren. „Ja, was gibt es, Arora?"

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Und ich fürchte keine guten." Die erhabene Frau, man mochte fast Gottheit sagen, nickte stumm. „Ich weiß, ich habe es auch gefühlt. Es ist nur zu offensichtlich, was diese unglaubliche Energie bedeutet." Abwesend mit meinem grauen Haar spielend, dachte ich zurück an die Szene, die ich miterleben durfte, als ich den Erfolg meiner Kreaturen beobachten wollte. „Sie sind stärker als ich gedacht habe. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein."

Ich konnte vage den Ansatz eines Lächeln unter dem verschleierten Gesicht meiner Kaiserin erkennen. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich versichere dir, ich habe bereits Maßnahmen ergriffen, die das Gleichgewicht der beiden Sternschnuppen erschüttern wird oder zumindest Zweifel sät. Alleine sind sie nichts und wir beiden wissen, daß sie ohne unser Element keine Chance haben die Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen." Natürlich wußte ich das, wir waren Licht, Zwielicht und Schatten. Sie waren nur zwei davon und der Kreis würde bei ihnen nie vervollständigt werden. Dafür hatte ich selber gesorgt. „Ich will hoffen, daß ihr Recht behaltet."

Das Bild verschwand, ohne daß ein weiteres Wort gewechselt wurde. Es blieb mir nichts übrig, als ihr zu vertrauen, doch war ich nicht sicher, ob mir die Maßnahmen meiner Kaiserin gefallen würden. Wie auch immer... Meine Aufgabe hier war noch lange nicht erfüllt und ich hatte selber Vorbereitungen zu treffen, diesmal würde es für die Senshi nicht so einfach werden, selbst mit der Macht der Sterne.

Juuban, Tokyo (Sin)

Niedergelassen um den Wohnzimmertisch – der dafür eigentlich viel zu klein war – mußten Anshar und ich uns wohl die meisten stechenden Blicke gefallen lassen. Doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Es war ja nicht nur, daß Serenity und Endymion... Ich sollte mich wirklich an ihre Namen wieder gewöhnen, das kam dabei raus, wenn man zuviel mit ihren zukünftigen Ichs und Alteregos aus anderen Linien zu tun hatte... Wie gesagt, es waren ja nicht nur Usagi, Mamoru und Rei, die so ziemlich ratlos waren, Usa und ihre Senshi wußten ja genauso wenig.

„Nun, Sin. Was verschafft uns die Ehre? Ich gehe davon aus, daß das hier kein Freundschaftsbesuch ist, oder?" Usagi sah sich am Tisch um und ergänzte: „Wohl nicht..." Usa unterdrückte ein Kichern und PallaPalla grinste, das lockerte die Stimmung etwas, half aber trotzdem nicht viel. Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, würde ich ihnen das am Liebsten ersparen aber wir waren nur Wächter, wir konnten keine Kriege gewinnen, das war die Aufgabe der Senshi.

„Nein, ich fürchte dem ist nicht der Fall, Prinzessin." Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, suchte ich meinen inneren Ruhepunkt. Die Erinnerungen, die mit den Erzählungen kamen, waren nie schöne. Es war schwer und ich beneidete Pluto für ihre Ausgeglichenheit. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte, wo soll ich beginnen?"

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang", schlug Rei etwas mißtrauisch vor, das konnte ich ihr nicht nachtragen, wahrscheinlich hatte nur die Anwesenheit der Neo Senshi dafür gesorgt, daß sie noch einigermaßen höflich war. Beraterin Luna nickte beipflichtend, man konnte aber einen kurzen, warnenden Unterton in dem Blick auffangen, dem sie Rei zuwarf. Diese tat so, als hätte sie nichts gemerkt.

„Am Beginn also, gut. Einiges davon hat mein Bruder der Lady Serenity bereits erklärt. Es war eine Weile, nachdem ihr Apsu besiegt hattet. Parallel gerechnet etwa zu der Zeit, als ihr inmitten der Streiterein mit dem Dead Moon Zirkus stecktet. Wer genau uns ausgesucht hat, das weiß ich nicht. Es gab nie eine Person oder Figur, die wir zuordnen konnten. Doch anscheinend waren die hohen Mächte auf uns aufmerksam geworden und beschlossen, daß wir mit unserer _Erfahrung_ wertvoll wären. Sie machten uns zu Senshi. Aber keine gewöhnlich, eher zu vergleichen mit Sailorpluto vielleicht, nur daß es unsere Aufgabe ist über den Verlauf des Schicksals zu wachen. Seitdem wurden wir ausgebildet, trainiert und erfüllen unsere Aufgabe."

Rei verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Sie tauschte einen mißtrauischen Blick mit Usagi aus, die wesentlich ruhiger wirkte, schwieg dann. Es war Mamoru, der sprach. „Und wieso seid ihr nun hier. Ich bin sicher, es gibt da gewisse Regeln." Ich lachte leicht. „Oh ja, mein Prinz. Ganz sicher ist dem der Fall. Doch dies ist eine Ausnahme." Usa biß sich auf die Lippen und jeder am Tisch außer Anshar und mir hatte wohl gerade den gleichen Gedanken. „Und wir wissen alle, was das bedeutet", fuhr ich fort und jeder nickte. „Ihr solltet wissen, daß das Schicksal nicht einfach eine gerade Linie ist. Pluto würde es ähnlich erklären mit der Zeit, denke ich. Es gibt so viele Verzweigungen und Abweichungen, daß ein Wirrwarr aus Linien entsteht, die alle zu einem unabsehbaren Ziel führten, sich hin und wieder kreuzen, manche sind sogar so ähnlich, daß vielleicht einfach nur eine einzelne Blume eine andere Bezeichnung gegeben wurde... Doch diese sind nicht so wichtig, denn es sind mehr oder weniger natürliche, alternative Realitäten. Nein, die wichtigen sind die, die durch das Eingreifen von außen geschaffen wurden. Von einer übergeordneten Macht, einem Springer vielleicht. Springer sind Lebewesen, die von Linie zu Linie springen können, die kommen aber selten vor."

Es herrschte für einen Augenblick schweigen, als jeder die Information verarbeitete, es schien, daß alle den Sinn verstanden hatten. „Anshar sagte, der Fehlschlag von Tandor wäre kein Eingriff, sondern eine Richtigstellung gewesen. Bedeutete das, daß wir wieder auf der richtigen Linie sind?" wollte Usa wissen. Ich ließ Anshar erklären. „Ihr habt sie nie verlassen, da ihr den Zeitpunkt der Änderung übergangen habt und die Gefahr beseitigt wurde. Was die richtige Linie angeht. Man kann nicht sagen, daß es wirklich eine _richtige_ Linie gibt. Wer sagt uns, daß die Zeitlinie, in der wir uns befinden richtig ist? Für uns vielleicht aber wäre sie auch für andere richtig?"

„Klar, Richtig und Falsch sind letztendlich nur Definitionen, die nicht so ohne Weiteres auf etwas Transparentes und nahezu Vierdimensionales wie Zeit oder Schicksal angewandt werden können", half PallaPalla nach und ich nickte beipflichtend. Usagi, Rei und Mamoru starrten die blauhaarige Kriegerin verblüfft an. VesVes grinste und versetzte ihrer Freundin einen spielerischen Klaps. „Mal keine Angst, sie mag Amis und Hotarus Weisheit _geerbt_ haben aber ansonsten ist sie immer noch die alte, meistens zumindest." PallaPalla schnitt eine Grimasse und der ganze Tisch brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Etwas befreiend war es zu mindestens, doch waren Anshar und ich noch nicht fertig.

„Vor ein paar Jahren entdeckten wir schließlich, wer die ganze Veränderungen im Schicksal dieser Welt, sowie auch dem ganzen Universum steuerte, zu einem großen und entscheidenden Teil zumindest. Es war mehr ein Zufallstreffer und letztendlich hatte uns Apsu selbst auf ihre Spur geführt, da sie ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe war. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer die mysteriöse Führerin des Reiches ist, das sich darauf versteht das Schicksal gezielt zu manipulieren, doch sie, da sind wir uns sicher, hat drei Handlanger.

Zwei von ihnen repräsentieren Licht und Schatten, beide in einer zerstörerischen Art und Weise. Momentan sind wir sicher, daß sie sich innerhalb von anderen Linien, die sie bereits erobert haben, aufhallte. Über den Aufenthaltsort der Letzten wissen wir nichts."

„Wer ist dieser letzte Handlanger", wollte Usagi wissen, ihr Ton jetzt mehr der einer Anführerin, denn einer Prinzessin. „Ihr Name ist Arora. Sie ist der Inbegriff des Zwielichts, die Inkarnation der perfekten Balance und sie ist durchweg böse. Selbst ihre beiden Mistreiterinnen fürchten sich vor ihr. Arora ist kühl, berechnend und abwartend, kann aber auch aufbrausend, verzehrend und impulsiv sein. Sie ist von allen die Gefährlichste. Und wir vermuten, daß sie sich hier befindet."

Chapter Six: New Home

Küstenbereich (Haruka)

Eine sanfte Brise wehte hier unten an einem Tag, der ansonsten nahezu windstill war. Und das beunruhigte mich. Noch gestern war das Wetter aufgebracht wie schon lange nicht mehr und die langsam eingehenden Nachrichten der anderen Senshi waren auch nicht beruhigend, schon gar nicht das Wiederauftauchen der ehemaligen Opposite Senshi, das uns bestätigte, daß wir einen neuen Feind hatten. Und wieder einmal galt die alte Floskel. Dieser war nicht zu vergleichen mit den Gegnern, die wir zuvor bekämpft hatten. Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe.

Heiteres Lachen brach vor uns aus und ich sah mit einem Lächeln auf. Minako und Hotaru schienen ihren Besuch zu genießen, trotz aller Ungewißheit. Nun... Theoretisch hatten die beiden persönlich ja eigentlich nicht viel zu befürchten, zog man ihre gestrige Demonstration heran. Außerdem, wer wußte schon wie lange wir noch so einigermaßen heiter lachen konnten. Sicherlich würde die Stimmung um einiges fallen, sobald erstmal alle Senshi zusammengefunden hatten und allen das Ausmaß dessen, was auf uns zukam, klar wurde.

„Kawaii!" Minako war außer sich und Hotaru stand ihr da nicht viel nach. Das Haus, das Michiru und ich als erstes ausgesucht hatten, stand auch ganz oben auf unserer Liste. Wir waren sicher den beiden Sternenpartnern würde es gefallen... entzücken war wohl das bessere Wort. Es handelte sich um ein riesiges Strandhaus... Villa eigentlich, um genau zu sein. Im besten Zustand und ausgezeichneter Lage dazu. Es war etwas außerhalb gelegen, jedoch mit guter Anbindung – und was waren schon Entfernungen für Sailorsenshi und obendrein noch Sternenpartner? –, einem recht modernen Stil mit weißem und dunkelbraunem Marmor und das Beste war, im Vergleich zu wesentlich weniger schönen Einrichtungen hier, war das nahezu ein Spottpreis, sicherlich immer noch viel... zu teuer für zwei Schulmädchen aber es könnte hinhauen, immerhin hatte Minako ihre Karriere vor sich, das würde in einiger Zeit sicher auch etwas abwerfen.

„Was ist nun, wollen wir rein oder wollt ihr ewig hier stehenbleiben?" Die beiden drehten sich entgeistert um. „Aber, Haruka-san, das können wir uns doch nie leisten", stellte Minako fest und Hotaru nickte zustimmend. Ich grinste. „Na, das werden wir ja noch sehen. Außerdem müßt ihr wissen, daß Michiru einen ganz besonderen Einfluß auf unseren Freund den Makler hat." Michiru errötete prompt und ich tänzelte aus ihrer Reichweite, als sie sich revanchieren wollte. „Und dabei bist du immer die Erste, die eifersüchtig wird", murmelte sie.

Gemeinsam betraten wir das Strandhaus/-villa. Drinnen grüßte uns ein fast noch atemberaubender Anblick. Es schien, als ob die Erbauer dieses Hauses Wert auf Kontrast gelegt hatten, denn hier drinnen war alles von nachtblauem Marmor bedeckt, fast ohne Ausnahme. Das schuf irgendwie eine etwas düstere Atmosphäre, konnte aber durchaus auch etwas angenehmes und romantisches ausstrahlen. Die beiden Mädchen waren entzückt, um es milde auszudrücken. „Oh, wow! Das ist ja unglaublich!" ereiferte Minako sich und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Hotaru stand mehr wie paralysiert da. „Und so groß..." Ich mußte lachen und Michiru lächelte. Zugegeben würden die beiden das hier echt kriegen, dann wäre ich wohl auch ein wenig neidisch.

„Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Was für eine Überraschung!" Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit mittellangem, schwarzen Haar, das ihm bis knapp auf die Schultern fiel, kam aus einem der Räume. Er trug einen Anzug, wirkte jedoch recht locker dafür. „Womit verdiene ich diese ungemeine Ehre? Seid ihr an meinem kleinen Prachtstück interessiert?" Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einer weiteren Bewegung auf die nun beide wildumherlaufenden Minako und Hotaru. „Nicht direkt, Steven." Steven war ein internationaler Makler, den wir auf einen unserer Reisen kennengelernt hatten und der seit längerem auch hier in Japan Geschäfte machte. Von ihm hatten wir auch unser jetziges Anwesen.

Er schaute kurz in die Richtung der beiden ausgelassenen Mädchen und nickte verstehend. „Ah! Ihre uhm... Schwestern?" Wir lachten beide. „Fast", entgegnete Michiru. „Im übertragenen Sinne vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall sind die zwei frischvermählt und suchen nun ein Haus, daß sie nicht gleich voll bezahlen müssen. Sie wissen doch, was ich meine, oder Steven?" Der versierte Makler widerstand Michirus zuckersüßen Lächeln ganze drei Sekunden...

Etwas später (Minako)

So etwas nannte ich Paradies. Wir konnten uns echt als Glückspilze bezeichnen, solch einen Treffer gelandet zu haben oder vielleicht sollten wir uns als Glückspilze bezeichnen, weil wir Haruka und Michiru kannten? Steven – der Makler – hatte wirklich nicht lange standgehalten unter Michirus unbestreitbarem Charme und als er erfahren hatte, daß ich im _Künstlerbuisness_ tätig war und die beiden älteren Frauen mir gleich gute Referenzen gaben, da schien er weniger besorgt, daß er sein Geld auch wirklich bekommen würde. Das sollte man nicht falsch verstehen, das Haus war natürlich schweineteuer, gar keine Frage. Aber etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Doch Hotaru und ich hatten uns beide augenblicklich in das Haus verliebt. Abgelegen, idyllisch, _sehr_ geräumig und das Beste war... Ein eigener Privatstrand!

Und diesen nutzten wir auch gerade, um uns ein bißchen zu entspannen. Es hatte praktisch ganze fünf Minuten gedauert bis wir den Vertrag in Händen hielten und ihn unterzeichnet hatten. Es gab da noch einige rechtliche Sachen und Steven wollte auch nochmal mit meinen Eltern sprechen, da Haruka und Michiru ja schon für Hotaru da waren, aber auf jeden Fall zeigte mir die schnelle Abwicklung, daß der Mann seinen Job anscheinend verstand. Danach hatten wir uns noch eine Weile unterhalten und waren einige Sachen durchgegangen. Es stellte sich heraus, daß das Grundstück noch einiges mehr hergab und hergeben konnte.

Hotaru kicherte leise. Wir lagen auf einer Strandmatte und sonnten uns, der heftige Regen von gestern schien sich vollkommen verzogen zu haben. Es war zwar nicht mehr ganz so warm aber immer noch sehr angenehm, gerade richtig eigentlich. Im Moment schien das Wetter oft umzuschwingen und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, in welchem Zusammenhang das mit der drohenden Gefahr stand. Ich sah fragend zu meinem Sternenpartner hinunter. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf meinen Bauch gelegt und döste vor sich hin.

„Ich dachte nur gerade daran, daß Usagi und die anderen, wenn sie das Haus gesehen haben, wohl sofort auch einziehen wollen." Das konnte ich mir nur zu lebhaft vorstellen und ich hatte schon einen neuen Film in meine Kamera eingelegt, um bereit zu sein, wenn der Rest heute gegen Nachmittag zu einem Senshimeeting kamen. „Genug Platz hätten wir ja", bemerkte ich mit einem humoristischen Unterton. Natürlich meinte ich das nicht Ernst, denn schließlich sollte das _unser_ Haus werden. „Aber auf jedem Fall dürften wir Rei für eine längere Zeit wohl ablösen, was unsere Treffen angeht." Hotaru lächelte und ich fuhr ihr leicht durch die schwarzen Haare, die sich in den letzten Wochen etwas über die Schultern hatte wachsen lassen. Es stand ihr irgendwie ganz gut. „Sie wird sich sicher nicht beschweren."

Für eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur da und genossen die gegenseitige Nähe. Physisch sowie psychisch. Trotz aller Hindernisse und Steine auf dem Weg hatten wir es gestern doch noch nach hause geschafft und die Erinnerungen an die Nacht erzeugten immer noch ein Prickeln an meinem ganzen Körper. Es war nicht das erste Mal aber gestern war ganz sicher eine einzigartige Erfahrung gewesen. Ich wußte mit Sicherheit, daß mein Firefly dasselbe empfand und wahrscheinlich auch gerade daran dachte.

Ein paar Möwen kreisten über unseren Köpfen und das sanfte Rauschen der Wellen wirkte beruhigend. Für einen Moment schloß ich die Augen und öffnete mich vollkommen. Diese Empfindung war nicht zu beschreiben und ich wollte es auch gar nicht erst versuchen und so gab ich mich einfach nur dem unsagbarem Gefühl der Liebe und des bedingungslosen Vertrauens hin, das unser Zentrum war.

Wenn ich so zurückblickte, wunderte ich mich wie alles so schnell hatte gehen können. Vor ein paar Wochen noch waren wir nur gute Freunde und dann hatte eine Situation, ein Moment alles geändert. War das Schicksal? War das Vorherbestimmung? Oder taten wir etwas, was nicht sein sollte? Immerhin hatte Usa mit ihrem Eingreifen die Zukunft massiv verändert, oder nicht? Das hatte sie doch die ganze Zeit befürchtet und deswegen kein Wort gesagt. Diese neuen Feinde, hatten wir sie angezogen?

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Aino-chan. Die anderen sind auch noch da, nicht zu vergessen Sin und ihre Freunde." Eine sanfte Berührung – emotional, nicht physisch – und ich merkte wie ich mich etwas entspannte. Wir hatten wirklich schon genug durchgestanden, zusammen. Und diesmal würde es nicht anders sein. Gemeinsam und mit unserer neugefundenen Stärke würden wir es überstehen, was auch immer da kommen mochte. Zumindest würde uns beide keiner trennen können, niemals.

„Die anderen kommen", meinte Hotaru plötzlich. Ich griff hinaus mit meinen verstärkten Sinnen und fühlte gleich mehrere vertraute Präsenzen. Es war leicht sie nach all den Jahren auseinanderzuhalten. Doch da waren noch mehr als nur die Senshi und ich meinte nicht Sin und ihre Freunde. „Ist das...?" Ich ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen und sah zu Hotaru hoch, die sich aufgesetzt hatte, einen konzentrierten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich nickte sie. „Hai, definitiv Usa." Die Auren der anderen Vier konnte ich mir augenblicklich selbst zusammenreimen.

Ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf, gab Hotaru einen kurzen aber verlangenden Kuß und dann standen wir gemeinsam auf. Sie würden in einer Viertelstunde hier sein, genug Zeit zum Vorbereiten.

(Usagi)

Ich würde ja äußern, daß ich beeindruckt war, wenn sich meine Stimme nicht vor Staunen in die Weiten des Universums geflüchtet hätte. Die Aussicht war grandios, die Lage klasse und das Haus... nein, das ganze Grundstück einfach nur perfekt. Ami hatte vollkommen untypisch keinen Kommentar über Stile und sonstiges auf Lager und war genauso still wie ich. Rei und Makoto glotzten nur wie verrückt und Haruka und Michiru tauschten wissende Blicke aus, Setsuna war wie immer stoisch ruhig. Ich sah zu Mamoru hoch und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Warum können wir uns sowas eigentlich nicht leisten?" Rei schnaubte. „Du bist noch nicht mal zufrieden damit in der Zukunft in einem Palast zu leben?" Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und die Gruppe lachte leicht. Es war schließlich die kleine PallaPalla, die das Wort ergriff. „Sollen wir reingehen?" Diese Frage war eher überflüssig.

Ganz oben auf der kleinen Klippe angekommen, auf der das Strandhaus – die Villa wohl eher – lag, begrüßte uns Minako bereits an der Tür. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, sie wußte, daß wir kommen würden. Natürlich wußte sie aber ich wußte halt nur nicht bis zu welchem Extrem sich das ausdehnte. Alles war mir schließlich auch nicht über Sternenpartner bekannt. Wahrscheinlich konnten die beiden Mädchen es nicht mal selbst richtig beschreiben.

„Kommt doch rein. Hotaru macht uns gerade ein wenig Tee und ein paar Plätzchen haben wir auch, leider noch nichts Großes, schließlich sind wir ja gerade erst eingezogen." Bisher wußte ich noch nicht, daß man überhaupt so schnell ein Haus kaufen und _einziehen_ konnte. JunJun murmelte ebenfalls etwas über diese Tatsache, ließ es aber nicht laut heraus – auch wenn ich sicher war, Minako hatte es gehört.

Wir betraten das Haus und gefroren an Ort und Stelle, sobald wir die _Empfangshalle_ betreten hatten. Ich wußte nicht recht, wo sich meine Kinnlade in diesem Moment befand, würde mich aber nicht wundern, wenn sie auf der anderen Seite der Erde wieder zum Vorschein kam. Nicht einmal Haruka und Michiru selbst hatten so etwas... EINZIGARTIGES! Gab es noch so etwas? Wo konnte ich unterschreiben? Wieviel wollten die beiden für diese Traumvilla?

Das Klicken einer Kamera brachte mich wieder in die Realität und ich sah Minako mit eben einer solchen dastehen und mich unschuldig anlächeln. Meine Temperament gewann mal wieder die Oberhand und ich schenkte ihr einen messerscharfen Blick, den sie lächelnd ignorierte. Die anderen sahen sich auch sehr interessiert um, doch schien sie alles weniger zu überraschen, vielleicht hätte ich wirklich sowas ähnliches erwarten sollen. Kami-sama, die beiden hatten es echt gut. Aber den Vertrag wollte ich wirklich gerne mal sehen.

Minako führte uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hotaru bereits wartete und ein paar Teetassen und etwas Gebäck auf den langen Tisch gestellt hatte und ihre Partnerin forderte uns auf sich zu setzen. Es stellte sich heraus, daß sogar noch Platz um den Tisch übrigblieb, nachdem wir uns alle gesetzt hatten. Und immerhin waren wir zusammen Siebzehn, mit Sin und Anshar, deren Senshi sich woanders rumtrieben.

„Ich würde sagen, jetzt hast du es wirklich geschafft", meinte Rei sarkastisch an Minako gewandt und alle lachten. Es lockerte die angespannte Stimmung etwas, die sich auf die Gruppe gelegt hatte. Niemand wollte eigentlich so recht an eine weitere Krise denken. Es war über ein Jahr ruhig geblieben und wir hatten alle gedacht, daß wir es endlich überstanden hatten und bis Kristall Tokyo ruhig leben konnten. Dann kam Tandor und alles begann wieder von Neuem.

Sin und Anshar begannen damit ihre Geschichte auch für die anderen zu erzählen und dann diskutierten wir darüber, was wohl zu machen war. Auf jeden Fall waren wir uns einig darüber, daß wir nicht drum herum kamen den Feind direkt zu konfrontieren und das hieß, so wagemutig das auch erschien, direkt in einige dieser anderen Schicksalslinien vorzudringen. Doch das würde noch etwas dauern und die beiden Schicksalssenshi hatten davor gewarnt mit solch einer Mission zu beginnen, bevor wir nicht alle über unsere volle Macht verfügten, sowie Mako jetzt.

Chapter Seven: Star Power – Outers Strike

Am Strand (Michiru)

Nach einigen endlos langen Diskussion über das wie, wann und wo wir auf diese Bedrohung reagieren sollten, ohne daß wir zu einem Ergebnis kamen, da hatte Usagi dem Ganzen schließlich einen Riegel vorgeschoben und angeordnet wir sollten mal für eins, zwei Stunden frische Luft schnappen gehen und unsere Gedanken ordnen. Der letzte Punkt, den Makoto eingeworfen hatte, hatte uns alle etwas aneinandergebracht. Starlights... Sicher, klar. Durch die ganze Galaxiasache hatte ihr Schicksal schon ziemlich mit unserem verbunden aber trotzdem konnten sich einige davon nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, sie von dem Ganzen zumindest zu unterrichten, wobei ich im Gegensatz zu Haruka wenigsten die Notwendigkeit darin sah. Eine Warnung wäre zumindest fair. Überraschenderweise hatte auch Minako dagegen argumentiert, was vielleicht ein klein wenig mit Yaten zusammenhing, vermutete ich, Hotaru hatte sich weise zurückgehalten.

Nun schlenderten Haruka und ich Seite an Seite den kleinen Privatstrand herunter. Haruka war immer noch etwas grummelig über die Sache aber tief da drin, das wußte ich, war er bei weitem nicht mehr so mißtrauisch gegenüber den drei Starsenshi wie noch zu Beginn. Sie hatten sich und ihre freigewählte Loyalität zu unserer Prinzessin bewiesen und das war etwas, was selbst bei Haruka – oder sollte ich sagen, gerade bei Haruka – auf höchste Anerkennung stieß, so sehr sie es auch verneinen mochte.

„Komm schon, du bist nicht wirklich böse, ne?" Haruka schüttelte den Kopf widerstrebend. „Würde es etwas bringen, wenn ich doch sagen würde?" Ich lächelte nur. Gute, alte Haruka, immer noch dieselbe und das war gut so. Über die letzten Wochen hatte sie tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Vatereinstellung gewonnen, gerade wenn es um Hotaru und Minako ging, vielleicht erinnerten sie sie an uns beide. Übrigens, was die beiden anging, sie waren mehr als erfreut gewesen, daß der geglaubte Eingriff eigentlich nur eine Richtigstellung war und somit ihr Bündnis nun auch im Verlauf des Schicksals seinen festen Platz hatte, ohne irgendwelche Zweifel.

Die frische Meeresluft half mir meine Gedanken zu reinigen. Ohne es zu merken, war ich stehengeblieben, Haruka hatte einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und wir beobachteten gemeinsam das Meer und die schon tief am Horizont stehende Sonne. Diese Momente waren immer etwas besonderes, rar nicht unbedingt, da das letzte Jahr wie gesagt recht friedlich abgelaufen war, jedoch immer noch besonders. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Ich bereute nichts von alldem, was geschehen war, solange ich nur Haruka hatte, wir...

Ein plötzliches Echo, ein leichtes Anschwellen und Tosen der Wellen, wie ein rasendschnellaufziehender Hurricane, das war das Einzige, was mich warnte. Instinktiv stieß ich Haruka zu Boden und landete kurz danach auf meiner Partnerin, wir entgingen nur knapp einer Ladung aus negativer Energie. Mich schnell zur Seite rollend, meinen Henshinkristall bereits gezückt, entdeckte ich den Ursprung der Gefahr.

Das Viech war nicht gerade das, was man als ausgangsfähig bezeichnen konnte, weit davon entfernt. Ein graues, blubberndes _Ding_, das unzählige Tentakel an seinem unförmige Rumpf besaß, die wild hin- und herschwangen. Die Augen stachen wie zwei Speere in einem unheimlichen Grünviolett in unsere Richtung.

„URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

„NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nichts.

Wir warfen uns einen langen, vielsagenden Blick zu. Seit Makoto von ihrem Erlebnis berichtet hat, war uns klargewesen, daß das wahrscheinlich in den kommenden Tag bald auf uns alle zukommen würde. Powerups kamen immer im Kollektiv und meistens stets in kurzer Abfolge... nicht, daß wir sie nicht gebrauchen konnten.

Das Monster schien sich sicher zu fühlen und kam näher. Ich griff nach Harukas Hand. Irgendwas mußten wir tun. Vielleicht waren wir keine offiziellen Sternenpartner wie Minako und Hotaru aber vielleicht konnten wir über unsere gemeinsamen Gefühle etwas erreichen, den Vorgang beschleunigen. Ich spürte Harukas Frustration und versuchte sie zu lindern, während ich meine eigene unterdrückte.

„SOUL CLASH!"

„FIRE CRESCENDO!"

Ein lauter Donnerschlag, begleitet von dem hellen Aufblitzen von plötzlichem Feuer und Blitzen, ließen das Monster zurücktaumeln, mehr überrascht, denn wirklich verletzt. Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon Starmoon und ihre Senshigarde, Sailormoon, Tuxedo Kamen, Merkur, Mars und Jupiter ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

Der Kampf begann und das Wesen schien nicht im Geringsten vor den Angriffen von Mars und Merkur zurückzuschrecken, das Sailorquartett richtete einigen Schaden an. Aber selbst Pluto, die sich kurz darauf ins Geschehen einmischte, erschien machtlos – was ein sehr seltener Umstand war. Nur Jupiter war in der Lage neben den vier zukünftigen Senshi noch Schaden anzurichten. Sie kämpfte mit einer Intensität und Hingabe, die schier beeindruckend war.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kribbeln machte mich auf die sich zu verändern beginnende Energie aufmerksam, die sich um unsere vereinten Hände gebildet hatte. Ich fühlte eine Stimme tief in mir, ein Flüstern meines innersten Ichs. Die Worte waren nicht relevant, ich erahnte ihre Bedeutung schon, bevor sie erklangen.

Mit einem signifikanten Leuchten veränderten sich unsere Stäbe zu sternförmigen Broschen, neue Energie durchflutete uns. Erneut sahen wir uns kurz an, nickten uns dann zu und wandten uns, unsere neuen Henshinbroschen erhebend, wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zu.

„URANUS COSMIC POWER..."

„NEPTUNE COSMIC POWER..."

„MAKE UP!"

(Hotaru)

Unsagbar erleichtert. So fühlte ich mich im Moment. Es war mir klar gewesen, daß Usa unheimlich mit der Entscheidung zu ihrem Eingreifen gerungen haben mußte und der Umstand, daß sie vielleicht einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, selbst wenn dieser moralisch gesehen noch so in Ordnung war, und dieser Gedanke, diese Schuld mußte an ihr genagt haben. Ich wollte meine erste und immer noch beste Freundin nicht so sehen. Alles, was ich wollte war noch ein wenig Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und die Gewißheit zu haben, daß wir uns in der Zukunft irgendwann wiedersahen. Diese Gewißheit hatte ich jetzt.

Gerade schaute ich aus einem der obersten Fenster und betrachtete den Strand und das sanfte Meer unter uns. Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um meine Hüften und ich lehnte mich etwas zurück, die angenehme Wärme genießend, die jeden Teil meiner Selbst durchflutete.

„Schöne Gedanken?" Ich lächelte. Eigentlich war es nicht nötig etwas zu sagen, sie wußte eh, was ich dachte. Es war nur eine höfliche Geste. „Befriedigende Gedanken." Ich spürte sie grinsen und ihre Finger meinen Nacken entlang gleiten. „Da hab ich noch ein paar ganze andere..." hauchte sie in mein rechtes Ohr und ich zitterte leicht erregt. Gedanken an die letzte Nacht kamen zurück, SEHR befriedigende Gedanken. Hey, ich war auch nur ein verliebtes, dazu frischvermähltes, junges Mädchen, oder?

So verführerisch dieser Gedanke auch war, empfand ich ihn nicht als gute Idee. Zumindest nicht gerade jetzt. Zwar waren die anderen gerade draußen und genossen die Spätsommersonne – was ihnen gewiß nicht zu verdenken war – aber fand ich das jetzt einfach nicht angemessen, so schade ich es auch fand...

„Wir sollten nicht jetzt..." begann ich, wurde aber von einem lauten Donnerschlag unterbrochen. Von meiner Position aus, sah ich wie das Meer sich in der Ferne zu kräuseln begann. Mein Blick schweifte über den unter uns liegenden Strand und die unverkennbare Lichteffekte eines nahen Kampfes waren schnell entdeckt. Gleichzeitig spürte ich eine abnormale und enorme, dunkle Kraft, noch stärker als das, was wir gestern bekämpft hatten. Es war keine vertraute Aura, also nicht schon wieder eine Änderung im Verlauf des Schicksals.

Das alles hatte ich innerhalb eines Moments aufgenommen. Minako hatte sich mittlerweile von mir gelöst und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Unsere Senshikräften erwachten, als unsere Hände sich berührten, und in stummer Übereinstimmung waren wir verschwunden. Wir wurden gebraucht.

(Starmoon)

Es brauchte jedes Geschick, daß ich in den Jahren Training und den wenigen Ernstfällen erlernt hatte. Pallas, Vesta, Juno, Ceres und ich fungierten als Einheit, während die anderen Senshi etwas desorientiert wirkten, durch das Sternenbündnis von Minako und Hotaru schienen die alte Paarungen gerade bei den Inner Senshi etwas durcheinandergewürfelt. Erschwerend dazu kam, daß weder Jupiter, noch wir Fünf viel gegen dieses Ding ausrichten konnten. Das Monster steckte mehr ein, als Nehelenia... Und teilte dabei auch noch genauso brutal und rücksichtslos aus. Merkur und Mars hatten sich bereits einige Schrammen und Kratzer eingefangen und auch Jupiter, die immer wieder in den Nahkampf ging – was ich persönlich für lebensmüde hielt – sah nicht besser aus. Das Problem war, daß weder Usagi noch ich die Zeit und Ruhe hatten irgend etwas Größeres aufzubauen und für einen konzentrierten Teamangriff hatten wir schon gar keine Zeit.

„TIME WAVE!" Das dämonische Etwas kreischte einen ohrenbetäubenden Laut, als die purpurrote, wellenartige Energie drohte es auseinanderzureißen. Erstaunt sah ich mich um und bemerkte, daß der Angriff von Anshar gekommen war. Sin streckte eine Hand zum Himmel und ein Strahl puren weißen Lichts schoß hinab, sie konzentrierte diesen und lenkte ihn genau auf das Monster weiter, doch dieses war erstaunlicherweise schon wieder fit und das Problem war, daß es sich trotz seiner Masse so unglaublich schnell bewegte.

„HEAVEN'S CRY!"

„OCEAN'S ROAR!"

Zwei diskusartige, rotierende Scheiben in Gold und Aquamarinblau zischten durch die Luft und schlugen links und rechts in das Wesen ein. Ein weiterer schmerzvoller Schrei hallte über den Strand und eine heftige Explosionswelle folgte der Energieentladung. Mit einem kurzen Blick nahm ich zur Kenntnis, daß Uranus und Neptun in den Kampf eingegriffen hatten. Die Attacken waren für mich nicht neu, ich hatte sie schon mehrmals in der Zukunft gesehen. Doch ich spürte, daß der Youma oder was auch immer es war noch lebte... und sehr wütend war.

Und kaum hatte ich das zuende gedacht schoß das Etwas auch schon aus der Staubwolke hinaus. Wir stoben alle auseinander, dabei bekam es mit seinen Tentakeln aber Jupiter, Pallas und Ceres zu fassen, was einigen verheerenden Schaden anrichtete und alle drei für den Moment kampfunfähig machte. Fluchend und erregt über die Tat sprangen Vesta und Juno vor, Elemente zuckten bedrohlich um sie herum. Das Monster war vorbereitet. Eine ganze Ansammlung der gefährlichen Tentakel schoß vor, erwischte Vesta und zwang Juno zum Zurückweichen.

„FIRE SPIN!" Eine Feuersäule legte sich um den Youma, sie kam von Mars und das wunderte mich, da sie ja noch gar nicht ihre nächste Stufe erreicht hatte. Jedoch war der Angriff auch dementsprechend schwach und diente nur dazu meinen beiden Senshi Zeit zu geben aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu entkommen. Heulend mehr vor Verwirrung, denn vor Schmerz befreite das Wesen sich wieder und ging erneut zum Angriff über.

Es waren eigentlich nur zwei klitzekleine Sterne – oder sollte ich besser Sternschnuppen sagen – in Orange und Violett, die von gegenüberliegenden Seiten in das Monster einschlugen aber es kreierte einen Effekt, den wahrscheinlich nicht mal Uranus, Neptun und Jupiters Attacken zusammen erreicht hätten. Sand und Staub wirbelte auf und ich mußte mir die Augen abschirmen. Durch das ganze Treiben konnte man schemenhaft zwei Figuren erkennen, die selbst so noch unverkennbar waren. Venus und Saturn hatten in den Kampf eingegriffen.

Die Auswirkungen des Einschlags verzogen sich langsam und wir staunten nicht schlecht. Das Monster stand immer noch da. Zwar leicht angeschlagen aber immer noch ziemlich fit und dessen Zorn noch mehr angefacht. Nicht einen Moment länger wartend sandte es Wellen aus negativer Energie aus, die wirklich an die einer Entität erinnerten aber soweit ich das einschätzen konnte, war das nichts weiter als ein Handlanger.

Die beiden Sternschnuppen erschufen Schilde so stark, daß sie spielend mit den ankommenden Angriffen fertig wurden. Mulmig sah ich mich um. Es standen nur noch Juno, Sin, Anshar, Merkur, die an Jupiters Seite kniete, Mars, die drei Outers, Sin, Anshar, sowie Moon, Tuxedo Mask, der mehr oder weniger machtlos war, und ich. Mars war schon ziemlich ausgelaugt und ich bezweifelte, daß Moon und ich etwas tun konnten, solange sich nicht die Chance bot und im Moment schien diese weit entfernt.

Mit beinah nicht mehr zu erkennenden Bewegungen stürzten sich die zwei Sternschnuppen in den Kampf. Es war kaum noch zu erkennen, wer was wann tat oder wie. Nur mein geschultes Auge ließ mich ihre Aktionen auseinanderhalten. Venus griff zuerst an, mit einer Mischung aus einer goldenen Energiesichel, die sie als Energieladung vorausschickte und ihrem Kettenschwert. Der einzige Erfolg, den sie hatte, war einige der Tentakel abzutrennen. Saturn arbeitete etwas systematischer, schnitt links und rechts mit ihrer Sense und bombardierte den massigen Körper des Youmas dann mit karoartigen Energieladungen. Beide flogen rückwärts, als das Viech nach ihnen ausholte und kamen einige Meter entfernt zum Landen. Das Ganze hatte gute fünf Sekunden gedauert...

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Help – Destiny Intervened

Innenstadt, Tokyo (Ishtar)

Es war nicht schwer sich wieder in Tokyo zurechtzufinden. Die grundlegende Struktur hatte sich kaum verändert, hier und dort ein paar neue Geschäfte, vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr Verkehr – nicht, daß das wirklich noch etwas ausmachen würde. Nabu, Nergal, Marduk und ich hatten uns dazu entschieden uns etwas in der Stadt umzusehen, nachdem wir unsere Arbeit erledigt hatten. Immerhin war es möglich, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich, daß wir auf mögliche versteckte Unterschlüpfe unserer Feinde trafen. Wenn Sin und Anshar mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatten und Arora sich tatsächlich persönlich um diese Linie kümmerte, dann konnten wir uns auf einiges gefaßt machen.

            Wir waren schon einige Male zuvor heftig mit den drei Schwestern zusammengeraten und echte Siege waren nie zu erringen gewesen, schon gar nicht gegen die Schamanin des Zwielichts. Sie waren so mächtig, daß selbst Venus und Saturn alleine wenig gegen sie ausrichten konnten, wir brauchten so viel Stärke wie möglich, vor allen Dingen qualitativ.

            Ein Trio sich fröhlich miteinander unterhaltender Mädchen lief an uns vorbei, gefolgt von einem etwas älteren. Ich stutzte für einen Moment. Ihre Auren waren stark. Nicht so stark wie die einer durchschnittlichen Senshi aber trotzdem stark, vor allen Dingen meiner und Venus' sehr ähnlich. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd ging ich weiter. Ihre Zeit würde noch kommen aber nicht jetzt.

            Dann traf es mich und meine Gefährten zuckten ebenfalls simultan zusammen. Eine große Bedrohung des Schicksals dieser Welt und das konnte nur eins bedeuten, die Senshi waren in Gefahr. Für einige Momente standen wir wie angewurzelt da, schließlich brach Nabu das Schweigen. „Worauf wartet ihr noch! Wir sollten uns beeilen, sie brauchen un..." So schnell wie es gekommen war, war das Gefühl wieder weg.

            Verwirrt sahen Nabu, Marduk, Nergal und ich uns an. Etwas war da noch, etwas Neues, ein noch viel größerer, wenn auch wesentlich subtilerer Riß im Schicksalsgewebe und nahezu gleichzeitig fühlte ich einen inneren Aufruhr von Venus, den ich nur in einer Art und Weise interpretieren konnte. Jedoch das war unmöglich. Selbst Arora war nicht dazu in der Lage, geschweige denn würde es wagen. Das konnte nicht sein und doch... Doch schien es die Wahrheit.

Strand (Saturn)

Auf diesem Niveau zu kämpfen war berauschend und beängstigend zugleich. Es vermittelt einem ein Gefühl von Stärke und Schnelligkeit, außerhalb erfaßbarer Grenzen, doch im selben Moment wurde einem auch bewußt, was man alles anrichten konnte und wie sehr man sich unter Kontrolle haben mußte. Ich war das gewöhnt aber nicht ständig und auf so einem _normalen_ Level.

*Es ist aufgepowert wie ein Mehlsack, angefüllt mit schwarzer Energie* stellte Venus fest und ich meinte sie mental kichern zu hören. *Ein Wunder, daß es noch nicht geplatzt ist.* Ich behielt meine ruhige Fassung bei. *Was dann passiert, möchte ich gar nicht wissen. Fertig?* Venus nickte und erneut begaben wir uns ins Getümmel. Der Youma war rasend vor ungezügelter Wut, unser größter Vorteil war wohl, daß es tatsächlich nur ein niederer Dämon war, ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz vermissen lassend.

Diesmal ging Venus in den direkten Nahkampf, nutze ihre Schnelligkeit und Schlagkraft, während ich die Tentakel des Monsters bearbeitete und ihr damit Deckung gab. Ein Serie von Schlägen und Tritten schloß sie mit einem Spinkick gegen den _Hals_ des Youmas ab, beschrieb dann einen Aufwärtshaken, wich einer lauen Briese negativer Energie aus und schmetterte einen Love and Beauty Schock direkt in das Gesicht des Monsters.

Darauf hatte ich gewartet. Meine Sense im Kreis drehend erhob ich diese über den Kopf und es sah aus, als hätte ich ein Lasso in der Hand oder so. Wie ein Bumerang warf ich meine Sichel und kontrollierte ihre Flugbahn mit einigen Handbewegungen. Diese Aktion versetzte mich in der Lage nahezu alle übrigen Tentakel abzutrennen, von denen ich schon gemerkt hatte, daß sie dem Youma als Sinnesverlängerung und Optimierung dienten.

Das Wesen kreischte erneut, diesmal wirklich aufgrund des erlittenen Schmerzes. Venus und ich flogen simultan auf die beiden gegenüberliegenden Seite zwischen denen sich unser Feind befand und bündelten unsere Energie. Schmalen Linien aus Energie begannen sich in einem komplizierten Muster vor meiner Brust zu formen, gleiches geschah drüben bei Venus. Ein schmales Geflecht aus Linien spaltete sich ab und traf sich genau in der Mitte über dem Dämon, vermischte sich und zog sich wieder zurück. Den Angriff abschließend, zog ich meine Hände weiter auseinander und das Energienetz begann sich zu drehen, bis nicht mehr zu erkennen war, daß es tatsächlich eines war. Ein kurzes Gefühl, nur eine Nanosekunde vielleicht, sagte mir, daß der Zeitpunkt genau richtig war und Venus und ich jetzt vollkommen im Einklang waren.

„SHOOTING STAR DOUBLE SOULFLASH!" Zwei kometenartige Kugeln, eine mehr mit Orangegold, die andere mehr Violett, wobei beide Farben in ihnen zu erkennen waren, rasten auf das Monster zu und kollidierten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Rufen war unmöglich, also nutzte ich kurzerhand den telepathischen Weg. Denn obwohl das eine unserer stärksten Attacke war, bezweifelte ich irgendwie, daß es gereicht hatte. *Moon, Starmoon, los jetzt, ich glaube nicht, daß das gereicht hat!*

Mutter und Tochter zögerten nicht lange. Schon länger mußten sie auf eine Chance gewartet haben. Beide ihre Zepter bereits in der Hand begannen sie sofort mit ihren eigenen Angriffen.

„SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

„STARLIGHT UNITY CARESSING TOUCH!"

Die Rufe mischten sich ineinander genauso wie die blenden hellen Lichtladungen. Mit ähnlicher Intensität wie unser Angriff jagten sie voll ins Zentrum des tobenden Mahlstroms aus Energie und kreierte eine wahre Kettenreaktion. Innerlich erschauderte ich etwas bei dem Gedanken, daß wir das Grundstück gerade erst gekauft, nicht einmal abbezahlt hatten und es schon verwüsteten...

Der Energiesturm hielt einige Sekunden an und blendete meine und Venus' nun überempfindliche Sinne. Es war unmöglich irgendwas auszumachen, doch bezweifelte ich stark, daß irgend jemand, von Youma bis Entität das überlebt haben konnte. Vesta stieß einen Siegesschrei aus, röchelte aber gleich danach, da ihre Verletzung ihr immer noch zu schaffen machte. Ich atmete schwer. Der kombinierte Angriff hatte uns einiges an Energie abgefordert und ich war nicht sicher, wie lange ich noch durchhalten würde, dementsprechend galt ähnliches für Venus.

Ein eisiges Gefühl erfaßte mich, als ein tiefes Grollen plötzlich zu hören war. Das Energiegewitter zog langsam ab und zu meinem Entsetzen, zu unser aller Entsetzen, brach das Monster aus dem Licht heraus, schon ziemlich versengt an einigen Stellen aber immer noch putzmunter, leider. „Ja, das kann doch nicht..." begann Pallas ungläubig, verstummte aber. Der Youma stürzte mit brachialer Geschwindigkeit wie eine Bombe zu Boden. Ich nahm starke Energiefluktuationen wahr und kurz darauf erkannte ich, was vor sich ging. Venus anscheinend auch. „Shimatte, alles runter! Das Ding fliegt uns gleich um die Ohren!"

Alle schreckten auseinander und versuchten Deckung zu finden, doch wußte ich bereits, daß es zu spät war. Innerlich und äußerlich machte ich mich auf den Aufprall gefaßt. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn wir das alle überleben würden und selbst wenn, würden wir erhebliche Schäden davontragen. Von Anfang an war dieser Youma nur dazu dagewesen uns zusammenzutreiben und dann alle zu vernichten. Jemand hatte sich große Mühe damit gemacht und schien auch kein Problem damit zu haben seine Kreation für unsere Vernichtung zu opfern. Leider hatten wir das erst zu spät erkannt.

„JUSTICE SLICE!" Das kurze Aufblitzen war das Einzige, was das Monster und davon abgesehen wohl nur Venus und mich vorwarnte. Den einen Moment war der Youma noch unversehrt auf dem Weg zu unserer Vernichtung, dann schnitten zwei messerscharfe Klingen durch ihn hindurch, kreierten eine Art Kettenreaktion und schienen ihn förmlich von innen heraus explodieren zu lassen.

Stille kehrte ein. Bis auf das Wehen des Windes und das abebbende Rauschen des Meeres war kein Laut zu hören. Alle atmeten schwer und vor allen Dingen erstmal tief durch. Immerhin waren wir nur knapp dem wohl sicheren Tod entkommen. Die Einzigen außer mir und Venus, die wirklich in die Richtung starrten, aus welcher der Angriff gekommen war, waren Sin und Anshar, beide einen unlesbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Schließlich löste sich eine Person aus dem Schatten der Klippen und trat ins Licht. Ein eternalähnlicher, schwarzblauer Sailorfuku betonte die athletische, muskulöse Figur. Zu zwei festen Zöpfen zusammengebundene, kobaltblauschwarze Haare fielen ihr lang bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Ein bekanntes Gefühl durchzuckte mich, etwas Vertrautes über diese Senshi... Dann sah ich die feinen, fast nicht sichtbaren Schmetterlingsflügel, leicht im Wind flatternd. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfaßten ihre silberblauen Augen die meinigen und ein Stromschlag schien durch meinen Körper zu jagen, doch die Empfindung erschien irgendwie unwirklich, nicht ganz richtig und gleichzeitig doch.

Es waren aber ihre Worte, sanft und flüsternd wie der Wind, die mir den echten Schock  versetzten. Simpel und einfach aber doch so kompliziert. „Endlich habe ich dich wiedergefunden, Rhea, meine Sternschnuppe."

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Wer ist diese mysteriöse Senshi, die behauptet ebenfalls Saturns Sternenpartnerin zu sein? In welcher Weise wird das Minako und Hotarus frische Vermählung beeinflussen? Wird es die beiden näher zusammenbringen oder gar anders herum?

Ami versucht zu vermitteln und versteht dabei die Welt nicht mehr...

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Wowie, was für ein Ende/Cliffhanger. Das war ein bißchen gemein, ich weiß, aber ihr müßt zugeben, das ist mir diesmal wirklich gelungen (hoffe ich doch).

Es gibt eigentlich echt nichts anzumerken, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was beim Überarbeiten auf, mal sehen. Ansonsten geduldet euch auf das nächste Kapitel.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	3. Star Henshin III: Matters of Trust

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Star Henshin ****III****: Matters of Trust**

Chapter Nine: An Intruder? 

Ungefähr eine Woche später (Artemis)

Und da dachte man die Situation wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen vor jenem Tag. Ich kam nicht drum herum Mitleid für Minako zu empfinden. Endlich nach all den Mißerfolgen, schlechten Erfahrungen und in die Brüche gegangenen Beziehungen hatte sie endlich jemand gefunden, der sie komplettierte, in jeder Form körperlich, geistig und seelisch. Aber nun drohte auch dieser Jemand ihr zu entschwinden. Zwar glaubte ich nicht, daß Hotaru sie einfach fallenlassen würde, eher war ich sogar ziemlich sicher, daß ihre Entscheidung bereits deutlich und zweifellos zu Minakos Gunsten gefallen war, aber... Man mußte zugeben, sie steckte da in einer üblen Zwickmühle.

Minako saß in der bequemen Couch des mittlerweile recht schmuck und komfortabel eingerichteten Wohnzimmers des Strandhauses. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an Hotarus Schulter gelegt und der Ausdruck in ihren Gesicht war einer von Frustration und Verwirrtheit. „Sie stiehlt mein Leben, verstehst du? Es ist nicht nur, daß sie zur selben Schule geht, nahezu die selben Fächer belegt, sich mit mir um meine Position im Volleyballteam streitet und dabei auch noch gute Chancen hat. Es ist nicht nur, daß sie im Sport nahezu genausogut ist wie ich, anscheinend sogar mehr über die Ausmaße unserer und ihrer Kräfte weiß als wir... Ich habe Angst, daß sie mich aussticht, verstehst du? All das würde mir ja nichts ausmachen aber was ist, wenn ich dich auch noch an sie verliere?"

Die Rede war von keiner geringeren als der in dieser Welt unter dem Namen Sanka Hakkou bekannten Senshi, die Anspruch erhob Hotarus Sternenpartnerin zu sein. Noch zu gut erinnerte ich mich an den Tag, mit dem alles begonnen hatte...

---Rückblick---

Luna und ich waren spät am Kampfort eingetroffen und sahen eigentlich nur noch das Ende, also gerade rechtzeitig, um die beiden Katanas mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Härte durch das zur _lebenden_ Bombe gewordene Monster schneiden zu sehen. Ich fühlte die Präsenz augenblicklich. Es war wie jedes Mal in der Nähe einer Senshi, doch diesmal war es auch gleichzeitig anders. Etwas war nicht ganz wie es sein sollte, nicht echt aber gleichzeitig doch. Das machte keinen Sinn und auch Luna schien dasselbe zu empfinden.

Dann war sie da, löste sich aus dem Schatten, in dem sie gestanden hatte, wer weiß wie lange. Das zu Zöpfen gebundene Haar, der dunkle Fuku, die beiden Katanaschwerter, die nun an ihrer Seite hingen, die Aura alleine, das alles kam mir seltsam bekannt vor. Doch konnte ich nicht einordnen woher. Dieses Gefühl, das Kribbeln in meinen Nackenhaaren war nur da, wenn es sich um eine Senshi unseres Systems handelte aber es gab keine mehr, oder? Ihre Stimme war klar und hell, von einer Autorität geprägt, die man einem Richter zuschreiben würde, der das letzte Urteil sprach, mit einer Zuversicht und einem Selbstvertrauen, das unbeugsam schien. Jedoch ihre Worte waren es, die wie ein Messer durch alles hindurchschnitten, was wir dachten richtig zu sein. „Endlich habe ich dich wiedergefunden, Rhea, meine Sternschnuppe."

Wie erwartet dauerte das Schweigen nur ein paar Momente, der Blickkontakt zwischen Saturn und der geheimnisvollen Kriegerin, nur einen Atemzug, dann geschah das unweigerliche, was kommen mußte. „Ich denke, da liegt ein Mißverständnis vor." Die Kriegerin schien nicht glücklich mit Venus' Unterbrechung zu sein, die sich zwischen Saturn und sie schob, ihrer Partnerin wortlos auf die Beine helfend. Der Rest der Senshi schwieg, niemand wagte sich in diese private Angelegenheit einzumischen. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als ich den Ausdruck in Minakos Augen sah. Zu gut kannte ich ihn und hatte eigentlich geglaubt, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Verdeckt war sie, überlagert von Selbstbewußtsein und innerer Stärke aber sie war da, die Angst...

„Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, auch wenn ich dir Dank für die Rettung schulde, Saturn oder Rhea, wie du sie nennst, ist meine Sternenpartnerin und niemanden anderes." Ein Funken von Unglauben, der sich schnell in Zorn verwandelte, blitzte in den Augen der Kriegerin auf und sie schritt langsam auf Venus und Saturn zu. Ich schaute Luna an. „Uh oh..."

Venus löste sich von Saturn, auch wenn diese versuchte sie zurückhalten, war sie selber viel zu verwirrt dazu, das konnte man in ihrer ganzen Haltung sehen. Die beiden Senshi stoppten kurz voreinander. Es ging so schnell, daß ich nicht sehen konnte, was genau geschah. Einen Augenblick später lag Venus am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Es war nicht schlimm, das sah ich gleich, doch hatte sie keine Chance gehabt sich zu verteidigen, nicht mit den Strapazen des vorangegangenen Kampfes.

Zumindest brachte das Hotaru aus ihrer Trance und sie huschte sofort an die Seite ihrer Partnerin. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, daß Venus nicht wirklichen Schaden davongetragen hatte, sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Verwirrung zu der unbekannten Kriegerin auf. „Wer bist du?" Die Senshi zuckte zusammen wie unter einer Ohrfeige, ihre selbstsichere Art bröckelte bedenklich. „Erinnerst du dich nicht, Rhea?" Saturn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin es, Libra." Es durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz und ich vernahm wie Luna nach Luft schnappte. Kurz sah ich mich um und erkannte, daß Pluto einen Gesichtsausdruck trug, von dem ich nicht glaubte, daß sie dazu fähig war, Sin und Anshar sahen sich an und auch Moon schien abwesend in die Ferne zu blicken.

„Libra?" Lunas Stimme überschlug sich förmlich, als der Schock schließlich nachließ. „Das ist unmöglich!" Die Senshi sah auf und schien Luna und mich jetzt erst richtig wahrzunehmen. Ich bemerkte das Aufflackern von Lunas Mondsymbol erst überhaupt nicht. Erst als sie in regenbogenfarbenes Licht getaucht war und langsam begann sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln, eine Eigenschaft, die erst vor kurzem zurückgekehrt war, die wir aber noch nicht richtig kontrollieren konnten, erst da merkte ich die pulsierende Aura um sie herum, beinah königlich.

Jedoch Libra oder wer auch immer sie war wich nicht zurück, als Luna auf sie zukam. Saturn verfolgte mit wachen Augen die Konfrontation und auch Venus kam langsam wieder zu sich. „Du kannst nicht Libra sein, Libra ist seit Jahrmillionen tot." Die Senshi lächelte. Es war ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln. „Oh, Beraterin Luna, es ist schön euch wiederzusehen, doch bin ich enttäuscht, daß sich niemand hier wirklich an mich erinnert." Sie straffte sich und begegnete Lunas Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich bin Sailorlibra, Tocher von Libra und Lupus, Gründer der ersten Linie unserer Art aber anscheinend längst vergessen in dieser Zeit."

Aber natürlich... Das war es, was mir die ganze Zeit zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Libra und Lupus gehörten zu der Gründerlinie der großen Allianz, die einst in unserem Sonnensystem existiert hatte. Doch es gab damals einen Krieg und Lupus und Libra wurden ebenfalls darin getötet, wie alle Sternensenshi der Gründergeneration, so jedenfalls die Überlieferung. Es wurde gemunkelt, daß beide noch vor ihrem Tod eine Tochter geboren haben sollen, jedoch wurde im gleichen Atemzug erwähnt, daß auch dieses Kind es nicht überlebt hatte.

Luna schien das jetzt auch realisiert zu haben und starrte Libra mit einer Mischung aus immer noch existierendem Unglauben und Ehrfurcht an. „Oh, kami..." hauchte sie nur.

---Ende Rückblick---

„Nun übertreib mal nicht", entgegnete Hotaru ihrer frustrierten Partnerin. Es war ihr hoch anzurechnen, daß Saturn zu Venus gehalten hatte, auch wenn ich nicht bezweifeln mochte, daß sie sich wirklich nicht an Libra erinnerte. Doch konnte ich auch Minako verstehen, nur zu gut – und das war mit ein Grund, warum Luna mich gebeten hatte für eine Weile bei den beiden zu bleiben –, außerdem schien Hotaru in der letzten Woche abwesend, als suche sie förmlich nach Erinnerungen, an das, was Libra behauptete zu sein. Zusammen mit der nicht gerade hilfreichen Präsenz Libras in ihrer Nähe, half das der Situation nicht gerade.

„Ich soll nicht übertreiben?" Hotaru zuckte etwas zusammen bei Minakos scharfen Ton. Diese war aufgesprungen und funkelte ihre Geliebte für einen Augenblick lang an, bevor der aufflackernde Zorn wieder abebbte und jene Ungewißheit zurückließ, die schon die ganze Woche da war. „Was glaubst du denn, wie ich mich fühle, hm? Ich hatte gedacht unser Bund wäre für ewig und plötzlich taucht jemand anderes auf, die behauptet dasselbe. Ich bin verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

„Aino-chan, ich..." Hotaru kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Minako unterbrach sie schroff. „Bin ich das immer noch? Das, was du mich nennst? Oder ist es nur noch eine leere Phrase geworden?" Sie stoppte kurz, als sie den kurzen Ausdruck von Schmerz in Hotarus Augen auffing – oder spürte, da war ich mir nicht sicher. Ihre Stimme wurde etwas sanfter. „Gomen, Hotaru... Ich habe es nicht so gemeint..." Abrupt drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. „Ich geh schlafen."

Überrumpelt saß Hotaru da und starrte Minako nach. Das war das, was ich befürchtet hatte und was ich meinem Schützling ersparen wollte. Deswegen, deswegen hatte ich ihre Beziehung zu Hotaru ohne Fragen gebilligt, denn ich wußte, sie konnte ihr geben, was sie brauchte... So dachte ich zumindest. Doch nun war es wieder so ungewiß und Minako mußte erneut fürchten eine Liebe zu verlieren. Ich wußte nicht, ob sie das noch einmal durchstehen würde. Nicht nach einem Sternenbündnis.

Eine Minute lang saß Hotaru nur so da, dann sprang sie schließlich auf und sprintete ihrer Sternenpartnerin hinterher. Ich seufzte nur...

(Hakkou)

Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie sich nur anmaßen meiner ebenbürtig zu sein. Mir, einer Sailorsenshi der ersten Stunde, der Tochter Lupus und Libras. Sei sie nun Venus, Tochter von Aphrodite. Enkelin der Virgo... Aber wie auch immer. Das erste Recht lag bei mir. Bisher war ich mir sicher gewesen – so wie sie wahrscheinlich auch –, daß ein Sternenbündnis nur einmal möglich war. Immerhin war es ein Bund für die Ewigkeit, eine Verbindung der Seelen. Nur warum, warum fragte ich mich immer wieder, fühlte ich keine Verbindung zu meiner Sternschnuppe so wie ich es gewohnt war? Warum schmerzte ihr _Betrug_ nicht? Seit ich in dieser Zeit erwacht und meine Suche begonnen hatte, in der Gewißheit, daß unser Band uns immer zueinander führen würde, war alles so vage. So recht konnte ich mich gar nicht erinnern, wie ich hergekommen war. Das Letzte, was mein Gedächtnis noch an Erinnerungen besaß war der brennende Palast unseres Muttersterns, wie ich durch die Gänge rannte, mit der schrecklichen Gewißheit, daß meine Eltern, Freunde und alle, die ich lieb hatte, tot waren. Und nun wollte ich nur weg von dort. Das war ich ihnen schuldig, nicht nur meiner Sternschnuppe, die auf Saturn auf mich warten würde, sondern auch meiner Familie und meiner Aufgabe. Ich war die letzte Nachfahren der ersten Generation. Dann war da plötzlich dieser unerträgliche Schmerz und das verhüllte Gesicht einer Person, weiblich schätzte ich. Danach Dunkelheit.

Das Nächste, was ich wußte, war wie ich am Strand von Tokyo Bay stand, eine neue Identität, eine menschliche Reinkarnation auf dem Planeten Terra oder Chykuu wie er von den Einwohnern des Landes genannt wurde. Ich erinnerte mich ein Leben gelebt zu haben bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, doch wußte ich nicht, was davon echt und was nur Traum war. Auch als ich herausfand, daß alles echt schien... Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es das wirklich war.

Doch bei einem war ich mir sicher, sogar sehr sicher. Prinzessin Rhea hatte ebenfalls überlebt, zusammen mit ihr und Pluto waren wir die Letzten der Generation. Und ich wußte, daß Sailorsaturn oder Tomoe Hotaru wie sie in dieser Welt hieß – oder war das jetzt Aino Hotaru? – meine Sternschnuppe war... und offensichtlich auch Sailorvenus'. Wie bei allen Sternen das auch möglich war.

Zumindest hatte ich Rhea schon einmal zum Nachdenken gebracht. So leicht würde ich nicht nachgeben. Möge Venus' Anspruch frisch und nicht zu unterschätzen sein, sicherlich geschehen in dem Unwissen beider, so war meiner doch älter und die Bestätigung mächtiger. Wir erhielten unseren Segen von der ersten Generation selber, zählte das denn nichts? Morgen würde ich Rhea nach der Schule dazu bringen mit mir zu reden, alleine und ohne die konstante Präsenz Venus', die wie ein Adler über uns schwebte, jedesmal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Sie mußte zumindest erfahren, bevor sie entscheiden konnte. Sie mußte sich erinnern, um beurteilen zu können – und das konnte ich einrichten.

Ein schrilles Geräusch riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich realisierte einige Momente später, daß es sich um die Türklingel meines kleinen Apartments handelte. Unterentwickelte Menschen... Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß neue Silver Millennium würde schnell kommen, sonst drohte ich in dieser primitiven Welt noch verrückt zu werden. Mürrisch und nicht froh über die Unterbrechung öffnete ich die Tür, gewillt jeden Besucher schnell loszuwerden. Halb erwartete ich Venus auf der anderen Seite, doch als ich die Tür öffnete, war es nur die pinkhaarige Kriegerin, die ebenfalls am Kampf teilgenommen hatte. Lady Usagi Serenity, zukünftige Tochter von Serenity und Endymion und somit die erste Senshi der vierten Generation. Natürlich verstand ich das mein Königreich tot war, mein Anspruch nur gering und so übernahm meine Erziehung meine Handlung. Ich deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und bedeutete ihr einzutreten. „Wie kann ich euch helfen, Prinzessin?"

Lady Serenity sah sich kurz um, bevor ihre Augen auf mir lasteten. Es war jener Blick, den ich nur zu gut kannte. Er erinnerte mich an die erste Serenity... Wir waren gute Freunde gewesen, sehr gute. Sie ging hinüber zu einem Tisch im Hauptzimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, ihre Augen ließen nie von mir ab, ich folgte ihr.

„Hakkou", begann sie, doch wagte ich dieses eine Mal sie zu unterbrechen. „Libra. Ich verbinde nicht viel mit dem Namen meines irdischen Selbst." Serenity nickte. „Also Libra... Findest du es nicht interessant, daß du gerade selbst auftauchst und erwachst?" Diese Frage brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Ich verstand, daß die Lady Serenity eine gute Freundin Rheas in dieser Zeit war, also kam ihr Besuch nicht überraschend. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon früher mit ihr gerechnet. „Was genau meint Ihr?"

„Usa... Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wie eine Prinzessin hier." Diesmal war es an mir zu nicken. Mir war ähnlich zumute, nur hatte sie noch eine Königreich in der Zukunft, daß auf sie wartete. „Nun, meine Frage war eigentlich simpel. Gerade jetzt, wo dieser Schicksalsriß so abrupt behoben wurde und damit die Pläne unserer Feinde sicherlich verändert und in Gefahr gebracht haben, tauchst du auf. Eine Senshi, die behauptet Hotarus Sternenpartnerin zu sein, das bringt Zwietracht zwischen den frischen Sternenpartnern und ihre Kräfte sind geschwächt. Ein interessanter Zufall, nicht wahr?"

Ich preßte die Lippen zusammen, ihre Argumentation machte Sinn. Jedoch glaubte ich nicht, daß der Feind der Senshi hier dazu fähig war so massiv in das Schicksal einzugreifen und jemanden aus einer anderen Zeit herzuholen, oder? Solch ein Unterfangen müßte den Wächtern doch aufgefallen sein. „Prin... Lady Usa, auch wenn ich den Sinn in Eurem Argument sehe, bleiben meine Erinnerung und meine Gefühle. Gefühle verwirren manchmal, doch sie betrügen nie, das wißt ihr selber. Ich weiß nur, daß Rhea meine Sternschnuppe ist und ich sie nicht einfach aufgeben kann und werde." Lady Serenity erhob sich wieder und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Das bezweifle ich auch nicht, Libra. Doch sei dir darüber im klaren, was ein Streit unter uns für Auswirkungen haben könnte. Versteh das nicht falsch aber ich habe sehr viel riskiert für Minako und Hotaru, dementsprechend schwierig ist es für mich und für viele von uns dir unser Vertrauen zu schenken. Überlege dir also gut, was du tust." Damit schlüpfte sie ohne weitere Wort aus der Wohnung und ließ mich allein zurück.

Für ein paar Momente stand ich da, dann beschloß ich zu meditieren. Mein Geist brauchte Ruhe und vor allen Dingen Klarheit, Lady Serenity hatte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen.

Chapter Ten: Frustration 

Schicksalstor (Nabu)

Ein wenig erleichtert war ich schon, als wir durch das Tor traten, hinaus aus dieser Hölle, welche diese Welt geworden war. Die Handschrift war deutlich und blutig. Soweit wir feststellen konnten war keine Senshi mehr am Leben, nur noch ein paar Widerständler, die sich gegen An'yas Herrschaft wehrten, doch sie würden bald fallen, wenn sie keine Hilfe bekamen.

„Ugh, nicht wirklich angenehm", stellte Ishtar überflüssigerweise fest. Wir waren alle etwas geschockt von dem Ausmaß an Einfluß, den die Schwesternschaft bereits über die einzelnen Linien ausübte. Die Zeit der Konfrontation war nahe und unausweichlich. „Ich schätze mal, das war ein eindeutiger Kandidat für ein Primärziel", stellte Nergal trocken fest, doch ihre Augen blitzen leicht auf dabei. So spirituell veranlagt wie sie durch ihre Verbindung zum Planeten Mars war fühlte sie natürlich deutlich das Leid dieser Welt.

Anshar sah zurück auf das Tor und nickte abwesend. „Ja, sobald die übrigen Senshi ihre volle Kraft erlangt haben, können wir einen Gegenschlag wagen. Bis dahin müssen wir abwarten." Es war eigentlich schon beschlossene Sache, wen wir in dieses Krisengebiet schicken würden, trotzdem mußten wir auf die anderen Senshi warten, denn ansonsten wären sie schutzlos gegenüber den Angriffen unserer Feinde. „Merkur ist die Nächste, oder?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. „Ja", bestätigte Sin, nahm die Hand ihres Bruders und begann langsam den langen Flur hinunterzugehen, der zurück zum Primerator führte, wir folgten. „Die anderen beiden werden auch bald folgen und dann sind nur noch der Prinz und die Prinzessin übrig. Nach der _Krönung_ können wir loslegen."

„Libra", fragte Marduk beunruhigt und Ishtar schaute nicht glücklich drein. Sin schüttelte traurig den Kopf und Anshar antwortete für ihre Schwester, wie sie es oft taten. „Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, woher sie stammt. Doch können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, daß Sailorlibra, wenn sie hier existiert haben sollte, sicherlich ihre ersten Lebensminuten nicht überlebt hatte." Na toll, die Sache wurde immer komplizierter... Irgendwie hatte ich aber das Gefühl, daß die beiden Geschwister etwas verbargen, als ob sie genau wußten, wer Libra war.

Juuban High (Minako)

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer schloß ich meine Sporttasche und schwang sie mir über die Schulter. Ein weiterer Tag Schule, ein weiterer Tag lebende Hölle namens Sanka Hakkou... Das freche Ding konnte es einfach nicht lassen mich aufzuziehen und gleichzeitig Hotaru hinterher zu hängen. Okay, mein Ausbruch gestern Abend war nicht gerade der Schlauste gewesen, jedoch konnten mein Firefly und ich nie lange wütend auf einander sein. Ich denke einmal, sie verstand schon, wie es mir ging. Schließlich war es genauso schwierig für sie, wenn nicht noch mehr...

„Aber du mußt zugeben, sie spielt gut." Ich funkelte meine Teamkameradin Meika kurz an, gab mich dann aber geschlagen. „Damit hätte ich ja auch gar kein Problem, Konkurrenz fördert nur die eigene Leistung aber leider kann sie es ja nicht lassen ihre schmierigen Finger von meiner Freundin zu lassen." Meika legte ihren Kopf schief. „Ich dachte ihr seid jetzt verheiratet, oder so etwas?" Meika war eine der wenigen, die unsere Beziehung mit einem Schulterzucken akzeptiert hatten, dementsprechend fiel es mir auch einfacher mit ihr darüber zu reden. „Das schon aber... Es scheint, daß sie es auch ist." Meika ließ beinah ihre eigene Tasche fallen und sah mich an, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre. „Schau nicht so, ich weiß selber nicht wie es möglich ist. Frag lieber nicht nach Details..." Mit einem Blick auf meine Uhr, meinte ich. „Gut, ich sollte mein Glühwürmchen langsam suchen gehen, bevor Hakkou noch auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kommt."

Nachdem ich mich verabschiedet hatte, schlenderte ich über den Hof zu unserer verabredeten Stelle. Mir war klar, daß ich mich wie ein Zicke verhielt und jedes Maß an Vertrauen vermissen ließ, demo... Hakkou oder Libra oder wie auch immer raubte mir den letzten Nerv. Dazu kam, daß meine Erfahrungen mit Jungs und Liebe allgemein nie die besten gewesen sein. Ich hatte schon genug Menschen an andere verloren, von denen ich geglaubt hatte, daß sie meine Gefühle erwiderten. Das war auch ein Grund dafür gewesen, daß ich Hotarus und meine Beziehung so langsam angehen wollte, nicht wie in dieses Mordstempo, das die letzten Wochen seitdem wir es öffentlich gemacht hatten, bestimmt hatte.

Man sagte, man sollte alles aus der Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und seinem Partner offenbaren bevor man heiratete oder es würde irgendwann auf einen zurückfallen. Das Ganze war nur etwas schwierig mit zwei Leben, die da reinzählten, wobei man von einem nicht mal alles wußte. Zwar hatte ich gedacht, daß ein Sternenbündnis sich über diese Zweifel hinwegsetzen würde, doch dem war wohl auch nicht so.

Trotzdem Hotaru hatte es sicher auch nicht einfach, immerhin war es sie die genau dazwischen stand und die Entscheidung treffen mußte. Und ich hatte ihr Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten, indem ich die eifersüchtige, genervte Freundin spielte... „Klasse, Aino, sehr geschickt." Ima, es war Wochenende, die Zeit würde ich nutzen das Ganze mit Hotaru auszudiskutieren und...

Gerade in diesem Moment kam ich um die Ecke und erblickte Hotaru in ein _Gespräch_ mit Hakkou verwickelt. Vergessen all die Gedanken von eben, fühlte ich meinen Zorn aufsteigen, zwang mich aber ihn zu unterdrücken und schlüpfte hinter die Mauer, neugierig, worum es ging und wieweit Hakkou gehen würde... Vor allen Dingen auch, was Hotaru tun würde.

„Du willst mir also tatsächlich wahrmachen du erinnerst dich an nichts mehr?" Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf... traurig. „Gomen nasei, Hakkou-san, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Das Einzigste, was ich weiß, ist, daß diese ganze Situation nur Minako schadet. Du weißt, ich spüre es." Ihre Worte taten mir gut und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich wieder schuldig an ihr gezweifelt zu haben. Hakkou war mittlerweile ziemlich frustriert und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Hotarus Gesicht. „Und was ist das? Glaubst du, mir tut es nicht weh?" Sie deutete auf den Ring an ihrem Finger, auf dem deutlich – zumindest für mich das Saturnsymbol vereint mit ihrem eigenen zu sehen war. Ich ballte mein Faust, verhielt mich aber ruhig.

„Natürlich, ich weiß... Demo..." Hotaru suchte nach den Worten. „Es ist schwer für mich. Da ist eine Art Verbindung, die ich fühle aber meine Empfindungen, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich jemals geliebt zu haben." Sie klang fast traurig und das sandte eine neue Welle von Zweifeln durch mein Inneres. Hotaru zuckte zusammen. Kuso, hin und wieder war dieser mentale Link hinderlich. Hakkou schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben oder ignorierte es. „Ich kann dir helfen dich zu erinnern."

Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt als mein Zorn überschwappte, denn die beiden waren sich ziemlich nah und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Hotaru genug Mut aufbringen konnte und wollte sich zu wehren. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war ich zwischen den beiden und bevor sie sich versah hatte ich Hakkou gegen die Mauer gedrückt. „Nur über meine Leiche, klar?" Hakkou schien kein bißchen beeindruckt, als sie mich wegstieß. „Reiz mich lieber nicht, oh mächtige Venus." Ich fühlte meine Aura aufflammen und war bereit ihr eine kräftige Abreibung zu verpassen, als...

„HÖRT AUF!" Hotarus Stimme schnitt messerscharf durch die Luft und wir zuckten beide zusammen. Ich realisierte, was ich beinah getan hatte und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Usagi wäre nicht glücklich, wenn sie davon wüßte. Meine Partnerin trat zwischen uns und funkelte uns beide an. „Ich hab genug von einer Zankerei. Es wird Zeit, daß hier eine Entscheidung fällt und dafür brauche ich ein klares Bild. Du sagtest, du könntest mir helfen mich zu erinnern", wandte sie sich an Hakkou und ich mußte mich hart beherrschen nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Hakkou lächelte selbstbewußt. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihr ihr verdammtes Grinsen sonstwohin... _Nein, Minako, denk nicht mal dran._ „Sicher. Alles, was ich brauche, sind ein paar Minuten alleine mit dir, ohne den alles überwachenden Adler über unseren Köpfen."

Hotaru ignorierte den Kommentar und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich kannte diesen Blick und ich wußte gleich, daß ich verloren hatte. Sie fragte mich um Erlaubnis... Kuso, am liebsten hätte ich nein gesagt, hätte sie mir geschnappt und wäre mit ihr verschwunden. Statt dessen rümpfte ich nur die Nase, wütend auf mich selber, daß ich meiner Sternschnuppe einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte und wütend darüber, daß sie das auch ausnutzte. „Wie ihr meint. Aber wenn du sie zu irgendwas zwingst, Libra... Dann glaube nicht, daß dich deine ach so hochgelobte Erbschaft beschützt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um, ignorierte Hotarus bittenden Blick und stapfte davon. Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Mizunos (Ami)

Frustriert (AdA: Irgendwie scheinen eine Menge Leute heute frustriert zu sein...) schaltete ich meinen Computer ab und lehnte mich in meinem komfortablen Schreibtischstuhl zurück, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Das führte mich zu nichts. Stunden, Tage hatte ich jetzt schon vor dem Bildschirm gehockt, war alle Dateien, Aufzeichnungen und noch soweit hergeholtes Material aus den Tagen des frühen Silberjahrtausends durchgegangen, das in meinem Minicomputer und den Archiven der Zentrale gespeichert war und es machte immer noch alles keinen Sinn. Sailorlibra meinte ich.

Da waren Aufzeichnungen und Hinweise, daß Libra tatsächlich schwanger gewesen sein soll, vor dem Fall der ersten Generation. Erinnerungen hatte ich keine daran, da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch lange nicht gelebt hatte, also konnte ich mich nur auf Informationen stützen und die gaben nicht viel her. Es gab nichts, was Libras Identität bestätigen oder widerlegen konnte und solange dem so war konnten wir nur glauben, was sie vorgab zu sein, denn ihre Aura und Kräfte zeigten deutlich, was sie war. Doch laut diesen Aufzeichnung war eine Sailorlibra nie unter den Senshi der zweiten Generation vorhanden... Es gab eigentlich auch keine direkten Nachfahren der Gründer. Ihre Kinder, unsere Mütter oder Väter, waren zumeist Könige und Herrscher, genauso wie Serenity. Die ersten planetaren Senshi waren wir, die ersten einer neuen Generation. So dachten wir zumindest...

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem doppelten Sternenbündnis. Bereits vor der Zeremonie war ich alle Dokumente und Überlieferungen durchgegangen, die ich finden konnte, und nun hatte ich es erneut getan, noch wesentlich gründlicher. Trotzdem bestätigte sich nur, was wir bereits wußten, theoretisch sollte es nicht möglich sein zwei Bündnisse zu schließen, andererseits gab es noch keinen praktischen Beweis dafür, wer würde das auch freiwillig tun wollen?

Das einzig Gute daran war, daß sich unser Feind vorerst ruhig verhalten hatte. Obwohl das natürlich auch nicht wirklich als gutes Zeichen gesehen werden konnte. Wenn Libra wirklich in irgendeiner Verbindung mit ihnen stand, was ich bezweifelte aber nicht ausschloß, dann war es taktisch klug die Situation zwischen ihr, Venus und Saturn eskalieren zu lassen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß die Drei bald einen Konsens fanden... Was ich jedoch bezweifelte.

Die Türklingel riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zwang mich schwach aufzustehen. Das Ganze harte Suchen hatte mich ausgelaugt. Hin und wieder sollte ich wirklich etwas Sport treiben, wie Mako-chan mir empfohlen hatte, sie sagte ich arbeitete definitiv zuviel. Aber wer sollte die Arbeit sonst machen?

Ich öffnete die Tür und kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, als ein blondes Etwas an mir vorbeistob, direkt in mein Zimmer, eine Sporttasche auf mein Bett fallenließ und dann selber kurz darauf folgte. Eigentlich brauchte ich gar nicht genau hinzusehen, um zu wissen, daß es Minako war. Das wievielte Mal in dieser Woche konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich hatte den Fehler gemacht zu versuchen zwischen einer der ersten Konfrontationen zwischen Minako und Hakkou zu vermitteln, seitdem schien sie mich als ihr persönliches Kissen zu sehen, an dem sie sich ausheulen konnte... Na ja, so ähnlich. _Super, gerade was ich jetzt brauche_, dachte ich und ging langsam zurück zu meinem Stuhl und setzte mich.

Für ein paar Minuten saßen wir nur so da. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich Minakos Verhalten als komisch empfunden, doch das war gewiß im Moment nicht angemessen. „Ima... Womit kann ich dir diesmal helfen." Ok, nicht der beste Anfang. Ich verfluchte mich innerlich, als meine Freundin ihren Kopf abwandte und ins Leere starrte. Seufzend stützte ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hände. Es war ja nun bei weitem nicht das erste Mal. Und ich wußte genau, wie ich sie zum reden bringen konnte. Zwar war das nicht sehr nett und eigentlich gar nicht meine Art aber es funktionierte, immer. „Ich sehe, du hast mal wieder überreagiert und traust dich nicht Hotaru unter die Augen zu treten." Wie auf Kommando schoß ihr Kopf herum und ich fiel fast vom Stuhl von der Intensität ihres Blickes, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Warum glaubt hier jeder _ich_ würde überreagieren? Sie stiehlt mein Leben, sie ist sogar drauf und dran meine Karriere zu stehlen und nun verliere ich sogar noch Hotaru an sie!" Ihre Stimme war nahe daran sich zu überschlagen und für ein paar Momente wußte ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte, versuchte es dann etwas sanfter und hoffte damit zu ihr durchzudringen. „Niemand nimmt dir Hotaru weg aber du mußt auch verstehen, wie sie sich fühlt..."

„Das weiß ich doch!" unterbrach Minako mich frustriert (AdA: Ist ja schlimm heute...) und verzweifelt. „Aber ich bin verwirrt und weiß nicht, was ich denken soll und das jetzt, wo ich dachte das hinter mir zu haben. Weißt du wie das ist, Ami-chan..." Sie stoppte kurz, schaute mir in die Augen und senkte diese dann, realisierend, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ja, natürlich weißt du das."

Oh ja, der andere Punkt, der in den letzten Tagen hin und wieder gefallen war, der eher mich betraf. Eigentlich hatte ich mich Minako nur anvertraut, um sie ein wenig abzulenken, denn wußte ich nur zu gut, daß sie normalerweise sich mit Eifer auf mein Problem stürzen würde... normalerweise. „Aber das hier ist nicht wegen dir und... Nun, du weißt schon. Wir haben etwas und ich dachte, ich könnte ihr vertrauen und gerade jetzt meint sie doch unbedingt mit dieser – Ich sage jetzt lieber nichts falsches – zu verschwinden, um zu reden. Alte Erinnerungen auffrischen und so was. Und natürlich muß sie solange betteln, bis ich auch noch einwillige."

Oh, kami. Ich glaube, ich bekam langsam massive Kopfschmerzen. Irgendwie war das echt nicht mein Tag. Die beiden waren eine Woche vermählt und hatten schon ihre erste Krise und was für eine. So sehr ich Minakos Frustration (argh) auch verstand, war mir auf der anderen Seite auch klar, daß sie überreagierte, möglicherweise angestachelt durch frühere Erlebnisse.

„Hör zu, Minako-chan. In jeder Beziehung kriselt es mal. Sag mir eines, ganz ehrlich. Vertraust du, Hotaru." Die Antwort kam schnell und war simpel. „Natürlich." Ich sah ihr in die Augen und wartete. Die Erkenntnis setzte kurz danach ein und ich wußte, daß ich gewonnen hatte. _Ich sollte dafür auf der Stelle mein Diplom in Psychologie bekommen, denn so etwas nach einem harten Tag Arbeit..._

Minako stöhnte. „Ich war eine ganz schöne Zicke, oder? Anstatt hier rumzusitzen und über mich kleines, ach so trauriges Etwas zu weinen, sollte ich lieber dafür sorgen, daß Hotaru noch weiß, wen sie lieben soll." Das alte Minako-Lächeln war wieder da und ein neuer Ausdruck von Selbstvertrauen glitzerte in ihren Augen. Augenblicklich empfand ich ein wenig Mitleid für Libra.

Ich dachte etwas zu hören, doch tat es als Einbildung meines überstrapazierten Bewußtseins ab. Jedoch Minako sprang bereits auf. Ich wagte nicht ihre verschärften Sinne anzuzweifeln. Mein Henshinkristall bereits in der Hand, folgte ich ihr aus der Wohnung und rannte die Stufen hinunter. Was uns draußen erwartete, reichte nahezu aus, um mich vollkommen verrückt werden zu lassen. Da war ein weiteres dieser Monster, ähnlich dem von vor einer Woche und es war dabei unschuldige Passanten anzugreifen, darunter auch meine Mutter. „Okaa-san!" Ich sprintete los, noch bevor Minako mich stoppen konnte, schupste meine Mutter aus dem Weg eines Tentakels und entkam nur selber mit knapper Not.

Mich aufrichtend fixierte ich das Monster mit kühlen Augen. Es wurde Zeit, daß ich meinen Frust an irgendwas ausließ. „MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Ich wartete einige Momente. Es passierte gar nichts. Mit einem FRUSTRIERTEN Stöhnen, murmelte ich: „Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag."

Chapter Eleven: Are These Real? Memories Long Forgotten 

Privatstrand von Minako und Hotarus Grundstück (Hotaru)

Für eine Weile gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her, entlang der Meeresküste. Die Zeit nutzte ich, um Hakkou oder Libra, wie sie einfach nur in unserer Gegenwart genannt werden wollte – was Minako natürlich provokativ nicht tat –, etwas näher zu betrachten. Sicher dazu hatte ich genug Zeit gehabt in der letzten Woche aber nie die Ruhe, da ich fürchtete jeder zu lange Blick würde Minakos Eifersucht noch mehr steigern und das wollte ich nicht. Libra hatte eine gute athletische Figur, in der man deutlich Anzeichen harten Senshitrainings wiederfand, sie war ungefähr genauso groß wie Minako. Die Zöpfe ihres kobaltblauen Haares waren nicht wie beim Serenitystil an der Seite angebracht, sondern mit kleinen Bändern zusammengebunden und hingen hinter ihrem Rücken, wobei ich sie zuletzt hin und wieder auch nur mit einem Zopf gesehen hatte. Alles in allem konnte man sagen, daß sie attraktiv war, allen Maßstäben nach, die man anlegen konnte. Jedoch hieß das nicht, daß ich sie attraktiv fand... zumindest jetzt nicht.

Wir stoppten gleichzeitig, als wir uns etwas im Schatten der Klippen befanden. „Ima..." begann ich und brach ab, irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so sicher wie vorhin. Um ehrlich zu sein, war mir nicht wohl zumute, weil ich Minako vorhin mehr oder weniger rüde behandelt hatte. Das sah mir eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich und es ängstigte mich etwas. Hatte Libra etwa einen Einfluß auf meine Senshipersönlichkeit, den ich nicht kannte.

„Warum gibst du dich mit ihr ab?" Die initiative Frage brachte mich aus der Fassung, da ich sie nicht so früh erwartet hatte. Natürlich konnte ich verstehen, wie sich Libra fühlen mußte, trotzdem schockte mich ihr Ton etwas. Ich schauderte etwas, als ich ihre silberblauen Augen wie Eisspeere durch meine hindurchbohren fühlte. „Bei allen, was uns heilig ist, sie könnte unsere Tochter sein, mehr wie ein Baby im Vergleich zu uns. Was kann sie dir schon geben?" Ich wollte etwas antworten, doch versagte meine Stimme. Es schien, als ob sie tatsächlich glaubte über den anderen Senshi zu stehen. Es ängstigte mich etwas, rief aber gleichzeitig Emotionen in mir hervor, die ich nicht dachte zu besitzen. Da war ein Verlangen, das nahezu nicht zu kontrollieren waren. Nicht so sehr ein Verlangen nach Libra, wie man meinen mochte, sondern nachdem was sie sagte. Macht, Dominanz...

Ich realisierte eher dumpf, daß Libra mich gegen die Wand der Klippe gedrängt hatte, ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern, mehr ein Hauchen. „Du weißt das es stimmt, Rhea. Wir stehen über ihnen. Wir sind dazu geboren die Dinge unter Kontrolle zu halten." Ich erschauderte erneut, ihr Gesicht war meinem bedrohlich nah. „Du weißt, wir gehören zusammen." Mit diesen letzten Worten, bevor sich auch nur der Ansatz eines Protestes auf meinen Lippen formen konnte, preßte Libra die ihrigen gegen meine und es war, als ob ein Hochgeschwindigkeitszug im Höchsttempo durch meinen Kopf raste. Eine Serie von Erinnerungen, die im selben Maße real und doch unwirklich erschienen, explodierten wie eine prallgefüllte Flasche in meinem Geist.

Ich konnte Bilder sehen, Erinnerungen an eine alte Zeit, längst vergessen, an eine Zeit voller Frieden, vor meiner Berufung, bevor ich Sailorsaturn wurde, Kriegerin des Todes und der Wiedergeburt. Eine unbefreite Zeit war es gewesen, ohne Sorgen, ohne Krieg, denn die von den Sternen erwählten, die unsere Eltern waren, sorgten für Frieden. Überall im ganzen Kosmos blühten Königreiche, so wie hier das Silberjahrtausend.

Und dann waren da die Bilder von mir und dem Mädchen – Libra –, an die ich mich beim besten Willen nicht aus eigener Kraft erinnern konnte, sie waren mehr aufgezwungen, nicht eine Reaktion auf den Erinnerungsschock. Es schien, daß wir glücklich waren und Libra wirkte auch nicht so hart und unzugänglich wie heute, zumindest nicht, wenn wir zusammen waren. Es gab wohl auch keinen Grund dazu.

Ich spürte, wie die Erinnerungen mich in eine Art Trance zogen und ich mich nicht mehr darum kümmerte, ob sie nun echt waren oder nicht. Nahezu augenblicklich schoß ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen Geist... Nein, durch meine Seele korrigierte ich mich. Da war das Aufblitzen eines Bildes und ich brauchte einige Momente, um zu realisieren, daß es Minako war, gebrochen und mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen, der das Band unserer Seelen mit vielen kleinen Wunden belastete. Mein Realitätsbewußtsein machte sich endlich wieder bemerkbar und ich brach endlich aus meiner Trance heraus. Libra von mir wegdrückend, bedachte ich diese mit einem Blick, der soviel sagte wie: War das wirklich nötig?

Jedoch überraschte mein Gegenüber mich, sie schien nicht verletzt über meine Zurückweisung, jedenfalls nicht so wie ich erwartet hatte. „Warum?" Der Ton in ihrer Stimme war trocken und bitter. „Warum kann ich nicht fühlen, was uns verbindet? Warum kann ich es nicht wieder herstellen?" Sie sah zu mir auf und ich fühlte augenblicklich eine kleine, kaum wahrnehmbare Welle von Schuld über mich schwappen, ignorierte das Gefühl aber, schließlich hatte sie angefangen. „Es ist, weil du nicht mehr unseren Ring trägst, oder? Nur noch ihren..."

Sie kam erneut einen Schritt näher. „Rhea, bitte, ich..." Dieses Mal ließ ich sie nicht weiter, war aber selber überrascht von der Heftigkeit meiner Reaktion. Libra taumelte zurück unter den Auswirkungen meiner schallenden Ohrfeige. Zorn bebte in mir, als ich langsam ihre Worte von vorhin realisierte. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist." Das allein schien Libra härter zu treffen, als meine Ohrfeige. Gut, zumindest hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Vielleicht ist, was du mir gezeigt hast Realität gewesen, vielleicht nicht. Aber jetzt und ich plane es dabei zu belassen, liebe ich Minako mehr als alles. Wie kommst du dazu so einfach über uns zu urteilen. Weißt du, wie es wirklich ist zu kämpfen? Alles, was du kennst, sind kurze Erfahrungen? Hast du jemals eine echte Schlacht gefochten? Wenn ja, dann wüßtest du wie es ist. Wir haben Hunderte davon hinter uns und Venus war immer mittendrin. Sie ist verantwortungsbewußt, eine gute Kämpferin UND Anführerin. Ich denke, sie verdient ein wenig mehr Respekt..."

Meine Tirade konnte ich nicht mehr ganz beenden, als ein weiterer scharfer Schmerz durch das Band schoß, das unsere Seelen aneinander band und ich wußte augenblicklich, was im Gange war. Immer noch wie paralysiert von meinem Ausbruch starrte Libra mich an und brachte trotzdem noch ein „Was?" zustande. Anstatt zu antworten, schloß ich kurz meine Augen und verwandelte mich. „Sie ist in Gefahr." Damit drehte ich mich und schickte mich an aufzubrechen. Jedoch faßte Libra mich am Arm.

Sie kam nicht dazu zu sagen, was auch immer sie sagen wollte, als ich herumwirbelte und sie mit aufblitzenden Augen anfunkelte. „Wenn du die bist, die du vorgibst zu sein, hast du doch sicher nicht unseren Ehrenkodex vergessen, oder? Eine Senshi ist in Not und ich denke du weißt, was du tun mußt." Libra senkte den Kopf. „Meine Ehre und mein Schwur befiehlt mir jeder Senshi in Not zu helfen", murmelte sie, während ihre eigenes Alterego ihre menschliche Persönlichkeit ersetzte. Ich nickte zufrieden und kurz darauf waren wir verschwunden.

Zurück im Juuban Viertel (Venus)

Ich sprang in die Luft, geschickt den Tentakeln ausweichend, die nach mir langten, und suchte eine Öffnung. Da ich keine fand und mir die Tentakel des Dings bedrohlich nahekamen, kreierte ich blitzschnell eine Energiesphäre und nutzte die Rückstoßwirkung addiert mit meinen Flügeln, um schließlich einige Meter außer Reichweite auf dem Boden zu landen.

Ich hörte Ami hinter mir einige Kommandos geben, die zwar schön und nett waren aber im Moment wirklich schwer auszuführen, insbesondere alleine. Das Ding war nicht so stark wie das Letzte und sicherlich keine Zeitbombe, doch steckte es eine Menge weg... und teilte auch ganz schön aus. Es würde helfen, wenn ich Merkur wenigstens als Rückendeckung hätte aber obwohl sie ihre Mutter erstmal in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und dann zurückgekommen war, um mir weit außer Reichweite des Dings Hilfestellung zu geben, schien sich noch nichts getan zu haben, was ihre Kräfte anging.

Ich seufzte und sprang wieder nach vorne, mit dem erneuten Versuch ein paar Treffer zu landen. Es war Merkurs Part und ihre neuen Kräfte würden sich offenbaren, wenn notwendig. Nur war das Problem, dachte ich, als ich einem weiteren Angriff auswich, einen L&B Shock (AdA: Gomen, bin zu faul die Attacke ständig auszuschreiben) genau ins Zentrum schmetterte – mit wenig sichtbarem Erfolg –, das Problem war, daß ich es im Moment als sehr notwendig empfand. Wo zum Kami war der Rest?

Ein scharfer Schmerz stach plötzlich durch mein Bewußtsein und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wo der Ursprung lag, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich so genau wissen wollte. Darüber nachdenken konnte ich auch nicht, als das Monster meine Unkonzentriertheit nutzte und mich hart in einen Laternenmast schmetterte. Es schmerzte eigentlich nicht wirklich aber das Wesen nutzte den Vorteil und... huschte an mir vorbei. Geschockt stellte ich fest, daß es sich genau in Amis Richtung bewegt, mehr als bereit, um...

„JUPITER..." Ein lautes Brüllen erschütterte die Luft, als eine massive Kaskade aus Blitzen in der Form ein Tigers förmlich durch die Luft auf ihr Opfer zusprang. „TIGER FURY!" Das Monster stöhnte vor Schmerz und zuckte zurück. Als der Staub sich verzog, stand Jupiter da und funkelte die Ausgeburt des Häßlichen böse an. Ami noch ein wenig geschockt, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das wievielte Mal ist das jetzt schon seit dieser ganze Mist begonnen hat?" Jupiter grinste. „Das Dritte, glaube ich... Aber keine Angst, es gibt noch genug Möglichkeiten, es mir zurückzuzahlen."

Während des kurzen Wortwechsels, entschied ich die Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Das Monster mit einem wahren Hagelschauer aus Crescent Beams eindeckend, ließ ich mein Schwert in meinen Händen formen und begann ein paar der Tentakel abzuhacken, bevor diese versuchten mich wieder zu ergreifen. Kaum war ich erneut außer Reichweite geflattert, kamen zwei kleine, fast übersehbare, morgensternähnliche Objekte aus violetter und eisblauer Energie aus verschiedene Richtungen in das Monster geflogen, gefolgt von einer kleinen Explosion. Momente später gesellten Saturn und Libra rechts und links zu mir.

Ein kurzer Augenkontakt mit Saturn reichte mir, um zu wissen, was geschehen war. Ich schaute zu Libra, eine stumme Herausforderung in unserer beider Blicke. „Waffenstillstand?" Libra nickte nur und schaute geradeaus, wo der Rauch sich langsam legte und das Monster wütend grollte, bereit jeden Moment anzugreifen. „Was ist mit Ami", fragte Saturn mit einem Blick zurück. „Sie ist in ihrer Phase", sagte ich nur. Beide Senshi nickten verstehend. Erneut sah ich beide kurz an. „Machen wir's platt." Saturn lächelte, Libra rümpfte die Nase, folgte aber trotzdem.

(Ami)

Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Zugegeben ich war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich freudig in jeden Kampf stürzte aber trotzdem war es schon anders, wenn man noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Nicht, daß ich Venus, Saturn und Libra nichts zutraute.

„Daijobu ne?" Jupiter bedachte mich mit einem besorgten Blick und ich schätzte ich schaffte es erst jetzt meinen Schock abzuschütteln. Ein paar Sekunden zuvor hatte ich noch gedacht, daß das jetzt wohl das Ende war. „Uh... hai. Daijobu", entgegnete ich. Eine merkwürdige Stille legte sich zwischen uns. Seit jenem Tag, an dem alles begonnen und Mako ihre vollendete Senshiform erhalten hatte, hatte sich etwas geändert bei uns. Ganz beschreiben konnte ich es nicht. Bisher war Makoto immer wie eine ältere Schwester oder so gewesen, für alle eigentlich aber ganz besonders für mich. Doch etwas war anders seitdem und ich hatte so eine vage Ahnung warum. Das war eigentlich, worüber ich mit Minako kurz gesprochen hatte.

„Uh..." brach ich das Schweigen, meine Stimme leicht quiekend. „Warum gehst du nicht und hilfst den anderen? Ich sagte doch, ich bin in Ordnung." Jupiter schaute kurz in die Richtung, in der die drei Senshi in einen Kampf mit dem Monster verwickelt waren, wobei man bei weitem nicht ausmachen konnte, wer nun wer war und was tat. „Oh", machte ich nur und war still. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf flüsterte irgendwas über perfekte Gelegenheiten, doch ich ignorierte sie für jetzt.

Jupiter wandte sich von dem Kampf ab und wieder mir zu. „Also... Ich schätzte mal, du stehst hier auch nicht so aus Spaß." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung nur auf meinen inaktiven Henshinkristall. Diesmal war es Jupiter mit dem vielsagenden „oh". _Ugh, irgendwas sollte ich sagen und zwar schleunigst oder..._ Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem lauten Ultraschallknall. Ich sah die drei Senshi zurücktaumeln und meinte Venus irgendwas darüber rufen zu hören, daß diese Dinger scheinbar immer stärker wurden. Ich fummelte unruhig an meinem Kommunikator herum aber es schien, daß ich immer noch kein Signal raus bekam... warum auch immer.

Das Monster ließ einige recht gefährlich aussehende Strahlen frei. Während die meisten für Venus, Saturn und Libra gedacht waren, die weniger Probleme damit hatten, kam auch einer in unsere Richtung. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, schubste Jupiter mich aus dem Weg und versuchte selbst noch unter durchzutauchen. Der Strahl streifte sie knapp, hatte aber solch eine Wucht, daß sie quer über die Straße gegen eine Häuserwand flog.

Der letzte Damm in mir brach. Ich war sicher meine Augen blitzten auf, als ob sie aus purem Eis wären, ich spürte es sogar. Ein Wispern tief in mir drinnen wurde langsam lauter und ich erkannte die bekannte Stimme. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, war ich meinem Alterego schon während des Erhaltens meiner Superform begegnet und war nicht überrascht über die Stimme. Meinen Zorn auf das Monster konzentrierend fühlte ich wie der Henshinkristall in meiner Hand langsam seine Form veränderte und zu einer sternförmigen Brosche wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung Jupiter, die sich einen Arm schmerzverzerrt hielt und zu mir rüberstarrte, wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Monster zu. Makoto hatte mich oft genug gerettet und ich wußte, daß ihre Starpower nur gekommen war, weil ich in Gefahr war. Es war Zeit das Ganze einmal umzudrehen, außerdem hatte ich eh einen beschissenen Tag.

„MERCURY COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!" rief ich und ich glaubte meine Stimme mußte im Moment den Effekt eines Blizzards haben. Eisblaue Energie umhüllte mich und der neue, nur leicht veränderte Fuku begann sich um mich herum zu bilden. Die Kraft, die mich auf einmal durchströmte, war überwältigend. Noch nie hatte ich soviel Energie in mir gespürt.

Das Monster schreckte zurück und die drei Shooting Stars, die sich ihm schon wieder stellen wollten, sprangen instinktiv aus dem Weg. „Weißt du was, du häßliche Mißgeburt", schmetterte ich dem Wesen entgegen, alle aufgestaute Frustration in die Worte legend und damit meinen Energielevel nur noch höher schraubend. „Ich hatte einen ganz beschissenen Tag. Erst versuche ich verzweifelt und erfolglos etwas zu finden, womit ich ein emotionales Problem meiner Freunde lösen kann, dann muß ich Psychiaterin für eine von ihnen spielen, dann greifst du meine Mutter an und obendrauf verletzt du auch noch meine beste Freundin!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, obwohl das Ding sicherlich nicht fähig war eine zu artikulieren, brachte ich meine Hände über den Kopf, eisblaue Energie tanzte bereits um sie herum und begann die Luft zu gefrieren. „MERCURY..." Ein regelrechter Schneesturm brach los und drehte sich um meinen Körper, als ich meine Hände vor der Brust zusammenbrachte und dann in einer schnellen Bewegung ausstreckte. „BLIZZARD RAGE!" Selber ein wenig überrascht über die Heftigkeit, mit der die Attacke über dem Monster hereinbrach taumelte ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts und verfolgte staunend wie das Monster mit Schneemassen bombardiert wurde. Bald war es vollkommen eingefroren.

Venus, Saturn und Libra reagierte intuitiv und waren bereits in der Luft bevor ich auch nur einen weiteren Atemzug nehmen konnte.

„JUSTICE SLICE!"

„HOLY BLADE!"

„LASTING SILENCE!"

Drei extrem mächtige Energieladungen lösten sich aus entweder Schwert, bzw. Sense oder waren einfach nur Libras Katanas selbst und schnitten durch das Monster, gefolgt von einer weiteren Explosion, diesmal deutlich vom Ende des Wesens zeugend.

Während Venus und Saturn zusammen landeten, kam Libra etwas abseits herunter. Venus und Libra starrten für eine Weile einander an und ich beobachtete wie Saturn nicht einmal wagte etwas zu sagen. Schließlich drehte Libra sich um und begann davonzugehen. „Diese Runde geht an dich, Venus. Aber noch gebe ich nicht auf." Kurz darauf schlug sie mit ihren Flügeln und hob ab, nur um kurz darauf vollkommen zu verschwinden. Saturn nahm Venus' Hand und diese lächelte verlegen, bevor die beiden gemeinsamen verschwanden.

„Toll... Laßt mich hier allein zurück in dem ganzen Chaos." Ich seufzte. Nun zumindest schien das Problem für den Moment behoben oder zumindest aufgeschoben. Ich ging hinüber zu Jupiter und half ihr auf. Ihr Arm sah aus, als ob er ein paar Bandagen brauchte, also fragte ich lieber gar nicht erst, ob sie in Ordnung war.

Jupiter hingegen grinste leicht, obwohl es zum Teil eher schmerzverzerrt war. „Mußt du immer gleich so übertreiben?" Ich errötete leicht, Jupiter grinste nur, stöhnte dann schmerzvoll und ich schubste sie in Richtung meiner Wohnung, Mutter sollte sich das mal ansehen.

Chapter Twelve: Emotions 

(Anshar)

Sin und ich beobachtete die Szene unter uns mit wachen Augen. Merkur half Jupiter gerade auf und beide verließen das Schlachtfeld. Einige Schaulustige wagten sich aus ihren Verstecken. Zwar wußte ich nicht, ob sie etwas wichtiges gesehen hatten aber Vorsicht war besser. Ich machte eine Handbewegung und ein kaum sichtbarer, feiner, purpurner Staub senkte sich über die Szene, mit der anderen Hand vollführte ich eine ähnliche Geste und von dem durch den Kampf angerichteten Chaos war nichts mehr zu sehen. „So beginnt es also."

Meine Schwester nickte nur und schaute mit abwesendem Blick auf das nun wieder normale Treiben unter uns. „Der erste Schritt zu ihrem ineinandergeflochtenen Schicksal."

„Sie spielt ein gefährliches Spiel. Es bleibt abzuwarten für wen." Ich stand auf und Sin folgte. Wir nahmen uns bei der Hand und verschwanden.

(Arora)

Die Sterne waren schön hier draußen, abgeschieden und alleine. Sie beruhigten mich, ein wenig zumindest. Eine Ironie, wenn man bedachte, daß diese kleinen, hellen Funken die Quelle unserer größten Feinde waren, ein Produkt des Lebens und der Ordnung. Ein weiteres meiner Geschöpfe war gefallen, doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Es war eh nur ein weiterer Test ihrer Stärke.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Sternbild der Waage und meine Stimmung senkte sich rapide. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Gerade Libra, nach alldem, was es uns gekostet hatte. So sehr ich auf der einen Seite den Sinn sehen konnte, fehlte mir doch das Verständnis für dieses unnötige Risiko. Ohne ihr Eingreifen wären die Senshi erledigt oder zumindest schwer geschädigt worden... Ich wußte, die Kaiserin betrachtete den Rest nur als Fliegen, Ungeziefer, daß nicht wichtig war, sie interessierten nur die beiden Sternschnuppen und wie sie ihre Harmonie stören konnte. Doch ich empfand es als gefährlich. Alle nacheinander wurden langsam stärker und ich fürchtete, daß die Situation uns zu sehr außer Kontrolle geriet, und was war, wenn die kleine Waage plötzlich außer Kontrolle geriet? Ich mochte keine Ungewißheiten. Ich stellte gerne welche auf, für meine Gegner, aber ich mochte es nicht selber verwirrt zu sein.

Die Gedanken beiseite schiebend, stand ich auf. Es gab vorerst Wichtigeres zu tun. Ich hatte einen neuen Auftrag und ich war sicher, daß das die Senshi erschüttern würde und sie außerdem möglicher Unterstützung beraubte. Ein weiterer wertloser Planet in unserer Sammlung...

Strandhaus (Hotaru)

Die letzte Kerze flackerte auf und ich legte das Streichholz beiseite. Sicher, ich hätte es mir einfacher machen können aber manchmal war es schön einfach mal wieder Dinge wie ein normaler Mensch zu tun. Das Licht, das den Wohnraum erfüllte, kam allein von den bestimmt hundert Kerzen und einigen meiner Lieblingslampen. Niemand würde uns heute Nacht stören. Keine böse Macht, kein eifersüchtiger Exliebhaber oder was auch immer. Nichts würde diese Mauern betreten können, solange ich es nicht wollte.

Wenn mir eines bewußt geworden war, dann die eine Tatsache. Das ganze Schlamassel, es war nicht nur Minako, die für ihre Eifersucht zu beschuldigen war, sondern auch ich hatte mich mies genommen. Mich zurückgezogen in meiner eigenen Verwirrung und Misere. Dabei hatte ich nicht gemerkt, wie sehr es sie verletzte und wie sehr es uns weiter auseinander zerrte. Beinah wäre es heute tödlich ausgegangen... Aber mit dem war jetzt Schluß, ich hatte etwas zurückzuzahlen.

Für ein paar Stunden hatte ich Minako weggeschickt, um Usagi und dem Rest über den Kampf zu berichten, nachdem ich ihr wiederholt versichert hatte, nirgendwohin zu gehen und das wir _reden_ würden, wenn sie wiederkäme. Zwar hatte meine Sterneschnuppe sich ein wenig geziert aber konnte mir letztendlich doch wieder mal keine Bitte abschlagen. Ich lächelte.

In diesem Moment hörte ich die Haustür sich öffnen und wieder ins Schloß fallen. Geduldig wartend, waren bald darauf näherkommende Schritte zu vernehmen. „Taru-koi, bist du da? Warum hast du das Haus abgeschirmt, ich konnte nicht mal..." Minako kam in den Raum und stoppte abrupt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes betäubt vor Staunen. Ohne Hast ging ich zu ihr herüber, der weiche Stoffe meines blaßvioletten Kleides rutschte leicht über den Boden. Ich bemerkte wie Minakos Augen wie ein Magnet zu mir hinüberwanderten und sie leicht nach Luft schnappte, zu überrascht, um ein vernünftiges Wort zu artikulieren.

Ich schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und eine sanfte Musik begann zu spielen. Unser Lied. „Darf ich um den Tanz bitten?" Sie war immer noch zu geschockt, um zu antworten, nahm statt dessen nur meine Hand und ließ mich diesmal führen. Leise und beruhigend begannen die ersten Noten an unsere Ohren zu dringen und wir verschmolzen mit der Musik, als sie uns hinwegtrug, zu einem Ort, der keine Zeit und kein Leid kannte.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

Badend in der beruhigenden Musik unseres Liedes brachte ich es schließlich fertig zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte. „Ich war nicht gerade eine gute Ehefrau in den letzten Tagen", begann ich und stoppte einen Einwand bevor er über ihre Lippen kommen konnte mit einem kurzen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Und dafür will ich mich entschuldigen. Wir hätten mehr darüber reden müssen... Überhaupt darüber reden müssen. Ich hab mich zurückgezogen und dabei vollkommen übersehen wie sehr du selber littst. Daher sollst du wissen, daß egal, was damals einmal war, was Libra und mich einmal verbunden hat, ich habe einen Schwur gegeben", fuhr ich fort, stoppte kurz, nahm ihre Hand und küßte den Ring an ihrem Finger, das Symbol unserer Einigkeit, „und ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht brechen."

What's that sparkle in your eyes?  
Is it tears that I see?  
Oh tomorrow you are gone  
So tomorrow I'm alone  
Short moments of time  
We have left to share our love

Minako lächelte, ein paar Tränen konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen und hob eine Hand, um sie wegzuwischen. Wir hatten wieder begonnen zu tanzen, die Melodie des Chorus hüllte uns in eine sichere Decke, angefüllt mit der Wärme unserer gegenseitigen Gefühle. Für den Moment war alle Verwirrung, alle Sorge vergessen und ich wußte wieder, warum wir jetzt waren, wo wir waren.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

„Und ich habe mich wie eine Zicke aufgeführt, obwohl ich genau wußte, wie verwirrt du warst. Wir hatten schon soviel durchgemacht aber all die Zeit habe ich wohl gedacht, daß ich es normalerweise wäre, die irgendwelche Exlover anzieht." Sie grinste leicht und ich erwiderte die Geste. „Ich schätze, zu sehen, wie sich jemand an dich ranmacht... Das hat mich an die vielen Male erinnert, als..." Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, legte ich einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und flüsterte: „Shh, ich weiß. Wir haben uns beide nicht gerade toll benommen, denke ich. Ich weiß immer noch, was mit Libra ist, ob das, was sie mir gezeigt hat, stimmt oder nicht, doch ich weiß, daß ich dich liebe, Aino-chan. Jetzt und für immer und das ist es, was wirklich zählt."

We're in eachothers arms  
Soon we're miles apart  
Can you imagine how I'll miss,  
Your touch and your kiss?  
Short moments of time  
We have left to share our love

Meine blonde Partnerin spielte mit einer Haarsträhne und sah mir tief in die Augen. Die Emotionen in ihren eigenen drohten mich förmlich zu erschlagen, so voller Hingabe und Liebe waren sie, daß sie eigentlich gar nichts sagen brauchte. „Ich liebe dich auch. Firefly. Ohne dich, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nie glücklich geworden und hätte es wohl gar nicht erst gewollt." Sie lehnte sich vor und zog mich enger an sich, bevor sie einen Kuß von meinen Lippen stahl, der schnell tiefer und intensiver wurde.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away

Als wir uns endlich lösten, stellte ich fest, daß wir wieder aufgehört hatten zu tanzen. Ich sah auf und sah die Leidenschaft, die ich im Moment empfand tausendfach in Minakos Augen widerspiegeln. Es war eine stille Kommunikation, die keiner Worte, nicht einmal Gedanken bedurfte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob Minako mich hoch und ich schlang meine Arme um ihren Hals.

Hold, hold me now,  
From dusk to dawn all night long  
Save, save me now,  
A short moment of time

Während der letzte Refrain durch den nun leeren Raum drang, waren Minako und ich bereits äußerst beschäftigt, und als auch die letzte Note verhallte, wehte ein sanfter Luftzug durch den Raum und löschte Kerzen und Lampen wie von Geisterhand.

Hold, hold me for a while  
I know this won't last forever  
So hold, hold me tonight  
Before the morning takes you away... takes you away

(Artemis)

Ich verfolgte wie Minako Hotaru die Stufen hoch trug und hockte noch eine ganze Weile in der Dunkelheit und Stille des Raumes, bis ich schließlich lautlos aus dem Haus schlüpfte. Vorerst würde ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werden und das war auch ganz gut so. Ich hatte Luna eh schon zu lange alleingelassen und immerhin war sie mittlerweile schon einen Monat schwanger... Wovon nur Usagi, Mamoru und Usa wußten.

Noch ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich auf und sah auf zu einem der Fenster. Ein unnatürliches Licht in Orangegold und Purpurviolett schien aus dem Schlafzimmer der beiden Sternschnuppen zu dringen. Ich war sicher, sie waren sich nicht bewußt darüber, was vor sich ging, aber ich schon. Nun, vielleicht würden die Konsequenzen dieser Nacht endlich klare Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen und Libra schaffen.

TBC

Beim nächsten Mal machen wir einen Abstecher nach Kinmoku. Wie wird Yaten auf die neue Beziehung zwischen Minako und Hotaru reagieren und kann Rei ihr/ihm vielleicht helfen? Arora und die Senshi treffen das erste Mal kurz aufeinander und das Schicksal einer Welt wird für immer besiegelt.

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Ok, mal wieder ein Kapitel recht schnell fertig gekriegt (obwohl ich zugegebener Maßen etwas faul war aber hey, es ist Weihnachten!).

Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal. Bis ich dieses Kapitel schrieb hatte ich immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ich die mysteriöse Senshi nennen sollte und was für einen detaillierten Hintergrund ich ihr geben sollte. Libra war eigentlich eher eine Notlösung, gefällt mir jetzt aber doch recht hervorragend. Warum Libra und nicht irgendein anderes Sternzeichen? Eine Antwort auf diese Frage werdet ihr erst ganz am Ende bekommen aber vielleicht haben einige von euch schon ein paar Hinweise aufgegriffen. Die anderen waren größtenteils wegen ihre Senshibedeutung und da habe ich mich schlichtweg am Zodiac-Profil (Janielle's Sailormoon Zodiac) bedient, gomen. Einige Ähnlichkeiten mögen auftreten aber seid versichert, daß ich mir wirklich nur noch mal kurz das Profil durchgeschaut habe, die Fic habe ich schon länger nicht mehr gelesen. Aber meine Vorstellung paßte einfach hervorragend mit dem überein. Hat eigentlich echt keinen tiefgehenderen Zusammenhang dazu... Gut, ich rede Müll. Halt jetzt meine Klappe.

Uh, was Luna und schwanger angeht. Mal wieder einer meiner wunderschönen Spontanitätsanfälle, mit denen ich mich jetzt natürlich auch noch rumschlagen muß, weil ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt so verdammt passend fand... Okay, okay, kann der Story ja nur gut tun, oder?

Ich weiß, daß dieser Teil sehr auf einen kleinen Personenkreis (größtenteils das „Sternschnuppen-Dreieck", Ami und Artemis) beschränkt war, doch die Gründe dafür sollten wohl auf der Hand liegen. Immerhin ist das hier immer noch ANH.

Mehr hab ich auch nicht zu sagen.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	4. Star Henshin IV: Refugees

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Star Henshin ****IV****: Refugees **

Chapter Thirteen: Downfall of a Planet 

Kinmoku, Palastgarten (Seiya)

Die Zwillingssonne des Systems begann langsam sich vollkommen über den Horizont zu erheben. Einige kinmokusche Vögel zirpten und auch ein paar anderer Tiere waren zu hören. Der Palast begann langsam zu erwachen, bald würde er mit Leben sprühen. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen auf Kinmoku, friedlich und so voller Versprechungen, wie jeder in den letzten gut zwei Jahren, in denen wir unseren Heimatstern langsam wieder zur alten Blüte verholfen hatten.

Ich lag im noch leicht feuchten Gras, die Strahlen der frühen Morgensonne wärmten meine im Augenblick männliche Haut. Währen Yaten seine männliche Form, die wir auf der Erde benutzt hatten nahezu gar nicht mehr annahm und Taiki auch nur noch zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten, hatte ich ein wenig begonnen diese Form zu mögen. Es war nicht so, daß das irgendein Muß war, irgendein männliches Egoproblem, denn da oben drin würde ich immer weiblich sein, es half nur hin und wieder in der Öffentlichkeit, gerade wenn Kakyuu und ich uns _zusammen_ zeigten.

Es war kein Geheimnis für einen Großteil, wenn nicht die gesamte Bevölkerung, daß wir ein Paar waren, nun schon gut anderthalb Jahre lang. Es mochte gut sein, daß meine einseitige Beziehung zu Usagi damals tatsächlich aus der Tatsache entstanden war, daß ich viel von Kakyuu in ihr wiedererkannte – wie Taiki und Yaten mir damals auch vorgehalten hatten. Doch Kakyuu war unerreichbar gewesen, sie war eine Prinzessin, ich nur eine einfache Kriegerin, eigentlich wußte ich selbst nicht, warum ich bei der Erdenprinzessin mehr Chancen gesehen hatte.

Es schien aber, daß Kakyuu mich durchschaut hatte und wir hatten darüber geredet, als wir zurückkamen, nachdem sie mir etwas Zeit gegeben hatte über Usagi hinwegzukommen. Ich war überrascht wie sehr ich mich doch getäuscht hatte. Sowohl in ihr, als auch im Umfeld. Wir gingen ein paar Mal miteinander aus und der Funke war übergesprungen und selbst die Öffentlichkeit schien wenig Probleme damit zu haben, nach einer kurzen Gewöhnungszeit. Gut, Kakyuus Eltern waren nicht vollkommen glücklich mit ihrer Wahl, schienen unsere Beziehung aber zu akzeptieren.

„Hey, Sei-chan." Ich lächelte, als ich das Gesicht meines Engels sah. Kakyuu hatte sich über mich gebeugt und sah auf mich herunter. „Du bist früh wach." Ich gab ihr ein Kuß, den sie erwiderte, und setzte mich auf. „Jemand war ja nicht da heute Morgen, um mir einen Grund zu geben länger im Bett zu bleiben." Ein Ausdruck von Schuld kroch in ihr Gesicht und sie seufzte. „Tut mir Leid. Pflichten einer Prinzessin." Ich grinste. „Sicher hat Usagi damit keine Probleme." Meine Geliebte hingehen erwiderte meinen Blick ernst. „Oh, sie wird, schon sehr bald und mehr als ihr lieb ist."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mal die Plätze tauschen", meinte ich, zog sie zu mir herunter und ließ sie sich an mich kuscheln. „Was und dich hier alleine lassen? Für wie naiv hältst du mich." Ich grinste nur erneut und schwieg. Mir war klar, daß es nur scherzhaft gemeint war. Für eine Weile saßen wir da und genossen die relative Ruhe des frühen Morgens. Wenn wir nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt waren, saßen wir gerne hier und genossen die Stille und Schönheit der Natur im Morgenglanz...

Wenn nicht das warnende Kribbeln gewesen wäre, ich hätte nie gewußt, daß uns etwas treffen würde, geschweige denn was überhaupt. Mit den Instinkten einer trainierten Kriegerin, die über die Jahre nicht abgelassen hatten, stieß ich Kakyuu zur Seite und rollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kurz darauf erschütterte ein massives Beben den Palastbereich und anscheinend den ganzen Palast. Taiki und Yaten kamen bereits aus dem Palasteingang in unsere Richtung gelaufen, als der Himmel sich plötzlich veränderte... Nein, das war der falsche Ausdruck. Es war wie eine Kuppel, die sich plötzlich über den ganzen Planeten schloß, eine Kuppel aus ständigwechselnden rotgoldenen Farben, gemischt mit Dunkelviolett, ein Anblick, den ich gehofft hatte nie wiederzusehen und der mein Herz mit einer Hand aus frostigem Terror umfaßte.

„Das kann nicht sein..." hauchte ich, Kakyuu war mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen und an meiner Seite, den gleichen Ausdruck von Terror im Gesicht, kurz darauf erreichten uns auch Taiki und Yaten aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, verfolgten wir schockiert wie eine kleine Kugel – zumindest wirkte sie klein von hier – am fernen Horizont gen Boden sauste und kurz darauf eine enorme Säule aus, was wohl am besten als zwielichtfarbene Energie zu bezeichnen war, sich in den eben noch hellen Morgenhimmel bohrte, begleitet von einer erschütternden Explosion, die wie ein hungriges Raubtier über ihre Beute herfiel.

„Was zum Teufel", fluchte Yaten fassungslos und ich hielt Kakyuu fest, als sie einige leise Schluchzer herunterschluckte. Bitte nicht schon wieder, nicht ein zweites Mal. Ich wußte nicht, ob der Planet, ob wir das ein zweites Mal durchstehen konnte. „Schaut!" Ich sah auf und folgte Taikis Hand. Wie aus dem Nichts kamen Dutzende... Hunderte... nein, wohl besser Tausende Monster, Dämonen und was auch immer in unsere Richtung geflogen, sie übersäten bereits den ganzen Horizont. „Oh, scheiße", murmelte ich und schubste Kakyuu sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Palast. „Bring dich in Sicherheit."

Ich hätte es natürlich erwarten müssen, daß sie den Kopf schüttelte und stur, mit einem Ausdruck von Zorn und feuriger Entschlossenheit, wieder an meine Seite trat. Ich wagte nicht mit Logik zu argumentieren, mein eigener Zorn begann die Kontrolle zu gewinnen. Also nahm ich nur meinen Henshinstab, sah meine Freunde und Kakyuu ein letztes Mal an. Von einen Moment auf den anderen war der friedliche Morgen zu einer Nacht des Krieges geworden. Leid und Terror regierten wieder einmal das Land, mit wenig Hoffnung auf Errettung.

„FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

„MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

„HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

„KAKYUU PRINCESS POWER, MAKE UP!"

Juuban, Tokyo, Erde (Usagi)

Ich saß auf dem Balkon von Mamorus Wohnung und malte abwesend an meiner Arbeit für Kunst. Es war noch früh am Morgen und mein Mamo-chan schlief noch, doch ich hatte mich unruhig gefühlt. Bereits früh, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war ich aufgewacht und hatte danach keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden. Etwas stimmte nicht, das spürte ich ganz deutlich. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung oder würde geschehen.

Zwei Tage lang war es ruhig geblieben, seit Merkur ihre volle Kraft erhalten hatte, die Situation, um die drei Sternschnuppen hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Größtenteils, weil Wochenende war. Gestern hatte ich selber mit Libra gesprochen und versucht mich an irgendwelche Details, Erzählungen meiner Mutter zu erinnern, doch da war nichts. Zumindest schien sie loyal zu sein und trotz des intuitiven Mißtrauens von Uranus und Neptun, was größtenteils persönlicher Natur war, wurde sie vom Team akzeptiert. Sie war eine Einzelgängerin ja, eine Senshi, die gerne dominierte und ihre Feinde selber erledigte, doch war sie auch sehr mächtig und durch Schwüre des höchsten Grades an unsere Sache gebunden. Wir konnten es uns nicht erlauben in unserer Situation ihre Hilfe abzuweisen und Libra wußte, daß sie es sich nicht erlauben konnte unkooperativ zu sein.

Ein brennender Schmerz schoß durch meinen Geist und ich ließ den Stift, mit dem ich gerade zeichnete, fallen, als Wellen von Leid, Schmerz, Terror und Tod in mein Bewußtsein drangen. Undeutlich meinte ich die Umrisse eines Planeten inmitten einer dichten Nebelwand zu erkennen, dann war es vorbei.

„Eure Hoheit." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu klären. Nur Pluto nannte mich so oder Saturn, wenn es um Wichtiges ging. Das eben stattgefundene Ereignis bestätigte Letzteres. Also drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte die beiden Sternschnuppen zusammen in einer Ecke des Balkons stehen. Mit einer Kopfbewegung signalisierte ich ihnen meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es gibt ein Ungleichgewicht im Raum. Ein Planet ist am sterben und benötigt unsere Hilfe, sofort." Ich befürchtete die Antwort auf meine nächste Frage bereits zu kennen. „Wo?" Saturn schloß kurz die Augen und Venus antwortete für sie, mit einer Maske aus kaltem Zorn über ihrem Gesicht, den man selten sah. „Kinmoku."

Für einen Moment lehnte ich mich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Nicht schon wieder. Sie hatten schon genug unter Galaxia zu leiden gehabt. Noch einmal würde ihr Planet das nicht überstehen. „Kommt ihr allein zurecht?" Ein kurzer Moment Stille folgte bevor Saturn eine Antwort gab. „Wir müssen. Es ist nicht genügend Zeit für einen so langen Sprung." Ich nickte abwesend. „Wie ihr meint. Aber..." Ich zögerte, das würde ihnen nicht gefallen. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Libra mitnehmen." Venus schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, weniger aus Verachtung gegenüber der anderen Senshi wie ich bemerkte. „Das wäre unklug. Es könnte sein, daß unser Feind das nur will." Sie hatte einen Punkt, mußte ich zugeben. Vielleicht minimierte ich damit die Chancen für eine sterbende Welt aber konnte ich genausowenig riskieren unseren Planeten ungeschützt zu lassen.

„Wie ihr meint." In einem kurzen Aufblitzen waren sie verschwunden. Seufzend stand ich auf und ging zurück in die Wohnung. Es waren einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, daß, wenn meine beiden besten Senshi zurückkehrten, sie nicht alleine sein würden.

Kinmoku (Healer)

Die vor wenigen Stunden noch so frische Luft war nun angefüllt mit Ozongeruch, verursacht durch die verzweifelten Versuche der Verteidigung, gemischt mit einem abstoßenden Gestank von Tod und Zerstörung. Kinmoku war verloren und wir wußten es. Trotzdem... Eines hatte uns unser Aufenthalt auf der Erde, hatten die dortigen Senshi uns sehr wohl gelehrt. Wie hatte Seiya es ausgedrückt? In dem Moment, in dem du aufgibst, ist alles verloren...

„STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

„ROYAL STAR FLASH!"

Die kombinierte Attacke von Fighter und Kakyuu fegte eine weitere Angriffswelle von Monstern beiseite, doch waren die Auswirkungen bei weitem nicht mehr so gewaltig wie zu Beginn. Wir waren ausgelaugt und die Spuren des langen Kämpfens zeigten ihre Wirkung. Wir würden das nicht mehr lange durchhalten können und ich befürchtete, daß wir nicht mal mehr genug Kraft hatten zu verschwinden, wenn nötig.

Wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen brach Kakyuu beinah vor Erschöpfung zusammen und Fighter konnte sie gerade noch aufhalten, wobei diese sich eigentlich fast im selben Zustand befand. Nein, es sah gewiß nicht gut aus. Wenigstens war einer der Transporter durch die Angreifer gebrochen, Ziel unbekannt. Es gab ein paar Zufluchtswelten, jedoch... Die einzige Warnung war ein weißes Aufblitzen von Energie, dann explodierte eines der bestgepanzerten Transportschiffe unserer kleinen Flotte ohne ersichtliches Zutun. Kakyuu schrie auf und ich wollte am liebsten den Blick abwenden, doch konnte nicht, denn sah ich nun, was oder besser wer den Angriff verursacht hatte.

„Oh, shit... Minna, wir haben Gesellschaft." Da, wo eben noch der Transporter, vollgefüllt mit einigen Hundert Flüchtlinge, gewesen war, schwebten nun fünf sehr vertraute Gestalten in der Luft. Wäre mir im Moment nicht eh so ziemlich alles egal, wäre ich wohl vom Glauben abgefallen. Da waren sie, in der vollen Blüte ihrer Macht, wie das letzte Mal. Sailorgalaxia – und damit wahrscheinlich auch Chaos – mit ihren vier Animametes Ironmouse, Aliminiumsiren, Leadcrow und Tinyanko...

„Ah, da seid ihr ja, ich hab mich schon gewundert, wer hier soviel Verwüstung anrichtet." Galaxia hatte wieder dieses typische, leicht verrückte Lächeln aufgesetzt. Nun, da ich es wußte, konnte man deutlich die Züge Chaos' sehen. Meine Nerven gingen mit mir durch. Ich wußte, wir hatten verloren, es gab keine Möglichkeit wie wir es mit allen fünf aufnehmen konnten. „Du verdammtes Miststück, wie kannst du überhaupt hier sein?!? STAR..." Bevor ich den wahrscheinlich eh nutzlosen Angriff abschließen konnte, sandte ein einzelner, mächtiger Energiestrahl mich durch die Luft und gegen eine Felsenwand, an der wir uns gerade befanden. Die Luft wurde mir für einen Moment aus den Lungen gepreßt und ich sah schwarze Flecken vor meinen Augen tanzen.

Galaxia lachte höhnisch, während Maker mir aufhalf. „Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken darum machen, warum ihr noch nicht abgehauen seid wie das letzte Mal... Ehrlich gesagt wäre das sogar das Schlauste gewesen." Fighter starrte mit offenen Zorn zu der besessenen Senshi auf, ein Funken von unbeugsamer Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick. „Wir haben dir schon einmal gesagt: Wir haben nicht die Absicht vor dir davonzurennen!" Galaxia rümpfte die Nase. „Hmph, jedem wie er es will..." Sie hob eine Hand und wie auf ein Zeichen griffen die vier kontrollierten Senshi gemeinsam an. Zwar mochten eigentlich nur Leadcrow und Tinyanko gefährlich sein aber gemeinsam und in unserem Zustand... hatten wir schlichtweg keine Chance.

„SHOOTING STAR DOUBLE SOULFLASH!" Ich erkannte die Attacke augenblicklich und die Stimmen, vertraut dazu, rangen wie ein Gesang voller Hoffnung durch die Luft, brachten für unsere Feinde jedoch nur Zerstörung und Angst. Ein gewaltiges Energiebeben erschütterte die Gegend, als die massiven Zwillingsstrahlen purer gekoppelter Sternenenergie durch die Luft schnitten, die Animamates beiseite fegten und Galaxia trotz eines schnell erschaffenen Schildes noch einige Meter zurückschleuderten. Überrascht, hoffnungsvoll und verwirrt zugleich sah ich mich um, alle Anwesenden taten dasselbe. Gerade eben setzten zwei menschliche Gestalten auf dem Rand des Felsens auf, leichtfüßig und ohne jede Angst. Augenblicklich fiel mein Blick auf die signifikanten Fukus, eindeutig im Erdenschnitt und die feinen, transparenten Schmetterlingsflügel. Eine von den beiden Senshi meinte ich aus unserem letzten Kampf auf der Erde zu kennen, Saturn glaubte ich, aber die andere war es, die meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ungläubig starrte ich in ein entschlossenes, äußerst kampfbereites Paar blaue Augen. Genau jene, die mich lange Zeit nicht hatten schlafen lassen, doch hatte ich mich nie getraut es zuzugeben und zurückzukehren. Jetzt war es anscheinend zu spät dafür.

„Oh, süße Sterne, Sternschnuppen!" rief Maker aus, was wir alle schon wußten. Fighter murmelte etwas über eine vergessene Einladung. Galaxia hingegen hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und blickte finster zu der ungewollten Unterbrechung auf. „Glaubt ihr, das beeindruckt mich?"

(Saturn)

Meine Partnerin ließ nicht einen Atemzug vergehen, bevor sie ihre Antwort formuliert. Nur einen klitzekleinen L&B Shock kreierend, beförderte sie diesen mit einer Geschwindigkeit schneller als das Licht durch die Luft und ließ Galaxia ein paar Meter zurücktaumeln, definitiv überrascht aber auch verärgert. „Das solltest du lieber. Gib diesen Körper frei, Chaos. Du spielst nicht mit in diesem Spiel und solltest es auch lieber nicht wagen." Sie ließ Galaxia gar nicht antworten, sondern band statt dessen mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die verblüfften Animamates mit einem Love-me Chain zusammen, als ob es gar nichts wäre.

Darauf wartend gab ich das vereinbarte Signal und ein Augenzwinkern später hüllte helles silbergoldenes Licht die vier Senshi ein, wurde mit jedem kurzen Augenblick immer Weißer, bis sich die bewegungsunfähigen Senshi vollkommen auflösten, ihr Schicksal gereinigt. Sin landete nur eine Sekunde später neben uns. Wir hatten sie auf dem Weg aufgegriffen, während ihr Bruder aufgrund etwaiger Überraschungen zurückgeblieben war.

„Was zum..." Galaxia war jetzt definitiv beeindruckt und versuchte auch gar nicht mehr ihr wahres Gesicht zu verbergen, als dunkle Energie über sie wusch. Fledermausflügel sprossen von ihrem Rücken und ihr ganze Körper veränderte sich. Wir hatten Galaxias Chaosform noch nie leibhaftig gesehen aber es gab eigentlich auch nur eins dazu zu sagen. Abstoßend. „Ihr wollt es also nicht anders. Nun gut!" höhnte Galaxia/Chaos und spreizte ihre Flügel. *Fertig?* Es war weniger eine Frage an meine Partnerin, mehr ein Zeichen loszulegen.

Kurz darauf sprangen wir in die Luft und begegnete unserem Gegner direkt. Der Kampf war hart aber schnell. Letztendlich lief es darauf hinaus, daß sie einer von uns vielleicht gewachsen wäre aber vollkommen überfordert war mit uns beiden. Zwei schnelle Schnitte mit Schwert und Sense beraubten sie schließlich ihrer Aerodynamik und sie krachte in den Boden. Noch einmal Angriffe aufpowernd, sandte Venus ein Wink-Chain Sword der fallenden Galaxia/Chaos hinterher und ich folgte mit einer meiner variierten Angriffe, von denen Venus bestimmt nie wußte, was sie bedeuteten, da ich diese fast nie ausrufen mußte – mußte Venus eigentlich auch nicht mehr, tat es aber öfter aus Gewohnheit. Kurz nachdem unsere Gegnerin zu Boden krachte, schlugen die zwei Attacken ein und hüllten sie für Momente in einen Mahlstrom von Energie.

„Jetzt!" rief ich Sin zu aber die hatte schon verstand. Ein weitere, gleißendweiße Kugel erwachte über ihrer ausgestreckten, rechten Hand zum Leben und wie einen Bumerang oder ähnliches warf sie diese auf Galaxia/Chaos. „DESTINY LIGHT PURIFY!" Das Geschoß kollidierte mit der besessenen Senshi und begann sie einzuhüllen wie zuvor ihre Gefolgsleute. Sie ließ einen markerschütternden, komplett unmenschlichen Schrei los. Ihren Kopf in den Nacken geworfen stand sie da, bis schließlich langsam ihre menschliche Seite wieder durchschien aber niemanden erwartete, daß das reinigenden Licht plötzlich zerfaserte und Galaxia wie vom Blitz gestochen in den Himmel hinaufschoß und verschwand, die Markierungen des Chaos mit sich nehmen und nur ein dumpfes Zwielicht zurücklassend.

„Sie... war echt?" stellte Venus fassungslos fest, was uns allen Dreien wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging. Ein unheilvolles Lachen war zu hören. Wesentlich weniger von dieser überlegenden, im Ansatz verrückten Dominanz gekennzeichnet wie das von Galaxia, sondern wesentlich ruhiger und mit einem auf seine Weise angsteinflössenderem Unterton von nahem Unheil. Ich sah wie Sin merklich zusammenzuckte und wußte augenblicklich, wer immer der Ursprung des Lachens war, mit dem war nicht zu spaßen.

„Wirklich schnell habt ihr das erkannt." Eine erstaunlich atemberaubende Frau war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, eingehüllt in purpurviolette Kleidung, hatte sie exotischleuchtendes silbergraues Haar und im gleichen Maßen faszinierend wie furchteinflößende zwielichtfarbene Augen. Ein Ying Yangsymbol in Karmesinrot und Blauviolett zierte ihre Stirn und komplettierte das Bild einer exotischen Schönheit mit einem deutlichen Ausdruck von unbarmherziger Unheilsverkündung. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel, daß dies eine der Schamanen war, von denen Sin und Anshar gesprochen hatten.

„Noch irgendwelche schlauen Sprüche bevor ich eure miserable Existenz von diesem Planeten entferne, denn ihr seid hier nicht erwünscht?" Jeder hatte die Situation verstanden, selbst die mehr oder weniger uneingeweihten Starlights und agierten blitzschnell.

„STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

„STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

„STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

„ROYAL STAR FLASH!"

Sin attackierte mit einer Lanze aus reinem weißen Licht und Venus und ich riefen einen erneuten Soulflash herbei, obwohl es uns nahezu an unsere Grenzen brachte. Ein gewaltiger Mahlstrom aus Energie entstand, als die Angriffe sich ineinander mischten und ihren Weg zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel fortsetzten. Die Frau stand nur da und starrte unbeeindruckt der drohenden Gefahr entgegen. Geschockt verfolgten wir wie sie nicht einmal einen kleinen Finger rührte, die Angriffe mit ihr kollidieren ließ und vollkommen unversehrt wieder aus dem Rauch herausschwebte.

„Wie ist das...?" ereiferte Fighter sich und die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Die Schamanin machte eine Geste und als ob wir plötzlich zu einem Magneten geworden wären, begannen sich anscheinend sämtliche Monster, Dämonen, Youmas und sonstige Produkte ihres Tun auf uns zu stürzen. Ich drehte mich zu den drei Starlights und ihrer Prinzessin um und landete schließlich neben ihnen, Venus und Sin direkt an meiner Seite. „Wir sollten verschwinden, solange wir noch können." Kakyuu wollte protestieren aber Figher hielt sie fest und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Maker sah sich um, um ihren Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir tun können. Kinmoku... ist verloren." Kakyuu brach in leises Wimmern aus und auch die anderen Starlights schauten beschämt zu Boden.

Nicht sicher wie lange ich meine eigenen Schuldgefühle noch zurückdrängen konnte, nahm ich die Hand meiner Sternschnuppe. Eine Aura aus unserer vereinten Macht begann die kleine Gruppe einzuhüllen. „STARLIGHT JUMP!" rief ich und wir waren verschwunden, eine sterbende Welt zurücklassend.

Juuban, Tokyo (Luna)

„Also wirklich. Ich bin doch keine alte Lady!" Entrüstet schaute ich in die Runde aus Usagi, Mamoru, Usa und Ikuko. Ich fühlte mich noch fit genug und sah keinen Grund dazu mich alle fünf Minuten für eine halbe Stunde auszuruhen, immerhin gab es auch genug zu tun. Ikuko war die Schlimmste. Sie agierte, als wäre sie meine überbesorgte Mutter und nicht Usagis, seit sie von meiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Es war eigentlich nie so geplant gewesen, um die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, betrachteten Artemis und ich es mehr als Unfall. Aber es war nun mal geschehen und wir mußten damit leben. Das Kind aufgeben kam gar nicht in Frage, auch wenn Usa UND Diana feststellten, daß es definitiv nicht Letztere sein konnte, dafür war es zu früh, doch schwiegen beide über die Identität des Ungeborenen, sei es aus Unwissenheit oder weil sie es mußten.

„Nun komm schon, Luna. Großmutter versucht doch nur zu helfen", meinte Usa und Ikuko errötete leicht, sie schien immer noch nicht ganz das Konzept verarbeitet zu haben, ihre zukünftige Enkeltochter fast im selben Alter wie ihre Tochter um sie herumzuhaben. Wenn man drüber nachdachte, hatten wir das wohl auch noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, brach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Chaos los im Wohnraum der Tsukinos – Ikuko und Kenji hatten darauf bestanden, daß Artemis und ich für den Moment hier wohnten. Artemis schirmte mich instinktiv von dem massiven Wind ab, der plötzlich durch den Raum wehte wie ein kleiner Tornado, einige Gläser konnte man zerbrechen hören, Usagi bekam ihre Tochter zu fassen, während Mamoru Ikuko festhielt. Ein stärker werdendes orangeviolettschimmerndes Licht wuchs langsam an und gab schließlich mit einem grellen Aufblitzen zwei ausgelaugte Sternschnuppen, vier Starlights, inklusive Prinzessin, und eine auch nicht viel besser dreinschauende Sin frei. Der Wind ebbte augenblicklich ab und ließ nur einen leicht unordentlichen Wohnraum zurück.

Venus sah auf und fast gleichzeitig verwandelte alle Senshi sich zurück aufgrund offensichtlicher Erschöpfung. „Ugh", machte Minako und sah ihre Partnerin an, „schätze wir haben etwas mißkalkuliert." Sie sah sich um und dann zu uns auf. „Ähä, gomen. Aber wir hatten es eilig." Ikuko seufzte erleichtert.

Usagi hingegen war sogleich bei der Sache. Sie hatte uns schon über die Mission informiert, auf welche die zwei Senshi unterwegs waren und es schien ihre Einschätzung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. „Das haben wir gemerkt. Könnte mir jemand erklären, was genau geschehen ist?" Da keine der Senshi physisch und emotional in der Lage war dies zu tun, bot Sin sich an und erklärte von dem Zeitpunkt an, wo sie, Venus und Saturn auf Kinmoku angekommen waren. Einer Welt, die bereits verloren schien. Zu hören, daß erneut Galaxia und Chaos den Planeten angegriffen und verwüstet hatten, war schon schlimm genug aber zu erfahren, daß Galaxia anscheinend nicht nur ein Fragment unserer Feinde war, sondern echt und erneut unter Chaos' Kontrolle... Es brauchte Usagis ganze Selbstkontrolle, um ein ruhiges Gesicht zu wahren.

Dann berichtete Sin von der eigentlichen Urheberin des Angriffs und bestätigte die Vermutung der beiden Sternschnuppen, daß es sich dabei um eine der drei Schamaninnen handelte, die unsere größten Feinde für den Moment darstellten. Sin erklärte, daß es sich um Arora persönlich handelte, die Gefährlichste unter ihnen, was alle aus erster Hand erfahren hatten. Danach verabschiedete sich die blonde Schicksalswächterin mit der Erklärung, daß sie unbedingt ihren Bruder suchen müßte, es gab einiges nachzuforschen in Hinsicht auf diese neue Entwicklung.

Schließlich hatte sich die Situation wieder etwas beruhigt und eine bisher sehr stille und äußerst niedergeschlagene Kakyuu erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben Seiya – alle drei Starlights hatten ihre weibliche Form beibehalten, was ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig war – und ging zu Usagi hinüber, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Beide standen für eine Weile da und selbst ohne das Zeichen der Serenitylinie konnte man deutlich erkennen, daß Usagi im Moment ganz die Prinzessin war, die sie sein sollte.

Es überraschte und schockierte uns wohl alle, als Kakyuu einen Schluchzer unterdrückte und vor Usagi niederkniete – und wir wußten nur zu gut wie sehr dieser so etwas mißfiel. Den Kopf gesenkt, sprach sie schließlich. „Eure Hoheit, ich habe ein Ersuchen vorzubringen." Als Usagi nicht widersprach, fuhr sie fort. „Unser Planet ist tot, zerstört ein zweites und diesmal wohl endgültiges Mal. Meine treuen Freunde und ich sind die letzten, bekannten Überlebenden Kinmokus und somit heimatlos. Als zukünftige Herrscherin dieses Planeten ersuche ich Euch uns in Eure Dienste aufzunehmen und uns somit ein neues Zuhause zu geben."

Der Raum war totenstill. Yaten wollte protestieren über diese demütige Handlung ihrer Prinzessin aber Taiki stoppte sie, indem sie ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Seiya schwieg nur. Ich wartete gespannt auf Usagis Reaktion und sie sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. „Erhebt Euch, Prinzessin Kakyuu von Kinmoku. Es gibt keinen Grund für diese Form von Unterwürfigkeit, da wir immer noch denselben Status einnehmen." Kakyuu tat wie ihr gesagt, wagte es aber immer noch nicht Usagi in die Augen zu sehen. „Und somit", fuhr diese fort, „kann ich als zukünftige Herrscherin Euer Gesuch nicht akzeptieren." Yaten gab einen entrüsteten Ausruf von sich und Seiya sah bittend zu ihrer Exliebe auf, doch Usagi war noch nicht fertig. „Rechtfertigen tue ich diese Entscheidung damit, daß ich eine solche Demütigung nicht akzeptieren kann, denn sie zeigt wie wenig Vertrauen Ihr in mich habt." Diesmal war es Seiya, die fast aufsprang, aber Usagi hielt eine Hand hoch und die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin verharrte. „Als Freundin jedoch, die Euch und Euren Gefährten noch viel schuldig ist, kann ich darüber hinwegsehen und erkläre Euer Gesuch als angenommen." Sie lächelte und jeder im Raum war sichtbar erleichtert.

Kakyuu sah endlich auf und begegnete dem sanften Blick ihres irdischen Gegenparts. „Habt Dank, Serenity. Wir..." Usagi legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und korrigierte: „Usagi. Wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen? Noch existiert hier kein Königreich." Kakyuu nickte und erwiderte Usagis Geste der Freundschaft. „Natürlich. So möge es sein."

Ich warf Artemis einen vielsagenden Blick zu und bemerkte, daß er erstaunt und geschockt die ganze Szene verfolgt hatte, dann schaute ich auf zu Mamoru, der genauso wie die drei anderen, anwesenden Tsukinos im Raum einen Ausdruck reinen, ehrlichen Stolzes im Gesicht trugen. Stolz auf die junge Frau, die vor ein paar Jahren noch eine kleine, verschlafen und verfressene Heulsuse gewesen war. Doch ich war nicht überrascht. Kein bißchen eigentlich. Ich hatte die ganze Entwicklung meines Schützlings verfolgt und konnte mit Worten gar nicht ausdrücken wieviel Usagi mir bedeutete. Sie war wie eine Tochter für mich und um so mehr teilte ich den Stolz ihrer Familie, denn ich wußte, was sie alles hatte durchmachen müssen, um bis zu diesem Tag zu kommen.

Chapter Fourteen: Kindred Souls 

Hikawa Tempel (Rei)

Es bleibt unter uns, kein Wort dazu zu irgendeinem, ganz besonders nicht dem Prinz oder der Prinzessin... Pah, und ich sollte dann einfach zusehen und schauen, daß ich alles alleine mache – und das auch noch, wenn ich zu fünfzig Prozent die Nächste war, deren Kräfte kurzzeitig verschwanden? Natürlich hatte ich nicht abschlagen können. Ich würde alles für meine Prinzessin, meine Usagi, mein Odango Atama machen... Alles, ohne Ausnahme. Und Sin wußte das natürlich. So stand ich jetzt hier also und wälzte alte Schriften in den Anfängen des Silberjahrtausends, die ich nicht mal richtig lesen konnte. Cool. (AdA: Kann mir nicht helfen aber irgendwie hörte sich das an wie Buffy...)

„Kann ich behilflich sein?" Ich schaute auf, zu genervt, um erschrocken zu sein. Es war Yaten, weiblich aber sonst wie immer also kein Grund zur... Moment mal, Yaten? Hier? Ah ja, stimmt. Usagi hatte mich ja angerufen wegen _der Sache_. „Oh... hi." Okay... Das war lahm. Doch zugegeben war ich überrascht. „Gibt es... irgendeinen, bestimmten Grund für dein Hiersein?" Yaten schaute für einen Moment perplex drein, als ob er... sie – daran mußte man sich erstmal gewöhnen – ganz vergessen hatte, warum sie hier war. Dann schien es ihr wieder einzufallen. „Oh... ja, genau. Ich war in der Gegend und wollte fragen, wo Minako ist. Sie war nicht zuhause und da dachte ich..."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, daß sie noch zuhause lebt. Vermählt und so, schon vergessen?" stellte ich ungläubig fest und sah auf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich etwas in ihren Augen, was ich selber sehr gut kannte und empfand augenblicklich Mitgefühl für das weißhaarige Mädchen. Jedoch mußten einige Dinge klargestellt werden. Das Buch, das ich gerade las, zur Seite legend richtete ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Yaten und ich war sicher, daß ein kleines Feuer in meinen Augen tanzte.

„Hör zu, Yaten. Ich kann durchaus verstehen wie du dich fühlst, sogar sehr gut, aber das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Eifersüchtelein. Es ist schon schlimm genug wegen Libra und..." Verwirrt unterbrach Yaten mich, wie erwartet. Ich erklärte ihm kurz, worum es bei Libra ging und in welcher Verbindung sie glaubte zu Saturn zu stehen. Yaten hatte auch keine Antwort darauf und sämtliche Möglichkeiten adäquate Nachforschungen anzustellen waren gerade mit ihrem Planeten verbrannt... Ich schämte mich dafür ihn... äh, sie daran erinnert zu haben.

„Fein", gab die Exsänger_in_ sich geschlagen und setzte sich neben mich. „Da ich deine Argumentation durchaus verstehe und im Gegensatz zu dieser Libra nichts außer meiner Dummheit nicht eher den Mund aufgemacht zu haben zu bieten haben, werde ich erstmal Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Also, was genau tust du hier? Das ist altes Hochäthisch, oder?" Es war nicht sosehr der Themawechsel, der mich aus der Fassung brachte, sondern Yatens Wissen um die alten Sprachen. „Du kannst das nicht zufälligerweise flüssig, oder?" Während ich fragte, debattierte ich noch mit mir selbst, ob ich Sins _Niemand_ soweit dehnen konnte, daß Yaten und die anderen jetzt heimatlosen Flüchtlinge nicht mit reinzählten. Als sie bestätigte, daß sie sämtliche alten Sprache studiert hatte und zumindest grundlegend beherrschte, beschloß ich, daß es wohl nichts ausmachen würde.

„Nun", gab ich zu, noch ein wenig zögernd. „Sin, du weißt schon die blondhaarige Kriegerin, war vorhin bei mir und meinte es müssen ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, nun da wir alle fast den Höhepunkt unserer Kraft erreicht haben. Es geht dabei, um Usagi und Mamorus ganz privates Sternenbündnis... Nun ja, grundlegend zumindest." Yaten schwieg kurz, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Oh, ich glaube, da kann ich wirklich helfen, ein wenig weiß ich darüber... Aber es wäre einfacher, wenn wir Seiya und Kakyuu hinzuziehen, immerhin sind sie in einer ähnlichen Position." Das ließ mich hellhörig werden. „Nani? Wie meinst du das?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen kroch in Yatens Gesicht. „Nun, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast – obwohl, woher solltest du auch? – unsere liebe Seiya hat Kakyuu den Hof gemacht." Mir fiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade herunter und ich starrte die andere Frau für einige Sekunden fassungslos an, dann begann ein wenig Resignation einzusetzen, also war es doch wieder nur ich... „Wenigstens hat sie jemanden gefunden, die nicht schon vergeben ist", murmelte ich leise und hatte eigentlich gedacht sie würde es nicht hören. Falsch gewettet.

„Was soll das heißen?" Ich seufzte tief und sah wortlos aus dem Fenster und nach einer Weile meinte Yaten schlichtweg. „Oh... Ich verstehe." Wirklich überrascht war ich nicht, in gewisser Weise waren wir uns recht ähnlich. Eine gute Minute weiteren Schweigens verging zwischen uns. „Weißt du... Es ist nicht leicht die Gefühle zu unterdrücken und als ich Minako und Hotaru das erste Mal zusammen so glücklich gesehen habe, es hat mir einen Stich versetzt. Ich gönnte es ihnen ja, doch ich war neidisch. Neidisch darauf, was sie und ich hätten haben..." Ich brach ab und schwieg wieder für einige Zeit.

„Wir sind schon zwei einsame, verwandte Seelen, was?" meinte ich mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen mich zu Yaten umdrehten, sie erwiderte die Geste. Eigentlich wußte ich selbst nicht, warum ich mich so geöffnet hatte. Niemand wußte von meinem kleinen Geheimnis und so hatte es auch bleiben sollen. Doch Yaten... Sie verstand, ich wußte, sie verstand wie niemand andres.

„Also, was ist nun mit diesen Büchern?" wechselte Yaten das Thema und brach die melancholische Stimmung abrupt. Dankbar dafür wandte ich mich wieder der Aufgabe zu, die mir aufgetragen wurde. Auch wenn genau diese Aufgabe meine Situation wohl für immer besiegeln würde.

Strandhaus (Minako)

Nun, zwei Tage Ruhe, zwei Tage nur Hotaru und ich, ganz für uns. Selbst Libra schien ihr unausgesprochenes Versprechen für den Moment nichts zu versuchen zu halten und ließ uns in Ruhe. Und trotzdem, gerade einmal ein paar Stunden zurück von Kinmoku und schon machten wir uns unsere Ruhe selbst kaputt. Das Thema war meines Erachtens genauso überdramatisiert wie unsinnig, dagegen war mein übermäßiges Mißtrauen Libra gegenüber schon eher vollkommen berechtigt. Doch, was sollte ich machen? Immerhin hatte ich mich vor ein paar Tagen genauso aufgeführt, wenn nicht schlimmer.

„Ich sage dir, mir liegt überhaupt nichts mehr an Yaten außer Freundschaft und ähnlichen Interessen", wiederholte ich zum x-ten Mal, meine Genervtheit über das Thema deutlich in meiner Stimme hörbar. Das ging jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde so und ich wußte gar nicht mehr so recht wie es angefangen hatte. Vage konnte ich mich erinnern, daß ich eher scherzhaft auf Yatens Blick hingewiesen hatte, als sie uns auf Kinmoku das erste Mal zusammengesehen hatte, anscheinend hatte meine geliebte Gefährtin das in den falschen Hals bekommen.

„Aha! Du gibst also zu, daß da mal was war!" stellte Hotaru in verärgertem Triumph (AdA: Eh?) fest, was ihr einen Seufzer von mir einbrachte. Langsam machte dieser sinnlose Streit mich müde. „Ich hatte auch ein Leben bevor wir zusammen waren, weißt du?" erwiderte ich sarkastisch und mit einem Unterton von Verletztheit, von dem ich sicher war, daß sie ihn wahrnahm. „Und ich kann dir versichern, daß da NIE etwas war. Es war viel zuwenig Zeit und das letzte Mal war sie... er... ah, wie auch immer, nicht gerade in der _Stimmung_ irgendwas anzufangen. Ja, wenn Yaten mich damals gefragt hätte, ich hätte sicher nicht Nein gesagt, demo das ist vorbei. Du solltest mittlerweile mitbekommen, daß ich nur dich liebe oder hast du die kleine Vorstellung mit Tandor schon vergessen?"

Ich wußte augenblicklich, daß ich zu weit gegangen war. Nahezu augenblicklich schoß eine Welle von Schmerz durch unseren spirituellen Link und ich zog Hotaru in eine feste Umarmung, um sie zu beruhigen. Die Tandor-Krise war immer noch ein Tabupunkt für uns beide, wir hatten das noch nicht so ganz verarbeitet. „Shh, gomen nasei, Firefly. Das war nicht fair, ich weiß", flüsterte ich leise in das Ohr meiner Geliebten und wog sie sanft hin und her. Hotaru schluchzte und ein paar Tränen flossen. „Nein, du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast ja Recht, ich war ein Ekelpaket." Sie sah mit traurigen Augen zu mir auf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los. In den letzten Tagen fühle ich mich oft emotional instabil, überreagiere oft, gestern hab ich mich sogar mit Usa gestritten und..."

Bevor sie weiterreden konnte, zuckte eine Schmerzenswelle durch sie und damit auch durch mich hindurch. Ich war in der Lage einiges abzufangen aber das Meiste nahm sie selber mit und kurz darauf brach Hotaru in meinen Armen zusammen, eindeutig ohnmächtig. „HOTARU!" Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe, indem ich ein paar tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Dann, langsam und vorsichtig legte ich Hotaru ganz auf die Couch und begann einen Teil meiner eigenen Energie an sie weiterzuleiten, damit sich ihre Lebensfunktionen wieder stabilisierten. Das mochte übertrieben sein aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, nicht wahr?

„Was in aller Welt war das?" murmelte ich verwirrt, eigentlich keine Antwort erwartend und dementsprechend überrascht – unter anderen Umständen sicherlich bis auf die Knochen geschockt – als ich eine bekam. „Das kann ich möglicherweise beantworten." Es war Artemis' dunkle Baritonstimme, die er in seiner menschlichen Form innehatte und ich sah mich kurios und auffordernd zu ihm um. Artemis brauchte keine Aufforderung, als er gleichmäßigen Schrittes zu uns herüberkam.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur hochkommen, um zu fragen, ob ihr Luna und mir etwas zur Hand gehen könntet bei... gewissen Dingen. Aber wie mir scheint", begann er zu erklären, während er Hotaru einer kurzen Untersuchen unterzog, „scheint es, als ob Hotaru-chan dasselbe _Problem_ hat wie Luna. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie das möglich ist." Ich bedachte Artemis mit einem Blick, der deutlich sagte, er solle zum Punkt kommen. Dieser sah zu mir auf und seine Augen sprachen in diesem Moment Bände. „Sie ist schwanger, Minako."

Hikawa Tempel (Kakyuu)

Eine Viertelstunde nach Yatens Anruf erreichten wir den altehrwürdigen Tempel und begannen mit der Planung. Ich war unter allen Umständen froh der Person zu helfen, die uns Zuflucht gewährte... unserer Freundin. Es war immer noch schwer für mich sie als solches zu sehen. Serenity... Usagi hatte soviel für uns getan und in vielerlei Hinsicht waren wir uns sehr ähnlich. Doch das Aufwachsen am Hof unterschied mich von ihr, zumindest grundlegend, die Manieren und Umgangsformen einer Prinzessin waren sozusagen in meinen genetischen Code eingebrannt und von jüngster Kindheit an gefördert wurde. In gewissen Maße beneidete ich Usagi.

Nun wie gesagt, wir hatten alle unsere Gründe Mars... Rei bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Seiya und ich weil wir beide fühlten, daß wir es Usagi schuldeten, Yaten tat es wahrscheinlich, um sich selbst abzulenken aber Rei, Rei war ein Phänomen für mich. Ich war nicht blind, es bedurfte keiner Hinweise für mich, wie tief ihre Hingabe zu ihrer Prinzessin und Freundin ging und was sie bereit war nur um ihretwillen alles aufzugeben. Sicher es stand noch eine ganze Zukunft dahinter aber... Ich wußte nicht, ob ich zu dieser Art mentalen Stärke fähig wäre.

Mich lenkte die Arbeit auch etwas ab, es gab mir die Möglichkeit mir nicht ständig Gedanken darüber zu machen, was heute Morgen geschehen war, so wie ich es jetzt gerade tat, da wir eine kleine Pause eingelegt hatten. Es schmerzte, es schmerzte mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Wenn Seiya und meine anderen, treuen Freunde nicht da wären... Sie teilten meinen Schmerz aber einfacher machte es das nicht. Wir waren heimatlos und ich war eine Prinzessin ohne Volk... Nicht gerade eine sehr aussichtsreiche Zukunft. Geschlafen hatte ich nicht, versucht ja, doch hatte ich Angst davor die Augen zu schließen, Angst davor zu sehen... Die vielen Menschen, die sterben mußten, weil sie im Weg waren. Es waren doch eigentlich nur wie oder besser die Senshi dieser Welt, denen sie wirklich schaden wollten und im gleichen Atemzug hatten sie noch eine mindestens genauso schlimme Bedrohung wieder auf die Galaxis losgelassen.

„Oh, wie schade. Trauern wir jetzt, um ein paar nutzlose Leben?" Beim Klang der Stimme sprang ich auf und erblickte wie erwartet meinen schlimmsten Alptraum...

Chapter Fifteen: Star Power – Mars' Devotion 

(Rei)

„Ima... Eigentlich haben wir doch alles, oder?" stellte ich fest und sah die anderen beiden Mädchen an, Prinzessin Kakyuu – sie sollte sich unbedingt einen zivilen Namen zulegen – war kurz rausgegangen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Yaten rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ja, laß mich sehen, bis auf die Manifestation des Erdenkristalls, das Reich selber, den Wächter... Eigentlich alles betreffend eures Prinzen... Ja, ich denke wir haben alles", entgegnete Yaten äußerst sarkastisch. Ich widmete ihr einen belustigten Blick, von Yaten hatte ich weniger erwartet, daß sie der sarkastische Typ war, mehr von Seiya, aber sie schien wesentlich ruhiger und ausgeglichener zu sein, anscheinend hatte Kakyuu sie gezähmt...

Seufzend erklärte ich: „Soweit ich weiß, sollte sich das alles in einer Aktion regeln lassen. Sin hat gesagt, um die Belange des Prinzen würde sich ihr Bruder kümmern. Elysion ist Endymions Reich, Helios im gewissen Sinne sein Wächter und der Kristall, nun das ist leicht zu erraten... Moment!" Ich faßte mir an die Stirn, als mir gerade einige Zusammenhänge klarworden. „Was?" wollte Seiya besorgt wissen und die anderen beiden Mädchen sahen mich ungeduldig an. Stöhnend machte ich eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Nein, ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht. Wenn Anshar Helios aufsucht und Helios ist Usas Verlobter in der Zukunft, während mal kurzzeitig was zwischen ihr und Anshar lief bevor sie und Helios sich kennengelernt haben... Uh, ich möchte nicht dabeisein, wenn die sich begegnen." Seiya und Yaten sahen sich kurz an. Dann sprach Seiya und erst da realisierte ich, daß ich diesen Part wohl doch lieber Usagi hätte überlassen sollen. „Wer ist Usa?" Nun der direkte Weg ist immer der einfachste. „Usagis zukünftige Tochter, sie ist zu Besuch." Die dunkelhaarige Sängerin starrte mich an, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre. „Du hast sie gesehen. Pinke Haare, sieht aus wie Usagi, sie muß da gewesen sein, als ihr angekommen seid." Seiya faßte sich an den Kopf und seufzte. Yaten hingegen sah kurz von mir zu Seiya und zurück. „Mir war doch gleich so, als bestände da eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit."

So gerne ich dieses Gespräch noch fortgesetzt hätte, dazu kamen wir leider nicht, als plötzlich ein Schrei vom Tempelvorhof her erklang. Alles über zukünftige Töchter und Zeremonien vergessend war Seiya schon halb aus der Tür, bevor wir überhaupt folgen konnten. Es war eindeutig, wer das eben war, und ich hatte eine vage, wenn auch bestimmte Ahnung, wer es verursacht hatte. Kaum waren wir draußen bestätigte sich diese Befürchtung. Galaxia.

„MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP... Ah, na großartig!" Irgendwie hatte ich fast schon erwartet, daß nichts passieren würde. „Aufpowerungsphase. Ich bin eine der Letzten", erklärte ich mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken zu den anderen beiden. Yaten schaute grimmig, während Seiya regelrecht vor unkontrollierter Wut bebte. „Überlaß das uns", meinte die weißhaarige Frau und zückte ihren eigenen Henshinstab.

„FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

„HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Die beiden Starlights sprangen in Aktion und bevor Galaxia, die lachend über einer offensichtlich überraschten Kakyuu stand auch nur einen Finger rühren kann, warf Fighter schon ihren ersten Angriff. „STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengend hob die majestätisch aber besessene Kriegerin eine Hand und wehrte den Angriff ohne Probleme ab und schleuderte eine Reihe von Energieblitzen in Healers Richtung bevor diese überhaupt dazu kam anzugreifen. „Was? Ihr habt mich damals schon kaum besiegt, glaubt ihr etwa, ihr könnt es jetzt", fragte Galaxia höhnisch. Fighter brannte schon förmlich vor Zorn, während Healer sie mit kühlen, wachsamen Augen beobachtete, sich sehr wohl bewußt wieviel Wahrheit in ihren Augen lag.

„Bitte, Galaxia. Es muß nicht wieder so enden. Erinnerst du dich nicht, weißt du nicht, daß du dem Chaos abgeschrieben hattest, wehr dich dagegen!" versuchte Kakyuu es und verwandelte sich dabei. Die andere Kriegerin brach in schallendes, verrücktes Gelächter aus. „Galaxia? Galaxia hat keine Macht mehr über diesen Körper." Sie spreizte ihre Arme und eine dunkelgoldene Aura begann sie einzuhüllen und ihre Gestalt zu ändern. „Dieser Körper gehört nur noch Dem Chaos!"

Das war genug. Ich ballte meine Faust und umklammerte den Griff meines Kristalls bis der Schweiß ausbrach. Das war nicht fair. Ich mußte ihnen irgendwie helfen, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Die drei Starlights kämpften so mutig, obwohl sie schon soviel verloren hatten und ich stand hier und tat gar nichts. Vorhin hatte ich mich mal wieder in meinem Selbstmitleid gewiegt, etwas, was ich mir geschworen hatte nie wieder zu tun, und Yaten hatte mich aufbauen müssen. Aber ich war stark, war es immer gewesen, es war meine Hingabe als Kriegerin und zu meinen Freunden, die mich stark machte und solange ich diese Liebe, in welcher Form auch immer empfand, würde ich weiterkämpfen, für sie, für meine Freunde, für Yaten, die mir Mut gemacht hatte, und insbesondere für Usagi und... für ihr Glück.

*Erfasse diese Gefühle, umarme sie und dein Schicksal wird sich irgendwann offenbaren. Deine Stärke hast du wohl erkannt, nun handle danach.* Flammen schossen empor, züngelten um meinen Körper. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, so warm und reinigend. Ich fühlte wie meine Gedanken und Emotionen neu ausgerichtet wurden und auf einmal war alles so klar. „MARS COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

Keine Sekunde verschwendend sprang ich in die Luft und konzentrierte die Flammen. „MARS..." Die Rubinarmbänder, die meine Handgelenke jetzt zierten blitzten auf und die Form eines kleinen Phönixes begann sich zwischen meinen Händen zu formen. „PHOENIX..." Die Form des mythischen Tieres wurde größer, die Energie immer konsumierender, bis ich sie kaum noch halten konnte und schließlich freiließ. „DEVOTION!" Die Flügel ausgebreitet wirkte der Feuervogel wie eine lebendige Feuerwalze, die über alles in ihrem Weg hinwegrollte. Die drei Starlights hatten sich wohlwissend in Sicherheit gebracht und nun stand nur noch Galaxia/Chaos da, die dem flammenden Inferno unbeeindruckt entgegensah, das sie unter allen Umständen niederbrennen hätte müssen. Tat es aber nicht...

Als das Feuer sich langsam auflöste, stand sie immer noch da, nur ein wenig an einigen Stellen ihrer Kleidung angesengt aber ansonsten unbeschadet. Fighter, Healer und Kakyuu traten an meine Seite und ich zuckte hilflos die Schulter. „Sollte ich nicht eigentlich den Tag retten?" Die drei Senshi wiederholten meine Geste als Antwort. Ich sah sie kurz an und fragte dann: „Alle zusammen?" Sie nickten. Doch bevor wir angreifen konnten, war Galaxia/Chaos schon direkt über uns. Ich stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte rückwärts und versuchte mir verzweifelt einen Weg zu überlegen wie wir aus diesem Schlamassel heil wieder rauskamen. Würde schwierig werden...

„Wenn ihr noch ein paar nützliche Tricks auf Lager habt, dann wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür", höhnte Galaxia/Chaos, eine Sphäre aus pechschwarzer Energie formte sich zwischen ihren Händen. „Ansonsten seid ihr jetzt nämlich..."

Beenden konnte sie ihre Drohung nie, als ohne Vorwarnung eine massive Energieladung direkt in ihrer Bauchgegend explodierte und sie wild drehend einige Meter entfernt zu Boden stürzen ließ. Sie rappelte sich bereits wieder auf, als für uns sichtbar wurde, wer für die unerwartete Rettung verantwortlich war. Der markante Fuku ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß es sich um Sailorlibra handelte. „Du", zischte Galaxia/Chaos, offensichtlich bekannt mit der Senshi, die selbst für uns ein ungeklärtes Rätsel darstellte.

„Sterne werden geboren, Sterne versiegen. Dieses ewig harmonische Gleichgewicht zu bewahren ist meine heilige Pflicht. Geboren unter dem Schutz der Waage, bin ich der Richter der Gerechten. Ich bin Sailorlibra", kündigte die blauhaarige Kriegerin, mit fast schon emotionslos kühler Stimme an, die einen zittern ließ, selbst wenn man nicht das Opfer war. „Sie ist aber auch kein bißchen eingebildet, oder?" kommentierte Healer und ich nickte nur wortlos zu ihrem offensichtlichem Sarkasmus.

Galaxia/Chaos hingegen verschwendete keine Zeit und griff an, war jedoch nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Treffer zu landen. Libra bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Grazie, die sie unmenschlich wirken ließ. Ein weiterer Energieblitz ließ ihre Gegnerin in der Luft zurücktaumeln, ihre Katanas hatte Libra gezogen und offensichtlich Gebrauch davon gemacht, obwohl ich nichts dergleichen hatte erkennen können. Die beinah abgetrennten Fledermausflügel von Galaxia/Chaos sprachen jedoch eine andere Sprache.

Wir waren wohl alle nicht vorbereitet darauf, als Libra plötzlich in einer stark an Hochäthisch erinnernden Sprache begann eine Beschwörung zu rezitieren. „Kardes genar fidana! Chaos, gib diese Kriegerin frei, denn sie gehört dir schon lange nicht mehr! Konad seladar, emani rez! Gib sie frei, ich befehle es dir, deine Anwesenheit hier ist unerwünscht!" Eine unheimliche kobaltblaue Aura begann wie ein lebendiger Strudel um sie zu kreisen, während sie sprach, und nahm immer mehr an Stärke zu. Schließlich hob Libra ihre nun überkreuzten Katanas und ließ sie in einer ultimativen Geste auseinanderfahren. „FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

Die besessene Kriegerin schrie in Agonie, als sie das alles verschlingende Licht erfaßte. Man hatte den Eindruck, ihr Körper verdrehte und verzerrte sich regelecht unter den Auswirkungen der brachialen Urgewalten, die auf sie einwirkten. Fasziniert und verängstigt zugleich verfolgte ich wie langsam, ganz langsam sich eine schattenartige, umbraschwarze Substanz von dem Körper löste und unter immer noch gepeinigten Schmerzensschreien in den Himmel aufstieg und eine bewußtlose Galaxia zurückließ. Die Substanz – Chaos – hing für ein paar Momente in der Luft und zischte dann davon, Ziel unbekannt.

Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um meine Stimme wiederzufinden. Was ich... wir gerade miterlebt hatten ging über alle Vorstellungen, die ich von Sternschnuppen hatte hinaus. Nicht einmal Venus und Saturn wären dazu in der Lage gewesen, glaubte ich zumindest, und auf jeden Fall nicht so leicht und locker wie Sailorlibra es gemacht hatte. Diese Senshi jagte mir Angst ein und ich wußte von Tag zu Tag weniger, ob man ihr trauen konnte oder nicht.

Aber zurück zu den anderen beiden. „Wo sind Venus und Saturn?" Die Frage hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gequält. Meines Wissens nach sollten sie gespürt haben, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war und das sie nicht gekommen waren, ließ einige nicht so schöne Vermutungen zu, gerade, weil Libra gekommen war.

Die angesprochene Kriegerin drehte sich zu uns um, die gefallene Galaxia nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigend. „Beschäftigt." Ihre Stimme klang irgendwie traurigresignierend, so als ob ihr selber nicht gefiel, warum die anderen beiden Sternschnuppen _beschäftigt_ waren. Ich gestikulierte in die Richtung von Fighter und Healer der bewußtlosen Galaxia zu helfen, dem sie auch leicht zögerlich nachkamen. „Inwiefern?" drängte ich, nicht sicher, ob ich die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte.

Ich erhielt sie trotzdem und wünschte wirklich, ich hätte etwas zum Festhalten gehabt. „Meine geliebte Rhea", begann Libra wehmütig, „ist schwanger." Oh Kami...

Tokyo Central Hospital (Minako)

Das monotone Hintergrundsgeräusch des konstant piependen Herzmonitors war das einzige Geräusch im Raum. Hotaru lag in einem breiten Krankenhausbett, ihre Atmung war einigermaßen normal, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte und mein Gefühl sowie unsere Verbindung sagte mir, daß sie vollkommen in Ordnung war, von der kleinen Tatsache ihrer Schwangerschaft natürlich mal abgesehen. Trotzdem kam ich nicht drum herum besorgt zu sein, als ich neben ihrem Bett stand, auf sie runtersah und ihre Hand hielt. Artemis war mittlerweile verschwunden, um nach Luna zu schauen, was natürlich sein gutes Recht war, und Dr. Mizuno, Amis Mutter – den Mächten sei Dank, daß sie über uns Bescheid wußte –, war nach einigen Tests ebenfalls verschwunden, hatte aber versprochen bald zurück zu sein.

_Sie ist schwanger, Minako._ Diese Worten hatten sich tief festgesetzt und meine Gedanken kreisten um die offensichtlichen Fragen. Wie, wann, wer usw.. Ich hatte Angst, daß alles jetzt vollkommen auseinanderbrechen könnte, jetzt, wo eigentlich alles wieder einigermaßen ruhig geworden war. Ich war nicht so naiv zu glauben, daß es mein Kind war. Die Möglichkeit mochte bestehen, denn mittlerweile hatten wir so viele seltsame Dinge erlebt, daß ich gar nichts mehr anzweifelte. Aber was war, wenn da noch jemand anderes war? Hatte Hotaru mich betrogen? Nein, ich tat das sofort ab, da ich es hätte fühlen müssen. Das Konzept eines Sternenbündnis hätte das verhindert. Aber wenn da jemand war bevor wir zusammengekommen sind. Hotaru hatte nie etwas gesagt und das kam mir schon sehr seltsam vor. So sehr ich wollte und so sehr ich auch an Hotarus Aufrichtigkeit glaubte, kam ich nicht daran vorbei zu zweifeln.

„Minako?" Aufgeschreckt drehte ich mich um und schaute direkt in die mitfühlenden Augen Dr. Mizunos. Die ältere Ärztin betrachtete für eine Weile die schlafende Hotaru bevor sie mich dann etwas zur Seite zog und zu sprechen begann. „Als Erstes kann ich sagen, daß die Tests positiv waren wie Artemis schon gesagt hatte. Ihre gesundheitlicher Zustand ist im Moment stabil, sie braucht nur etwas Ruhe. Aber es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die mir Sorgen bereiten." Tiefe Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich in der Stirn von Amis Mutter ab, die meine eigene Besorgnis nur weiter anfachten, während sie weitersprach. „Für Luna und Artemis habe ich schon ein paar neue Technologien genutzt, die Ami für mich entwickelt hat. Unter anderen können wir damit schnell Fakten über die Schwangerschaft feststellen, die normalerweise nur sehr langsam und kompliziert ermittelt werden können."

Die Ärztin stoppte kurz und sah erneut zu Hotaru hinüber. Ich folgte ihrem Blick, bevor ich die Mutter meiner Freundin wieder ansah. „Das Erste erstaunliche ist, daß Hotaru anscheinend bereits fast zwei Monate schwanger ist." Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Aber sie hat nie irgendwelche Anzeichen..." Dr. Mizuno stoppte mich bevor ich den Satz beenden können. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht und ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Wir waren unter anderem nicht in der Lage einen _männlichen_ Vater festzustellen. Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gern ein paar Tests mit dir machen, um sicher zu sein." Das erleichterte mich etwas, half aber nicht meine Verwirrung zu erleichtern. Einen Knaller hatte die Ärztin aber noch. „Doch eines beunruhigt mich am meisten. Wir haben Bilder von dem Embrio, die vielleicht eine Erklärung für Hotarus plötzlichen Zusammenbruch sind. Wenn es in diesem Tempo weiterwächst, Minako, dann wird sie in knapp einer Woche gebären."

TBC

Nächstes Mal: Hektische Vorbereitung zu Usagi und Mamorus Vermählung, ein Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Helios und Anshar, Setsuna und Taiki sind ebenfalls beschäftigt und die unerwartete Schwangerschaft Hotarus bringt einiges an Trubel in die Reihen der Senshi, außerdem treibt Chaos immer noch sein Unwesen.

Anmerkungen des Autors 

Nun, hab ich euch geschockt, hm? Ja, diese Reihe ist voller Überraschungen. Bevor ihr mich jetzt mit Fragen bestürmt und eine Erklärung erwartet, mahne ich zur Geduld. Im nächsten Teil gibt es etwas mehr Aufklärung um Hotarus plötzliche Schwangerschaft und NICHT eher.

Sehr viel kann ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen. Was Seiya/Kakyuu und die andere, unterschwellig angedeutete Sache angeht, erklärt sich das wohl von selbst bzw. sollte jedem Fan vom Konzept her vertraut sein. Ich hab einen kleinen Artikel dazu geschrieben, der wahrscheinlich schon auf Silver Moonlight zu finden sein wird, wenn ihr das hier zu lesen bekommt.

Da mir jetzt nicht mehr einfällt, außer euch allen ein schönes neues Jahr zu wünschen – auch wenn das wohl etwas spät kommt (größtenteils wegen der langen Wartezeit auf die Korrektur) –, war es das jetzt wohl für dieses Mal.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	5. Star Henshin V: Preparations

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Star Henshin ****V****: Preparations**

Chapter Sixteen: Tale of a Legend

Irgendwo (Arora)

Es war ein schönes Dilemma, in dem wir uns befanden, und zu allem Überfluß hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr, ob die Situation gut oder schlecht für uns war. Wie schon gesagt, ich haßte Ungewißheiten. Aus dem eigentlich gelungenen Coup zur Auslöschung Kinmokus wurde ein Halbfiasko. Nicht nur war es den beiden Sternschnuppen möglich gewesen die vier Senshi von dem sterbenden Planeten zu schaffen und sich damit wertvolle Hilfe zu sichern, nein, das war gar nicht das größte Problem. Die temporär größere Bedrohung stellte das freigesetzte Chaos dar und zu einem großen Teil war das mein Fehler. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß sich die finstere Manifestation der höheren Macht, der wir alle folgten in Wirklichkeit nichts weiter war als ein Ableger, ein unkontrollierbares Geschöpf der Finsternis das nur seinen eigenen Plänen folgte und nicht verstand wie wichtig das Gleichgewicht war. Ein solch unberechenbarer Feind, ehemals Gleichgesinnter, frei in dieser Schicksalslinie. Das könnte alles außer Kontrolle geraten lassen.

Obendrein brachten mir meine Quellen äußerst beunruhigende Nachrichten und diese Nachrichten stellten sicher einen gewaltigen Rückschlag in den Plänen der Kaiserin dar Zwietracht zwischen den Sternschnuppen zu säeen. Eine von ihnen war schwanger und das bestimmt nicht durch Libras Einwirken. Nun mochte dieses Kind keine direkten Faktor in unserem Kampf darstellen, doch kannte ich sehr wohl die Legenden, die sich um Sternschnuppenkinder rankten und die Erfüllung dieser Legenden stellte eine wahre Gefahr für uns dar... sofern man ihnen glauben schenken konnte.

Möge es sein wie es ist. Die Kaiserin war informiert und hatte mir versichert, daß es noch keinen Grund zur Sorge gab und ich mich vorerst um das eigentliche Problem kümmern sollte. Chaos oder besser die Kreatur, die sich anmaßte Chaos zu sein.

Tokyo General (Minako)

Verschlafen blinzelte ich als der aromatische Duft starken Kräutertees meine hypersensitiven Sinne erreichte. Zwar hatte ich keine Ahnung wieviel Schlaf ich bekommen hatte aber es konnten nicht mehr als vier oder fünf Stunden gewesen sein, mit sehr, sehr viel Wohlwollen gerechnet. Dr. Mizuno hatte zwar darauf bestanden, daß ich nach hause ginge und mich ausruhe aber das war natürlich keine akzeptable Option gewesen. Ehe ich meine geliebte Sternschnuppe in diesem Zustand allein in einem Krankenhausbett zurückließ würde die Zeit selber aufhören müssen zu existieren und selbst dann wäre es wahrscheinlich schwer uns zu trennen.

Außerdem war mein Firefly in diesem Zustand anfällig und feindlichen Angriffen ausgeliefert. Eine schwangere Senshi, nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen, sicher hatten unsere Feinde schon davon gehört und so hatte ich einige Vorbereitungen getroffen, schnell, vertrauenswürdig und effizient – auch wenn Haruka und Michiru mit mir wohl darüber streiten würden... für ein paar Sekunden.

Es war eine dieser _Helfer_, die mir gerade eine dampfende Tasse eben erwähnten Kräutertees reichte. Ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Besorgnis war der hübschen pinkhaarigen Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie mich aufmerksam musterte. Ich gähnte herzhaft und nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk. Die beruhigende Wirkung floß durch mich hindurch und entspannte mich etwas.

„Irgendwas Neues?" Mein Gegenüber schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zu der immer noch schlafenden – jetzt aber wesentlich ruhiger und entspannter als zuvor – Form von Hotaru. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und für einen Moment verharrten wir beide in dieser Position, niemand wußte so recht etwas zu sagen.

„Du weißt, daß deine Tests positiv waren, oder?" wandte die anderen Frau sich wieder an mich, in einem nettgemeinten Versuch ein Gespräch abzufangen und mich etwas abzulenken. Ich nickte schwach. Als Amis Mutter mir die Tests gezeigt hatte, war es eigentlich nur eine Bestätigung für mich gewesen. Tief da drin, durch unser Band wußte ich bereits, daß es unser Kind war. Dieses Gefühl, es war nicht zu leugnen. Durch unsere tiefe Verbindung, wenn ich mich anstrengte, konnte ich die kleine, langsam wachsende Präsenz fühlen und in ihr spiegelten Hotaru und ich uns wieder, einen besseren Beweis gab es nicht.

„Natürlich, Momoko... Es ist immer noch seltsam und ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert ist." Meine Freundin, nicht zu vergessen Pseudoverwandte, lächelte eines ihrer gute Laune-Lächeln, mit dem sie glatt mir und Usagi Konkurrenz machen konnte, man sah gleich wieso wir derselben Linie abstammten. „Ich bin nur heilfroh, daß ihr so schnell gekommen seid. Wir sind alle so beschäftigt aber ich war halt so besorgt und..." Sie stoppte mein Geplapper, indem sie sanft eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. „Hey, kein Problem. Wofür sind Cousinen denn da?" Ich nickte erneut, diesmal unsagbar dankbar dafür, daß Momoko existierte und wir uns in dieser Welt gefunden hatten.

In diesem Moment war ein leises Klopfen von der Zimmertür zu hören und kurz darauf öffnete diese sich. Irgendwie hatte ich fast erwartet, daß es Hakkou – oder allein an ihrer Aura gemessen eher Libra war – die den Raum betrat. Momoko war definitiv überrascht, daß die stolze Kriegerin so einfach hereingekommen war, wo ihre Freundinnen doch so etwas eigentlich verhindern sollten, ich war nur genervt. Zwar war mir klar, daß diese Konfrontation kommen würde aber hätte ich auch genausogut drauf verzichten können. Jedoch Libra war im Moment die einzige Person, die meine Fragen beantworten konnte.

Momoko leerte ihre Tasse und stand auf, die ganze Zeit ruhten ihre Augen auf dem unerwarteten Besucher. Die beiden jungen Frauen musterten sich lange, jede von ihnen die andere ein- und abschätzend. Schließlich nickte Momoko knapp, ohne dabei den Blickkampf wirklich verloren zu haben – was mich wunderte, denn normalerweise widerstand kaum jemand Libras Blicken – und verließ lautlos den Raum, als ob der Blickwechsel ihr alles gesagt hatte, was nötig war. Gut, im gewissen Sinne war dem auch so.

„Wir müssen reden", begann Libra und ich nickte stumm. Vielleicht würde ich jetzt endlich ein paar Antworten bekommen und vielleicht würde diese neue Entwicklung unseren Streit um Hotaru endlich beilegen. Zwar glaubte ich nicht an Letzteres, denn dazu war mir zu sehr bewußt, daß die andere Kriegerin von denselben Motiven angetrieben wurde wie ich, Liebe und absolute Hingabe. Aber die Fragen, da war ich sicher, konnte sie mir beantworten. Kein lebendes, ungöttliches Wesen, selbst Hotaru und ich nicht, schien mehr über Sternenbündnisse zu wissen als sie. Und dieses Wissen war jetzt von Nöten, mehr als je zuvor.

Astralebene... mehr oder weniger (Hotaru)

Der sich drehende Mix aus Farben machte irgendwie keinen rechten Sinn für mich, doch fühlte ich mich auch gleichzeitig seltsam geborgen. Ich war nicht tot oder so etwas, das war mir schon klar. Was genau ich hier tat und wo dieses Hier in der breitgefächerten Astralebene zwischen Leben und Tod war, das konnte ich auch nicht beantworten. Doch immer war man hier für einen Grund und dieser Grund würde sich bald offenbaren.

Wie auf Kommando klärte sich der Nebel um mich herum auf und ein klarer, man konnte fast meinen engelsartiger Klang war zu hören. Es war keine Stimme, nur ein Geräusch, ein konstanter Ton vielmehr, jedoch gleichzeitig auch ähnlich einer Melodie, Engelsgesang vielleicht. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, jedesmal eigentlich, wenn ich hier war. Oh, sicher hier war ich schon oft gewesen, sozusagen mein Fachgebiet. Und meistens, wenn ich nicht aus freien Stücken und vollem intakten Bewußtsein herkam, erinnerte ich mich später nicht mehr daran. Astralregeln...

„Wie ich sehe ist dir das nicht neu." Die Stimme, wenn auch erwartet, erschrak mich in gewisser Weise. Sie hatte einen Unterton von... Vertrautheit aber doch war sie völlig unbekannt. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, daß Astralführer die Form von Personen oder Wesen annahmen, mit denen man vertraut war, die man kannte und denen man vertraute. Das war eine Maßnahme, um es den Besuchern leichter zu machen. Nicht, daß ich das brauchen würde.

Doch der Führer dieses Mal war mir nicht bekannt und das war, was mich verwunderte, denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl ich müßte sie kennen. Eine Senshi war sie, das konnte ich sagen, doch hatte ich noch nie jemanden wie sie gesehen und ihre Konturen und genauen Farben schienen für mein Auge verschwommen, nicht genau wahrnehmbar. Doch, was ich sehen konnte, berührte etwas tief in mir und ich wußte nicht warum. Sie hatte glänzende karmesinrote Haare (AdA: Ein wenig wie Scarlett/Salvia, nur ein wenig heller) wie eine aufgehende Sonne, die einen neuen Tag einleitete, ihre Augen funkelten mysteriös in einer Mischung aus hellem violettblau. Allein diese Details sagten mir etwas, versuchten mir etwas zu sagen, doch ich wußte noch nicht genau was bis sie es mehr oder weniger aussprach.

„Hab keine Angst, Rhea. Ich stelle nur diejenige da, die gerade erst in dir geboren wird. Dieses Abbild muß nicht einmal unbedingt der Zukunft entsprechen." Zuerst verstand ich nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte. Dann begann sich langsam alles zusammenzusetzen. Meine emotionale Anfälligkeit seit der Nacht vor zwei Tagen, mein offensichtlicher Zusammenbruch, denn anders konnte ich mein Hiersein nicht erklären. Als wir, Minako und ich, an jenem Abend... Liebe machten, da war etwas außergewöhnliches, etwas magisches und übernatürliches um uns herum und in uns drin, das ich nicht greifen, nicht in Worten fassen konnte. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, es sei nur der Moment, die aufgestauten Gefühle aber jetzt... Jetzt sah ich auf und erkannte es, erkannte durch den Nebelschleier dieser Dimension die feinen goldvioletten Schmetterlingsflügel am Rücken meiner Führerin und die ineinander vereinten Zeichen von Venus und Saturn auf ihrer Stirn. Ich sah erst jetzt wirklich die Ähnlichkeit und ihre Worte ergaben Sinn. „Du bist... meine Tochter?"

Das junge Mädchen, äußerlich nicht älter als Sechszehn, nickte. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich schwach auf den Beinen und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß Minako hier wäre. Doch meine Gefährtin hatte hier keinen Zutritt, zumindest nicht jetzt. „Warum bin ich hier", fragte ich schließlich, mehr um mich selber abzulenken, denn um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich wollte schon gerne Antworten haben, auf all die... offensichtlichen Fragen. „Um zu sehen und zu verstehen, wie immer."

„Uhm... ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht, äh..." Meine Führerin schenkte mir einen verständnisvollen Blick. „Nenn mich, Dawn, für jetzt. Alle tun das oder... werden es tun. Ist jetzt aber nicht wichtig. Um deine unterschwellige Frage zu beantworten, was genau du sehen und verstehen sollst, das zu zeigen, darum bin ich hier." Geduldig wartend widmete ich der Abbildung meiner zukünftigen Tochter einige kritischerer Blicke. „Wie ist das möglich?" wollte ich schließlich wissen. Es waren keine Erklärungen notwendig, sie wußte, was ich meinte.

„Jene Nacht war, was schon in der Nacht eurer Einheit hätte geschehen sollen." Was aber nicht geschehen war, da wir praktisch keine echte Hochzeitsnacht hatten und die Stimmung und Emotionen waren dann weg, irgendwie verständlich. „Du mußt verstehen, Sternenpartnern oder Gefährten, wie sie oft genannt werden, ist es durchaus möglich Kinder zu bekommen. Zwar ist dies ein seltenes aber mögliches Ereignis. Doch reden wir nicht über mich, denn ich bin sicher deine andere Pseudogefährtin kann dir mehr über die Legenden erzählen, die sich um mich ranken."

„Libra", stellte ich trocken fest. „Bin ich ihretwegen hier?" Dawn nickte erneut. „Zu einem Teil, ja. Sie ist wichtiger, als du dir vorstellen kannst, Rhea. Wichtig für euch und für den Kampf, den ihr führt. Ohne sie, seid ihr verloren. Doch Libra ist nicht sie selbst, ihr Leben basiert auf Erinnerungen, die nicht ihr gehören, es niemals waren. Nur wenn sie sich davon lösen kann, wenn sie diese und damit auch dich gehen läßt, nur dann kann sie werden, was sie eigentlich ist und was eure Feinde sosehr fürchten, daß sie sogar in Betracht zogen sie zu euch zu schicken, damit genau das nicht geschieht."

Dawn hob eine Hand und eine Kugel erschien, Bilder begannen sich darin zu formen. Bilder der Zukunft, von dem was kommen würde. Leid, Schmerz, Verwirrung, so vieles, so undeutlich. „Sieh", dränge Dawn. „Sieh und verstehe euer Schicksal." Und ich sah, sah wie alles zusammenlief, die Linien, die Geheimnisse, alles auf einen Punkt, auf eine letzte Konfrontation, die das Schicksal selbst erschüttern würde. Ich sah die Möglichkeiten, die verschiedenen Ausgänge, vom Frieden bis zur Apokalypse, Libras Part darin, unseren Part.

Schließlich ließ Dawn die Kugel verschwinden und schaute mir tief in die Augen. „Verstehst du nun?" Ich nickte, kam aber nicht daran vorbei mich zu wundern über die plötzliche Offenbarung. Warum das alles? Wieso sollte ich das wissen? Wieso _durfte_ ich das wissen? Dann war es mir klar, ganz simpel eigentlich. „Ich werde mich an nichts davon erinnern, oder?" Dawn sagte nichts aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. „Warum dann das alles? Wo ist der Sinn..."

Plötzlich fühlte ich etwas an mir zerren, eine Kraft, die mich unweigerlich forttragen wollte von diesem Ort. „Du mußt gehen, dein Erwachen ist nah." Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, es gab noch soviel, was ich fragen wollte, doch es brachte ja eh nichts. Ich würde mich nicht erinnern können. Meine tochterpersonifizierende Führerin trat an mich heran und fuhr sanft mit einer Hand über meine Wange. „Du wirst verstehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Aber um zu verstehen, brauchst du zuerst das Wissen." Dawn grinste schief und es erinnerte mich stark an Minako, kein Wunder. „Laß dem Schicksal seinen eigenen Weg, folge ihm nur."

Dann wurde alles um mich herum Weiß und das Nächste, was ich sah war Minakos besorgtes, fürsorgliches und liebevolles Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl der Traum, den ich hatte war irgendwie wichtig aber... Ich konnte mich nicht mehr dran erinnern.

Tokyo General (Libra)

Eine langwährende Stille lag, noch lange nachdem Venus' Freundin den Raum verlassen hatte, über diesem. Vorsichtig trat ich an Rheas Krankenhausbett und sah auf sie hinunter. Es gab so vieles, das ich sagen oder tun wollte, doch im Moment wäre wahrscheinlich jede zu voreilige Geste provokativ gewesen und ich hatte keine Lust eine wütende Sternschnuppenmutter am Hals zu haben... Es war eine Schande und ein Wunder zugleich, doch wünschte ich inständig die Rollen wären andersherum. Denn ich befürchtete, daß diese neuen Umständen unser Schicksal, Rheas und meins, für immer besiegeln würden.

Seufzend strich ich meiner Sternschnuppe mit einer Hand über die Wange und drehte mich dann zu Venus um, die das Ganze wachsam verfolgte aber keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen oder tun, wenigstens etwas. „Ich sehe, du hast bereits Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Das ist auch angebracht, wenn ich auch gestehen muß, daß ich kein Problem hatte an ihnen vorbeizukommen." Venus nickte und bedachte mich mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Wer war die Kleine, Verwandtschaft?"

„In gewissem Sinne meine Cousine. Sie ist ein Halbengel geboren in dieser Zeit." Ah, dachte mir doch, daß die Aura mir bekannt vorkam. Also hatte die gute Celeste doch noch Nachfahren. Zwar interessierte es mich wie es sie in diese Welt verschlagen hatte aber abgesehen davon, daß ich mir selber noch nicht über mein eigenes Hiersein im Klaren war, gab es jetzt Wichtigeres.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die schlafende Form Rheas begann ich die Aufklärung, die die andere Kriegerin von mir offensichtlich erwartete, es war ja nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte. „Wann?" Venus war verwirrt und wußte nicht genau, was ich meinte. Ich seufzte und formulierte deutlicher: „Wann ist es passiert?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und mutmaßte: „Ausgehend davon, daß wir vermuten ein Tag ihrer Schwangerschaft entspricht einem vollen Monat, würde ich sagen der Tag, an dem Ami ihre vollen Kräfte erhalten hat. Wir waren allein und Hotaru und ich hatten ein... klärendes Gespräch." Das paßte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war die Atmosphäre genug aufgeheizt, mit alldem, was passiert war. Vielleicht war ich sogar ein wenig mit Schuld an dieser Entwicklung, da ich Rhea offensichtlich zu sehr bedrängt hatte. „Wie ist das möglich, Libra? Erklär es mir."

Ich seufzte erneut und trat ans Fenster. Die Verwirrung und leichte Verzweiflung in Venus' Stimme war mehr als deutlich, durchaus verständlich. Sie nannte mich sonst nur sehr selten Libra und das bewies, wie ernst es ihr doch war. „Du mußt wissen, Schwangerschaften unter Sternschnuppen sind möglich aber so selten, daß sie von vielen als Mythos bezeichnet werden. Das Kind, unter normalen Umständen immer weiblich – ich denke das kannst du dir selbst ausrechnen – entsteht stets durch Magie. Anstatt des notwendigen Samens zur Reproduktion mischt sich die Energie der beiden Krieger zusammen und ersetzt größtenteils diese Komponenten. Ich bin keine Biologin – da müßtest du deine Großmutter Virgo fragen, wenn sie noch leben würde, aber so in etwa funktioniert es. Hast du es denn nicht gefühlt?"

Venus schwieg für einen Moment. „Da war eine merkwürdige Energie um uns herum aber... Ich dachte, es wäre nur wegen des Moments." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinauf in den Morgenhimmel dieser Welt. Es war zu erwarten, daß sie nicht wußten, was sie da taten. Die Erfolgsquote war ja auch wie gesagt so niedrig, daß viele Sternenpaare selbst in meiner Zeit keine Ahnung hatten, daß es überhaupt möglich war. Doch die Umstände, der Zeitpunkt, die vielen zusammenfallenden Faktoren, es konnte nur einen Grund geben.

„Es gab einmal eine Legende in meiner Zeit. Diese besagte, daß irgendwann in ferner Zukunft, inmitten eines Kampfes um das Schicksal selbst, ein Funke der Hoffnung geboren werden soll. Ein Kind, Ergebnis der Liebe zweier durch Schicksal und Vorsehung gebeutelter und doch zusammengeführter Kriegerinnen, vereint im Heiligsten aller Bunde. Dieses Kind, einmal geboren, wenn auch nicht direkt verwickelt in diesen monumentalen Krieg würde ein Zeichen sein, ein Zeichen dafür, daß die Ordnung letztlich triumphieren würde und das Gleichgewicht wiederhergestellt wird. Diesem Kind wurde eine große Zukunft vorhergesagt... doch dies ist jetzt nicht von größerer Bedeutung."

Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie sehr Venus das Gehörte beeindruckt hatte und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich ungläubiges Verstehen (AdA: Hä?) wieder. Meine nächste Worten waren mehr geflüstert, denn gesprochen. „Ich glaube, nein, ich bin sicher, daß meine Rhea dieses Kind in sich trägt... Euer Kind." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich an der geschockten Venus vorbei, drehte mich aber noch einmal zu ihr um, als ich mich anschickte das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Für die Dauer ihrer Schwangerschaft werde ich keine Versuche unternehmen das Herz meiner Geliebten zurückzugewinnen, das gebietet mir meine Ehre. Aber Schicksalskind oder nicht, du verstehst sicher, daß ich sie nicht aufgeben kann und werde." Venus nickte schwach und ich schlüpfte aus dem Raum. Nicht länger in der Lage den Schmerz zu ertragen, der auf meiner Seele lastete. Tief da drinnen wußte ich, daß ich den Kampf verloren hatte, doch wollte ich es noch nicht recht wahrhaben. Eine innere Stimme flüsterte mir immer wieder zu, daß ich mir niemals vergeben würde meine Rhea gehenzulassen und damit nur uns beide unglücklich machte. Ich konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Der Drang war einfach zu stark, denn sie war das Einzigste, was mir geblieben war.

Doch für den Moment... würde ich alles tun, um dieses Kind zu schützen, Gewissenskonflikte hin oder her.

Chapter Seventeen: A Visit to the Past

Außenbereiche von Tokyo (Taiki)

Warum ich hier war, das wußte ich immer noch nicht, als ich mich der großen Villa näherte. Die Aufforderung von Setsuna war mehr als vage gewesen und als physikbegabter Mensch mochte ich keine vagen Andeutungen. Doch konnte ich damit umgehen, immerhin war ich solche Dinge von Yaten hin und wieder gewohnt, wenn sie auch mehr direkt war in ihren Äußerungen. Nun, zumindest war sie an keine Art von Wächter-Eid gebunden. Die anderen Senshi hatten uns schon gewarnt, daß man von Setsuna meist nie genau zu hören bekam, was man eigentlich wissen wollte.

Mir persönlich würde es schon reichen, wenn sie mir sagte, wo ich schnellstens eine Wohnung herbekam. Seiya und Kakyuu hatten etwas Kleines nicht weit vom Stadtzentrum entfernt gefunden, jedoch fühlte ich mich allein zwischen den beiden fehl am Platze, und Yaten schien sich fürs Erste bei Rei im Tempel einquartiert zu haben. Also schlug ich mich im Moment mit unbequemen Hotelbetten herum. Einige der Senshi hatten angeboten mir vorerst Unterschlupf zu gewähren, doch war ich eigentlich jemand, der auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen wollte. Zwar hatten wir in Betracht gezogen unsere Karriere hier wieder aufzunehmen und auch schon einige Gespräche geführt. Jedoch wollten wir diesmal auch wirklich sein, wer wir wirklich waren, und das würde Komplikationen mit sich bringen. Komplikationen, die sicher nicht zur Entspannung der Situation beitragen würden.

„Konnichi wa, Taiki-san." Ich zuckte zusammen. Setsuna hatte die Tür geöffnet bevor ich überhaupt Gelegenheit dazu hatte anzuklopfen. Sie fing meinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck auf und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Oh, gomen nasei. Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu erschrecken. Aber es ist gut, daß du so schnell gekommen bist, denn ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einigen Besorgungen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also erkläre ich dir alles unterwegs, okay?" ging die ältere Frau von Entschuldigung zu Arbeit über. Total baff stand ich da und konnte nur schwach nicken. Und ohne weitere Vorwarnung erfaßte uns ein helles Licht und kurz darauf fanden wir uns an einem vollkommen nebligen Ort wieder.

„Wa... Wo sind wir?" Es kam selten vor, daß mich etwas so aus der Ruhe brachte, doch manche Dinge mit denen die Senshi dieses Sonnensysteme zu tun hatten und in Kontakt standen waren mir immer noch fremd und ein wenig unheimlich. Zwar war mir klar, daß meine Berufung als Sailorsenshis etwas mystisches mit sich brachte, jedoch die Ausmaße, die einem hier anscheinend regelmäßig begegneten, waren unglaublich. Und eines davon war dieser Ort, den Sailorpluto – wir hatten uns verwandelt – ohne großes Trara als Tor von Raum und Zeit bezeichnete, der Ort ihrer fast ewigen Wache.

„Worum geht es bei diesen Besorgungen?" wollte ich wissen. „Und warum bin gerade ich hier?" Pluto verharrte kurz, drehte sich aber nicht um, als sie mir antwortete. „Es geht um Dinge für die Zeremonie unserer Prinzessin und unseren Prinzens." So viele hatte ich mir schon vorstellen können. Immerhin war ich auch zu einem kleinen Teil in den Vorbereitungen verwickelt gewesen, die Rei und meine Gefährten getroffen hatten. Eine wichtige Zeremonie würde das werden, soviel war mir klar durch mein breitgefächertes Wissen über die verschiedene Bräuche dieser Art, auch wenn Yaten mehr in genau diesem Bereich bewandert war. „Und zu der Frage, warum gerade du, Maker. Da gibt es mehrere Gründe. Ich nehme nicht gerne andere Personen auf Zeitreisen mit, doch ich brauche jemanden, der Kalkulationen anstellen kann, die wichtig für die Zeremonie sind. Es geht um solche Dinge wie Ort, Zeit und Umstände. Ich könnte das auch, doch ist es mir nicht möglich dies alleine zu tun. Außerdem bist du im Moment mehr ein objektiver Faktor, denn jede der anderen wäre zu sehr fasziniert von dem Ort, den wir aufsuchen... Gerade Ami."

Das war alles, was sie sagte, und ich mußte feststellen, daß die anderen nicht übertrieben hatten in Plutos knappen Antworten. Es schien, als ob ich wohl selber herausfinden mußte, wohin mich dieser kleine Trip führen würde. Also beobachte ich einfach nur wie Sailorpluto das große Tor mit ihrem schlüsselähnlichen Talisman öffnete und helles Licht herausströmte. Nun, das würde sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung werden. Zeitreisen, ein neuer Aspekt zu dem so gar nicht normalen Leben einer Sailorsenshi. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht widerstehen zu fragen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. „Wohin gehen wir?"

Pluto griff nach meiner Hand, sie hatte bereits erklärt wie wichtig es war im Kontinuum auf keinen Fall getrennt zu werden. Wieder umspielte dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln ihre Lippen. „Nach Atlantis."

Anno 1213, Atlantis (Pluto)

Von dem Moment an, an dem Starmaker und ich den heiligen Boden der mythischen Stadt berührten, spürte ich etwas seltsames. Etwas war bei diesem Sprung nicht ganz richtig verlaufen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war mir so, als hätte ich eine dunkle Präsenz gespürt, die sich an unsere Spur gehängt hätte. Doch allein das war widersinnig, denn das Kontinuum hinterließ keine Spuren, welcher Art auch immer.

Makers Stimme brachte mich wieder zurück in die Realität. „Ich habe einiges gelesen aber das hier sieht nicht so aus wie ich mir Atlantis vorgestellt habe." Die hochgewachsene Kriegerin sah sich interessiert und aufmerksam um. Eine Mischung aus verschiedenster Technik verliehen der Stadt ihren Hauch. Atlantis selbst, soviel konnte man erkennen, war eine auf einer gewaltigen Plattform, leicht über dem Wasser des atlantischen Ozeans gebaute Stadt, eingeschlossen von einer Kuppel, die nicht nur zur Tarnung, sondern auch zur Erhaltung der normalen Umweltbedingungen in jeder Umgebung diente. Überall liefen Menschen herum und Beförderungsmittel, vom simplen Lastesel bis hin zur modernsten Technik des 30. Jahrhunderts, waren zu erkennen.

„Atlantis ist eine der drei großen heiligen Städte zu Zeiten des goldenen Königreichs im Silberjahrtausend gewesen. Die anderen beiden waren Avalon und Elysion, daneben existierte natürlich noch der königliche Sitz am Nordpol. Aber Atlantis stellte mit Avalon und Elysion ein Dreieck des Schutzes dar und Atlantis ist die einzige Stadt, die noch eine gewisse Zeitlang in der normalen Welt überlebt hat nach dem Niedergang des Silberjahrtausends."

Ich führte Maker durch die Stadt und erklärte einige Dinge und Zusammenhänge, die ich für ungefährlich zu wissen erachtete. Mich selber beeindruckte die Stadt nicht mehr wirklich, ich war schon öfters hiergewesen und mittlerweile unter den Ältesten hier ein bekanntes Gesicht, was sicherlich in der jetzigen Situation von Vorteil war. Wenige Minuten später erreichten wir die heiligen Hallen des Hohen Rates und trugen unser Anliegen vor, so wie es Brauch war unter unsereiner. Wie erwartet gab es keine gewichtigen Komplikation und wir würden bis zur Nacht bleiben können, denn erst dann war es möglich die notwendigen Berechnungen anzustellen.

Das bedeutete natürlich auch, daß gut ein halber Tag noch vor uns lag bis dahin. Während Taiki darauf bestand sich etwas umzusehen – wie ich erwartet hatte –, zog ich mich in einen abgelegenen Bereich des Ratsgebäudes zurück, der ausschließlich zur Meditation diente. Ich kam oft hierher, um den Chaos Herr zu werden, das mich in jedem Augenblick meines langen Lebens belastete. Niemand, nicht einmal Hotaru konnte sich wirklich vorstellen wie es war. Während ihre Wache damals nur einsam und eintönig gewesen war, war die Aufgabe einer Wächterin der Zeit alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken. In vielerlei Hinsicht war ich direkt mit dem Zeitstrom verbunden und wenn ich nicht ständig die Kontrolle behielt und meiner _Sicht_ selbst Grenzen setzte, konnte es schnell passieren, daß man verrückt wurde und ich untertrieb bestimmt nicht. Es war schwer zu beschreiben und mit Worten schon gar nicht, doch das Chaos in meinem Bewußtsein war schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Und so saß ich hier, in tiefer Meditation versunken, und konzentrierte mich auf die letzten Entwicklungen und die möglichen Ausgänge dieser Krise. Die Ereignisse hatten sich in den letzten Wochen überschlagen. Begonnen hatte alles, als Minako und Hotaru zusammengekommen waren. Das war wie eine Initialzündung gewesen und plötzlich hatte alles, was ich gedacht richtig zu sein, sich zu verändern begonnen und gipfelte schließlich in der Zerstörung Kinmokus und allem, was damit zusammenhing.

Alle Senshi hatten mittlerweile ihre vollendete Form erreicht, bis auf mich selbst, doch darüber sorgte ich mich nicht besonders, denn die Schemen waren mir vertraut und ich wußte es besser, als dem Verlauf der Dinge nicht zu trauen. Außerdem konnte ich eh nicht in meine eigene Zukunft sehen, so sehr ich es manchmal auch wünschte.

Der letzte Schock war sicherlich Hotarus Schwangerschaft. Viel wußte ich nicht, doch auch mir war bekannt, was Libra sicherlich sehr genau wußte und wie dieser Umstand unsere Situation verändern konnte. Ein wenig sorgte ich mich um die jüngere Senshi. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis unsere Feinde davon erfuhren, vielleicht hatten sie es sogar schon, und das machte Saturn zu einem Hauptziel, wobei sie sich nicht einmal selber verteidigen konnte. Dazu kam noch, daß wenn meine Vorberechnungen nicht ganz falsch waren die Geburt des Kindes möglicherweise mit der Zeremonie zusammenfallen könnte... Und keines von beiden konnte und durfte aufgeschoben werden.

Ich seufzte tief und bemerkte, daß die Sonne bereits den Horizont erreicht haben mußte, es wurde langsam Zeit, wenn wir den richtigen Zeitpunkt abpassen wollten, und es gab diese Chance nur einmal in tausend Jahren. Entweder jetzt oder gar nicht. Also erhob ich mich und traf mich mit Maker vor dem Ratsgebäude wie vereinbart. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf dem Weg zu einem abgelegenen Ort an den Stadtgrenzen Atlantis' und damit am Rande der Plattform. Der Platz beherbergte einen Steinkreis, auf dem Boden war ein unförmiges Muster eingraviert.

„Was ist das hier?" Ich trat in den Kreis und Maker folgte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als das mir vertraute prickelnde Gefühl über ihren Körper wusch. „Ein Ort der Prophezeiungen. Von hier aus, zu ganz bestimmten Zeiten, ist es möglich Sterne und Sternenkombinationen zu sehen, die ansonsten von der Erde aus nicht sichtbar wären. Doch um dies zu tun, muß ich eine Art Vakuum schaffen, damit wir ungestört sind von allen äußeren Einflüssen. Dementsprechend werde ich selber die notwendigen Berechnungen nicht anstellen können."

„Weswegen ich hier bin", beendete Maker. Ich nickte und erklärte ihr dann, was sie zu tun hatte. Wie erwartet begriff sie schnell und ich hatte auch keine Zweifel daran, daß sie es schaffen würde. Vielleicht wäre es mit Merkur und ihrer Ausrüstung schneller gegangen, doch die Umstände verlangten nun mal nach dieser Lösung.

Mich entspannend schloß ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich, tauchte ein in den Strom und ließ die Macht mich leiten (AdA: Nein, das war jetzt keine Anspielung auf Star Wars). Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieber gewesen, ich hätte das in Avalon machen können. Die Magie des Ortes war stärker, heiliger und somit besser zu beeinflussen. Doch das letzte Mal, als die Sternenkombinationen, die wir brauchten, von Avalon aus sichtbar gemacht werden konnte, war ich selber da gewesen und es war mir nicht erlaubt zweimal zur selben Zeit am selben Ort zu sein.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine starke negative Energie außerhalb der Blase, die ich um uns herum kreiert hatte, etwas außerhalb, in Atlantis, etwas vertrautes, furchteinflößendes. Und dann war es da, ganz plötzlich. Ein stechender Schmerz schoß durch mich hindurch und ich hatte Mühe die raumbiegende Blase aufrechtzuerhalten. Noch immer konnte ich nicht feststellen, woher ich die Energie kannte, doch sie war mächtig, zu mächtig für mich. Wenn ich nicht inmitten meines Elements gewesen wäre, ich hätte keine Chance gehabt, aber so biß ich nur die Zähne zusammen und fuhr fort. Es mußte beendet werden, es gab keine zweite Chance, kein Wiederholen, wenn ich nachgab bevor Maker ihre Berechnungen beendet hatte, würde alles in sich zusammenfallen. Ich war es denen schuldig, die ich wertschätze, denen ich so oft beigestanden hatte, obwohl es meine Aufgabe eigentlich gar nicht erlaubte. Ich war eine von ihnen geworden und würde sie jetzt nicht enttäuschen.

Ein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Kraft durchströmte mich und ohne zu zögern griff ich danach... stoppte aber kurz bevor ich es vollkommen annahm. Da war eine Stimme, meine Stimme... Nein, die Stimme meines Wächters, meines Alteregos. *Ist das, was du willst?* Es war eine simple Frage, die soviel meinte, doch ich verstand es alles und zögerte nicht. Mein ganzes Leben war einsam gewesen, zum ersten Mal hatte ich nun so etwas wie Familie und Heimat, Begriffe, die nicht nur leer für mich waren, die etwas bedeuten. Ich wußte, wenn ich noch einen Schritt weiterging würde nichts mehr sein wie es war, vielleicht würde ich auch meine Berufung damit verleugnen, doch im gleichen Moment wußte ich, es war für das Große Ganze, daß ich tatsächlich gebraucht wurde.

„PLUTO COSMIC POWER; MAKE UP!" Und mit einem lauten Knall barst die Blase, doch wußte ich, daß es vollbracht war, ein Blick zu Maker bestätigte mir das, als sie mir zunickte. Dann jedoch verhärtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie an mir vorbeistarrte. Ich fuhr herum und Chaos erfaßte mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Stadt war ein Schaubild der Zerstörung, nicht bis hin zu dem Punkt des unmöglichen Wiederaufbaus aber schlimm genug. Gebäude brannten, Menschen rannten durcheinander und Soldaten sowie jede Menge Kampfmaschinen aller Art waren unterwegs. Und über all dem schwebte eine dunkle Figur mit schwarzen Fledermausflügeln und einer nur noch vagen Ähnlichkeit an Galaxia.

Schnell brachte ich meinen Stab in Position, als sich eine Lanze aus schwarzer Energie ihren Weg in unsere Richtung suchte. „SPACE BARRIER!" Die selbe Technik benutzend, mit der ich eben noch die Blase aufrechtgehalten hatte, ließ ich Chaos' Angriff abprallen und ging augenblicklich zum Angriff über. „PLUTO COSMIC FLARE!" Ein brennendheißer, extremheller Lichtblitz sprang aus dem Garnet Orb und umhüllte Chaos. Jedoch, als sich die Sicht wieder normalisierte, stand der Ursprung allen Übels immer noch da, ungerührt und definitiv amüsiert.

„Für was hältst du dich, Wächterin. Neue Kraft oder nicht, du weißt, du besitzt nicht die Fähigkeit mir zu schaden." Chaos' Stimme war jetzt weniger weiblich, schwer zu identifizieren eigentlich. Es war merkwürdig, denn anscheinend hatte es keinen neuen Körper angenommen aber besaß trotzdem eine semimenschliche Form.

Ich umklammerte meinen Stab fester und Maker fiel in eine Kampfpose an meiner Seite. Wir hatten keine Chance, das wußten wir aber das hieß nicht, daß wir aufgeben würde, eine große Wahl gab es eh nicht. Doch letztendlich mußten wir uns gar nicht bemühen, denn ohne Vorwarnung schlugen zwei Blitze aus zwielichtfarbener Energie in Chaos ein. Mit geschockter Faszination verfolgten wir wie aus dem Nichts eine junge Frau auftauchte, die den Beschreibungen der anderen nach zu urteilen, ohne Zweifel die Schamanin Arora sein mußte. Der _Kampf_ dauerte ganze fünf SEKUNDEN, dann hatte Arora Chaos zu fassen bekommen und beide verschwanden.

Ich blinzelte, definitiv überrascht. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Maker und ich sahen uns an und sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Nun, das war... merkwürdig."

Chapter Eighteen: Meetings

Elysion (Anshar)

Es war nicht schwer den Weg zu finden, die Barriere zu durchdringen. Es gab keinen Ort, nicht einmal die bestgeschütztesten Verstecke unserer Feinde, die uns mit unserer neuen Macht verschlossen blieben. Und so war es einfach für mich den Weg durch die Irrwege der Traumebene zu finden. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich hier eindrang. Natürlich war mir bewußt, was für ein heiliges Reich ich betrat, als meine Füße das erste Mal den Boden Elysions berührten. Das wahre Zentrum dieser Welt, der Ort des Gleichgewichts und die Quelle der Macht des Prinzen. Und auch die Heimat des einsamen Priesters und in naher Zukunft Königs, der das Herz der Lady Serenity erobert hatte, nur Monate nach unserer ersten Begegnung, einer Begegnung, die das Schicksal uns nicht gegönnt hatte. Ich hatte zurücktreten müssen, schweren Herzens mit ansehen wie die, die ich so wertschätze sich in die Arme eines anderen begab und ich hatte nichts tun können, gar nichts.

Ich schloß die Augen und ließ die heilige Atmosphäre dieses Landes für einen Moment über mich waschen bevor ich meinen Weg hinauf zu dem beeindruckenden, nicht pompösen, sondern mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Würde, Einfluß und Stärke erbauten Tempel fortsetzte. Weißer Marmor grüßte mich, verziert überall mit den golden Insignien des Planeten, dem Elysion sein Herz war. Auch jetzt noch, in diesen Zeiten, wo die Menschen diese Wahrheit längst vergessen hatten, das alte Reich nicht einmal mehr in den Überlieferungen gelehrt wurde, denn es war in einem Zyklus, an den sich niemand außer den Menschen mehr erinnerte, die aus dieser Zeit wiedergeboren wurden.

Und dann war er da, in dem Moment, in dem ich den Bereich vor dem Tempeleingang betrat, trat er hinaus. Das weiße Haar mit dem Unterton von Blau glitzerte leicht in der hochstehenden Sonne Elysions, einem Spiegelbild derer an der Oberfläche. Das Horn auf seiner Stirn strahlte wie der Kristall, den er bewachte. Die Priesterrobe ehrwürdig und rein. Noch vor Jahren, bevor ich meine Ausbildung zum Wächter begann, da hätte ich nichts mehr in ihm gesehen, als mein genaues Gegenteil. Jetzt sah ich nur mein Spiegelbild. Ein Spiegelbild, dem mehr Glück versprochen war als mir. Und das schmerzte, es schmerzte tief.

„Seid willkommen in Elysion, dem Herzen der Erde, wie kann ich Euch dienen." Er... erkannte mich nicht. Wie auch, wir waren uns noch nie in Person begegnet und ich bezweifelt, daß zu dieser Zeit die Lady Serenity bereits Gelegenheit hatte von mir zu berichten. Ich verbeugte mich leicht, nicht zu unterwürfig, wir waren einander gleichgestellt... noch. „Auch ich komme mit Grüßen und natürlich einem Anliegen, weiser Hüter dieses Ortes. Ihr mögt mich nicht kennen, doch glaube ich verbindet uns eines." Er unterbrach mich noch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte meinen Namen zu nennen. „Durch die Jungfrau, geboren unter dem Zeichen des Mondes. Ja, ich kenne Euch, Anshar, Wächter des Schicksals." Und da wußte ich, daß er es die ganze Zeit gewußt hatte. Die ganze Zeit.

Er wandte sich um und ging zurück in den Tempel und ich folgte der stummen Aufforderung bis wir einen großen Saal erreichten, in dessen Mitte ein Altar stand. Ein Edelstein ruhte in seiner Mitte, Golden und funkelnd wie die Blüte der Erde, die er repräsentierte. Helios ging hinüber und stellte sich auf die eine Seite des Altars, bedeutete mir dann ihm gegenüberzutreten. „Natürlich weiß ich auch, warum Ihr hier seid. Auch wenn mich der Zeitpunkt etwas überrascht."

„Der Zeitpunkt ist so, wie er sein sollte. Diese Zeremonie hätte schon vor langer Zeit stattfinden sollen, zu viele Änderungen sind bereits geschehen, die von dem eigentlichen Zustand abweichen. Die Zeit ist jetzt und nur jetzt."

Helios betrachtete mich für eine Weile, bevor er nickte. Ich wußte, wir zögerten das Unvermeidliche nur heraus, die Konfrontation, die ich nie hatte führen wollen aber doch führen mußte. Die eine Schlacht, die ich nie gewinnen konnte, was auch immer das Resultat sein würde. Er hatte ihr Herz und nichts würde jemals etwas daran ändern. „Warum seid Ihr hier", fragte ich die eine Frage, die mir die ganze Zeit auf der Seele lastete, deren Antwort so offensichtlich war, die ich aber nicht erkennen wollte, nicht akzeptieren wollte und doch konnte es keine andere sein, die schließlich aus seinem Mund kommen würde. „Warum seid Ihr hier, wenn Eure Lady in dieser Zeit weilt und mehr denn je Eure Nähe ersehnt?" wiederholte ich.

„Weil ich muß. Aus demselben Grund, aus dem ihr zurückstehen mußtet, als das Schicksal, dem ihr Treue geschworen habt, seinem Lauf nahm. Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem große spirituelle Führer nur diejenigen waren, die ihre Arbeit ganz der Aufgabe hingaben, die ihnen anvertraut waren. Ich habe das Glück einmal davon entbunden zu werden aber bis dahin muß ich diese Bürde tragen." Helios hob eine Hand und der Goldkristall flammte auf, formte Bilder aus längst vergessenen Zeiten, aus einer Zeit, in der das Goldene Königreich der Erde Wohlstand und Frieden brachte. „Elysion ist der letzte innere Schutz der Erde, das letzte Überbleisen eines Vierecks der Kraft und des Friedens. Das Reich war der Körper, Atlantis war der Verstand, Avalon war die Seele und Elysion war das Herz des Planeten." Der Priester machte eine weitausholende Bewegung. „Das ist das Einzige, was übriggeblieben ist und bis zu dem Tag, an dem ein neues Königreich geboren wird, bestehend aus innerem und äußerem Schutz, erst dann kann ich ruhen und zu der gehen, die mir versprochen ist." Und ich wußte sehr wohl, daß seine Worte nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Wahrheit beinhalteten.

(Helios)

Bis hierhin war mein Tag ruhig gewesen, so wie all die anderen Tage zuvor in Elysion seit das Land unerreichbar wurde, umschlossen von der Traumebene und darauf wartend, daß sein Glanz sich wieder erheben würde. Es war ein einsames Leben aber eines das ich führen mußte und wollte, denn es war das Leben, wozu ich geboren wurde. Und letztendlich wußte ich ja auch, daß dieses Leben irgendwann fruchtbar sein würde. Mit der liebreizenden Jungfrau – wie ich sie immer noch gern adressierte – an meiner Seite in der Zukunft diesen Planeten einmal selbst zu regieren, den ich so lange mit meinen Gebeten und meiner Arbeit beschützt hatte, das war eine Belohnung, die all die Einsamkeit erträglich machte. Beschweren konnte ich mich gewiß nicht.

Und doch realisierte ich, nun da der Jüngling vor mir stand, dessen Herz auch ganz meiner tapferen Prinzessin gehörte, daß bis dahin immer noch viel passieren konnte, gerade mit der bevorstehenden Krise. Um so mehr zweifelte ich an meinen eigenen Worten der Wahrheit und wunderte mich, ob ich wirklich in der Lage war zuzuschauen, wenn Usa sich in solch große Gefahr begab und dazu möglicherweise mit Anshar an ihrer Seite...

Trotzdem... Ich fühlte da etwas im Geiste des jungen Wächters, neben all der unterdrückten Eifersucht und den anderen kontroversen Gefühle, da war... Verwirrung. „Aber es ist nicht wirklich die Prinzessin, der deine Gedanken allein gelten." Anshar zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er sah kurz zu Boden und schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er wesentlich gefaßter wieder zu mir aufsah. „Es ist... nur ein Traum, den ich hin und wieder habe, er ist undeutlich und hat vielleicht gar nicht einmal etwas zu bedeuten..." Ich hob eine Hand und brachte ihn zum schweigen. „Laßt uns doch nachsehen, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid." Anshar zögerte für einen Moment, nickte dann aber schließlich, seine eigene Neugier geweckt.

Ich hielt meine Hand über den pulsierenden Goldkristall und dieser begann mit Energie zu strahlen, als ich meine begrenzte Macht über den Kristall nutzte. Nicht umsonst war der Erdenkristall seit so langer Zeit als der Stein der Träume bekannt. Ein Mittel, um in die Träume der Menschen zu schauen und über sie zu wachen. Jetzt würde er für einen anderen Zweck dienen. Ich wußte selber nicht, warum ich dem Jungen half, immerhin war er in gewisser Weise immer noch mein Rivale. Es war vielleicht dieser Umstand aber nicht nur dieser Umstand alleine, der mich helfen ließ. Immerhin, was hatte ich schon zu verlieren, wenn ich den jungen Wächter in eine andere Richtung drehte, hin zu seiner eigenen Bestimmung?

Die Bilder, die nur ich sehen konnte, waren keineswegs verschleiert, sondern klar und deutlich durch die Kraft des Goldkristalls, doch wünschte ich fast, dem wäre nicht so. Ich sah Teile des Dramas, das sich bald abspielen würde, wenn die Senshi erstmal in die anderen Welten aufbrachen und es schmerzte sehr zu sehen, was sie alle – auch Usa – ertragen mußten. Und dann war die Person, die Anshar in seinen Träumen verfolgte, der ganze Traum war um sie zentriert und ich sah auch genau, wer und was sie war. Es ließ mich schaudern.

Abrupt beendete ich den Vorgang und sah ruckartig auf. Anshar schien sich zu bemühen nicht zurückzustolpern, als er meinen Blick erwiderte. „Nani?" Einige Momente debattierte ich, ob ich die Informationen teilen sollte. Sicher er war ein Wächter des Schicksals selber und als solcher ähnlichen Schweigepflichten unterworfen wie Sailorpluto aber zögerte ich die Informationen herauszugeben, nach denen er wirklich gefragt hatte. „Euer Kampf in der anderen Linie wird schwer werden", entgegnete ich schließlich simpel.

Anshar starrte mich für einige Sekunden an. „Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr den richtigen Traum gesehen habt?" Ich nickte ernst. „Oh, ganz sicher. Nur glaube ich, daß es nicht von Vorteil wäre Informationen über das Mädchen preiszugeben. Es wäre ein zu großer Eingriff in den Verlauf der Dinge und ich bin sicher, ihr versteht dies sehr gut." Der junge Wächter nickte schwach. Er hatte meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und das beunruhigte ihn, doch zum Glück preßte er nicht weiter, wissend wie wenig ich sagen durfte.

Sich umdrehend schickte er sich an zu gehen. „Kommt, die Zeit ist nahe." Ich nahm den Goldkristall von seinem Platz und folgte Anshar, mich wundernd, was die Zukunft wohl noch für Überraschungen bereithielt und ob die Zukunft von Usa und mir wirklich schon vorbestimmt war.

Juuban, Tokyo (Luna)

Man nenne mich paranoid, doch ich war krank vor Sorge und wütend über meine Unfähigkeit zu helfen. Doch... wer wäre es nicht? Schwanger, verhätschelt von der irdischen Familie deines Schützlings, einer Mondprinzessin, während um dich herum alles zusammenfällt. Kami, ich wurde langsam sarkastisch und dabei dachte ich wäre ich der Ruhepol unter Artemis und mir. Tja, was Schwangerschaft einem antun konnte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Fakt, daß ich diese in Menschenform austragen mußte angenehmer war oder nicht.

Zurück zu meiner Sorge. Natürlich hatte ich schon mitbekommen, was geschehen war, ist ja auch nicht schwer, wenn das Erste, womit Artemis herausplatzte, als er in den Raum kam, der Umstand von Hotaru-chans Schwangerschaft ist. Auf der einen Seite beneidete ich Hotaru, daß ihre Schwangerschaft nur eine Woche dauerte demo... bemitleiden tat ich sie um so mehr. Die Vorstellung all das komprimiert in einer so kurzen Zeit ertragen zu müssen, es war sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft und sicherlich keine Erfahrung, die ich selber machen wollte. Da war ich noch glücklich über mein nur halbmenschliches – meinte ich zumindest – Kind.

Bevor ich mich meinen Sorgen weiter hingeben konnte, unterbrach ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür meinen Gedankenstrom. Artemis war oben und hatte es sicher nicht gehört. Ich wußte, er wäre wieder überbesorgt, wenn er wüßte, daß ich kurz nach einem weiteren Check im Krankenhaus schon wieder durch die Wohnung lief, doch mußte ich mich unbedingt mal bewegen. Das Rumsitzen machte mich wahnsinnig, wenn soviel um uns herum vorging. Außerdem hatte ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, als ob ich der Person draußen einfach gegenübertreten mußte... _Woah, krieg dich wieder ein, Mädchen. Sonst wirst du noch verrückt bevor der Tag vorbei ist!_

Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte direkt einem jungen Mädchen entgegen. Nicht viel älter als wir, vielleicht gerade einmal volljährig, mit langen orangegoldenen Haaren, die ihr weit und fließend bis weit über die Schulter fielen. Die Aura jedoch, die sie umgab, ließ mich erstarren, da war etwas machtvolles, altes. Und dann, dann sah ich das Symbol für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihrer Stirn aufblitzen und wußte plötzlich, wer sie war.

„Seid gegrüßt, Lady Luna. Entschuldigt dieses plötzliche Eindringen, doch ich komme in einer wichtigen Mission." Galaxia oder die menschliche Form, die Galaxia angenommen hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich sie noch nicht gesehen seitdem Libra gestern das Chaos erneut aus ihrem Körper gebannt hatte, und obwohl ich ganz genau wußte, daß sie sich aus eigener Kraft nicht dagegen hatte wehren können, wurde mir mulmig zumute, als ich sie so sah.

„Was... Was verschafft mir die Ehre", brachte ich schließlich mit der besten formellen Stimme heraus, die ich zustandebrachte. Ihre rechte Hand ausstreckend schloß Galaxia kurz die Augen und ein kleiner funkelnder Kristall in einen dunklem Blauviolett, fast schon Schwarz, erschien über ihrer Handfläche. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich die Macht spürte, die von ihm ausging, und realisierte, um was genau es sich handelte.

„Luna!" Ich war froh, daß Artemis anscheinend gerade nach unten gekommen war und mich abstützte, denn in diesem Moment kämpfte ich wahrlich um mein Gleichgewicht. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, daß mir nichts geschehen war, wandte er seinen Blick unserem Besucher zu. Sein Ausdruck wechselte von Schock zu ungläubig. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Oh nein, das könnt ihr nicht machen, nicht jetzt... Sie ist schwanger, um Himmels Willen", ereiferte sich Artemis, als er innerhalb einiger Momente dieselbe Schlußfolgerung zog wie ich zuvor.

Galaxia lächelte wehmütig. „Mir ist das sehr wohl bewußt. Und glaubt mir, wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde... Aber Ihr, Lady Luna, seit die einzige, noch lebende Person von adligem Blute, die Mau erhalten geblieben ist. Es ist meine Pflicht euch das letzte Vermächtnis ihrer Sailorsenshi zu überreichen."

„Aber sie..." setzte Artemis wieder an, doch ich unterbrach ihn sanft aber bestimmt. „Artemis, du weißt, daß wir keine Wahl haben." Doch Artemis' Sturheit und Sorge um mich würde nicht so leicht zu überwinden sein, das konnte ich jetzt schon sehen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich freudig zugegriffen und jeden Einwand beiseite schieben können, doch jetzt... Jetzt war ich mir selber nicht mal sicher.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?" Wir sahen simultan wieder zu Galaxia, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewartet hatte. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, daß sie seit sie hier angekommen war noch gar nicht von mir reingebeten wurde... und sich nicht einmal beschwerte. Betrübt realisierte ich wieviel Schuldgefühle wohl an ihr nagen mußten. Als keiner von uns antwortete, nahm sie das anscheinend als ein Zeichen der Zustimmung und fuhr fort. „Natürlich ist mir die Situation bewußt und normalerweise würde ich auch warten bis der Kristall seine Kriegerin selbst wiederherstellt, jedoch... Die Umstände des Todes von Sailormau lassen bezweifeln, ob das überhaupt noch möglich ist, und ihr, ihr braucht jede Hilfe und Kraftquelle, die ihr bekommen könnt. Ich bin sicher, es wäre im Sinne der anderen Kriegerinnen gewesen. Die Möglichkeit, die euch aber bieten kann, ist, daß jemand anders, der würdig genug ist die Macht dieses Sternenkristalls für den Moment an sich nimmt aber nur mit der ausdrücklichen Erklärung, daß diese später auf die Lady Luna übertragen wird."

Es sah ihm ähnlich, dieser spontane Entschluß, diese Selbstsicherheit, ohne nachzudenken zu handeln. Aber es berührte mich auch tief. Andererseits... was für eine Wahl hatten wir schon? „Ich mach es dann." Ich wollte zu einem Protest meinerseits ansetzen, verstummte aber, als ich den entschlossenen, unbeugsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. „Auch ich trage immer noch das Blut Maus in mir."

Galaxia ließ den Sternenkristall von ihrer Handfläche zu Artemis fliegen. Er blitzte einmal kurz auf, als Artemis den Kristall berührte. Eine gewaltige Energiewelle ging von ihm aus, nicht verletzend, sondern eher wärmend, dann flammte das Zeichen unseres Muttersterns auf seiner Stirn auf und damit war es vollzogen. „So sei es denn, Lord Artemis, für die Zeit der Schwangerschaft Eurer Gefährtin, wird euch Mau seine Kraft zur Verfügung stellen, nutzt sie weise." Mit diesen Worten drehte Galaxia sich um und war verschwunden bevor wir einmal blinzeln konnten.

TBC in Teil 6

Die Zeremonie rückt näher, genauso wie die Geburt des Sternenkindes. Können die Senshi und ihre Gefährten beide Ereignisse unter einen Hut bringen? Drohen sie sich zu überlagern und alles in Gefahr zu bringen? Wenn Hotaru sich zwischen ihrem Kind und ihrem Pflicht entscheiden müßte und eigentlich doch gar keine Wahl hat, was wird dann geschehen? All diese Fragen werden beantwortet in Teil 6 von Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War

Anmerkungen des Autors

Hier ist nun also auch Teil 5. Ganz zufrieden wie mit den Letzten bin ich nicht, eigentlich nur mit dem ersten Kapitel. Probleme hatte ich mit dem Setsuna/Taiki-Abschnitt, der ist mir glaub ich auch nicht so recht gelungen, wobei der Anshar/Helios-Teil wieder etwas besser war. Also, ohne lange Vorreden zu den Erklärungen.

Für alle, die meine Erklärungen am Ende von Shadows of Destiny schon wieder vergessen haben. Kurze Erklärungen der Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse zwischen BSSM und Wedding Peach. Venus ist Aphrodites Tochter, wiedergeboren in dieser Zeit wie wir wissen. Momoko/Peach ist die Tochter von Celeste, Aphrodites Schwester, was sie und Minako theoretisch zu Cousinen macht aber Momoko/Peach wurde ja erst in dieser Zeit geboren... Daher der Pseudozusatz. Verstanden? Gut.

Die Sache mit der Vertrautheit eines Astralführers habe ich etwas abgeändert und angepaßt aus „Searching for the Strength", einem der späteren Teile eines AU Buffy/Willow-Shippers (www.chimerabloom.com). Wirklich gutes Werk auch die Parallelfic zum echten Universum. Aber nur lesen, wenn ihr kein Problem mit Buffy/Willow-Shippern habt und euch auch mit einigen anderen relativ merkwürdigen Paarungen abgeben könnt. Ist aber wie gesagt sehr gut geschrieben.

Für die, die es etwas wunderte, daß ich Chaos hier so eine untergeordnete Rolle zuordne, in Aroras Part am Anfang habe ich schon ein wenig erklärt und mehr wird auch folgen. Fakt ist hier eigentlich nur und das habt ihr sicher auch schon gemerkt, Chaos ist hier nicht gleich Dem Chaos, also der übermächtigen Macht, die der Ordnung gegenübersteht. Denn für mich ist das eigentlich schwachsinnig. Ordnung und Chaos sind die zwei beherrschenden und rivalisierenden Kräfte im Universum und so etwas wie eine lebende Manifestation des einen oder anderen kann es eigentlich nicht wirklich geben, nicht einmal eine Entität oder ähnliches. Denn, wenn dem so ist, müßte es nicht auch eine Manifestation der Ordnung geben?

Da ich eigentlich keine vernünftige Literatur zu Atlantis habe, hat diese kurze Beschreibung eigentlich nur wenig mit der eigentlichen Legende zu tun, nur falls jemals fragt.

Die Anshar-Szene habe ich mehr oder weniger parallel zum zweiten Teil von „Nebel von Avalon" geschrieben und da mich der Film von der Stimmung her so inspiriert hat, mag es den Eindruck haben, daß die Szene etwas hervorsteht. Die Sache mit Körper, Verstand, Seele und Herz der Erde ist eigentlich mehr zufällig entstanden und auch etwas aus der Inspiration des Filmes. Aber denke ich, daß das eine Theorie ist, die vielleicht sogar Zukunft hat.

Das Erdenkönigreich am Nordpol existiert übrigens wirklich, wenn man sich an Another Story anlehnt, was wir hier ja im großen Umfang tun.

Helios nennt Chibiusa im Manga am Anfang immer Jungfrau.

Die Sache mit dem Kristall von Mau war wie so vieles in diesem Kapitel ebenfalls ein Querverweis zum Manga. Die Kristalle, die die Animates dort trugen waren Sailorkristalle von anderen Kriegern, die Galaxia ihnen gegeben hat. Aber das wissen die Meisten von euch ja wahrscheinlich eh schon.

Tja, das war's eigentlich auch. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotz meiner Zweifel gefallen.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	6. Star Henshin VI: Clashing Events

Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War

**Star Henshin ****VI****: Clashing Events**

Chapter Nineteen: Dark Clouds – The Calm before the Storm

Tokyo General Hospital (Hotaru)

Tränen waren nah daran frei zu fließen. Der Anblick war einfach zu rührend. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich keine Ahnung, womit ich diese wunderbare Behandlung verdient hatte. Zurückblickend kamen mir die letzten Wochen immer noch wie ein Traum vor, ein hektischer, chaotischer, oft schmerzvoller Traum aber wenn es einer war, wollte ich doch nie daraus erwachen. Das Gefühl war einfach zu schön und niemand, der es nicht selbst erlebt hatte, würde es je verstehen. Das hier, das war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben...

Ein strahlendes Lächeln begann sicherlich mittlerweile den Raum selbst zu erhellen, als ich behutsam die Hand, die meine eigene hielt, mit meiner freien bedeckte. Ich blinzelte die Tränen weg und sah hinauf in das Gesicht des einen Geschöpfes, das in meinen Augen, der Beschreibung eines Engels nicht einmal annährend gerecht wurde. Minako war so wunderbar gewesen, die ganze Woche über seit wir uns meiner _Schwangerschaft_ auf eher unschöne Weise bewußt geworden waren. Seit dem ersten Moment, da ich die Augen geöffnet hatte, bis jetzt gab es nur wenige Zeitpunkte, an denen meine Gefährtin meine Seite verlassen hatte. Ich wußte, sie schwänzte die Schule und war eigentlich nur weg, wenn es um wichtige Senshimeetings ging. Auf einem gewissen Level fand ich diese Fürsorge vielleicht unnötig und auch übertrieben aber konnte ich wirklich nicht verleugnen, wie sehr es mich berührte. Sie tat alles, was ich wollte, verzieh mir jeden noch so kleinen Ausbruch oder emotionale Unausgeglichenheit.

„Hey, Firefly. Gut geschlafen?" Ihre blaue Augen waren noch ziemlich schlaftrunken aber sie waren ausschließlich auf mich fixiert. Es hätte Zeiten gegeben, da hätte soviel Aufmerksamkeit mich erröten lassen und ich hätte mich schüchtern zurückgezogen aber das Einzigste, was ich jetzt empfand, war ungeteilte, bedingungslose Liebe in Erwiderung der starken Emotionen, die das andere Mädchen, das an meiner Bettseite saß wie die Tage zuvor, ausgingen.

Als ich das erste Mal von dem Kind in mir erfahren hatte, hatte ich befürchtet, Minako wäre nicht so ganz glücklich mit der Wendung der Ereignisse. Immerhin lag ein ganzes Leben noch vor ihr, der Traum einer großen Karriere – an dem ich selber für eine ganze Weile nun mitgeholfen hatte – und nicht zuletzt waren wir nur Schulmädchen, bald im College vielleicht aber trotzdem. Ich fürchtete, sie wäre noch nicht bereit für die Verantwortung, wollte sie nicht, wollte das Kind vielleicht nicht einmal, egal, was Libra darüber gesagt hatte. Aber dem war nicht so. Nein, Minako war vollkommen überwältigt, aufgeregt und die schiere Perfektion des Wortes Glücklich gewesen. „Ist das nicht wundervoll. Wir werden eine kleine Tochter haben", hatte sie geflüstert, noch bevor ich auch nur eine meiner Befürchtung äußeren konnte. Und der Ausdruck purer Freude in ihren Augen ließ mich nicht daran zweifeln, daß jedes Wort ehrlich und aufrecht war.

„Mmh", machte ich und streckte meine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, um die Strähnen goldblonden Haares, die unordentlich darüber hingen, sanft beiseite zu schieben. „Mit solch einer Perfektion neben mir, wie könnte ich nicht?" Meine Gefährtin antwortete nicht direkt, statt dessen wanderten ihre Blicke einmal über meinen ganzen Körper, nun ja soviel man eben sehen konnten unter der weißen Krankenhausdecke. Aber sie wußte natürlich genau, was darunter war und ich genoß die Aufmerksamkeit. „Absolut atemberaubend." Ich wollte protestieren, ihr sagen wie dumm das klang im Angesicht der Tatsache, daß ich unter normalen Umständen so gut wie im achten Monat schwanger bezeichnet werden würde, physisch betrachtet also weit entfernt von der Bezeichnung „atemberaubend". Doch erstarb jeder Protest noch bevor er meine Lippen überhaupt erreichte, denn diese fanden sich plötzlich ganz anderweitig beschäftigt.

Als der sich hinziehende Kuß nach einiger Zeit endlich endete, flüsterte Minako in mein Ohr, nahe genug das ihr Atem Schauder von Erregung durch meinen Körper jagten: „Aishiteru, und ob nun schwanger oder nicht, es gibt nichts, was mich dazu bringen würde dich unattraktiv zu finden." Kami, seit wann war sie so... aufrichtig direkt? Ich war das gar nicht gewöhnt, denn am Anfang unserer Beziehung war sie immer so zurückhaltend und unsicher. Doch ich kannte Aino Minako von der einjährigen Freundschaft vor der weniger platonischen Beziehung zu gut, um zu wissen, das langsam, jetzt, wo wir unzertrennlich aneinandergebunden waren, ihre wahre Natur langsam begann auch ihren Weg in unsere Beziehung zu finden. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich es gar nicht anders, kein bißchen.

„Kami-sama, Aino-chan, weißt du, was du einer armen, schwangeren Frau antust?" brachte ich hervor, noch ziemlich außer Atem von dem doch mehr als befriedigendem Erwachen. Minako grinste nur schelmisch und fuhr mit einem Finger über mein Gesicht, als ob es irgendeine besondere Kunst darstellte. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Es muß der einwöchige Hotaru-Entzug sein", meinte sie offen heraus, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, und gemessen an den Signalen, die ihr ganzer Körper abgab, wußte ich nur zu gut, was genau sie mit dem _Entzug_ meinte.

„Unartige Gedanken haben Wir aber da, hm?" entgegnete ich amüsiert und beantworte Minakos breites Grinsen mit meinem eigenen. „Dem kann ich auch nicht helfen", stellte sie mit ernster Stimme fest und ich mußte unwillkürlich lachen. Ihr teilweiser gespielter Ernst wurde aber schnell von echtem ersetzt. „Glaubst du, das du das schaffst?" Ich verfestigte den Griff um ihre Hand und drückte leicht. „Es wird schon gutgehen." Mir war klar wie sehr sie sich sorgte, wie sehr es ihr gegen den Strich ging, daß ich in diesem Zustand – jedem Moment gebärfähig – an einem solchen Ereignis teilnehmen sollte und sie mußte nicht sehen wie sehr ich selber bezweifelte, ob ich der Belastung standhalten konnte, doch es mußte sein. Die Zeremonie für unsere Prinzessin und ihren Prinzen fiel ungünstig, daran war aber nichts zu machen. Ich hoffte nur alles würde gutgehen, denn ich wußte Minako würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn nicht.

Juuban, Tokyo (Mamoru)

Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Sonne hatte gerade erst begonnen ihr Gesicht zu zeigen. Im Moment war dieser Tag wie jeder anderer, insbesondere die wohlvertraute Präsenz des schlafenden Mädchens in meinen Armen. Es war noch nicht lange her seit wir angefangen hatten mehr... persönlich zu werden und das auch eher langsam und bedacht. Ich hatte keine Absicht meine Usako zu verängstigen oder ähnliches und bestimmt keine Lust mich mit einem wütenden Tsukino Kenji auseinanderzusetzen. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, daß Usagis Otousan akzeptierte uns hier zusammenleben zu lassen. Die Apartmentwohnung war eigentlich viel zu klein aber von den eh schon normal langen Besuchszeiten wußten wir, daß es für den Moment reichen würde. Mir war klar, daß vieles, was Tsukino-san äußerte, schlichtweg väterlicher Beschützerinstinkt waren, doch trotzdem kam man nicht drum herum sich ein wenig unbequem zu fühlen, gerade als bereits feststehender Ehemann seiner Tochter...

Ich mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als ich daran zurückdachte wie Usagi praktisch genau das gegen ihren Vater benutzt hatte, um ihre Entscheidung zu mir zu ziehen zu rechtfertigen. Es war ein heftiger aber kurzer Streit, das Usako mit einem unmißverständlichen Zeichen prinzessinnenartiger Endgültigkeit beendet hatte, die Tsukino-san ziemlich sprachlos zurückgelassen hatte, Ikuko hatte versucht ihre eigene Amüsiertheit zu verheimlichen aber Shingo rollte beinah schon auf dem Boden vor Gelächter. Unter dieser deutlichen Vorstellung von Peinlichkeit konnte der Kopf der Tsukino-Familie gar nicht anders als widerwillig seinen Segen zu geben.

Das Schmunzeln verschwand schnell, als ich über den Ernst nachdachte, den dieser Tag so unscheinbar beinhaltete und ich wollte gar nicht herausfinden, was Kenji darüber dachte. Unsere eigene Form, Variation, was auch immer eines Sternenbündnisses. Pluto drückte es als eine Art... Krönungszeremonie aus. Und das Beste daran war, bis gestern hatten wir – die Hauptbeteiligten darin – nichts davon gewußt. Wir hatten gerade noch genug Zeit unseren eigenen Schock zu überwinden und diesen dann an Usagis Familie weiterzureichen. Ich glaube, wir hatten es nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, daß wir selber nicht gerade den besten Eindruck machten, daß Kenji-san nicht auf der Stelle explodierte.

Es war nicht so, daß einer von uns irgend etwas schlechtes an dieser Zeremonie finden würde. In diesem Punkt waren wir uns mit Setsuna einig. Das Band zwischen uns brauchte eigentlich nicht so etwas wie eine Bestätigung, es war schon vor Tausenden von Jahren entstanden und brauchte auch keine Stärkung oder ähnliches. Dieser Akt war eine simple Notwendigkeit, ein wichtige Meilenstein für unsere Vereinigung und insbesondere für unsere Kräfte. Und das war etwas, was wir im Moment stark gebrauchen konnten, um mit den anderen Senshi Schritt zu halten, die alle ihre Starform erreicht hatten und insbesondere um mit unseren Feinden mithalten zu können.

Das war etwas, was gerade ich nahezu notwendig empfand. In den letzten Kämpfen hatte ich mich überhaupt nicht beteiligen können und die letzte Woche seit der Ankündigung von Hotarus Schwangerschaft, die uns alle in schiere Aufregung versetzt hatte, war es ruhig geblieben. Zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack. Ich fühlte mich unruhig und hilflos, unnütz obendrein. Bisher hatte ich immer gedacht zumindest eine gewisse Hilfe zu sein und wenn es nur darum ging den Gegner von den Senshi abzulenken, ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen oder einfach nur meine Usako zu beschützen. Doch das Level, das diese Auseinandersetzung erreichte beunruhigte mich, es beunruhigte mich, weil ich da gewiß nicht mehr mithalten konnte.

Zurück zu Usagi, mir und der Enthüllung. Wie gesagt waren wir nun nicht gerade unglücklich über diesen Akt der Bekanntmachung unserer Liebe und unseres ewigen Bandes aber... Es war der ganze Umstand, diese späte Benachrichtigung, die Usagi ziemlich zu schaffen machte. Sie wußte, genauso gut wie ich, daß es mehr als sinnlos war die Gründe von Wächtern wie Setsuna und den ehemaligen Opposite Senshi anzuzweifeln, denn sie handelten immer nach einem gewissen Schema, mit dem sie vielleicht und wahrscheinlich auch öfter nicht einmal selbst einverstanden waren. Usagi war nicht böse, sie mochte es nur nicht immer im Dunkeln belassen zu werden und sie hatte das mehr als klargemacht. Diesmal konnte Pluto aber nicht viel dafür und aus Erfahrung wußte ich sehr gut wie selten sie ihrer Prinzessin und zukünftigen Königin etwas verschwieg seit Usako begonnen hatte wesentlich mehr ihrer zukünftigen und jetzigen Position entsprechend zu handeln. Und über die vier Schicksalswächter hatte sie nun mal keine echte Befehlsgewalt.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Wecker auf der Bettkommode beendete ich meinen wilden Gedankenfluß und beschloß, daß es notwendig wurde meine schlafende Prinzessin aufzuwecken, wenn wir einen guten und frischen Start in den Tag bekommen wollten. Wir mußten zu einer bestimmten Zeit am vereinbarten Ort sein und auch wenn Pluto uns direkt durch Raum und Zeit führen würde, gab es einen gewissen Zeitrahmen. Das Einzigste, was wir wohl alle bereuten war Hotaru mitnehmen zu müssen aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit... leider. Hoffentlich würde alles gutgehen, ich hoffte es wirklich, inständig.

Tsukinos (Usa)

Man konnte nicht anders, als festzustellen, daß das Haus der Tsukinos, im Moment insbesondere der Frühstückstisch leicht überfüllt war für ein normales Einfamilienhaus. Damals hatte es gerade einmal gereicht Usagi, Shingo, Ikuko-okaasan, Kenji-otousan und mich unterzubringen, dabei gerade noch so Luna als Katze und später Diana. Aber nun schien der Eßtisch förmlich zu platzen, als sich alle zu dieser unmenschlichen Stunde aufgerappelt hatten, denn keiner der drei Tsukinos wollte sich zumindest nicht einem vernünftigen Abschied verweigern.

Luna und Artemis genossen den meisten Freiraum am Tisch, das natürlich größtenteils wegen des Umstandes der Schwangerschaft der mauschen Humanoiden – kami, das hörte sich viel zu hochgestochen an. Der Kristall, den Artemis sich an ein Halsband gehängt hatte, erinnerte mich daran, inwieweit die ganze Situation begann surreal zu werden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Galaxias Absichten, wußte auch nicht, wo sie so schnell wieder hinverschwunden war, aber mit kristallklarem Verständnis wußte ich, daß all das weit von dem entfernt war, was ich aus meiner Zukunft kannte. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte einen deutlicheren Blick auf die Veränderung werfen können, doch meine Eile die Zeremonie zu besuchen, hatte mir diese Möglichkeit verweigert. Außerdem war die Zeit zu kurz, um die Erinnerungsveränderung durch den Eingriff einwirken zu lassen, wie ich es gewohnt war. Ich kam mir schmerzlich hilflos und vor allen Dingen unwissend vor, etwas, wo ein Zeitreisender normalerweise gewisse Vorteile hatte.

Mir gegenüber saßen Pallas und Vesta – ganz zu meinem Ungemach, denn so mußte ich die üblichen Neckereien mit ansehen, was hin und wieder doch ziemlich... unschön war. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren die beiden wie Usagi und Rei, doch konnte man den Eindruck nicht loswerden, daß es bei ihnen auf eine wesentlich tiefere Ebene zuging. Oh, sicher, ich wußte sehr gut über Reis versteckte Gefühle, immerhin war ich schon lange kein kleines Kind mehr, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr und meiner Mutter waren meine beiden Senshi nicht wirklich an irgend etwas, geschweige denn irgend jemanden gebunden. Pallas noch immer sehr kindliche Art, die so vollkommen verwirrend war in Anbetracht ihrer Schutzpaten Merkur und Saturn, schien die eher ruhige, hin und wieder recht zynische Vesta oft auf die Palme zu bringen, aber trotzdem gab es nichts, was die beiden auseinanderbringen konnte. Manchmal wunderte ich mich, ob hinter verschlossenen Türen nicht schon längst etwas geschehen war, was, alle Prinzessinnenautorität beiseite, vollkommen ihre eigene Sache war.

Links von mir saß Juno. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Neo Senshi paßte sie vollkommen in ihre Rolle, zumindest als Kriegerin. Doch bei ihr war das Seltsamste die Balance zwischen einem wilden Kriegergeist, den sie durchaus freisetzen zu vermochte, und der schon fast religiösen Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe. Trotz Ceres Status und von Venus übergegebenen und trainierten Anführerfähigkeiten war es in Wahrheit eindeutig, daß Juno die Führung der Neo Senshi innehatte, niemand – außer mir – wagte ihre Entscheidungen im Kampf anzuzweifeln.

Ceres hingegen schien eh nicht sehr interessiert an dem Anführerjob, sie begnügte sich lieber mit anderen Dingen wie ihren Blumen und einer eher unerwarteten Kunstleidenschaft in nahezu aller Form und Variation. Es überraschte einen vielleicht, wenn man sie traf, doch Ceres strahlte die perfekte Kombination aus stiller Schönheit und fast schon adliger Manieren und Freundlichkeit aus. Ihr hingen die Männer praktisch noch am letzten Millimeter ihrer Schuhsohle, doch überraschenderweise kratze es sie gar nicht. Für die meiste Zeit spielte sie die leise Ignorantin.

Das Geräusch der Türklingel riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und froh mich nicht mehr länger mit Pallas und Vestas mehr als unsittlichen Tischgehabe abgeben zu müssen, bedeutete ich Ikuko sitzenzubleiben, als ich mich selber erhob und zur Haustür eilte. „Ich geh schon."

Es war nicht so, daß uns wirklich etwas daran lag das normale Frühstück der Tsukinos jeden Tag den Anblick einer Familienfeier zu verleihen, doch die plötzlichen Reisepläne und Vorbereitungen in Bezug auf die Zeremonie, sowie die unerwartete – für mich ziemlich schockierende Schwangerschaft von Hotaru – hatte unsere Pläne einen ruhigen Ort für die Dauer unseres Aufenthalts hier zu finden zurückgeworfen. Geeignete Plätze gab es genug, durch die zahlreichen Kämpfe waren einige relativ große und unter anderen Umständen nicht bezahlbare Häuser leergeblieben und niemand würde sich darum kümmern, wenn wir uns für kurze Zeit bedienten. Die Meisten brauchten aber eine gewisse Zeit der Herrichtung und Zeit war etwas, was trotz der augenscheinlich ruhigen Woche wir nicht hatten.

Die Haustür öffnend, wußte ich schon Sekunden vorher, wen ich zu erwarten hatte. Das anziehende Gefühle von Seelenverwandten hing regelrecht in der Luft, gerade für mich. „Ich grüße dich, Usa." Mehr als genervt zog ich den weißhaarigen Priester in die Wohnung und küßte ihn kurz auf die Wange. Hin und wieder war die unpersönlich respektvolle Art dieses Helios' doch recht verwirrend, um es nett auszudrücken. Ich war einfach an einem mehr einfühlsamen, intimeren Helios gewöhnt und diese kleinen Details erinnerten mich nur daran wie ungewöhnlich unsere Beziehung hier war.

„Kommt doch rein", gestikulierte ich in Richtung Anshar, der etwas unschlüssig noch vor der Türschwelle stand, meinte aber beide. Zu einem gewissen Teil war ich sauer auf ihn, weil er Helios erst hergebracht und dann ständig wieder aus meiner Reichweite entfernt hatte wegen diverser Vorbereitungen. Ich wußte natürlich, daß Anshar nicht gerade komfortabel war, wenn es um Helios' und meine Beziehung ging, doch daran konnte ich nichts ändern und irgendwie hatte ich das dumme Gefühl, daß wir bald ein sehr langes Gespräch haben würden.

In Richtung Wohnzimmer gestikulierend, ergänzte ich: „Zwar kann ich glaub ich keinen Platz mehr anbieten aber wir sind bald fertig, dann können wir." Anshar nickte knapp und Helios war anscheinend nur froh mich zu sehen und für einen Moment war ich gewillt die Unterschiede einfach zu übersehen und so zu tun, als ob ich meinen Verlobten vor mir hatte – was theoretisch gesehen auch stimmte – aber konnte ich mir das nicht erlauben. Nicht heute und eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Weiterzugehen als kleine Gesten der Zuneigung könnte sich nicht nur gefährlich auf die eh schon gestreßte Zeitlinie auswirken, sondern auch unsere eigentliche Beziehung in der Zukunft belasten oder gar zerstören. Und das wollte keiner von uns.

Chapter Twenty: To Cross the River

Taschendimension von Venus, Engelsreich (Celeste)

Die Morgensonne war warm und beruhigend. Es lag eine gewisse Ironie darin, daß die Tagesspanne hier mehr oder weniger an Tokyo auf der Erde angeglichen war. Ich vermißte die Atmosphäre der Stadt. Nach über zehn Jahren, die sich hier viel, viel länger hinstreckten, im Engelsreich zog es die behutsam entwickelte menschliche Seite von mir förmlich zu meiner irdischen Familie. Gerade jetzt, in diesen hektischen Zeiten wollte ich nichts weiter als meiner Momoko zu helfen. Sie schob ihre eigene Müdigkeit und den Streß beiseite, um ihrer Cousine zu helfen und ich spürte förmlich, daß sie einmal ein wenig Ablenkung brauchte.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, sie machen sich gerade auf den Weg." Meine Schwester trat neben mich, meine eigene Sorge spielte sich deutlich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Ich kannte sie zu gut, um nicht durch ihre öffentliche Maske sehen zu können. Seit der Schwangerschaft der Gefährtin ihrer Tochter hatte Aphrodite glaube ich nichts weiter gewollt, als selber zur Erde zu reisen. Wir wußten beide, wie wesentlich besser Saturns Situation hier im Engelsreich gehandhabt werden könnte, doch war es einfach nicht unser Platz einzugreifen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Beide, sowohl Venus als auch Saturn wurden auf der Erde benötigt für diese Zeremonie.

Doch das hieß nicht, daß wir untätig zusehen würden, da hatten wir unsere eigenen Vorstellungen von augenblicklicher Hilfe und von dem, was Momoko mir erzählt hatte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern. Um ehrlich zu sein, befürchtete ich dasselbe wie Pluto, Anshar und die Schicksalswächter. Nämlich, daß die Geburt des Sternenkindes direkt mit der Zeremonie zusammenfallen würde, was ein schieres Desaster heraufbeschwören könnte.

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen und alle nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen." Aphrodite berührte sanft meine Schulter und ich wußte augenblicklich wie sehr sie sich wünschte selbst mitzukommen. „Bring sie sicher zurück." Ich nickte nur ernst und aufrichtig. Nichts anderes lag in meinem Interesse.

In der Nähe Cornwalls, Südengland (Moon)

Englische Luft... pff. Neblig, feucht und ungemütlich. So wie ich sie überhaupt nicht mochte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Minako hier seinerzeit solange ausgehalten hatte aber war ich sicher, es war nicht wegen des Wetters. Hier an dem weitläufigen See, an dem wir uns befanden, war es noch schlimmer, doch war uns natürlich allen bewußt, daß die Nebel hier einen weitaus mystischeren, verschleierten Grund hatten, ansonsten wäre dieses Wetterphänomen wohl selbst für die britischen Inseln nicht normal.

Der Abschied war kurz gewesen, immerhin würden wir unter den schlechtesten Umständen nicht länger als ein paar Tage aus der Stadt sein. Trotzdem konnte ich mir vorstellen das Okaa-san und Otou-san am liebsten mitgekommen wären. Es passierte ja nun nicht jeden Tag, daß die älteste Tochter auf ewig an ihren Geliebten gebunden wurde...  

Mars schauderte etwas unter der mystischen Ausstrahlung, die uns alle schier zu erschlagen drohte. Wir wußten, wohin uns diese Reise führen würde und ich konnte nicht mehr aufgeregt sein. Der Ort war eine Legende, ein Mysterium, an dessen Existenz niemand wirklich glaubte. Doch meine Erinnerungen an das Silberjahrtausend sagten mir anderes. Zwei lange, altertümliche Ruderboote standen am Rand des Sees, als ob sie nur auf uns gewartet hatten. Die Heiligkeit des Bodens, den wir zu betreten gedachten, erlaubte nur einige wenige. Die vier Starlights waren in Tokyo geblieben, genauso wie die Schicksalswächter, exklusive Sin und Anshar und so schafften wir es gerade so uns auf die zwei Boote gleichmäßig zu verteilen.

Als wir langsam durch den dichten Nebel fuhren, schweiften meine Gedanken ab zu der Zeremonie, die vor uns lag. Äußerlich mochte ich den Eindruck erwecken nicht ganz glücklich mit der jähen Überrumplung zu sein – wozu ich auch jedes Recht hatte – aber innerlich sprang ich förmlich vor Freude. Für Mamoru und mich würde es ein großes Ereignis werden, ein weiterer Schritt in unserem gemeinsamen Schicksal und in Anbetracht dessen, daß wir um genau jenes momentan kämpften, gewann dieser Schritt noch an Bedeutung. Ich platzte fast vor Aufregung und ungeduldiger Erwartung. Wenn das Erlebnis nur annähernd so war wie bei Minako und Hotaru... Ich beendete den Gedanken nicht, sondern schaute einfach nur zu Mamoru hoch und lächelte. Er erwiderte die Geste, genau wissend, was durch meinen Kopf ging.

Mittlerweile hatten wir Glastonbury passiert. Das alte christliche Kloster stand schon ewig hier und war eine ständige Erinnerung an die Legende, die sich um den See rankte. Die Nebel wurden dichter hier und es wurde langsam Zeit. Einige Male war ich im Silberjahrtausend hier gewesen, meist zu offiziellen Zeremonien und Ritualen aber noch nie hatte ich selber getan, was ich jetzt tun mußte. Sicherlich könnten Mamoru und einige andere Anwesende dies genauso, doch es war einfach eine Frage der Ehre, daß ich diesen Akt selbst durchführte.

Meine Augen schließend hob ich die Hände und konzentrierte mich. Die Nebel waren nichts weiter als eine Illusion, ein Pfad, der richtig beschritten den Weg in eine ganz andere Welt wies. Der Pfad zu einem Ort längst vergessen und als Mythos abgestempelt seit der gänzlichen Abgrenzung aus der neuen Welt vor langer, langer Zeit. Ich fühlte den Ginsuishou auf meine geistigen Bemühung reagieren. Macht durchströmte mich und dann schlug ich jäh die Augen auf.

Die Luft schien förmlich zu flimmern und unheimliches, wetterleuchtenähnliches Licht erhellte die neblige Gegend in ein mattes Grün. Mitten in diesem schaurigen Naturschauspiel bildete sich langsam das Astralabbild einer jungen Frau, die jeder, der die Geschichte dieses Ortes studiert hatte, auf Anhieb erkennen würde, auch wenn es nicht mehr als ein dünnes Flimmern in der Luft war.

Ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, diese Begegnung hatte ich definitiv nicht erwartet. Die Lady Morgaine, auch bekannt als Morgan Le Fay, die letzte Priesterin Avalons, die ausgeschlossen blieb, als die Nebel ihr die Durchfahrt verweigerten. Sie selber hatte unmittelbar mit zum _Untergang_ der heiligen Insel beigetragen, obwohl sie mehr eine Spielfigur in einem größeren Spiel gewesen war.

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisende. Was ist so ein wichtiges Begehr an diesem heiligen Ort, das Euch die Erlaubnis erteilt werden solle diesen Pfad zu passieren?" Innerhalb einer Sekunde und dem Aufblitzen des Ginsuishous stand ich als Prinzessin Serenity dort und begegnete dem Blick des Geistes mit Überzeugung und Ernst. Sie wußte, wer wir waren, auch wenn sie zu dieser Zeit nie gelebt hatte. Das alles war Teil ihrer Ausbildung gewesen, es mußte einfach. „Wir kommen einen heiligen Bund königlichen Grundes zu schließen. Außerdem suchen wir Unterschlupf und Versorgung für ein noch ungeborenes Sternenkind." Morgaine musterte uns für eine Weile, ihre Blicke blieben am längsten an Mamoru, mir und den beiden Sternengefährten hängen. Schließlich nickte sie. „Die Passage sei Euch gestattet."

Wie von Geisterhand begannen die Nebel sich rapide schnell aufzulösen und gaben den Blick auf eine Insel frei, die über die Jahrtausende nichts von ihrer Schönheit verloren zu haben schienen. Wir waren an unserem Ziel angekommen. Avalon, die heilige Insel.

Viele kleine Wälder überzogen die doch recht gewaltige Insel, dafür daß sie für den Rest der Welt unverborgen blieb und theoretisch sowie praktisch nicht existent war, wenn einem der Zugang nicht gewehrt wurde Auf der Spitze des höchsten Berges konnte man einen Steinkreis erkennen, wenn man seine Augen ganz stark anstrengte. Der Ort, der uns zur Zeremonie dienen würde.

Ich sah zu Pluto hinüber, die doch aussah als wäre sie leicht bewegt. Irgendwie war es schon ironisch, daß sie und Maker in die Vergangenheit nach Atlantis gereist waren, um zu bestimmen, daß wir genau hierhin mußten. Ein leises Wimpern ließ meine Augen zu den beiden Sternenpartnern schweifen. Venus war sehr bemüht eine zitternde Saturn zu stabilisieren. Sie schien einige Schwierigkeiten zu haben und das war auch den anderen bewußt, insbesondere Libra, die zwar mit kühlem Blick geradeaus starrte aber anscheinend immer ein beunruhigtes Auge auf das Paar warf. Sie litt, da bestand gar keine Frage, und ich haßte mich dafür sie mitnehmen zu müssen. Wäre Venus nicht mit all ihrer bedingungslosen Unterstützung und Aufopferung... Hotaru hätte diese Schnellschwangerschaft nie bis hierhin durchgestanden.

„Das dieser Ort wirklich noch existiert", murmelte Mars. „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Zwar war ich nur einmal zu meiner Weihe als Senshi hier aber so etwas vergißt man nicht." Jupiter und Merkur, die direkt neben ihr standen, nickten stumm. Wir alle kannten Avalon... das alte Avalon. Die Erinnerungen kamen mehr und mehr mit der Erweckung der vollendeten Form all meiner Senshi und ich hatte schon immer eine sehr gute, spätestens seit dem Kampf mit Galaxia waren sie fast vollkommen wiederhergestellt.

„Im Gegensatz zu Atlantis, das fast nahezu abgeschottet zum Rest der Welt existierte, konnte sich Avalon noch lange nach dem Fall des Silberjahrtausend halten und die alte Zeit prägen. Viele hielten es für einen Fluch, für den Wandel der Zeit, die Ereignisse zum Ende der Herrschaft Vivians aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit für das Verschwinden der Welt", erklärte Pluto ruhig. „Mit dem Fall des Silberjahrtausends und dem Beginn eines neuen Zyklus durch Saturn veränderte sich das magische Feld, das verhinderte, daß jeder beliebig die Insel betreten konnte, in die Nebel, die jetzt vorherrschen. Die Nebel sind ein Anzeichen dafür, daß Avalon nur noch zwischen den Dimensionen existierte, ein Schatten in dieser Welt wie Dead Moon es zu unserem Königreich war. Als die Nebel Morgaine die Zufahrt verwiesen, war es für normale Menschen, selbst Hohepriesterinnen Avalons nicht mehr möglich die Grenze in diese Zwischendimension zu überschreiten."

Wir schwiegen alle daraufhin und warteten darauf, daß wir die Insel erreichten. Es paßte alles zusammen. Ort und Zeit wurden in Atlantis bestimmt, der Ort selbst war Avalon, der Priester Elysions war hier, um der Zeremonie beizuwohnen und der Prinz der Erde selbst würde heute gebunden werden. Es paßte alles zusammen...

(Momoko)

Bereit für alles streifte ich durch die relativ ruhigen Straßen, es war Wochenende und ziemlich leer. Das gefiel mir nicht, es gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Eine Menge gefiel mir nicht. Hotaru war weg und mit ihr Minako sowie die anderen Senshi. Sie sagte zwar, daß wir als Engel wahrscheinlich durchkommen würden aber irgend jemand mußte ja die Stadt im Auge behalten. Die ganze Woche, der ganze lange Wachdienst... und es war fast ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS passiert – mal abgesehen von dem Aufeinandertreffen der zwei Senshi mit Chaos in der Vergangenheit. Und jetzt waren wir auf Tokyos Straßen, Yuri, Hinagiku, Scarlett, ich, die Starlights samt Prinzessin und die vier Schicksalswächter von denen man nie wußte, was sie eigentlich gerade taten... und es war menschenleer! Na ja, nicht ganz aber für Tokyo kam das dem Begriff schon ziemlich gleich.

„Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr kampfbereit herum, nur um eine ältere Frau – immer noch in der Blüte ihrer Jugend bedachte man ihr Alter – aus dem Schatten einer Gasse treten zu sehen. „Okaa-san?" Erstaunt schüttelte ich ungläubig den Kopf und doch betrogen mich meine Augen nicht. Vor mir stand leibhaftig der Engel Celeste, Schwester von König Aphrodite, aber in dieser Welt besser bekannt als Hanaski Sakura. Ich hatte sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen. „Okaa-san..." wiederholte ich leise und huschte in ihre Arme.

Für eine Weile standen wir so da und keine von uns wollte loslassen. Schließlich hielt meine Mutter mich auf Armlänge und lächelte warm, doch es war ein trauriger Unterton darin. Ich kannte es zu gut, dieses Lächelns. Es war das Lächeln eines Kriegers, der einen anderen aufsuchte nicht nur, um einen Freundschaftsbesuch abzustatten. Ich hatte jeden Tag damit zu tun, mir war das zu gut bekannt.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Es beginnt und ich fürchte sie sind nicht bereit dafür, noch nicht." Verwirrt blickte ich in ihre Augen und versuchte darin zu lesen, was ihre Worte bedeuteten. „Die Geburt, es ist nicht mehr lange", erklärte meine Mutter und plötzlich verstand ich. Hotaru, das Kind... „Wo sie sind, ist es besser... Aber nicht gut genug. Wir können ihr helfen aber dafür müssen wir uns beeilen. Alleine." Ich nickte und zückte meinen Verwandlungsspiegel.

„WEDDING BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! WEDDING CHANGE OIRONAOSHI! ANGEL AMOUR PEACH!"

Dann ergriff ich die Hand meiner Mutter und wir waren verschwunden.

Chapter Twenty-one: Holy Island of Avalon

Avalon (Venus)

Sorge begann gar nicht zu beschreiben wie ich mich fühlte. Bis wir den See erreicht hatten war alles einigermaßen gutgegangen und Hotaru hatte kaum Schmerzen gezeigt. Ich wußte sie versteckte einige ihrer Emotionen, ich fühlte es, aber es ging gerade so. Doch nun schien nichts mehr einen Effekt auf sie zu haben, was einen beruhigenden Einfluß haben könnte. Ihre Kräfte waren aufgebraucht, fast, allein der kleine Rest war noch da, den sie für die Zeremonie zurückhielt. Jedoch fürchtete ich, daß sie nicht mal in der Lage war die notwendige Konzentration aufzubringen. Ihr Atem war flach und kam in kleinen, schnellen Abständen. Ich sah nicht wie sie bis heute Abend durchhalten sollte. Der Zeitpunkt für die Geburt war noch nicht, noch nicht ganz aber es zehrte an ihrem Körper.

Einen sanften Kuß auf ihre Stirn plazierend sah ich auf und bemerkte, daß Libra meine Sorge teilte. Ich konnte sie verstehen, besser als je zuvor vielleicht. Sie war wie ein Schatten gewesen in der letzten Woche, niemals wirklich außer Sichtweite und immer da, wenn gebraucht. Es berührte mich in gewisser Weise wieviel sie bereit war zu opfern, auch wenn ich wußte, daß es nicht für uns oder unser Kind war, sondern alleine für Hotaru, ihre Rhea... Auch das konnte ich ihr nicht verdenken.

Libra hatte ihre Augen plötzlich geschlossen und schien irgendwo weit weg zu sein. „Die Sterne... sind in Aufruhr... Opfer... Ich kann sehen... schmerzvolle Entscheidung an diesem Tag... Kein Zögern... Unglück..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und kniete sich nieder. Eine Hand legte sie auf Saturns Stirn und seufzte. „Sie wird es überstehen, glaub ich... Aber es wird schwierig werden." Ein schwaches Mitternachtsblau hüllte ihre Hand ein. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte ich das nicht erlaubt, doch ich wußte, ich brauchte meine Energie für die Zeremonie. Libra zog ihre Hand zurück und stand auf, kurz darauf begannen Saturns Augenlider langsam aufzuflattern. „Hey", meinte ich und sie lächelte schwach, wahrscheinlich zu müde, um zu antworten.

„Wir sind da." Ich sah erneut auf und auch Saturn drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Insel vor uns. Das Boot von Moons Gruppe hatte bereits angelegt und Usa brachte gerade unseres an Land. „Avalon", hauchte Hotaru, eingefangen von dem Anblick zum ersten Mal mit einigermaßen klarem Blick. Ich half ihr auf, sie schwankte zwar zuerst etwas, schaffte es dann aber fest zu stehen. Meine Flügel zuckten leicht unter der unbewußten Belastung, als ich Saturn anhob und sie an Land wieder absetzte.

So konzentriert auf meine Gefährtin bemerkte ich die Präsenz gar nicht, trotz der regelrecht fluoreszierenden Aura. Erst als die junge Frau, nicht viel älter als wir, fast direkt vor uns stand. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar und einer beeindruckend natürlichen Schönheit. Das Unglaubliche an ihr war die deutliche Ähnlichkeit zu dem Geist auf dem See und als ich in ihre Augen sah, da wußte ich es plötzlich. Sie WAR Morgan Le Fay.

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisende", sprach sie mit der gleichen Stimme und dem gleichen Ausdruck wie die Morgaine von vorhin. „Wie... was... Ich verstehe nicht", äußerte sich Luna verwirrt, im Gegensatz zu Hotaru hatte sie keine Probleme in ihrem frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft herumzureisen. „Das da draußen war eindeutig Morgaine aber ihr seid..."

„Morgaine Le Fay. Ja, ich dachte mir schon, daß ihr mein Alterego, meiner Astralform, bereits begegnet seid. Es ist eine lange Geschichte aber, um es für den Moment kurz zu machen, ich bin die Wiedergeburt von Morgan Le Fay, Priester Morgaine und letzte Überlende der alten Zeit." Sie deutete eine Verbeugung vor Serenity an. „Es ehrt mich, Euch endlich einmal zu treffen. Gerade unter diesen Umständen. Pluto deutete schon an, daß Ihr bald kommen würdet, als sie den Gral holte." Morgaine nickte Pluto zu, die ruhig im Hintergrund stand. „Folgt mir bitte."

Die Priesterin führte uns einen Hügel hinauf zu einem alten Tempel, fast wie ein Kloster irgendwie. „Was ihr da draußen gesehen habt, war der Teil von Morgaine, der mit den Nebeln verschmolzen ist, als sie versuchte die alten Pfade zu beschreiten, um zurück nach Avalon zu gelangen. Ihr müßt wissen, als Morgaine... ich die Scheide Excalibur für Artus geschaffen habe, habe ich ein wenig meines Geistes und meiner Seele hineingesteckt. Scheide und Schwert sind über die Jahre irgendwie zusammengewachsen und so waren Excalibur und ich aneinandergebunden. Als ich das Schwert in den Nebel warf, wirkte es wie ein Schlüssel. Nur anstatt zu öffnen verschloß es und das Fragment meiner selbst, das von der Scheide auf Excalibur übergegangen war, verschmolz mit dem Nebel. Anstatt eines Opfers, war es..."

„... als ob sie ihre eigene Herkunft verleugneten und wegwarfen, denn das Schwert hielt den Teil von ihnen, der sie an Avalon band. Jaja, die Geschichte kennen wir alle, alles schon mal gehört und... Au! Hey!" Vesta hatte Pallas mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Warum verrätst du nicht gleich die ganze Geschichte von Kristall Tokyo, Pluto wäre sicher erfreut darüber." Ceres schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während die beiden Neo Senshi weiter stritten, ganz in alter Usagi/Rei-Manier, Juno rümpfte die Nase und Starmoon sowie Diana sahen simultan zu Boden und seufzten.

„Sie müssen nicht unbedingt wissen wieviel der alten Welt wiederhergestellt wurde, sonst könnte es vielleicht nie eintreten und da denke man, daß du Teile von Merkur und Saturnenergie in dir trägst." Pallas streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus und konterte mit einigen scharfen Kommentaren ihrerseits, auf die ich schon gar nicht mehr hörte. Statt dessen schaute ich besorgt in Saturns Gesicht und merkte wie sehr sie sich bemühte einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck zustande zu bringen, doch innerlich ging ihr das Gekeife der beiden jungen Senshi auf die Nerven, da konnte sie mir nichts vormachen.

Morgaine stand relativ unberührt da, während die anderen nicht recht wußten, was sie tun sollten. Jeder von uns hatte solche Streitereien oft genug zwischen zwei bestimmten Personen unserer Gruppe erlebt und wir wußten alle besser als einzugreifen... Jedoch im Moment war mir das vollkommen egal. Gerade wollte ich den Streit der beiden Mädchen rüde beenden, da kam mir Libra zuvor, an der Hotarus Zustand nicht unbemerkt vorbeigegangen war und die im Gegensatz zu uns nie das Vergnügen hatte sich mit einem Streit zwischen Usagi und Rei abzugeben. „RUHE JETZT!"

Beide gefroren an Ort und Stelle unter dem stechend kaltem Blick der älteren Senshi. Diese Augen konnten einem eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagen, die sogar noch Frostbeulen zurückließen und sie verfehlten ihren Effekt nicht, als sowohl Pallas als auch Vesta hart schluckten und beschämt zu Boden schauten. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, denn Libras Augen und ein Blick in unsere Richtung sagte ihnen alles... Autsch, das würde bestimmt ein Donnerwetter von Usa nachher geben.

Libra wandte sich ab und trat an unsere Seite, Saturn mit einem langen, besorgten Blick bedenken. Die kleine Kraftspende schien schon wieder nachzulassen. Ich formte ein stummes „Arigato" mit meinen Lippen und sie nickte nur knapp.

Morgaine schien Saturns Zustand das erste Mal zu bemerken und runzelte konzentriert ihre Stirn. Ich fühlte wie sie nach irgend etwas suchte, tat aber nichts. Immerhin war das hier Morgaine Le Fay, die wahrscheinlich einzige, wirklich bekannte Priesterin Avalons. Schließlich nickte sie ernst. „Kommt mit. Ich denke, ich kann ihr etwas geben, was etwas helfen wird."

Irgendwo (Arora)

Kuso, wie die Einwohner Japans zu fluchen pflegten. Eine ganze Woche jagte ich nun schon hinter Chaos her oder zumindest dem Teil, der lebendiger geworden war als je geplant und jetzt unsere Pläne eher behinderte als voranbrachte. Das kam alles wirklich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt. Die Krönungszeremonie war heute, ich kannte die Zeichen, den Zeitpunkt, den Ort, es war nicht schwer mit meinen Mitteln und Kräften aber Chaos drohte alles zu zerstören. Es verstand nicht, daß diese Zeremonie wichtig war für das Große Ganze und die Kaiserin nicht die Absicht hatte sie zu verhindern. Und jetzt fühlte ich Chaos genau dort, wo ich gedacht hätte, daß es niemals hinkommen könnte. Erst hatte ich es aus Atlantis und der Vergangenheit gejagt und verbannt, dann war es mir erneut durch die Finger geschlüpft und jetzt... Jetzt war es genau da, wo die Senshi gerade waren, höchstwahrscheinlich mit ihnen durchgeschlüpft. Und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit einfach so zu folgen.

Seufzend erhob ich mich und schloß die Augen, den nahesten Punkt anvisierend, der möglich war ohne auf die Barriere zu stoßen. Es ging nicht anders, ich mußte einen Kompromiß schließen und darauf hoffen, daß mir vertraut wurde... Vertrauen von Dienern der Ordnung – ja, klar. Doch, was hatte ich zu verlieren, was hatten sie zu verlieren? Wir beide sehr viel und darauf vertraute ich. Die Kreatur, die sich Chaos nannte, trieb schon zu lange ihr Unwesen. Für die hohen Mächte sollte es eigentlich unmöglich sein ihren Ursprungsort zu verlassen. Als Galaxia zum Kessel ging, während der Sailorkriege, um Chaos zu bannen, beging sie einen schrecklichen Fehler. Da sie selbst in einen Ursprungsort eingedrungen war, konnte Das Chaos ihre Seele infiltrieren und besetzen. Es spaltete einen Teil von sich ab und dieser kleine Teil wuchs mit der Zeit und nahm die stolze Senshi mehr und mehr in Besitz. Leider begann dieser Teil langsam einen Eigendrang zu entwickeln, der schädlich war und nur, weil es immer noch im Sinne seines Ursprungs handelte, war es tolerabel. Doch die Mondprinzessin bannte den Chaosgeist aus Galaxia heraus, was nicht so schlimm wäre, denn dadurch war es körper-, nutz- und machtlos. Dann jedoch – und das war zu einem Teil mein Fehler – wurde Galaxias Schicksal verändert und sie und der Chaosgeist wurden wieder eins. Durch die Zerstörung Kinmokus wurde der Geist zu mächtig und nachdem Libra ihn vollständig aus Galaxia gelöst hatte, war es ihm ohne weiteres möglich eine eigene Form anzunehmen.

Ich schauderte etwas unter der Atmosphäre des heiligen Bodens, den die Insel darstellte. Zwar war ich soweit entfernt von Glastonbury gelandet wie möglich aber es war trotzdem kaum zu ertragen... Es würde noch schlimmer werden, wenn ich erst einmal auf Avalon war. Wenn... Eine Person näherte sich, ich spürte ein starke Aura, magisch... Ja, eindeutig, sie war es. Das bedeutete die Senshi waren bereits hier und untergebracht. Nun, damit hatte ich nichts zu tun, zumindest für den Moment nicht.

Morgaine La Fey trat aus dem Nebel heraus und blieb mehrere Meter entfernt stehen. _Kluges Mädchen._ Nach einer Periode des Schweigens, sprach sie schließlich: „Ich hörte, du verlangst Einlaß in die heiligen Sphären meiner Heimat, zu einer Zeit wie dieser? Wieso glaubst du, ich würde deinem Wunsch nachkommen, selbst wenn deine Feinde nicht unter meinem Schutz wären, Kind des Chaos?" Ich zeigte keine Reaktion und ich glaubte auch nicht, daß sie eine erwartete. „Es gibt einen Fehler, den ich korrigieren muß. Ich bin verantwortlich und dieser Fehler könnte auch die Pläne Eurer Schützlinge beeinflussen. Die Zeremonie wird unbehelligt bleiben, ebenso die Geburt. Alles, worum ich bitte, ist Zutritt, um den fehlgeleiteten Geist zu fangen, den ich selber hergetrieben habe."

Die Priesterin erwiderte meinen ausdruckslosen Blick und nickte schließlich. Eine Hand ausstreckend hielt sie ein kleines fünfeckiges Objekt, eine Scheibe oder ähnliches in der Hand. Es war eine stille Aufforderung und dieses Mal war es an mir einzuwilligen. Ein Kompromiß, mehr wollte ich nicht. Als ich das Objekt berührte, leuchtete es kurz Weiß auf und ich schloß die Augen, unwillkürlich zusammenzuckend unter der Aura von Licht, reinem Licht der Ordnung – sonst würde es mich ja nicht stören. Als es abebbte, war die Form des Objektes in meiner linken Handfläche magisch eingraviert.

„Ihr geht hinein, erledigt, wofür Ihr um Einlaß gebeten habt, und geht wieder. Jede Abweichung davon und Ihr wißt, was geschieht." Ich nickte nur und folgte Morgaine wie sie die Nebel kurz teilte und hindurchging. „Natürlich."

(Saturn)

Die Flüssigkeit begann erneut zu wirken und eine angenehme Wärme füllte meinen Körper. Für einen Augenblick schloß ich die Augen und versuchte mich trotz des _phänomenalen_ Geschmacks zu entspannen. Zumindest half es und das war schon mal ein großes Plus. Trotzdem konnte ich ein leichtes Schaudern nicht verkneifen, das Gebräu war einfach zu... ungenießbar.

„Daijobu, Firefly?" Ich sah auf und entgegnete meiner Gefährtin in gespieltem Ernst mit genug Sarkasmus darin, daß es genügte, um meinen Punkt klarzumachen. „Was denkst du wohl? Ich laufe in einem Zustand von acht bis neunmonatiger Schwangerschaft herum, als wäre es nichts, für die letzten Stunden schlucke ich eine Mischung aus Heilkräutern und Eidechsenhaut – wobei ich gar nicht wissen will, was da noch drin ist – aber ansonsten... Ja, ich denke es geht mir gut. Wieso fragst du?" Venus biß sich leicht auf die Lippe und wandte den Kopf ab. „Gomen..."

Seufzend berührte ich ihre Wange und drehte sie wieder zu mir, um ihr einen längeren Kuß zu geben. „Ich auch... Es ist nur alles so... frustrierend. Alles, was ich möchte, ist mein... unser Baby in den Armen halten und gerade jetzt ist alles so unklar." Sie zog mich in eine sanfte Umarmung und ich genoß für einen Moment das Gefühl an ihrer Brust zu lehnen, ihre Stärke machte mir Mut. „Ich weiß, wir haben's ja bald hinter uns", murmelte Venus in mein Haar.

Just in diesem Moment trat Morgaine in den Raum und gemessen an dem tiefen Stand der Sonne wußte ich, was es bedeutete. Sie stoppte kurz und verweilte an der Tür für einen Moment, ihr Gesichtsausdruck aufrichtig schuldig darüber den Moment unterbrechen zu müssen. Schließlich räusperte sie sich, gerade als ich mich widerwillig aus Venus' Armen wand. Diese sah sich ebenfalls um und fing Morgaines Blick auf. „Es ist Zeit. Die andern warten schon."

Mit etwas Mühe und Hilfe meiner Gefährtin stand ich auf, das Gebräu half gegen die Schmerzen aber nicht gegen die physische Schwäche, es war anstrengend, das konnte ich nicht leugnen. Gemeinsam verließen wir unsere Unterkunft und den Tempelbereich, um den langen Weg zum Gipfel des hohen Berges zu besteigen. Hinauf zu dem heiligen Steinkreis, der als Grund für die Zeremonie gedacht war. Ich schluckte etwas angesichts der Höhe und wünschte inständig genug Kraft zu haben meine Flügel zu benutzen, setzte aber schließlich einen entschlossenen Gesichtsaufdruck auf und wir begann den Aufstieg.

Auf halbem Wege gesellten sich die vier Neo Senshi hinzu. Ich war etwas überrascht sie nicht in Usas Nähe zu sehen aber anscheinend war sie schon oben mit den anderen Senshi. Ich stolperte leicht über eine Stufe und stoppte für einen Moment, um meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Venus drückte meine Hand und die kleine Gruppe wartete geduldig. Verwirrt blinzelte ich als Pallas meine andere Hand nahm und zu mir aufschaute. Ich kannte den Blick in ihren Augen und wußte augenblicklich, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. „Wegen vorhin, Saturn-san, ich..." Meine Gefühle und Gedanken sammelnd brachte ich ein sanftes Lächeln zustande. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Mach dir um mich mal keine großen Sorgen." Sie ließ ihre Augen wanderten gen Boden. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen demo..."

„Ihre Saturnkräfte sind ziemlich geschwunden seit... seit wir hier sind", fuhr Vesta für sie fort mit einem besorgten Blick in Richtung ihrer Freundin. Aufgrund des breitgefächerte Wissen, das ein Sternenbündnis mit sich brachte, brauchte ich nur einige Momente, um den Zusammenhang herzustellen. Aber es wäre auch so einfach gewesen. „Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, daß ich in eurer Zukunft ja erst gar nicht existiert habe und die Veränderung noch frisch sind. Usa hat mir einmal gesagt der Teil meiner Kraft in dir ist essentiell, praktisch, als ob die Energie Saturn vollends getragen hast, nur leicht runtergestuft. Nun, da die Linie wieder richtig gestellt ist, gibt es keine Essenz, die dafür genommen werden kann, da ich ja immer noch existiere." 

„Soviel haben wir uns auch schon gedacht", stellte Juno fest und Ceres nickte stumm. Venus und ich sahen uns kurz an und ich entgegnete: „Wenn das vorbei ist, all das, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen. Aber jetzt haben wir erstmal eine Zeremonie durchzuziehen." Ich löste mich aus Pallas Griff und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah auf mit weiten Augen, fast wie ein kleines, ängstliches Kind. Offensichtlich schien der kleine Zwischenfall von heute Morgen sie mehr beschäftigt zu haben als mich. „Keine traurigen Gesichter mehr, ne?" Pallas lächelte leicht und nickte. Dann gingen wir weiter.

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten wir schweigend, nur Venus flüsterte hin und wieder leise Worte von Liebe und Fürsorge in mein Ohr oder durch unseren mentalen Link, die in mir ein ungeahntes Feuer entzündeten. Als Minako gesagt hatte sie sei auf Hotaru-Entzug... Nun, dann war ich definitiv auf Minako-Entzug. Es erschreckte mich etwas, das unsere Beziehung einen solch großen Sprung gemacht hatte, daß niemand mehr ohne den anderen leben konnte. Gut, darum ging es bei dem ganzen Sternenbündnis aber seit DER Nacht fühlte sich alles so anders, so stärker, als ob wir plötzlich einen Riesensprung vorwärts gemacht hätten, ohne uns wirklich darum zu kümmern, was dazwischenlag. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als war das etwas, was schon lange vorher hätte geschehen sollen.

_Jene Nacht war, was schon in der Nacht eurer Einheit hätte geschehen sollen._ Nani? Woher war der Gedanke gekommen? Es hörte sich nicht an wie mein eigener, mehr wie eine Erinnerung, die längst vergessen war, ein Bild... Eine Person... Mädchen... Ein Sonnenaufgang, der Name... Ich schüttelte den Kopf, es war weg. Merkwürdig. Für einen Moment hätte ich schwören können, das Bewußtsein des kleinen Lebens in mir zu spüren, zu mir zu sprechen, zu flüstern, doch der Augenblick war vorbei und ich hatte nicht verstanden, glaubte ich zumindest...

„Firefly?" Ich sah ruckartig auf und merkte, daß wir bereits am Ende der Stufen angekommen waren. Venus bedachte mich mit einem weiteren besorgten Blick, doch ich starrte nur für einen Moment stur geradeaus ins Leere, bevor ich schließlich antwortete. „Geht schon, es war nur... Ich dachte, ich hätte... eine Vision... Es ist weg." Sie schob ein Paar Haarsträhnen beiseite, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen war und lächelte ermutigend. „Ima, du wirst dich schon erinnern, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist. Laß uns jetzt tun, wofür wir hier sind." Zurücklächelnd gab ich ihr einen schnellen Kuß und gemeinsam schritten wir die letzten Stufen hinauf.

Chapter Twenty-two: Star Power – Royal Union

(Sin)

Die Spannung stieg dramatisch im selben Moment als die beiden Sternschnuppen zusammen mit den Neo Senshi und Morgaine den Kreis betraten. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von bevorstehendem Desaster... nein, Chaos befiel mich. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, etwas lauerte in den Schatten der angehenden Nacht, etwas, das alles zerstören konnte. Doch insbesondere spürte ich wie schwach Saturn war und das könnte vielleicht sogar das größere Problem werden. Zwei notwendige Ereignisse, zwei prophezeite Meilenstein im Verlauf des Schicksal, essentiell waren sie beide, doch letztendlich schien es oft so, als ob nur das eine wirklich eintrat, nämlich die Zeremonie. Aber ich wollte nicht, ich... wir hatten uns geschworen, daß hier alles richtig laufen würde, was auch immer es kosten möge. Das war unser Schicksal, unsere Vorherbestimmung, der Pfad, dem wir folgen müssen.

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um zur bestimmten Zeit und Ort die Verbindung zwischen Erde und Mond offiziell zu bestätigen", begann Morgaine von ihrem Platz am Rande des Steinkreises auf einem kleinen altarähnlichem Gebilde, vor ihr standen Serenity und Endymion. „Im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Sternenbündnis ist dieses hier eines von zukünftigen Herrschern, ein Bestätigung ihrer Reife und ihres Anspruchs. Von jeher waren die Kristalle der Reiche getrennt und agierten getrennt voneinander, doch waren ihre Wesen, ihre Seelen immer verbunden, bestimmt eines Tages zueinanderzufinden. Während der Silberkristall immer an die Planeten dieses Sonnensystems gebunden war und jetzt mehr denn je ist, ist der Goldkristall, der Kristall der Erde, stets an die Reiche seines Planeten gebunden. An die heiligen Fokuspunkte seiner Erschaffung Elysion, Avalon, Atlantis und das Reich der Erde selbst."

Die Priesterin gestikulierte zu Helios und dieser trat vor, der Goldkristall pulsierte in seiner Hand, und beide wandten sich Endymion zu. Die anderen Senshi hatten mittlerweile einen Kreis gebildet. Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptun, Pluto, Venus und Saturn, genauso wie Starmoon. Die Neo Senshi, Libra, Luna und Artemis warteten draußen, da sie keinen direkten Part in diesem Ereignis spielten, bereit jede Einmischung abzuwehren. Anshar und ich hielten uns etwas im Hintergrund, doch wir beide wußten, daß wir nicht nur hier waren, um zuzuschauen.

„Während die Senshi hier sind, um diesen Vereinigung mit ihren Kräften zu bestätigen und zu speisen, so hat jedes der Reiche eine besondere Bedeutung darin. Elysion, das Herz, stellt den Kristall, den es schon so lange behütet hat bis der Zeitpunkt reif war. Getrennt von seinem Träger blieb nur das Fragment eines Sternenkristalls zurück, zwar echt und immer noch mit der Kraft eines Planeten, doch ohne die außergewöhnlichen Macht, die der Goldkristall bietet. Das Reich selber würde den Träger stellen, den Prinzen zur Prinzessin, Erde zum Mond. Ihr seid nun reif genug, Endymion, Prinz der Erde, rechtmäßiger Träger des Goldkristalls."

Helios streckte die Hand mit dem Kristall auf und Endymion berührte den dargeboten Stein vorsichtig. Augenblicklich blitze der Kristall auf und als das goldene Licht abebbte war er verschwunden. Etwas verwirrt zuerst sah Endymion hinunter auf seine leere Hand aber Serenity schien verstanden zu haben und übernahm die Initiative, in dem sie den Ginsuishou herbeirief und vor sich schweben ließ. Endymion folgte ihrem Beispiel und schaffte es bald dessen Gegenstück zu formen. Die beiden Kristalle reagierten aufeinander und schwebten etwas in die Luft über ihre beiden Träger. Diese drehten sich wieder zu Morgaine um.

„Als Priesterin und Leiterin dieser Zeremonie erfülle ich Avalons Part bereits. Es fehlt nur noch eines, denn ohne Atlantis Zustimmung kann euch kein Segen erteilt werden. Nur leider... existiert dieses Reich nicht mehr und so..." Das war unser Zeichen, sozusagen. Niemand wußte es, ich war sicher Morgaine würde einfach darauf zählen, daß es wohl auch so funktionieren würde, WEIL Atlantis nicht mehr existierte aber dem war nicht ganz so. Deswegen waren wir hier.

„In diesem Falle bieten wir unsere Dienste als Paten und als Vertreter Atlantis an." Gemeinsam traten Anshar und ich in den Kreis. Ich postierte mich neben Endymion, während Anshar sich an Serenitys Seite begab. Alle Anwesenden sahen uns überrascht an und auch Morgaines Blick forderte eine Erklärung und ich war bereit eine zu geben. „Atlantis ist nicht verloren, nur... unerreichbar. Wie Sailorpallas schon so unbeholfen andeutete..." Die Angesprochene errötete und Vesta grinste. „... sind die alten Reiche in der Zukunft wieder vereint unter der Herrschaft des neuen Königreichs. Mein Bruder und ich stammen aus Atlantis. Wir sind keine hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten oder bekleiden eine besondere Position. Doch durch unseren neuen Status sollte uns genug Entscheidungsgewalt zustehen." Morgaine nickte verstehend und zustimmend und wandte sich dann kurz an Serenity und Endymion. „Akzeptiert ihr diese zwei als eure Paten?"

„Wir akzeptieren", entgegnete die Angesprochenen gemeinsam. „So sei es denn."

(Endymion)

Das Gefühl war einzigartig. Faszinierend, verzaubernd, durchdringend, stärkend, machtvoll, sanft, gelassen, rein... Soviel auf einmal. Der kurze Moment, als ich den Goldkristall in meinem Körper spürte... Usako hatte einmal gesagt, die echten Sternenkristalle, die Sailorkristalle in uns wären wie ein kleiner Stern. Vielleicht traf es dieser Satz noch am besten, beschrieb aber auch nur annährend wie sich das Gefühl einer pulsierenden Lebensblume – ja, das war auch ganz gut – in dir anfühlte, gerade das erste Mal. Gut, ich war schon einigermaßen vorbereitet, denn in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte Helios mich oft in Träumen aufgesucht, mich nach Elysion geführt und dort den Umgang mit meiner gegebenen Macht gelehrt. Die Realität jedoch war schon etwas anderes.

Mittlerweile war Morgaine – wenn ich das meinen Geschichtslehrern erzählte, würden die verrückt werden – fortgefahren und Serenity und ich hatten bereits unsere Bestätigung gegeben, daß wir uns über alle Konsequenzen bewußt waren. Es war seltsam – und ich spürte, daß Serenity genauso dachte –, denn vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen noch, standen wir selber da, wo die avalonische Priesterin jetzt stand, zum Anlaß von Venus und Saturns Sternenbündnis. Doch gleichzeitig war es irgendwie anders. Niemand brauchte die besondere Bedeutung und Handhabung von dem hier zu erklären. Wir beide wußten, daß der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, in unserem Unterbewußtsein war es uns immer klar gewesen seit wir in der Zukunft gewesen waren.

Gerade wollte Morgaine mit dem Austausch der Ringe beginnen, da spürte ich eine abnormale, negative Energie, eine sehr hohe Energie. Selber hatte ich dieses Muster noch nie in vollendeter Form und Entfaltung gesehen aber an der Reaktion, der anderen Senshi, die alle fast simultan herumwirbelte, brauchte ich keinen Blick auf die Figur weit über uns in der Luft mit ihren schwarzen Fledermausflügeln zu werfen, um zu wissen, wem das Muster gehörte. Chaos...

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie es hier hereingekommen war, außer daß es vielleicht mit uns durchgeschlüpft wäre. Aber niemand, niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Wie konnte die Inkarnation des Bösen selber erst in der Vergangenheit in Atlantis auftauchen und dann auch noch hier... Das überstieg meine Vorstellungskraft und ich fürchtete, wir hatten ein Riesenproblem.

„Na, na, wen haben wir denn da? Ich fürchte... ARGH!" Ein Energieblitz aus zwielichtfarbener Energie hatte sich frontal durch die linke Schulter von Chaos gebohrt. Alle Augen wanden sich auf die Figur am Rande der Steintreppe, nur knapp außerhalb des eigentlichen Kreises. Gemessen an der Reaktion der beiden Sternschnuppen, Plutos sowie unserer beiden Paten erlaubte auch dies nur einen Schluß. Langsam begann das Ganze außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Was mich nur verwirrte war, daß die Frau, offensichtlich Arora, keine Anstalten machte uns zu stören. Im Gegenteil mit einer brachialen Geschwindigkeit stürzte sie sich auf die Verkörperung Chaos' und begann es methodisch von uns wegzulocken.

Libra und die vier Neo Senshi waren drauf und dran die Verfolgung aufzunehmen aber Morgaine hinderte uns überraschenderweise daran. „Laßt sie gehen. Sie ist nur hier, um es zu jagen. Sollte sie etwas anderes wagen wird der temporäre Schlüssel, den sie trägt, sie zerstören." Die Frage, warum eine Adeptin des Chaos ihren eigenen Meister jagte, lag mir förmlich auf der Zunge, doch ich schluckte sie herunter und wandte mich Serenity zu. Ein goldener Ring formte sich über meiner Handfläche und ich reichte ihn vorrübergehend an Sin weiter. Es war Zeit.

(Venus)

Die Zeremonie schritt nach der kurzen Unterbrechung ohne weitere Zwischenfälle voran, zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Serenity und Endymion tauschten ihre Schwüre aus und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückdenken an den Tag, an dem wir selber da gestanden hatten, Hotaru und ich, es löste so viele gute Erinnerungen aus, Erinnerungen, die immer noch sehr frisch waren und wohl nie vergessen werden würden. Nein, nicht wohl, bestimmt nicht. Die Liebe, Hingabe und Vertrauen in Serenitys Augen bei der offiziellen Bekanntmachung ihrer Liebe, die Fürsorge und die Aufopferungsbereitschaft für seine geliebte Prinzessin von Endymion. Das alles, es zehrte an meinen eigenen Gefühlen und hielt mir ständig wieder vor Augen wie unendlich glücklich ich mich doch schätzen konnte, Hotaru an meiner Seite zu haben, für immer. Weder Libra, noch jemand anderes würde etwas daran ändern können, wenn es notwendig war, würde ich alles dafür tun, was notwendig war. Nichts in der Welt würde mich dazu bringen das Glück, das wir hatten, wieder herzugeben. Nicht nach allen, was wir durchgemacht hatten, um es zu erlangen.

So tief in Gedanken bekam ich gar nicht richtig mit wie die Zeremonie langsam voranschritt. Serenity und Endymion teilten gerade einen tiefen Kuß und man konnte die Emotionen förmlich durch die Luft fliegen sehen. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob Hotaru und ich wohl auch so gewirkt hatten. Der Gral schwebte – SCHWEBTE – vor ihnen in der Luft und praktisch gesehen war das der Abschluß jedes Sternenbündnisses, doch Morgaine machte keine Anstalten die letzten Worte zu sprechen. Noch war es nicht ganz vorbei und was jetzt kommen würde, das machte mir am meisten Angst, denn ich fürchtete, daß Hotaru es nicht durchstehen würde. Sie war jetzt schon am Rande des Zusammenbruchs und ich spürte, daß das Kind auf dem Weg war. Nur noch eine Frage von Minuten eigentlich.

Der Gral schwebte höher in die Luft, bis er schließlich über dem baldigen Königspaar genau zwischen ihnen stoppte. Ginsuishou, Kinsuishou und Kelch formten jetzt ein mit dem Gral als Spitze nach unten ausgerichtetes Dreieck. Ich fühlte den Ruf förmlich und schloß die Augen kurz, um meine eigene Kraft zu sammeln. Das Prinzessinnenkleid ersetzte unsere Fukus und die Kristalle unserer Planeten lösten sich aus unseren Körpern. Es war das erste Mal, daß so etwas passierte... Das erste Mal, daß wir unsere Sailorkristalle in der Hand hielten. Ich starrte etwas auf meinen, denn es war deutlich, daß das nicht das war, was Galaxia eins in der Hand gehalten hatte. Der kleine, orange Kristall sah nun fast aus wie der Ginsuishou, eine Blume in voller Blüte, jedoch in gewisser Hinsicht mehr an einen kleinen Stern erinnernd, mit einigen winzigen Facetten von Violett. Saturns Kristall glich dem meinigen, nur in Violett und mit Facetten von Orange. Anscheinend ein Nebeneffekt des Bündnisses.

Der Wind wehte plötzlich stärker, ich konnte die See förmlich rauher werden hören, die Erde bewegte sich und die kleinen Fackeln am Rande des Kreises schossen in die Höhe. Ein kleiner Schmetterling, nicht so groß wie ein _normaler_ Lichtschmetterling löste sich aus dem Kristall einer jeden von uns, ohne irgend etwas zu tun. Sie flatterten für einen Moment auf der Stelle, dann blitze das Planetensymbol einer jeden von uns auf und die Schmetterlinge wurden zu kontrollierten Lichtstrahlen aus Planetenenergie, die direkt auf den Gral zuflogen, sich etwas bogen und dann genau in den geöffneten Kelch hineinströmten.

Es war in diesem Moment, ich hatte es kommen gefühlt und ich wußte, daß, wenn ich nicht schnell etwas tat, das Ganze in einem Desaster enden könnte. Ich kannte Hotaru zu gut, sie würde sich willentlich zu weit pushen, nur, um ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen, doch nicht mit mir. In dem Moment, als der feste Energietransfer begann, drohte sie beinah zusammenzubrechen. Sie fing sich schnell wieder aber ich hatte es gesehen und gefühlt. Ein tiefer Schmerz schoß durch unser Band, Saturn begann abzublocken, doch der kurze Eindruck reichte mir.

In jeder anderen Situation wäre ich wahrscheinlich lieber gestorben als zu tun, was ich gedachte zu tun. Jedoch blieb mir nun keine Wahl. Die Zeremonie, jetzt unterbrochen, würde Serenity und Endymions und damit unser aller Schicksal für immer verändern. Aber wenn Saturn jetzt nicht ging, wäre nicht nur das Kind verloren, sondern auch sie und damit ich selbst... Es ging nicht anderes. Es schmerzte aber es ging nicht anders. *Libra, bring Hotaru hier weg, es ist soweit, los!* Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Die stoisch ruhige Senshi blickte mich überrascht an. *Keine Zeit jetzt für Diskussionen. Das Baby kommt, ich spürte es. Ich kann Saturns Energie leiten, jetzt, wo sie einmal raus ist, du nicht. Los jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit zum diskutieren!* Für einen Moment starrte Libra mir tief in die Augen und nickte dann.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei Saturn und zerrte sie aus dem Kreis. Der ganze Ort wackelte gewaltig, als der heilige Kreis für einen Bruchteil gestört wurde. Ein feiner regenbogenfarbener Film hatte sich auf der Spitze des Grals gebildet und fluktuierte jetzt wild, als der Prozeß, ihn in einen stabilen Strahl zu formen unterbrochen wurde. Ich wollte zurückschauen, sicherstellen, daß mit Hotaru alles in Ordnung war, selber gehen, nicht Libra mit Saturn... Aber ich durfte nicht. Das war eine der schwersten Entscheidungen bisher. Die Entscheidung zwischen meiner Pflicht als Senshi und meiner Pflicht als werdende Mutter. Und es gab nur eine richtige Lösung, ich hoffte nur, daß Hotaru es verstehen würde.

Augenblicklich tastete ich entlang des Bandes, das unsere Seelen verband, und zog den kleinen Rest Saturnenergie zu mir. Pallas sprang augenblicklich an Saturns Platz, als ob sie nur die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, und addierte ihr eigenes bißchen Planetenkraft, das ihr von Saturn noch übriggeblieben war. Ich fühlte wie Ceres hinter mich trat und meinen eigenen Energiefluß stabilisierte, während ich beschäftigt war, den meiner Gefährtin unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Der Regenbogenfilm wabberte, zitterte, verzerrte und langsam, ganz langsam wurde er zu einem geraden Strahl, der bis zwischen die beiden Kristalle reichte. Dann kapselte sich eine Verbindung links und eine rechts ab, eine stabile Brücke zwischen Ginsuishou und Kinsuishou schaffend. Serenitys Kristall sandte eine kleine silberne Blase aus, während eine goldene Flamme aus Endymions kam. Beide trafen sich in der Mitte mit der weißen Kugel, die über unsere Verbindung aufgestiegen war und es gab einen hellen Blitz, als zwei weiße Kugeln mit Schattierungen von Gold und Silber wieder zu den beiden Kristallen zurückschossen und Prinz und Prinzessin in einem hellen Licht badeten. 

Als alles vorbei war, waren die Kristalle verschwunden, zurückgekehrt zu ihren Besitzern, der Gral stand vor Morgaine und was ich sah, hätte mir den Atem geraubt, wenn dieser nicht eh schon in kurzen, harten Zügen kommen würde von der Belastung durch die doppelte Energietransferierung. Wo eben noch Prinzessin Serenity und Prinz Endymion standen, da sah ich jetzt niemand anderes, als König und König, die exakten Abbilder des Herrscherpaares, das wir im 30. Jahrhundert gesehen hatten.

„Zwei Sternschnuppen fallen, ein neuer Stern hat sich erhoben. Euer Bund wurde bestätigt. So sollt ihr für immer strahlen am Firmament der Sterne und eure Liebe solle selbst jene erleuchten, die in tiefer Dunkelheit verborgen leben. Nehmt meinen Segen, ich ernenne euch hiermit zu König und Königin. Noch ist euer Wert dem normalen Auge verbogen, doch wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden sie wissen und ihr werdet akzeptiert werden." Das war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor mir alles Schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich in dankbare Ohnmacht fiel mit den Gedanken nur auf eine Person konzentriert... _Hotaru._

(Libra)

Meine Flügel schlugen hart und fest gegen den stetigen Wind. Die Elemente waren im Aufruhr, wild und ungezähmt, angetrieben von der Heiligkeit auf dem Gipfel des Berges, den ich versuchte hinter mir zu lassen. Das jahrelange Training zahlte sich aus und so hatte ich keine Probleme den Körper in meinen Armen zu tragen. Diese Aktion, diese eine, absolut opferbereite, selbstlose Bitte hatte einen noch gewaltigeren Respekt vor meiner Rivalin in mir geweckt. Sie war eine Kriegerin durch und durch. Aber im gleichen Maße dachte sie immer an das Beste für ihre Gefährtin. Und sie schaffte es beides im Einklang zu behalten.

In gleicher Maße löste die Form Saturns, beschützend und nah an mich gedrückt, aber auch einen Sturm von Gefühlen aus, den niemand wirklich begreifen konnte. Niemand wirklich begreifen würde. Denn soweit ich das sah, war ich die einzigste Sternschnuppe ohne verbundene Partnerin, denn die war mit einer anderen verbunden... Sie so nahe zu haben, in den Armen zu halten, es weckte Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen, die ich verzweifelt versuchte zu unterdrücken, denn sie taten nichts als mich langsamer zu machen. Sie brachten mich zum Nachdenken, doch ich durfte nicht nachdenken. Venus vertraute mir, mir unter allen Personen, sie vertraute mir das Wertvollste an, was sie hatte, und meine Ehre sträubte sich vehement dagegen auch nur den kleinsten Vorteil aus der Situation zu ziehen.

Rhea machte es mir nicht leichter, als sie sich weiter in meine Arme kuschelte und einen Welle von Verlangen und Leidenschaft durch meinen Körper jagte. Ich sah hinunter und seufzte. Das arme Mädchen war in einer Art Delirium. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie sogar, ich sei Venus. Sie hatte ihre Reserven fast vollkommen aufgebraucht, ihre Grenzen überschritten. Aber sie war schon immer so gewesen, auch damals. Pflicht zuerst, persönliches Wohlbefinden ganz am Ende. Wahrscheinlich merkte sie in ihrem Zustand gar nicht mal, daß ich es war. Hätte ich sie nicht gewaltsam aus dem Kreis gezogen, wir hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal willentlich dazu bringen können. Diese Trance mußte schon eine Weile angehalten haben, da ich mich doch schon gewundert hatte, warum sie keinen Widerstand äußerte, während Venus und meinem Gedankengespräch. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie es mitbekommen müssen.

Endlich hatte ich eine gute Windströmung gefunden und huschte mit mehr Geschwindigkeit nach unten auf den Tempel zu. Eine Gruppe Priesterinnen stand unten und sah zu uns hinauf. Nur einige Zeit später legte ich eine mehr oder weniger sanfte Landung hin und nickte den Frauen zu. Sie schienen zu verstehen, offensichtlich vertraut mit der Situation und eilten in den Tempel, ich folgte mit Rhea immer noch in den Armen nur knapp hinter ihnen. Ihre Atmung wurde flacher und Sorge begann nicht zu beschreiben, was ich im Moment empfand. Hoffentlich stand sie das durch.

Wir legten Rhea auf ein vorbereitetes Bett und die Priesterinnen waren schon drauf und dran zu tun, was getan werden mußte. Ohne nachzudenken huschte ich an Rheas Seite. Es war Teil der Ausbildung, die ich genossen hatte. Zwar wußte ich nicht viel aber genug über Sternenkinder, um zu wissen wie vorsichtig und exakt die Geburt durchgeführt werden mußte. Viele Mütter BRAUCHTEN dabei ihre Partnerin als Unterstützung, ich hoffte nur, daß ich diesen Part irgendwie übernehmen konnte...

Jedoch stellte sich heraus, daß ich mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen müßte. Wir kamen nie dazu anzufangen, als wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein helles Licht den Raum erhellte und die menschlichen Umrisse einer Frau sich bildeten und ich erkannte sie auf Anhieb. „Celeste?" Kein Zweifel, Virgos jüngere Tochter. Was tat sie hier? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso...?

Celeste lächelte warm und gütig. Ihre Augen fanden Rheas Form auf dem Bett und tiefer Furchen von Sorge krochen in ihr Gesicht. Ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat sie vor, die Priesterinnen fielen zurück und Celeste hob die nun zitternde Form meiner Gefährtin aus dem Bett. Ich war drauf und dran auf die andere Seite zu springen, meine Beschützerinstinkte brannten förmlich aber ich kam nie dazu.

„Die Gefährtin meiner Nichte ist bei uns besser aufgehoben. Wir wissen, was wir tun. Sie und das Kind sind in guten Händen... und du weißt es." Celeste sah mir tief in die Augen, ohne jede Furcht oder Besorgnis angesichts einer äußerst angespannten Sternschnuppe ihr gegenüber. Langsam jedoch entspannte ich mich und nickte ergeben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Celeste wieder verschwunden und mit ihr meine Sternschnuppe... Allein im Reich ihrer jetzigen Gefährtin, mehr oder weniger unerreichbar für mich.

TBC in Teil 7

Ein Trip ins Engelsreich, eine Geburt, eine Baby und vieles mehr. Die Senshi erhalten Geschenke, Venus etwas ganz besonderes, Reis Geständnis.... Nicht verpassen.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Als ich das begann wußte ich, daß dieses Kapitel lang werden würde, als ich mich spontan zu dem Avalon-Teil entschloß wußte ich, daß es noch viel länger werden würde... Und nun ja, letztendlich ist dem dann auch so geworden.

Vieles in diesem Teil spricht wohl für sich selbst. Doch werden viele sich wahrscheinlich über die plötzliche Einstreuung Avalons in die Geschichte wundern. Alles, was die heilige Insel angeht, bezieht sich grundlegend auf den erst kürzlich ausgestrahlten Film und einige Dinge aus dem Buch, die ich von Basti erfahren habe. Selber habe ich das Buch (noch) nicht gelesen, also verzeiht mir, wenn einige Widersprüchlichkeiten drin sind. Das Avalon hier ist ein Mix aus „Die Nebel von Avalon" und einigen meiner eigenen Gedanken, gerade in Bezug auf das Silberjahrtausend und als Teil der vier heiligen Erdreiche.

Die Zeremonie für Serenity und Endymion war eine Mischung aus Manga (Ende Super S), Sternenbündnis und einigen, eigenen Zusätzen. Ich habe es extra so gemacht die Zeremonie selbst größtenteils aus anderem Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Aus dem simplen Grund die Länge etwas zu reduzieren. Wenn ich nach gut neun bis zehn Seiten auch noch ein volles Sternenbündnis mit allen Emotionen und Gefühlen geschrieben hätte, wäre ich eine Woche später wohl noch nicht fertig gewesen. So wie es ist, bin ich eigentlich auch zufrieden damit.

Das war's dann eigentlich, wie gesagt vieles spricht für sich selbst und vieles wird auch noch im nächsten Teil näher erläutert.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias 


	7. Many Different Shades of Love

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**Many Different Shades of Love **

Chapter Twenty-three: From Sisters and Babies

Engelsreich (Prinzessin Aishar von Venus)

Das warme Prickeln von Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht holte mich aus meinem Schlaf. Mein Kopf war vernebelt und ein schwaches Pochen ließ mich erahnen, daß ich bestimmt etwas länger Kopfschmerzen haben würde. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was geschehen war, denn ich konnte mich definitiv nicht daran erinnern schlafen gegangen zu sein. Doch im Moment war mein Gedächtnis ziemlich leergefegt. Entweder hatte ich einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen oder... Ich schlug die Augen auf. Natürlich, wir waren bei der Zeremonie und Hotaru hatte es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten und... Hotaru! „Ugh", machte ich und fiel wieder zurück in das extrem weiche und bequeme Bett, als ich versuchte mich ruckartig aufzusetzen. _Bett?_

Meine Sorge um Hotaru für den Moment verdrängend – allein schon, weil ich sicher nicht mehr leben würde, wenn sie... tot war – sah ich mich um. Was meine Augen sahen, betrog meinen Verstand für das Denkbare. Es war einfach unmöglich, daß so etwas natürlich Schönes noch existierte. Die Wände des Raumes waren aus purem, undurchsichtigem Kristall in verschiedenen Schattierungen von Gelb bis Orangerot. Zuerst hatte ich es für Glas gehalten aber dafür war es zu uneben und die Lichtreflexion zu vertraut. Ich wußte wie ein Kristallraum aussah, noch zu gut aus meinen Erinnerungen ans Silberjahrtausend. Ein Sichtfenster mit semitransparentem Kristall zeigte nach draußen und ich konnte die Umrisse eines beinah märchenhaften Waldes in der Ferne entdecken. Der Geruch des Zimmers war irgendwie bekannt, als hätte ich schon Jahre hier...

„Endlich, wir dachten schon du wachst nie auf!" Eine Wandpartie glitt zur Seite – zumindest schien es so – und Momoko... nein, Peach in traditioneller Engelsuniform trat in das Zimmer. Und just in diesem Moment wußte ich, wo wir waren. Ich wußte, warum mir das alles so heimisch vorkam. Ich war zuhause. Im Königreich der Engel, irgendwo in einer Taschendimension von Venus und für das normale Auge unsichtbar. Peach sah mehr natürlich aus in ihrem Ai Tenshin Fuku als sonst. Sie trug ihr Haar vollkommen offen und hatte kleine Ohrringe in Form des Planetensymbols der Venus, abgerundet von einem kleinem goldenen Halbmond, der die Loyalität symbolisierte. Sie wirkte so... natürlich in dieser Umgebung und das lag wohl daran, daß sie ihre Engelsherkunft hier nicht verstecken mußte. Selbst in dieser Form auf der Erde war da noch ein leichter Schleier. Ich lächelte.

„Hi, Momo-chan... Wie bin ich hergekommen?" Peach trat vollständig ins Zimmer, die Kristallwand schloß sich wieder hinter ihr und sie setzte sich auf eine Bettkante. „Okaa-san meinte es wäre besser wir würden euch herbringen. Es war zu stressig und deine Mutter war sich nicht sicher, ob die Priesterinnen für so eine Geburt bereit wären..." Erst jetzt begann ich langsam klar zu denken und das Erste, das mir nach Hotarus Wohlbefinden einfiel war das... unser Kind. „Ist... Sind... Ich meine geht es ihnen..." Argh, ich benahm mich wie ein Idiot hier so rumzustottern. _Krieg dich wieder ein, Minako! Das hier ist Momoko und du wirst ja wohl noch eine ernste Frage formulieren können!_ Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Das Gefühl von Sorge und Angst war da und es würde auch nicht weggehen, bevor ich meine Gefährtin und unser Baby wohlauf GESEHEN hatte.

Peach lachte. „Nochmal das Ganze?" Dann berührte sie mit einer Hand sanft meine Schulter und lächelte aufmunternd, als ich ein Grimasse schnitt. „Es geht ihnen gut, Mina-chan. Beiden." Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung rang durch das Zimmer und ich fühlte wie die Anspannung nachließ. Es gab keinen Grund meiner Quasicousine nicht zu glauben, sie würde mich nie anlügen, schon gar nicht bei so etwas wichtigem.

„Kann ich... sie sehen?" Der Gedanke, daß Hotaru alleine durch die Geburt gehen mußte und ich nicht an ihrer Seite sein konnte, nagte immer noch an meinem Gewissen. „Später. Hotaru schläft noch und du solltest dich auch noch ein wenig ausruhen. Das war ganz schön anstrengend, was du da gemacht hast." Für einige Augenblicke war ich bereit zu widersprechen aber schließlich siegten meine Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfungssignale, die mein Körper abgab doch über das Bedürfnis meine Gefährtin und meine Tochter zu sehen und ich schloß die Augen, kurz darauf in wesentlich entspannteren Schlaft driftend.

Ich hörte Peach noch leise aus dem Raum schlüpfen und lächelte zufrieden. Alles war in Ordnung für den Moment. Meine Liebsten waren in Sicherheit, ich spürte Hotaru jetzt, da meine Besorgnis nicht mehr meine Kräfte beeinflußte, und auch die kleine Präsenz so ähnlich zu der unseren. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, der Gedanke allein, daß durch unsere Liebe – so unwirklich das für den normalen Menschen auch klingen mochte – ein neues Leben entstanden war, ein Hoffnungsschimmer in einer Zeit des Krieges, wie Libra es gesagt hatte, unser Kind... Wir waren nun eine Familie und dieser Gedanke alleine beruhigte mich mehr als tausend Worte.

Avalon, Erde (Mamoru)

Die Morgensonne hier oben war beeindruckend. Usagi und ich waren früh raufgekommen, um gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Die Nebel um Avalon ließen diesen Moment stets monumentalen Glanzes – wie ihn wohl viele Lebewesen bei seinem Anblick empfanden – noch stärker und fantastischer erscheinen, magisch und ewig.

„Ein neuer Tag, eine neue Hoffnung ist geboren. Spürst du es?" Usagi sah auf in den Himmel, als ob sie Sterne im hellen Tageslicht sehen konnte. Doch sehen brauchte sie diese nicht, es reichte schon sie zu fühlen. Da oben irgendwo – nicht weit von der Erde entfernt – war Venus, Heimat vieler Rassen. Und dort waren nun drei Lichter der Hoffnung. Nicht mehr zwei, sondern drei. Ein neuer Funke der Hoffnung war geboren worden, man spürte es bis hierhin. Die neuen Kräfte, die wir erhalten hatten, machten das möglich. Alles war gutgegangen am Ende. Knapp, aber es war gutgegangen. Die Zeremonie war abgeschlossen, Venus, Saturn und das Kind sicher und wohlauf.

Ich lächelte und strich sanft durch das Haar meiner... Frau? War das jetzt richtig? Bei Silberjahrtausendmaßstäben schon, hier auf der Erde, nun ja... Für uns zählte das nicht. Wir waren jetzt Gefährten auf ewig, das was wir uns beide so gewünscht hatten. Usagi trug ihr Haar offen und ihr Körper war vollkommen entspannt, als sie sich gegen mich zurücklehnte. In den letzten Jahren seit Chaos' Niederlage hatte ich sie selten so gesehen. Sie war reifer geworden, ernster. So sehr es mich auch stolz machte, es gab Zeiten, da wünschte ich mir nichts weiter als die alte Usagi. Doch sie war immer noch da drin, meine Usako, aber sie war auch die Prinzessin – jetzt Königin – und das machte sie vollständig.

„Ich bin glücklich." Usagi drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und sah mich perplex an. Normalerweise waren solche Gefühlsausdrücke nicht gerade meine starke Seite. Solch ein Satz wäre in dieser Situation viel eher von Usagi gekommen. Es gab für mich jedoch keinen Zweifel wie glücklich ich im Moment war. Das Gefühl der Vereinigung war atemberaubend gewesen, ich fühlte mich, als kannte ich die tiefsten und dunkelsten Ecken ihrer Seele und der Gedanke, daß ich immer in der Lage sein würde ihr zu helfen, welches Problem auch immer kommen möge, hinterließ ein wohligwarmes Gefühl in meinem Herzen. Wir waren gleichgestellt, in Position und Macht, und unsere Liebe war nun für ewig, gefestigt durch eines der heiligsten aller Bündnisse im ganzen Kosmos.

Ein Lächeln kroch langsam in Usakos Gesicht und bevor ich es wußte, küßte sie mich. Erst liebevoll, dann mehr leidenschaftlich. Für ein paar Minuten saßen wir so da, eng umschlungen, und ließen unseren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Schließlich beendete Usagi den Kuß und schaffte etwas Distanz, um mir in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich auch." Sie mußte meine Gedanken gelesen haben, denn ihre Augen spiegelten viel mehr wieder als ihre Worte hergaben. Doch das störte mich nicht weiter. Daran mußte ich mich zwar noch gewöhnen aber es war ja nicht so, als ob wir nicht vorher schon immer in der Lage gewesen wären zu erkennen, was dem Partner durch den Kopf ging.

Ein frischer Luftzug erzeugte ein Kribbeln auf meiner Haut und erinnerte mich daran wie früh es doch noch war. Morgaine hatte uns gesagt, daß es normal war hier in Avalon mit der Sonne aufzustehen aber die gestrigen Ereignisse hatten vielen hier einiges abverlangt und so waren wir nur einigen vereinzelten Priesterinnen begegnet. Unsere Freunde sollte alle noch schlafen, immerhin war die Zeremonie sehr kräftezehrend für sie gewesen. Im Gegensatz dazu fühlen Usako und ich uns recht frisch, da wir nicht direkt irgend etwas tun mußten. Unsere Kristalle hatten nahezu alles alleine gemacht und statt Erschöpfung fühlte ich mich eher stärker und frischer, Usagi mußte es genauso gehen.

Um so mehr verwunderte es mich, als ich plötzlich eine weitere Präsenz spürte und Usagi im gleichen Moment aufschaute und sich ihr Blick auf etwas hinter mich fixierte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und folgte ihrem Blick aber da war niemand oder wahrscheinlich niemand mehr. Das Gefühl war aber noch da. Nichts Gefährliches, das hätte mich auch verwundert, denn Chaos war definitiv verschwunden, sondern ein Welle von... Trauer? Frustration? Verzweiflung? Ich konnte es nicht genau bestimmen. Bei meiner Gefährtin hatte ich keine Probleme ihre Gefühle zu identifizieren aber bei anderen war das für mich immer noch ungewohnt. Die Aura war familiär aber ich konnte sie noch nicht genau bestimmen.

„Warte hier." Usagi war aufgestanden und schickte sich an der anderen Person zu folgen. Ich griff nach ihrem Arm und wollte etwas sagen, kam aber nie dazu. „Hey, ich lauf dir schon nicht weg. Und du weißt selber, das uns hier keine Gefahr droht. Irgendwas sagt mir nur, ich muß das alleine machen." Widerwillig nickte ich aufgrund ihrer Logik. Es bestand wirklich kein Grund sich zu sorgen und Usagi hatte mehr als bewiesen, daß sie schon längst nicht mehr bemuttert werden mußte. Trotzdem beschlich mich das Gefühl einer nahen Katastrophe... _Als ob wir nicht immer am Rande einer stehen_, dachte ich müßig.

„Na schön." Ganz glücklich war ich immer noch nicht aber ich hatte auch kein gutes Gegenargument. Zu gut hatte ich gelernt, daß Usagi hin und wieder einfach ihre Freiheit brauchte. Erst als mein blonder Engel den Berg zum Steinkreis hinauflief, fanden meine Sinne endlich einen Anhaltspunkt auf die andere Präsenz. Es war Rei...

Engelsreich, Venus (Hotaru)

Selten zuvor hatte ich mich je so befreit gefühlt. Es gab nur einige wenige Momente in meinem Leben, die einen vergleichbaren Stellenwert hatten. In vollkommenem Frieden mit mir selbst saß ich hier, jegliche Anspannung und jeglicher Energieverzehr, der durch die Geburt hervorgerufen wurde, war wie verflogen. Und das hatte ich alleine zwei Geschöpfen zu verdanken, von denen ich bis vor kurzen nicht einmal wußte, daß sie existierten – die Rasse und die spezifische Person. Eine von ihnen war hochgewachsen mit reinen silbernen Haaren, die ihr bis hinunter zur Hüfte gingen, die Augen waren ein tiefes Violett und ihre Hautfarbe war ähnlich der meinen. Insignien ihrer Herkunft waren das leuchtende Einhornsymbol und die semi-transparenten blau-purpurnen Flügel einer Hohen Fee, zwei der magisch begabtesten Rassen im Universum. Ich hätte niemals vermutet in welcher Beziehung dieses magische Wesen zu mir stand.

Ein leises Gurgeln ließ mich herunterschauen und mein Blick wurde augenblicklich gütig. Sie war einfach zu niedlich, meine kleine Tochter, ich konnte es kaum erwarten bis Minako sie zu sehen bekam. „Ich würde sagen sie kommt nach dir, zumindest ihre Augen", meinte das hellblauhaarige, etwas kleinere Mädchen. Sie hatte kleine minzegrüne Schmetterlingsflügel und ihre Kleidung war... nun ja, recht enthüllend. Strähnen von Orangegold liefen durch ihr Haar – ein Zeichen ihrer magischen Begabung, hatte sie erklärt. Yisa war eine Elfe und eine alte Kindheitsfreundin von Venus aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Zwar glaubte ich, daß mehr dahintersteckte, doch wollte ich im Moment nicht drängen.

Ich betrachtete meine kleine Tochter für eine Weile. „Ich glaube sie bekommt Minakos Haarfarbe." Das ältere Mädchen – man konnte wirklich kaum erkennen, daß sie Tausende von Jahre alt war – lächelte. „Ihr habt beide recht. Bei magisch hochbegabten Wesen wie wir es sind und insbesondere bei magisch geborenen Kindern werden die Eigenschaften der Eltern immer gleichmäßig verteilt." Yisa wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nie dazu, denn in diesem Moment _öffnete_ sich die Tür.

Ich sah mich um und meine Augen leuchteten auf, als Minako, gehüllt in den wallenden Kleidern ihrer Prinzessinnenform, in den Raum trat. „Aino-chan!" Innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns war sie an meiner Seite und betrachtete anbetungsvoll das neugeborene Kind in meinen Armen. „Genauso bezaubernd wie du", hauchte sie nach einer Weile und ich errötete. „Wir nennen sie nach dir, einverstanden?" Zuerst wollte ich widersprechen, wußte aber, daß das sinnlos war. Statt dessen kam mir ein viel besserer Gedanke. „Aber dann nehmen wir deinen Nachnahmen. Es würde hervorragend passen." Glühwürmchen der Liebe. Ich schmunzelte und Minako nickte zustimmend. Es war ein Moment stummer Übereinstimmung, wie so vieles jetzt in unserem Leben seit unserer Bindung. Wo andere Paare Stunden damit zubrachten Entscheidungen zu treffen, ging das bei uns innerhalb eines Augenblickes, weil wir uns einfach so tiefgehend kannten.

Die anderen beiden Anwesenden im Raum lachten leise und meine Gefährtin nahm sie anscheinend das erste Mal richtig wahr. Ihr Blick huschte für einen Moment zwischen mir und dem älteren Mädchen hin und her bis er schließlich an Yisa hängenblieb. Ich fühlte wie ihre Erinnerungen sie überwältigten und ein paar Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Yisa? Bist du das?" Die Elfe nickte nur, selber mit einigen Tränen in den Augen. Ah, Wiedersehenszenen waren doch immer wieder etwas herzbewegendes. Ich wußte, wovon ich redete, denn schließlich hatte ich vor nicht mal einer Stunde meine eigene mit dem anderen Mädchen gehabt, das jetzt ruhig daneben saß und lächelte. Minako würde sicher aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn sie erfuhr in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander standen, immerhin war es mir ähnlich ergangen.

Yisa und Minako waren inzwischen aufgestanden und hatten das Bett umrundet, sich in der Mitte getroffen und fest umarmt. Yisa hatte verschwiegen, daß ihre Freundschaft anscheinend so eng gewesen war, denn man konnte deutlich sehr starke Emotionen spüren. Ein Gefühl durchströmte mich und für einen Moment öffnete ich mich den alten Erinnerungen des Wissens, das ich in der Kindheit gelernt hatte, tauchte ab und sah die nahezu identischen Manalinien. In dem Moment wußte ich, was genau zwischen den beiden bestand, auch wenn zumindest Minako keine Ahnung davon zu haben schien.

Minako kehrte an meine Seite zurück und Yisa setzte sich wieder zu dem anderen Mädchen. Es schien, als wäre eine Vorstellung angebracht. „Aino-chan, darf ich vorstellen. Das ist Cassandra Deitala und ich schätze Yisa kennst du schon." Jetzt erst betrachtete Minako Cassandra richtig und nahm die offensichtlichen Indizien ihrer Herkunft und Rasse wahr. „Du bist... Eine Hohe Fee! Eines der stärksten Geschöpfe im Universum und dazu noch... Ein Einhorn?" Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft und starrte Cassandra an. Diese behielt ihre gelassene Art, eine Ruhe, um die selbst ich sie in der Vergangenheit bereits immer beneidet hatte. „Ja, ich bin... Die Einzige meiner Art, sozusagen. Aber Rhea ist mir da wie unsere ganze Familie sehr ähnlich. Wir sind alle leicht... ungewöhnlich. Daher war es einfach mit Yisas Hilfe bei der Geburt zu helfen. Wir Vier sind uns alle sehr ähnlich, was unsere Begabung betrifft."

Ich lachte und Minakos Augen weiteten sich, als sie langsam die Worte verdaute. „Deine ganze... Moment, ihr seid verwandt?" Wenn ich eine Kamera gehabt hätte, jetzt wäre der richtige Moment gewesen sie zu benutzen. Meine Gefährtin war die Perfektion des vollkommenen Schocks, überrumpelt und sprachlos... Und das Beste kam ja erst noch. „Cassandra ist meine Halbschwester." Minako fiel fast in Ohnmacht...

Avalon, Erde (Rei)

Im Schneidersitz saß ich inmitten des heiligen Steinkreises auf dem Gipfel des höchsten Berges auf Avalon. Wenn ich die Augen schloß und mich konzentrierte, dann war es als wäre ich im Hikawa Schrein vor dem heiligen Feuer. Es fühlte sich auch fast an wie die Meditation mit Hilfe des Feuers. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, daß nach dem alten Glauben alle Götter nur Manifestationen der Einen waren. Ich fühlte mich geborgen, leicht, fast schwerelos. Bilder, Orte und Menschen erschienen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Mein früheres Leben als Prinzessin Athena von Mars, meine Zeit auf dem Mond in Serenitys Diensten. Schöne Erinnerungen, traurige Erinnerungen aber die meisten von ihnen waren von Serenity und mir.

Wir waren uns schon damals sehr nahe gewesen. Ich war eine der ersten Senshi, die gefunden und trainiert wurden und hatte somit mit die längste Zeit mit der jungen und heranwachsenden Prinzessin verbracht. Es waren unbeschwerte Zeiten und wir waren unzertrennlich, wenn wir auch oftmals gestritten hatten. Doch wie jetzt war das mehr Ausdruck tiefer Zuneigung und... ein wenig mehr, von meiner Seite zumindest.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und war überrascht WIE leicht ich war, bis ich verblüfft feststellte, daß ich etwas fertiggebracht hatte, was auf meiner Reifestufe als Priesterin praktisch unmöglich war. Vor mir saß ich selber, zumindest mein Körper und die Gestalt, die ich jetzt hatte, war geisterhaft und durchsichtig. Vorsichtig testete ich, wozu mein Astralkörper alles fähig war und stellte fest, daß ich praktisch leicht genug war, um zu fliegen. Als nächstes versuchte ich den Kreis zu verlassen und auch das gelang mir problemlos – abgesehen von einem leichten Kribbeln. Entzückt wie ein kleines Kind mit einem neuen Spielzeug flog ich förmlich den Berg hinunter, stoppte aber abrupt, als ich Usagi und Mamoru Arm in Arm den Sonnenaufgang verfolgen sah.

Eine lange Zeit stand ich einfach nur da und beobachtete die Frischverbundenen. Bei jeder Berührung, jedem noch so zärtlichen, unscheinbaren Austauschen von Gefühlen fühlte es sich an, als ob tausend kleine Messer durch mein Herz stachen. Eine Flut von Erinnerungen stob auf mich ein und jeder verzweifelte Versuch sie wegzudrängen half nichts. Ergeben gab ich mich hin und sah wieder einmal die vielen Gelegenheiten vor mir, die ich willentlich vergeudet hatte, um ihretwillen...

Nach unserem ersten Wiedererwachen, als Usagi und ich in Schnee und Eis festsaßen, da hatte ich Mamoru für sie aufgegeben. Freilich hatte Usagi es nie so verstanden wie ich es gemeint hatte aber das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, eine perfekte Gelegenheit aber ich hatte das Gefühl, daß das weder der Ort noch die Zeit war.

Später dann, als wir am Nordpol gekämpft hatten und ich im Sterben lag... Es war schwer gewesen zu verbergen, was ich empfand. Ich wußte, ich würde sterben aber der Gedanke und die Hoffnung, daß sie weiterleben würde und glücklich werden konnte, ließ alles andere unwichtig erscheinen. Wie gerne hätte ich herausgeschrieen, was ich empfand, doch... Wäre das nicht ungerecht gewesen? Ihr gegenüber? Nein, ich hatte ihr nicht so wehtun können, unser Tod war schon schwer genug für sie.

Am Abend meines Schulkonzerts hatte ich Usagi später alleine etwas abseits gefunden. Sie sah so traurig aus – wegen Mamoru –, ich hatte sie getröstet, nicht mehr freilich. Wie hätte ich können? Sie liebte ihn so sehr und wenn selbst so eine Situation sie nicht aufgeben ließ... Was könnte ich da ausrichten? Also hab ich nur zugehört und geschwiegen, wie immer.

Als Mamoru sie verlassen hatte und Usagi total aufgelöst war, hätte ich beinah einmal die Grenze überschritten, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich wußte irgendwie, daß Mamoru einen Grund hatte und außerdem hätte ich ihren Zustand nur ausgenutzt. Genauso später, nachdem Chibiusa zu Black Lady geworden war und wir alle bei Usagi zuhause waren. Wie gerne hätte ich all den Schmerz weggenommen, doch ich konnte nicht, durfte nicht... Ihretwillen.

Es hatte sich danach eine Zeitlang relativiert und ich konnte mir einreden, das Einzige, was zwischen uns war, wäre eine enge Freundschaft... Seiya hatte mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich war aufgebracht, bestimmt noch furioser als Haruka und Michiru zu der Zeit, auch wenn ich es äußerlich selten zeigte. Nach dem, was auf dem Schuldach passiert war, wußte ich nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Seiya hatte sich in einen Platz in ihrem Herzen gedrängt, den ich selber gerne haben wollte und den ich um ihres Glückes Willen freiwillig aufgegeben hatte. Und dann hatte sie mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählt und... und... Wenn Chibi Chibi uns nicht gestört und die Radiodurchsage nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß, was ich getan hätte.

Ich konnte dem nicht länger zusehen, es schmerzte zu sehr. Ich wollte glücklich sein für sie, doch ich konnte nicht. Zuviel war geschehen, Minako und Hotaru hatten mir wieder vor Augen geführt, was ich aufgegeben hatte, Ami und Mako schienen sich auch näherzukommen und mir... Mir blieb nichts als die bittere Realität einer unerreichbaren Liebe.

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und kehrte zurück zu meinem Körper bevor mich jemand sehen konnte. Doch als ich langsam wieder die Augen öffnete, zurück in meiner menschlichen Hülle, da spürte ich bereits die Präsenz hinter mir. Kuso, ich hatte vergessen wie stark ein Sternenbündnis die Sinne einer Senshi schärfte. Es war Usagi.

Chapter Twenty-four: Aching Hearts

Engelsreich, Venus (Aishar)

Ich lachte freudig. Der Wind rauschte an mir vorbei und ich spürte den Ruf der absoluten Freiheit. Es gab nichts schöneres als selber zu fliegen – nun ja nichts schöner außer alles, was Hotaru und meine Tochter betraf. Bisher hatte ich nie wirklich Zeit gehabt diese Gabe wirklich zu genießen, alles war einfach viel zu schnell gegangen in den letzten Wochen. Jetzt, wo ich endlich etwas Ruhe hatte und ausspannen konnte, jetzt konnte ich genießen. Und genießen tat ich, als ich mit Yisa durch die zauberhaften Wälder von Venus – oder was einmal Venus war – rauschte.

Mein Blick schweifte kurz zum noch nahen Palast. Hotaru, mit Chibi Hotaru im Schoß, und Cassandra saßen auf einem der großen Balkone und sahen zu uns herunter, offensichtlich selber in ein tiefgehenderes Gespräch verwickelt. Noch hatte ich immer nicht so recht verdaut, was sie mir erzählt hatten. Mein Firefly war eine Fee, dazu auch noch eine von hohem Blute? Woah... Ich meine, ganz schön heftig. Nie hätte ich das gedacht und schon gar nicht, daß auf Saturn überhaupt so etwas wie eine Gesellschaft existierte. All die Geschichten von wegen Verbotener Planet, einsamer Ruheplatz der Kriegerin der Stille, war das alles nur Tarnung gewesen? Im Moment war ich etwas verwirrt... gut, etwas war untertrieben, ziemlich untertrieben. Doch die frische Luft tat mir gut. Heimatluft... Es war schon lange her, daß ich die Luft meines Muttersterns genossen hatte.

Hotaru nickte mir zu und ich grinste, dann drehte ich mich um und begann Yisa durch den Wald weg vom Palast zu jagen. Für den Moment konnte ich einfach alles vergessen und einfach so tun, als wäre es wie in den alten Jahren. Die Erinnerungen kamen immer deutlicher je länger ich hier war, es mußte etwas mit dem Planeten zu tun haben, selbst wenn das hier eigentlich nur eine Subdimension war. Deutlich konnte ich mich an die unbeschwerte Zeit damals erinnern, wie Yisa und ich in den Wälder gespielt hatten, oft alleine, mal mit einigen anderen ihres Dorfes, die Ausflüge mit Zemor und den Dragocorns... Ich fragte mich, ob mein Ajama auch hier irgendwo rumtollte. Ganz sicher lag er wohl wieder irgendwo faul in der Sonne.

Schließlich hatte ich Yisa eingeholt und bekam sie zu fassen. Wir rangen ein wenig in der Luft und ich beschloß zu der gnadenlosen Methode des Kitzelns zu greifen. Nach einigen Lachanfällen taumelte meine Freundin schließlich zu Boden und wir landeten etwas unsanft im weichen Gras, was uns aber nicht davon abhielt noch ein wenig auf dem Boden zu rollen bis Yisa schließlich lachend aufgab.

Kurz darauf setzten wir uns auf einen höheren Felsen und legten uns zurück, um die Sonne zu genießen. Astronomisch gesehen müßten wir schon längst zu kleinen Steaks geworden sein aber diese Dimension war nicht vollkommen an die Realität gebunden und schon damals im Silberjahrtausend hatte das magische Feld, das sich über sämtliche Vegetation spannte, unsere Völker vor der Härte der mörderischen Wüste des Planeten beschützt. Die Barriere war ein Werk der Feen und einiger Hoher Feen, die schon seit langer, langer Zeit von Venus verschwunden waren.

Ich seufzte. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, wo eine Vielzahl magischer Rassen nebeneinander lebten. Elfen, Feen, die beeindruckenden Dragocorns – eine Kreuzung aus Drache und Einhorn –, Menschen, Engel... Venus war das Vorbild an friedlicher Rassenharmonie gewesen, über Jahrhunderte hinweg.

Yisa war ebenfalls ruhig für eine Weile, doch fühlte ich, daß ihr Schweigen mehr ein Unangenehmeres war. „Ok, Yis', spuck's aus. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" Keine Antwort. Hm, vielleicht eine andere Vorgehensweise. „Weißt du, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß fliegen so viel Spaß machen kann. Ich meine man sagt es aber ob das wirklich wahr ist... Nun, jetzt kann ich's bestätigen. Hat mich nur gewundert, daß es so leicht ging. Hab mir nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht aber eigentlich habe ich es ja nie gelernt." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und für einen Moment meinte ich in meine eigenen Augen zu sehen, Yisas Augen waren meinen schon immer zum verwechseln ähnlich gewesen. Da war jedoch stets ein Unterton von Trauer und Schmerz – ganz selten nur aber er war da –, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. „Es ist ganz natürlich für uns."

Neugierig setzte ich mich auf und die Elfe folgte meinem Beispiel. „Was meinst du?" Sie zögerte kurz, stieß dann aber einen Seufzer aus und entgegnete: „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, daß du es erfährst. Ich wollte schon eher kommen und es dir sagen aber... Du siehst, normalerweise brauchen Sternengefährten eine Weile bis sie das Fliegen perfektioniert haben aber bei dir ist es wie bei mir natürlich, wir wurden mit dieser Eigenschaft geboren." So ganz verstand ich nicht, worauf sie damit hinauswollte. „Du meinst, weil ich teilweise Engelsblut in mir fließen habe?" Yisa schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ernst: „Nein, weil du Elfenblut in dir hast." Ich starrte sie entgeistert an, als sich ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke formte. „Du bist meine Schwester, Aishar."

_Aha, gut das macht natürlich Sinn, das wir... NANI???_ Ich konnte nicht beschreiben, was ich gerade fühlte. Verwirrung, Entsetzen, Überraschung, Erstaunen, ein wenig Wut darüber, daß sie das die ganze Zeit vor mir verborgen hatte, nur am Rande nahm ich eigentlich war, was das für meine Herkunft bedeutete. Bedeutete das, daß ich vielleicht gar nicht mal Aphrodites Tochter war, oder was? Das kam alles so plötzlich, daß ich Mühe hatte meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Aber wie, warum, wieso...?" Yisa lächelte traurig. „Soziale Umstände. Unser Vater war nur ein armer Farmer aber Mutter verliebte sich trotzdem in ihn. Er war sehr krank und lebte nicht mehr sehr lange, bekam unsere Geburt nie mit." Ihre Stimme war bitter und ich hörte förmlich den unterschwelligen Schmerz darin. „Wenn bekannt geworden wäre das Mutter, die gerade an der Schwelle zur Königin stand, eine Affäre mit einem niederen Elf hatte... Die Zeiten waren damals schon etwas angespannt und Venus konnte sich so etwas nicht leisten. Daher trennte Mutter uns schweren Herzens. Der einzige Grund, warum du ihre offizielle Tochter bliebst, war, daß ihre Kraft auf dich übertragen wurde. Du warst eine Senshi und diese Tatsache würde deine Elfenherkunft verschleiern..." Sie schluckte und verstummte, plötzlich zu überwältigt von Gefühlen.

Ich handelte instinktiv und zog die so zerbrechliche wirkende Elfe in meine Arme. „Kami-sama, Yisa... Ich habe nie gewußt... Das muß so schwer für dich gewesen sein, nichts zu sagen..." Und die ganze Zeit hatte sie getan, als wären wir nur gute Freunde. Lange Minuten saßen wir einfach nur so da und ich hielt die schluchzende Form meiner... Schwester fest in den Armen.

Avalon, Erde (Usagi)

Sekunden verstrichen und wurden zu einer Minute. Ich stand da, am Rande des Steinkreises, der uns gestern noch als Ort der Zeremonie gedient hatte, und wartete geduldig darauf, daß Rei meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm. Freilich wußte sie, daß ich da war, auf so kurze Distanz mit einer spirituell hochbegabten Senshi war es auch für mich unmöglich unerkannt zu bleiben, sie zögerte eine Konfrontation nur heraus. Ich wußte nicht, was meine beste Freundin so verstört hatte aber ich war entschlossen es herauszufinden.

Schließlich seufzte Rei und ihre Schultern fielen leicht. „Laß mich alleine, Odango." Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern aber trotz der Entfernung zwischen uns, konnte ich es deutlich wahrnehmen. Anstatt ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen betrat ich den Kreis und ging langsam zu der immer noch im Schneidersitz sitzenden Priesterin hinüber. Es war schwer ihre Gefühle zu deuten aber sie war angespannt und aufgewühlt wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig trat ich näher und berührte sanft ihre Schulter. „Rei, was...?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Rei auf und schuf gleich ein paar Meter Distanz zwischen uns. Ich verharrte, geschockt über diese heftige Reaktion, so kannte ich sie gar nicht. Rei war nie jemand für übermäßigen Austausch von Emotionen gewesen aber dieses schreck- und sprunghafte Verhalten ängstigte mich etwas, weil ich nicht wußte, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn ich irgendeinen Ansatz hätte, aber leider wußte ich genausowenig, was diese Stimmungsschwankungen bewirkt hatte, noch wie ich sie beheben sollte. „Rei-chan, ich... Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du darüber redest. Ich hör zu, das tu ich ja immer wie du weißt... Auch wenn ich sonst immer so viel plappere." Ich grinste schief, in dem Versuch sie aufzuheitern. Aber Rei zeigte keine Reaktion, sie hatte mir immer noch ihren Rücken zugewandt.

Das brachte mich nicht weiter, also versuchte ich einen anderen Ansatz. „Komm schon, Rei-chan, du kannst mir über alles reden. Ich weiß nicht, was dich so bedrückt, daß du nicht darüber sprechen willst, aber bitte verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich liebe dich doch, du bist meine beste Freundin..." Ruckartig schoß ihr Kopf herum und ich torkelte instinktiv ein paar Schritte rückwärts unter dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Frustration, Verzweiflung, ein wenig Wut... Etwas hatte ich gesagt, was einen Nerv getroffen hatte, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen was.

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?" brach Rei ihr Schweigen auf anklagendende und verzweifelte Art und Weise. Ich schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. Beim besten Willen verstand ich nicht, was auf einmal in sie gefahren war, doch mich beschlich das Gefühl, daß es etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir getan habe, Rei... Wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe dann..."

„Natürlich weißt du es nicht! Manchmal kann ich kaum glauben wie naiv du doch bist, Usagi", schnitt Rei scharf dazwischen und ich zuckte etwas zusammen. An liebevolles Streiten war ich gewöhnt aber diesen Ton, er ängstigte mich. Die schwarzhaarige Priesterin trat plötzlich einen weiteren Schritt zurück und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich innerhalb eines Moments in beschämt und schuldig. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah zu Boden.

Es mochte gut eine weitere Minute vergangen sein, die wir so dastanden, verharrt in einer ungemütlichen Stille. „Ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir das nie sagen, damit konnte und wollte ich dich nicht belasten. Aber dich so zu sehen mit Mamoru... Du bist glücklich, oder?" Meine Gedanken rasten und begannen innerhalb von Momenten eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Worten und ihrem Zustand herzustellen und sie fanden auch eine... „Rei... Du hast mir nie gesagt, daß du Mamoru noch..." begann ich, doch erneut fuhr Rei mir scharf dazwischen. „Beantworte meine Frage! Bist du glücklich?"

„Ja, natürlich bin ich das, Rei. Demo, ich dachte die Sache wäre für dich längst vorbei, das hast du selber gesagt." Wenn ich bedachte wie sehr es ihr wehtun mußte uns so offen Gefühle austauschen zu sehen... Hätte ich gewußt, daß sie doch noch an Mamoru hängt, dann hätte ich niemals so offen... „Du verstehst es nicht", meinte Rei leise. Huh? Hatte ich doch nicht richtig geschlußfolgert? „Es geht hier nicht um Mamoru, es ging nie wirklich um Mamoru. Nur darum, daß du mit IHM glücklich bist und... und... und ich stehe alleine da, die ganze Zeit..."

Ich trat vorsichtig etwas näher an sie heran, nicht ganz sicher wie ich auf das antworten sollte. Zwar war ich gewöhnt darüber, daß die anderen etwas neidisch waren aber diese Intensität war mir fast noch unheimlicher als ihre Wut. Gut, es war verständlich mit den anderen Senshi fast alle miteinanderverwickelt – ich war nicht blind, was Ami und Mako anging –, da konnte man sich schon ein wenig einsam vorkommen aber trotzdem. „Aber Rei, du hast so viele Menschen, die dich lieben. Yuuichirou mag dich sehr, das weißt du, und ich dachte du und Yaten, ihr würdet euch näherkommen..."

„Shimatte, Odango! Du schnallst es nicht, oder? Es geht hier nicht um Yaten, Yuuichirou, Mamoru oder irgend jemanden anderes! Ich liebe DICH! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Schlagartig war es totenstill, als ob die Zeit gefroren war. Keine Vögel, keine Tiere gaben einen Laut von sich und auch von der langsam erwachenden Insel unter uns drang kein Laut. Rei hatte sich abgewandt und ich stand wie paralysiert an Ort und Stelle. Alles hatte ich erwartet... aber nicht das. Niemals das. Nicht in tausend Leben. Nie. Rei... LIEBTE mich? Und es gab keinen Zweifel daran welche Art der Liebe sie meinte. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, obwohl ich es wollte. Ich konnte nichts sagen, obwohl ich soviel zu antworten hatte. Was hätte ich auch tun können? Es gab keine schöne Lösung dieses Problems und doch wünschte ich von ganzem Herzen da wäre eine.

Die Tränen herunterschluckend und meine Trauer unter einer Aufwallung von Mut vergrabend, faßte ich einen Entschluß. Mit zwei Schritten war ich vor meiner zitternden Freundin, die gerade ihr Herz und ihre Seele vor mir ausgeschüttet hatte, und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Ich wartete bis sie mich ansah, dann formulierte ich meine Worte leise und behutsam, doch mit derselben Offenbarung wie die ihrigen. „Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich alles gegeben, das von dir zu hören." Rei zuckte zusammen und ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß es das nicht viel besser gemacht hatte, doch ich mußte das jetzt sagen. Wenn ich schweigen würde, würden wir beide nie Ruhe finden. „Es ist merkwürdig aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke finde ich keinen Unterschied, in dem, was ich für dich und was ich für Mamo-chan empfinde. Demo... Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, schon vor langer, langer Zeit. Ich wünschte ich könnte es irgendwie ändern, mich aufteilen oder sonst etwas..." Ich lachte leicht und ein trauriges, reuvolles Lächeln deutete sich ganz kurz in ihren Mundwinkeln an. „Rei, ich liebe dich, als meine engste und älteste Freundin, wie eine Schwester und manchmal, manchmal auch soviel mehr. Jedoch kann ich nicht mit dir zusammensein. Gomen nasei. Was aber auch immer passiert, du sollst wissen..."

Ich stoppte mich selber, Rei hatte Tränen in den Augen und ich wußte, daß meine Worte nur noch tiefer in die Wunde gebohrt hatte, doch es hatte sein müssen. Auch ich mußte mir das von der Seele reden. Zulange schon hatte ich gezögert, wenn ich unsere Beziehung schon früher klargestellt hätte, dann hätte Rei sich nicht so abquälen müssen. Ich realisierte jetzt, daß sie nur unseres Glückes – Mamo-chan und meines – wegen nichts gesagt hatte. Es stimmte, sie hatte zahlreiche Gelegenheiten und es schmerzte zu wissen, daß sie meist genau dasselbe empfunden hatte wie ich, genauso ohne etwas zu sagen, nur aus anderen Gründen. Ich wollte nicht der Grund sein, daß jemand traurig war, den ich gern hatte, doch in diesem einen Fall konnte ich nicht anders. Mamoru war mein Schicksal, meine Bestimmung und darüber hinaus auch meine wahre Liebe... Ich kam nicht drum herum mich zu wundern, ob es unter anderen Umständen vielleicht tatsächlich Rei gewesen wäre.

Wir mußten beide zittern, als ich mich vorlehnte, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen und meinen Satz zu beenden. Doch etwas hielt mich davon ab und bevor ich mich versah strichen meine Lippen sanft über ihre. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich veranlaßte, denn ich wußte, daß das den Schmerz nur noch weiter vertiefen würde aber als ich in ihre Augen sah, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Rei zog nicht zurück und wir verblieben so für fünf perfekte Sekunden. „Du sollst wissen, daß ich immer für dich da bin, selbst wenn ich dich nicht so lieben kann wie du es dir wünscht", beendete ich meinen vorherigen Satz.

Für einen Moment starrte Rei mir tief in die Augen, dann wandte sie sich ab und stürmte förmlich die Stufen hinunter. Ich seufzte tief. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, eine Menge Zeit. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn ich ihr für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen würde... _Tolle Chancen im Moment._ Ein Gedanke drängte sich mir auf und ich schnappte lautlos nach Luft. Zwei starke, vertraute Arme schlossen sich von hinten um mich. Mamoru.

Er war nicht böse, sein Gesicht drückte viel mehr Mitgefühl aus, sowohl für Rei, als auch für mich. „Hast du etwas...?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht." Schon merkwürdig. Der Kuß hätte eigentlich als Verletzung des Bundes gewertet werden müssen aber da war nichts, nicht einmal ein kleines Schmerzecho und die Offenbarung war so rein wie möglich gewesen. Ich verstand es nicht, entschied aber, daß es im Moment nicht wichtig war. _Wichtig ist nur_, dachte ich, als ich in die Richtung blickte, in die Rei verschwunden war, _ob sie jemals wieder glücklich werden kann._

Engelsreich, Venus (Hotaru)

Die Atmosphäre des Palastes war so friedlich. Es erinnerte mich an zuhause aber Saturn war mittlerweile nicht viel mehr als ein atmosphäreloser Ball, angefüllt mit toxischen Gasen... Wie alle Planeten nach der Reinigung... meinem Werk. Natürlich hatte es sein müssen und doch wünschte ich mir diese Zeiten zurück. Vielleicht würde es möglich sein in der Zukunft alles wieder aufzubauen, das hoffte ich zumindest. Im Moment schien diese kleine Subdimension von Venus die einzigsten Überlebenden dieser Zeit zu beherbergen, abgesehen von uns freilich.

Ich schaute Minako nach wie sie Yisa hinterher jagte. Es schien, daß die vertraute Luft ihrer Heimatwelt sie genauso entspannte wie mich. „Yisa ist Minakos Schwester, oder?" Cassandra nickte und lächelte anerkennend. „Du hast nichts verlernt." Das war nur zum Teil richtig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum meine Wiedergeburt meine Erinnerung dermaßen beeinflußt hatte. Ich wußte, daß die anderen Mitglieder unserer Familie damals freiwillig einen mentalen Erinnerungsblock akzeptiert hatten, als wir durch die Chaoskriege gezwungen waren uns zu trennen, aber Cassandra und ich waren weiter alleine unseren Aufgaben nachgegangen – mit sämtlichen Erinnerungen. Aber jetzt war alles wieder da und ich erinnerte mich auch wieder an all das Training, das Wissen, die Magie, eben alles. Und so war es einfach gewesen die signifikant identischen Manalinien zu sehen, die zwischen den beiden Schwestern verliefen.

Chibi Hotaru verlangte mal wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich war immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob wir wirklich bei dem Namen bleiben sollten. Es störte oder schmeichelte mir nicht besonders und ich wollte Minako eigentlich auch nicht widersprechen, doch eigentlich hatte ich einen anderen Namen im Sinn gehabt. „Und der wäre?" Ich sah kurz überrascht auf, realisierte dann aber das meine Halbschwester nur meine Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Cynthia." Ein schmerzvoller Ton kroch in ihr Gesicht und eine ungemütliche Stille legte sich für ein paar Momente über den Balkon. „Das würde Dinai sicher freuen."

Cynthia war unserer aller Mutter erste Gefährtin gewesen, ebenfalls eine Hohe Fee und Mutter unserer anderen Halbschwester. Cynthia war gestorben, als bei der Geburt von Dinai nicht alles glatt lief. Erst später hatte ich erkannt, daß ich daran – wenn auch ohne mein direktes Zutun – nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war. Ich war Cassiopeias erstes Kind gewesen, geboren alleine aus der Kraft von Saturn. Es war ein Experiment gewesen, ein Risiko unsere beiden Linien zusammenzubringen, die sich seit Jahrtausend gegenseitig kontrolliert hatten. Die Reinkarnationen von Saturn waren stets stärker und gefährlicher geworden und daher mußte die Ordnung etwas tun.

Die Verbindung war der Versuch einer Lösung jedoch erforderte das hohe Opfer von der Percypher-Familie. Die Energieübertragung notwendig zu Dinais Geburt konnte nicht vollständig übertragen werden, da Cassiopeia erst vor kurzem mich geboren hatte, und Cynthia Pafeid endet damit zuviel spenden zu müssen, um das Leben des Kindes zu gewährleisten. Es kostet sie das Leben, genauso wie Dinais vollen Status als Hohe Fee.

„Ich bin nur froh, daß ihr da wart, sonst hätten wir eine Wiederholung der Ereignisse riskiert", wechselte ich das unangenehme Thema leicht. Cassandra nickte ernst. „Zum Glück sind Sternenkinder leicht anders, als die von anderen magischen Wesen. Der Ausgleich hat schon vor der Geburt stattgefunden und Yisa konnte Minakos Part leicht übernehmen, ich war nicht mehr als eine Stütze." Ich legte meiner Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Trotzdem bin ich froh, daß ihr alle am Leben seid." Es schwang eine nicht ausgesprochene Frage mit und wie üblich fing Cassandra diese auch gleich auf.

„Als das Ende des Silberjahrtausends abzusehen war, gab es für mich keinen Grund mehr auf Saturn zu verbleiben. Ich wußte, was du tun würdest und mußtest. Diese Zeit hatte keinen Nutzen mehr für die lichtere Seite unserer Kraft und so floh ich so lange es noch ging. Die meisten Welten waren schon in Korruption und Zerstörung verfallen, es blieb nur noch Venus übrig. Und das war eh meine erste Wahl gewesen. Nicht nur, weil der Rest unserer Familie eh schon da war, sondern auch wegen der guten Beziehung die meine Mutter stets mit Venus gepflegt hatte.

Als ich ankam, hatten die lokalen Feen bereits damit begonnen ihre Kreation zu verschleiern und in eine Subdimension zu bewegen. Nachdem ich die Erinnerungen meiner Schwester und Cousinen wiederhergestellt hatte, halfen wir natürlich mit und der Effekt war vielleicht sogar etwas zu stark, denn die Zeit floß hier lange Zeit wesentlich langsamer im Vergleich zur restlichen Welt. Erst zur Zeit eurer Widergeburt verändert sich das und mittlerweile läuft unsere Zeit fast wieder parallel zu der auf der Erde."

Ich hörte aufmerksam zu. Es war schön zu wissen, das offenbar sämtliche Mitglieder meiner Familie überlebt hatten. „Wo sind Dinai, Jiya und Jayna denn?" wollte ich trotzdem wissen, denn es wunderte mich, daß sie ein Wiedersehen verpassen würden, gerade Dinai, die ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Cassandra seufzte. „Dieses ganze Schlamassel, in dem ihr euch befindet scheint eine Menge Chaos überall zu kreieren. Die Drei sind mit Zemor, meinem Halbbruder, und einigen Engeln unterwegs um einige Vorfälle in einer Nachbargalaxie zu untersuchen."

Eine Welle starker Emotionen schwappte durch mein Sternenband und ich lächelte leicht. Offensichtlich hatte ich recht mit meiner Vermutung gelegen und Yisa hatte Minako aufgeklärt. Gut, sie verdiente ein wenig Freude und von dem, was Cassandra mir über Yisa erzählt hatte, mußte es für sie sehr schwierig gewesen sein mit dem Wissen aufzuwachsen aber zum Schweigen verordnet zu sein. Sie mußte es die ganze Zeit gewußt haben, es war ihr aber trotzdem nicht erlaubt mehr als eine Freundin zu sein. Es schien, daß unsere Familien es beide nicht sehr leicht hatten damals – und da dachte ich meine jetzigen Familienverhältnisse wären katastrophal gewesen...

Chapter Twenty-five: Shy Love and Returns 

Avalon, Erde, später am Tag (Ami)

Es kam selten vor, daß ich eher desinteressiert war, wenn es um eine neue technische Spielerei ging. Morgaine hatte uns alle irgendwann im Laufe des Tages zu sich geholt und uns Geschenke gemacht, die für unsere weitere Reise – wie sie es ausdrückte – nützlich sein sollte. Ich hatte einen kleinen Anhänger bekommen, der praktisch zwei Funktionen hatte. Einerseits war es möglich eine Menge Dinge in Taschendimensionen zu stecken, die nicht magischen Ursprungs waren. Das sollte hilfreich sein, wenn wir mal verreisten oder größere Ausrüstung verfrachten wollten. Die zweite Funktion war mehr eine Schutzfunktion gegen sämtliche Form von Feuermagie. Ich war erst etwas überrascht darüber aber gegeben, daß meine Attacken sich wirklich mehr meinem eigentlichen Element Eis näherten und Eis schwach gegen Feuer war, konnte das noch von Nutzen sein.

Das alles jedoch interessierte mich wie gesagt sehr wenig, denn im Moment war meine Konzentration einzig und allein auf Makoto gerichtet, die mit ihren Kampfstab trainierte, der jetzt einige goldene Verzierungen trug und zwei ausfahrbare, ebenfalls goldene Speerspitzen an beiden Enden. Ich hatte Makoto selten wirklich trainieren sehen. Einzeltraining hielten wir oft getrennt ab und die Übungen, die wir sonst machten, brachten nicht einmal annährend das heraus, was die brünette Senshi jetzt zeigte.

Ich war wie hypnotisiert. Makoto bewegte sich so flüssig und graziös, anmutig und elegant. Man konnte ihre Muskeln deutlich spielen sehen, wenn man genau hinsah, während das kampferprobte und -gestählte Mädchen durch eine Serie von komplizierten Techniken ging, zuerst mit ihrem Stab und dann nach einiger Zeit zu reinem unbewaffnetem Kampfstil. Ich versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, das sich geformt hatte, doch fand ich mich nicht dazu in der Lage.

_Sie sieht so... atemberaubend aus, wenn... Stopp! Böse Gedanken_, schollt ich mich, als mein Gewissen meine Gedanken einholten. Wir redeten hier schließlich über Kino Makoto, meine beste Freundin, mehr nicht. Minako und Hotaru mußten mich irgendwie beeinflußt haben und nach der unmißverständlichen Szene heute Morgen, die mittlerweile irgendwie ihre Runde gemacht hatte, schien auch das einen Effekt zu haben.

Jedoch... Ich konnte nicht verleugnen, daß ich mich in letzter Zeit wesentlich mehr von Mako-chan angezogen fühlte und die vielen Male, die sie mich vor dem sicherem Tod beschützt hatte, taten ihr übriges dazu. _Gib es zu, Ami. Du hast dich verschossen und weißt nicht, was du machen sollst, insbesondere nachdem es mit Ryo nicht geklappt hat._ Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, daß ich gar nicht gewollt hatte, daß es mit Ryo klappte aber ich schob sie beiseite, nicht wirklich bereit das zu akzeptieren, auch wenn ein Teil von mir zustimmte.

Abrupt sah ich auf, als ich merkte, daß Makoto mich ansah. Sie hatte aufgehört mit ihren Übungen und man konnte nur ein klein wenig Schweiß auf ihrer Haut erkennen, trotz des doch sehr intensiven Trainings... Ihre tiefen, grünen Augen lasteten auf meinen und ich war unfähig mich zu rühren oder den Blick abzuwenden, obwohl ich ganz genau wußte, daß meine momentanen Gefühle über mein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben waren. Sie trat einen Schritt näher und ich schluckte unweigerlich, unsicher, was ich zu erwarten hatte.

(Makoto)

Es kam nicht alle Tage vor, daß ich das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit war. Gut, an das Gefühl war ich schon gewöhnt, aber daß diese Aufmerksamkeit gerade von der schüchternen, ruhigen und immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrenden Ami kam, DAS war schon eine Besonderheit für sich. Ich war nicht dumm, ich hatte sehr wohl die steigende Zuneigung bemerkt, die das schwarzblauhaarige Mädchen mir während der letzten Woche entgegengebracht hatte und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, doch ich fühlte mich durchaus geschmeichelt und positiv berührt. Erst hatte ich gedacht sie suchte nur etwas Ablenkung von ihrer mehr als hinkenden Beziehung mit Ryo, demo die vielen kleinen Seitenblicke, das unbewußte, intensive Beobachten, das mir nicht verborgen blieb, das alles war nicht miß zu interpretieren. Gerade mit zwei lebenden Beispielen schon länger in unserer Gruppe – nicht zu vergessen den Vorfall von heute Morgen.

Ich schloß meine Kombination mit einem neueingeübten Kata ab, das eine Menge Ki dahinter hatte. Die Luft lud sich mit – für den Normalsterblichen – mystischen Energien auf und erzeugte einen kurzen Energieblitz, der den abschließen Uppercut begleitet. Ich war zufrieden, denn bisher war ich noch nicht soweit reine Ki-Attacken zu nutzen, nur unter Zuhilfenahme meiner eigenen Magie – und das war dann ja kein Ki mehr.

Ich drehte mich um, um Amis Reaktion aufzufangen, doch diese hatte einen weitentfernten Blick in den Augen und es schien, als ob sie gerade etwas sehr intensiv mit sich selbst ausdiskutierte. _Und ich kann mir schon vorstellen was_, dachte ich mit einem Grinsen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war Ami das perfekte Beispiel von Unschuld, gerade was Bereiche von Liebe und Romantik anbelangte, und das zog mich zugeben sehr an. Es war deutlich, daß sie starke Gefühle für mich hegte, doch war sie zu schüchtern und reserviert sich das selbst einzugestehen.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich zu ihr hinüber, gewillt herauszufinden wie meine Freundin auf eine direkte Konfrontation reagieren würde. Ich hatte nicht vor sie zu drängen, das würde sie nur verschrecken. Nein, nur ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Ami verfolgte wie versteinert meine Bewegung und schien nicht in der Lage in irgendeiner Weise zu agieren. Ich blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und beugte mich leicht vor, unsere Augen hatten die ganze Zeit ihren Kontakt nicht verloren. „Und gefiel dir, was du gesehen hast?" neckte ich mit einem humoristischen Funkeln in den Augen.

Amis Mund öffnete und schloß sich wieder, ihre Wangen erröteten und schließlich brachte sie stotternd mit weitaufgerissenen Augen heraus. „Was... Wie... Nein, ich... Ich meine ja, das war... Uhm..." Wieder einmal handelte ich nach der Maxime erst handeln, dann die Frage stellen. Mich noch ein wenig weiter vorbeugend unterbrach ich ihre Versuche artikulierter Satzbildung auf äußerst effektive Art und Weise. Ami wimmerte kurz in einen halbherzigen Protest, dann jedoch fanden ihre Arme aus Instinkt ihren Platz um meinen Nacken und sie gab mehr als willentlich nach.

Der Kuß war sanft, nicht zu übertrieben oder verlangend. Ein süßer Vorgeschmack auf mehr. Für einige Momente schwamm ich in einem See von Gefühlen, der sich endlos zu erstrecken schien. Leider war es viel zu schnell vorbei, als Ami plötzlich ihren Griff löste und zurückzog. Ihr Blick erinnerte ein wenig an den eines verängstigten Kätzchens, das sich ertappt fühlte. Offensichtlich würde ich irgend etwas sagen müssen, um meine Aktion zu erklären. „Ami, ich..."

„Nein, nein", wehrte sie vehement jegliche Erklärung ab und sprang auf. Ich trat überrascht etwas zurück und beobachtete wie Ami wild hin und herschaute. „Ich dachte, du..." setzte ich erneut an, doch Ami widmete sich nur eines flüchtigen Blickes, drehte sich dann um und lief verstört davon. Ihre letzten Worte waren: „Ich... ich muß allein sein..."

Überrumpelt stand ich für eine Weile da. Hatte ich sie zu sehr verängstigt? Das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Alle Zeichen wiesen darauf hin, daß Ami genau das gewollt hatte und von dem kurzen Eindruck, den ich von dem Kuß bekommen hatte, wurde das nur noch bestätigt. Ein leichtes Lächeln formte sich auf meinen Lippen. Vielleicht mußte sie wirklich nur für eine Weile alleine sein, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle in Einklang zu bringen. Ich würde ihr diese Zeit geben. Denn nur zu gut wußte ich ja, wie zerbrechlich Ami hin und wieder sein konnte.

Wieder etwas erleichterter widmete ich mich wieder meinen Übungen.

Engelsreich, Venus (Yisa)

Einige Zeit später hatten Aishar und ich den Palast wieder betreten, Arm in Arm und fröhlich plaudernd. Ich wußte gar nicht, wovor ich die ganze Zeit solche Angst gehabt hatte. Ich hatte befürchtet, wenn ich ihr endlich die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde Aishar wütend auf mich sein, weil ich so lange geschwiegen hatte, vielleicht würde sie mich sogar hassen. Aber wenn ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich wissen müssen, daß das nicht Aishars Art war. Sicher, die Enthüllung war ein großer emotionaler Schock, jedoch eigentlich war es für uns nur eine Veränderung unserer Blut- und Herkunftsverwandtschaft, wie Schwestern waren wir schon vorher gewesen. Jetzt war es eben nur offiziell bestätigt worden.

Ich war unheimlich erleichtert, daß all die Anspannung sich aufgelöst hatte. Fast mein ganzes junges Leben hatte ich diese Wahrheit mit mir herumgetragen, aufgezogen in einem Dorf auf Venus unter den Wachen Augen der Weisen Radina, einer vertrauten mei... unserer Mutter Aphrodite. Schon früh war ich eingeweiht worden, zu früh aber gleichzeitig nicht früh genug. Irgendwann hatte Mutter dann arrangiert, daß Aishar einige Zeit bei uns verbringen würde – unter dem Deckmantel eines formellen Trainings in Rassenbeziehungen. Wir waren auf Anhieb die beste Freunde geworden und auch wenn ich ihr am liebsten alles erzählt hätte, war das mehr als ich mir hätte wünschen können.

Zurück im Schloß trafen wir mit unseren Gefährten zusammen, die offenbar ebenfalls so einige alte Geschichten ausgetauscht hatten und der Tag verging wie im Flug. Eine gemeinsames Bankett. Mutter hatte danach noch ein herzvolles Wiedersehen der Familie mit Aishar und mir gefeiert. Es war das erste Mal, das wir alle zusammen waren und dieser Moment würde für immer einen wichtigen Platz in meinem Herzen behalten. Jetzt standen wir alle in der großen Empfangshalle. Mutter war auch da, während Tante Celeste, ihre Tochter, Lily, Daisy und Salvia bereits wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt waren.

„Und ihr könnt wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Aishar schniefte etwas und sah mich bettelnd an. Ich lachte herzlich, sie würde sich nie ändern. Ihre Stimmung konnte von einem Moment auf den anderen umschwingen und sie schien es nicht einmal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Doch eines war offensichtlich. Diese Reinkarnation meiner Schwestern war wesentlich ernster und pflichtbewußter, als die Aishar, die ich in Erinnerung hatte. Ein wesentlicher Faktor, der mich aber nicht im geringsten störte, denn er zeigte, daß ich mich nicht um sie sorgen mußte.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Wir werden aber nachkommen sobald Zemor und die Feen zurück sind, nur glaube ich nicht, daß ihr dann noch auf eurer Erde sein werdet." Beide Senshi schenkten mir einen verwunderten Blick, doch ich gestikulierte nur in Richtung Cassandras und beide schwiegen. Wir alle wußten, wie sinnlos es war eine Hohe Fee und eine Saturnadeptin über ihre mysteriösen Kommentare zu befragen.

„Es wird Zeit. Ich verspreche euch, daß wir uns bald wiedersehen werden", kündigte Mutter an und drückte Aishar noch einmal fest an sich und gab dann auch Rhea eine Umarmung. Cassandra und ich hatten unseren Abschied bereits hinter uns gebracht. „Ich erwarte mit Ungeduld den Tag, an dem alles wieder so sein wird wie früher." Rhea nickte, etwas unbehaglich in Anbetracht der wohl doch unerwarteten emotionalen Offenbarung. „Wir werden alles tun, damit diese Zukunft Wirklichkeit wird, Eure Hoheit."

Beide Senshi traten zurück und ihre Blicke lasteten noch für einen Moment auf Cassandra und mir. „Wir wünschen euch viel Glück", sagte Casandra ruhig. „Paßt auf euch", flüsterte ich. Die beiden Senshi nickten. Rhea hatte Chibi Hotaru auf dem Arm und ihre andere Hand hielt die ihrer Gefährtin. Mit einem zuversichtlichem Lächeln verschwanden beide in einem Aufblitzen von Energie.

Ich ließ mich zurückfallen in die beruhigende Umarmung meiner Gefährtin. Alles war gutgegangen. Aishar wußte über ihre Herkunft, beide wußten über uns Überleben Bescheid, das Kind war in Ordnung. Alles wie geplant, also... Und doch verspürte ich eine schreckliche Leere in mir. Dank Cassandras Prophezeiungen und meinen eigenen spärlichen Visionen hatte ich vage Vorstellungen, von dem, was auf uns alle zukommen würde. Ich wollte meine Schwester in dieser Zeit nicht alleine lassen aber es ging nicht anders. Manchmal mußte man größere Opfer bringen, um am Ende noch in der Lage sein zu können das gemeinsame Glück zu genießen.

„Sie werden es schaffen", beschwichtigte Cassandra zuversichtlich. Ich nickte schwach. „Ich weiß. Das macht es aber nicht leichter."

Avalon, Erde (Michiru)

Der Tag näherte sich schon dem Ende, als Haruka und ich uns wieder wie verabredeten mit allen im Empfangssaal eines der Haupttempel trafen. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, was uns erwartete, wenn ich nicht selber dagewesen wäre. Äußerlich schien alles normal aber das schiere emotionale Chaos, das uns entgegenschlug, hätte jedes noch so gefühlskalte Wesen gespürt. Die Anspannung drohte förmlich die Luft zu sprengen und ich konnte nur sehr vage Vermutungen anstellen, womit das alles zusammenhing. Dieser Tag hatte ein wenig Erholung für uns sein sollen – und ich und Haruka hatten diesem Prinzip auch entsprochen – aber wenn man sich die versammelten Personen so ansah, konnte man das nur von einigen behaupten. Einige sahen sogar so aus, als hätten sie lieber ein paar dieser Tentakelmonster auf einmal bekämpft anstelle dieses Tages.

Usagi und Rei standen soweit wie möglich auseinander, was praktisch gesehen ein Unikum für sich war, Rei vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt, während unsere Prinzes... Königin – denn das war sie jetzt ja offiziell – einige besorgte und schuldige Blicke in ihre Richtung warf. _Also ist es passiert, das war abzusehen..._

Ami und Makoto hingegen waren ein ganz anderer, wenn auch wohl weniger Sorgen bereitender Fall. Etwas war definitiv am kochen gewesen die letzte Woche und es schien, als ob Makoto etwas gewagt hatte, das Ami etwas durcheinandergebracht hatte. Diese stand etwas angespannt und unbehaglich neben der hochgewachsene Brünette, während Makoto abgesehen einiger besorgter Blicke relativ entspannt wirkte. Die beiden waren in einer Phase, die höchstwahrscheinlich schnell vorbeigehen würde. Es erinnerte mich ein bißchen an Haruka und mich in unserer Anfangszeit.

Usa und Helios standen auch nebeneinander aber in doch relativ belastender Stille. Für unsere Prinzessin – ich bedachte sie kaum noch mit dem Attribut zukünftig – mußte es eine ziemliche komplizierte Situation sein ihren Geliebten so nahe zu haben und doch nichts tun zu dürfen. Sie war mit Zeitreisen aufgewachsen und das Beinahchaos, das ihr letzter Besuch während der Tandor-Krise aufgewirbelt hatte, hatte sie vorsichtiger gemacht, was Zeitparadoxe und ähnliches anging. Usa war in vielerlei Hinsicht sogar erwachsener und reifer als ihre Mutter im Moment.

Libra stand relativ abseits und man konnte ihr deutlich die Verzweiflung ansehen. Ich wußte immer noch nicht, was ich von ihr halten sollte, und Harukas Meinung von ihr war mehr als verdächtig. Keiner traute ihr vollständig aufgrund ihrer Beziehung zu Saturn – oder das, was sie meinte eine Beziehung zu sein aber sie war im Moment eine Notwendigkeit, die gerade so zu dulden war. Wir konnten es uns nicht leisten eine Sternschnuppensenshi wegzuschicken. Außerdem empfand ich ein klein wenig Mitleid für ihre unangenehme und verzwickte Situation. Sie mußte sich schrecklich hilflos vorkommen mit ihrer Sternschnuppen in den Armen einer anderen, an einem vollkommen anderen Ort.

„Wo bleiben die denn", grummelte Rei mißmutig, eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung für fröhliche Worte. Ein Energieblitz blendete alle Anwesenden für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dann standen Venus und Saturn im Zentrum des Raumes. Saturn hatte ein neugeborenes Baby auf den Arm und beide hielten sich an der Hand, eine Mischung aus unsagbarer Freude und leichter Traurigkeit in ihren Gesichtern, offensichtlich war nicht nur hier einiges an Tränen vergossen worden. Beide Mädchen trugen definitiv ihre Prinzessinnenkleidung aber das markante waren die beiden unterschiedlichen Paar Flügel, die definitiv nichts mit ihren Senshiflügeln zu tun hatten, die all unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog – nun ja, abgesehen von dem Baby natürlich.

(Artemis)

Die beiden Mädchen und das Baby waren bald das ungeteilte Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, nur Libra hielt sich im Hintergrund, aus den offensichtlichen Gründen. Schließlich hatten Luna, Diana und ich uns auch die Masse an Gratulanten und neugierigen Fragenstellern gewuselt und ich umarmte Venus – oder Aishar, denn sie erinnerte mich viel mehr an die junge Prinzessin aus dem Silberjahrtausend im Moment –, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hey, Venus, seit wann bist du unter die Elfen gegangen." Ich wußte natürlich ganz genau seit wann. Neben Aphrodite, Radina und Yisa selbst war ich wohl der Einzigste, der über die vollen Umstände von Aishars Geburt Bescheid wußte. Ein Grund weswegen ich als ihr Partner ausgewählt wurde.

Minako sah mich etwas erstaunt an. „Du wußtest...?" Offensichtlich hatte Yisa das nicht erwähnt. Ich glaube, wenn bei ihr nicht das Glücksgefühl im Moment überwiegen würde, würde ich im besten Falle mit einer Woche stiller Ignoranz bestraft werden... was noch sehr milde wäre. Ich nickte immer noch grinsend. „Sicher." Was mich jedoch viel mehr erstaunte war Hotaru mit Feenflügeln zu sehen. Von Luna wußte ich einiges über das „Percypher-Experiment", denn Serenity war sehr wohl darüber informiert und Luna als ihre engste Beraterin hatte genug mitbekommen, um sich den Rest zusammenzureimen.

„Wie heißt die Kleine denn?" wollte Luna wissen, als sie das Baby betrachtete. „Chibi Hotaru", sagte Minako. „Cynthia", widersprach Hotaru. Die beiden sahen sich an und lachten. „Wir sind uns noch nicht ganz einig", erklärte Minako verlegen. „Hotaru Cynthia Percypher Aino, wenn ich das richtig zusammen bekomme. Aber die meisten bei uns nennen sie eh Dawn", meldete Diana sich zu Wort und alle sahen sie verblüfft an, inklusive Usa, die sich hinzugesellt hatte. „Hey, du bist genauso lange hier wie ich und kannst dich daran erinnern, wenn ich es nicht kann?" Unsere zukünftige Tochter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätze ich war zu oft als Plutos Ersatz tätig."

Ich war vollkommen überrumpelt als Minako plötzlich das Baby von Hotaru nahm und mir in die Arme drückte. „Hier, paßt ihr bitte für einen Moment auf sie auf. Ich glaube wir werden erwartet." Und wie angekündigt traf das auch zu, als kurz darauf Morgaine in die Halle trat und die beiden Sternengefährten, Usa und Libra bat mit ihr zu kommen, in den „Raum der Artefakte" wie ihn Makoto bezeichnete. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das diese Vier mehr erhalten würden als nur „ein Geschenk, das ihnen auf ihrer Reise helfen würde", so wie all die anderen Senshi. Alle waren sie einzeln hineingebeten worden, selbst Usagi und Mamoru, keine Ausnahme. Aber diese Vier hier, das konnte ich fühlen, schienen eine besondere Rolle zu spielen. Eine Rolle, die sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht richtig verstanden.

„Langsam werden sie mir unheimlich. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß die beiden zu etwas Unerreichbarem, Entfremdeten für uns werden und ich weiß nicht, ob mir das Ergebnis gefällt." Luna hatte das Kind genommen und sah dem Quartett hinterher. „Sei nicht albern, Artemis. Sie werden immer noch Minako und Hotaru sein. Wir alle haben uns verändert und verändern uns ständig weiter. Auch Usagi hat sich sehr verändert und sie ist uns auch nicht fremd oder unerreichbar geworden."

„Ich hoffe nur, du hast recht, Luna. Ich hoffe du hast recht." Und ich wünschte, ich hätte ihr Vertrauen in die Zukunft.

TBC in Part 8 (leider)

Venus, Saturn, Starmoon und Libra bekommen GANZ besondere Geschenke. Pläne werden gemacht. Der Krieg des Schicksals ist dabei zu beginnen.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ok, eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt den Avalonaufenthalt komplett abzuschließen mit diesem Teil aber dieser wurde immer länger und länger und länger und länger und LÄNGER, erwähnte ich schon länger. Als ich die nächste Szene schrieb wurde mir bewußt, daß ich die Übergabe der _Geschenke_ für die vier Senshi einfach nicht mehr reinzuquetschen. Es hat mich schon eine Seite gekostet eine Übergabe zu schreiben. Also sagte ich mir, nein, das schreibst du lieber ins nächste Kapitel, auch wenn ich das gar nicht geplant hatte.

Dieses Kapitel war praktisch vollkommen actionlos. Keine Kämpfe, keine Bösen, die Pläne schmieden, keine apokalyptischen Katastrophen. Das war ein Teil vollkommen konzentriert auf Emotionen und die verschiedenen Arten von Liebe. Es paßte einfach als Oberthema und immerhin sei auch den Senshi mal ein Tag der Entspannung gegönnt, oder? Nun ja, letztendlich haben viele sich nicht sonderlich entspannt... J

Gehen wir also in die Analyse – sprich erklären wir Fragen aufwerfende Ereignisse, Ideen usw., irgendwie kann ich heute einfach nicht aufhören zu labbern... Zur Sache jetzt!

Das Einzigste, was ich wohl wirklich erklären muß, sind die Charaktere von Yisa und Cassandra. Diese habe ich nämlich dreist wie ich bin einfach so geklaut. Schlimm, nicht... Nein, nein, keine Angst, ich hab sie zwar geklaut aber nur aus einer meiner eigenen Fics. Während des Schreibens von Stars in Love 07 (das wohl längst raus sein sollte vor dem hier... oder auch nicht...), habe ich mich entschieden die beiden Fics ein wenig ineinanderfließen zu lassen. Es wird keine direkten Überschneidungen des Storyverlauf geben und es ist auch nicht zwingend notwendig die Eine zu lesen, um die andere zu verstehen, doch es könnte helfen. Gerade was Yisa, Cassandra und den Rest des Percypher-Clans angeht.

Der nächste Teil wird noch einmal relativ actionlos sein aber dann ist die Vorbereitungen auch definitiv abgeschlossen und Teil Neun dürfte dann endlich ins Eingemachte und an den wirklichen Kern der Story gehen.

Und zuletzt noch eine Ankündigung in eigener Sache. Unter http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starsinlove findet ihr ab sofort die aller erste Minaru-Group im Netz. Hauptsprache ist Englisch, das sollte euch aber nicht davon abhalten beizutreten.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	8. War Preparations - The Calm before the S...

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

**War Preparations – The Calm before the Storm **

Chapter Twenty-six: Holy Treasures

Avalon (Lady Serenity)

Ich war etwas erstaunt, als Morgaine uns hereinrief. Bisher hatte ich angenommen der Grund, warum ich bisher noch kein Geschenk erhalten hatte, war, daß ich nicht aus dieser Zeit stammte aber das hatte mich bisher ja auch noch nie verschont... Ima, ich würde es ja sehen, was uns für eine Überraschung erwartete. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, daß es etwas großes war und als geborene Serenity hatte ich gelernt meinem Bauch zu vertrauen.

Morgaine führte uns in einen pentagonalen Raum, der von den eigentlichen Ausmaßen gar nicht mal groß war, aber durch die Anordnung der Wände und einem merkwürdigen Spiegeleffekt, der ganz sicher magischen Ursprungs war, viel größer wirkte als er eigentlich war. Ich beobachtete Minako und Hotaru aufmerksam. So sehr ich von Minakos Elfenflügeln beeindruckt war, das hatte mich nicht so aus der Bahn geworfen wie Hotarus Erscheinungsbild. Über die Abstammung von Venus wußte ich grundlegend Bescheid aber Hotaru als Fee zu sehen... Niemand hatte je etwas erwähnt, was größtenteils damit zusammenhing, daß Hotarus Schicksal stets ein wunder Punkt bei allen gewesen WAR. Und ich hatte zu wenig Zeit gehabt, damit die Veränderungen sich auch in meinen Erinnerungen bemerkbar machen konnten. Zumindest hatte ich jetzt etwas, was ich aus meiner Freundin rausquetschen konnte. Ich lächelte leicht.

Die Hohepriesterin Avalons war in eine Ecke des Raumes gegangen. Dort stand eine alte rostige Truhe mit goldenen Beschlägen, die trotz ihres Alters und Zustands jedoch eine unheimlich starke magische Ausstrahlung besaß. Sie hatte diesen nostalgischen Hauch an sich, als würde sie schon ewig existieren. Morgaine legte eine Hand auf das Schloß in Form eines goldenen Erdensymbols mit Silber umrahmt. Als Antwort darauf erschien ein vierzackiger Stern auf ihrer Stirn. Jeder Zacken in einer anderen Farbe. Gold-Silber, Golden-Orange, Silber-Violett und eine tiefe Mixtur aus Kobaltblau-Schwarz, die an einigen Stellen aussah wie Grau und an andere wieder wie die Farbe der Dämmerung. Zuerst klein, dann anwachsend bis sie Morgaines Form gleichkamen, sprossen feine blaue Feenflügel von ihrem Rücken wie die von Hotaru jetzt.

Eben jene schnappte leicht nach Luft und konnte nur starren, während die Truhe sich öffnete. Morgaine ignorierte diese für den Moment und drehte sich zu uns um. „Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum ihr alle hier seid. Es ist richtig, daß ich allen Senshi ein Geschenk Avalons gemacht habe, doch das diente größtenteils dazu ihr Silberjahrtausenderde und das des Goldjahrtausends zu vereinen, damit Mond und Erde wirklich in Harmonie sind. Diese Geschenke waren jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was euch Vieren dargebracht werden soll." Sie pausierte für einen Moment. „Ihr alle spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der vor uns liegenden Zeit. Nicht so sehr wegen eurer Position oder Kraft. Dies sind nur kleine Faktoren im Vergleich zu eurer Herkunft und zu dem, was das Schicksal für euch vorgesehen hat."

Libra schnaubte. „Kommt zur Sache." Ich warf ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick zu aber sie ignorierte ihn. Den ganzen Tag über war sie schon so gewesen. Bitter, verschlossen und unzugänglich. Ich konnte es ihr nachempfinden mit der unangenehmen Situation, in der Helios und ich uns befanden, direkt vor mir. Morgaine zeigte sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt. „Aber natürlich." Sie beugte sich über die Truhe und griff hinein. Das Symbol auf ihr Stirn leuchtete kurz auf und sie hielt etwas in der Hand, was ich von meiner Position nicht genau sehen konnte.

„Tretet vor, Lady Serenity, Sechste eurer Linie. Kronprinzessin von Kristall Tokyo und Erbin von Mond und Erde." Leicht zögernd kam ich der Aufforderung nach und die Priesterin reichte mir das Objekt in ihren Händen. Es war ein Spiegel. Nicht nur ein Spiegel freilich. Seine Oberfläche war vollkommen glatt, die Spiegelung wohl die Reinste, die ich je gesehen hatte, selbst verglichen zu Kristallen des 30. Jahrhunderts. eingefaßt war der Spiegel von einem tiefblauen Rahmen, an den Seiten waren kleine Flügel mit jeweils drei Feder eingefaßt, ähnlich den Broschen, die Pegasus uns damals gegeben hatte. Ein silberner Halbmond hatte seinen Sitz auf dem Spiegel gefunden, und darauf ein goldenes Erdsymbol.

„Dies ist der Spiegel der Seelen. Eure Linie besitz schon seit langem die Fähigkeit in die Tiefen jeder Seele zu schauen und ihre lichte Seite selbst aus der tiefsten Dunkelheit zu ziehen." Ich schluckte und zögerte erneut den Spiegel entgegenzunehmen. Ich konnte die unglaubliche Kraft förmlich fühlen, ähnlich der des Silberkristalls, stark und unbegrenzt aber auch gefährlich in den falschen Händen. „Seid... Seid Ihr sicher, daß ich..." Ich verstand nicht, warum sie mich wählte. Sailormoon, meine Mutter, wäre doch viel besser geeignet als ich. Sie... sie hatte viel mehr vollbracht, viel mehr geleistet, war wesentlich stärker als ich es jemals...

„Denkt nicht zu schlecht über Euch. Auch ihr habt Großes vollbracht und selbst wenn ihr noch nicht das volle Potential Eurer Mutter besitzt, im Endeffekt besitzt ihr viel mehr, als sie je beherrschen könnte. Ihr seid das prophezeite Kind, die Vereinigung von Mond und Erde, die ultimative Balance von Gold und Silbermana. Nehmt dies, denn es ist Eures."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich den Spiegel entgegen. Ein Gefühl von nicht faßbarer, unbeschreiblicher Macht floß durch mich hindurch. Dumpf nahm ich die Fäden aus goldenen und silbernem Mana um mich herum wahr. Dann wahr es vorbei und der Spiegel verschwand zwischen meinen Händen, sicher verstaut in einer Taschendimension, nur auf meinen Ruf wartend.

(Rhea)

Aufmerksam verfolgte ich wie Usa den Spiegel entgegennahm und das beeindruckende Schauspiel von Magie, so rein und edel wie es nur eine Serenity zustandebringen konnte. Mir war immer bewußt gewesen WIE besonders Usa war. Und daher schätze ich mich glücklich ihre Freundin sein zu dürfen. Doch viel mehr zog mich das neue Erscheinungsbild der Hohepriesterin an. Ich fühlte etwas in mir erwachen, eine Verbindung zu Morgaine aufbauend, die ich erst kürzlich erlebt hatte, doch verstand ich nicht wie das möglich sein sollte.

Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte ich jedoch nicht mehr. Morgaine war zu der Truhe zurückgekehrt und holte ein weiteres Artefakt, sicherlich von ähnlich hoher Bedeutung wie der mythische Spiegel der Seelen, von dem ich nur aus Legenden gehört hatte, hervor. Einige sagten, er gehörte der ersten Serenity, andere sagten er gehörte dem ersten Endymion. Vielleicht war beides wahr, denn letztendlich war er zurückgekommen zu ihnen beiden, vereint in einer Position.

Ich fühlte einen ekstatischen Funken durch meinen Körper rennen und mein Mana in mir sich förmlich aufrichtend, noch bevor ich eigentlich sah, was Morgaine aus der Truhe geholt hatte. Als ich es sah und im gleichen Moment merkte, daß sie mich direkt ansah – ein klares Zeichen für wen dieses Artefakt bestimmt war –, da trat ich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Es war der Heilige Gral, der Kelch der Seelen, das Gefäß des Lebens... Wie auch immer man ihn nennen mochte. Und er konnte niemals, NIEMALS für mich bestimmt sein.

„Aber doch ist dem so, Rhea Percypher. Erwähltes Kind des Saturns, Vereinigung von Leben und Tod, Wiedergeburt und Zerstörung, und... wahrer und einziger Messias." Ich schluckte hart und starrte wie paralysiert und verängstigt auf den Gral, als ob er sich jeden Moment in ein Monster verwandeln und mich verschlingen würde. Vehement schüttelte ich den Kopf und nur Minakos instinktiv um meine Hüfte positionierter Arm bewahrte mich vom Rückwärtsstolpern. „Iie, iie, das ist unmöglich. Serenity ist der Messias oder zumindest ihre Tochter sollte es sein. Sie konnte den Gral benutzen, sie..."

„Serenity hatte nur an der Oberfläche seiner Macht gekratzt. Mistress 9 war in der Lage seine Macht freizusetzen, weil DU der Messias bist, Rhea. Es gab nie so etwas wie einen guten oder bösen Messias, nur dich, und durch die Beeinflussung des Daimons wurde lediglich dein Blick für deine Aufgabe verschleiert. Mistress 9 zog lediglich an deiner dunklen Seite von Saturn." Ich schloß die Augen und wollte es alles verdrängen, doch ich konnte nicht, denn ich wußte, daß sie recht hatte. Es war soviel Haß, Leid und Schmerz zu diesem Zeitpunkt dagewesen, daß es einfach war für den Daimon sich freizukämpfen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Ich wußte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wie ich meine Kräfte kontrollieren konnte, doch Mistress 9 hatte es genau gewußt.

„Du warst diejenige, die Pharao 90 zerstört hat, Sailormoon hat dich nur gerettet. Und ihre Superform war ein Produkt ihres reinen Herzens, ihrer Willenskraft und der Kraft der anderen Senshi. Erinnere dich, Rhea. Du warst es selber, die die Talismane an den Gral gebunden hat und damit Uranus, Neptun und Pluto an dich. Du wußtest, daß das passieren könnte und daß die Drei nicht zögern würden dich zu vernichten, wenn es notwendig werden sollte." Auch das war wahr, erinnerte ich mich. Noch bevor ich das letzte Urteil über das sterbende Silberjahrtausend verhängt hatte, nachdem Uranus, Neptun und Pluto mich erweckt hatten, hatte ich genau das getan. Cassandra hatte mich gewarnt, vor einer großen Krise in der Zukunft, die eine von uns beinhaltete. Ich hatte sicherstellen müssen, daß es genug Optionen gab.

Der Gral schwebte zwischen Morgaines Händen, als sie ihn mir entgegenstreckte. Ich versteifte mich augenblicklich, nicht ganz sicher trotz all der Erinnerungen. Ich wußte nicht, ob ich das wirklich verdient hatte. „Dieser Gral war seit seiner Erschaffung ein Symbol für die lichtere Seite der Saturnkraft, eine Kreation und ein Insignium der Percypher-Familie. Und wir haben über Jahre hinweg die Wache übernommen über dieses heilige Gefäß, genau wie über die drei übrigen heiligen Schätze." Die Erkenntnis setzte augenblicklich ein und ich verstand, warum ich mich plötzlich so angezogen fühlte. Morgaine Le Fay war nicht nur von Feenblute, sondern vom Blute meiner Vorfahren. „Die alten Schätze bergen Kräfte, die der des Silber- und Goldkristalls gleichkommen, ja sie vielleicht gar übertreffen. Es war notwendig, daß jemand von uns, für die sie ultimativ bestimmt waren, über sie wachte." Die Geschichten, daß die Priesterinnen Avalons tatsächlich Feen waren, wurden stets als Märchen und Aberglauben derjenigen abgetan, die das wahre Wesen Avalons nicht begreifen konnten. Aber es war alles wahr und plötzlich machte es Sinn.

„Als eine der letzten vom puren Blute der Percypher-Linie, ist es mir ein Ehre dir, Schwester in Herz und Blut, den heiligen Kelch des Lebens zu überreichen, offen genutzt, doch nie wirklich verstanden, ist er nun der deine wie das Schicksal es wollte." Mit zitternden Händen, nicht länger fähig der Anziehungskraft des berauschend machtvollen Objekts zu widerstehen, berührte ich den Kelch. Weiße, schwarze und violette Bänder manifestierten sich um mich und den Gral, Minako wurde zurückgestoßen und ich verfolgte mit Faszination wie das Halbmondinsignium sich verwandelte in das Symbol des Saturns umrahmt von den viergliedrigen Engelsflügeln meiner Rasse, ein silberner Halbmond auf der Spitze der Sichel ruhend.

(Aishar)

Spiegel der Seelen, Kelch des Lebens... Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Was hatten wir ausgelöst mit unserer Liebe? War das hier alles wirklich nur wegen uns? Noch vor einigen Wochen hatten wir als gute Freunde versucht ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Leben zusammenzubasteln. Wir waren nicht mehr als High School Mädchen an der Schwelle zum College. Wir hatten eine goldene Zukunft, das wußten wir, aber die war noch weit entfernt, noch unerreichbar. Und jetzt, jetzt fanden wir uns in der Mitte eines der heiligsten Orte in der Geschichte dieses Planeten wieder, Hotaru war meine Gefährtin bestätigt durch einen ewigen Bund, draußen hielten Luna und Artemis unsere gerade erst neugeborene Tochter. War das alles wirklich nur... Wegen uns? Oder wäre es ohnehin geschehen, auch ohne uns? Alles geschah zu schnell, um es zu begreifen. Und wie ich jetzt Morgaine beobachtete, die ein weiteres magisches Artefakt aus ihrer Truhe zu holen schien, fragte ich mich mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und auch ein wenig Furcht, was wohl auf mich wartete... Und was – innerhalb etwas längerer Zeit – wohl ultimativ auf uns alle wartete.

„Prinzessin Aishar von Venus, Mensch, Engel und Elfe, dies ist Euer." Morgaine hielt eine wunderschöne Schwertscheide in der Hand, die förmlich mit mystischer Kraft pulsierte. Ich stellte verblüfft fest, daß es die selbe Energie war, die von den Nebeln ausging. Von den Nebeln um Avalon. Und da realisierte ich auch, daß das einzige Schwert, was ich mit Avalon verbinden konnte, nur eines sein konnte. Das Schwert der Legende, die Klinge der großen Könige und Führer, die Waffe des legendären Artus Pendragon, Bruder von Morgaine. Excalibur.

„Fürchtet Euch nicht. Ich spüre auch Ihr habt Fragen aber seit gewiß, daß genauso wie bei der Lady Serenity und der Prinzessin Rhea, auch dies Euer ist durch Geburtsrecht. Ja, es ist richtig, daß Artus einst diese heilige Klinge führte und sie seitdem mit der Familie des Pendragon verbunden ist, wartend darauf, daß eines Tages erneut ein Nachfahre käme, um das Schwert für sich zu beanspruchen." Morgaine lächelte geheimnisvoll und ich spürte ein Kribbeln meine Wirbelsäule herunterkriechen. „Durch einen ironischen Dreh des Schicksals, ist dies heute in mehr als einem Wege eingetreten."

„NANI?" kam es von Usa, Hotaru und mir im Chor. Morgaine lachte amüsiert. „Ihr seht, die Familie des Pendragon ist ein alter Clan des königlichen Hauses, der sich wie mein Zweig der Percyphers, noch lange vor dem Fall des Silberjahrtausend auf der Erde niedergelassen hatte. Deshalb konnte Artus Excalibur führen, weil auch in ihm Bruchstücke des königlichen Blutes von Venus schlummerten. Und zu der zweiten Verbindung... Nun, wir haben euch von Anfang an, seit eurer Geburt, beobachtet, so wie viele der alten Reiche, denn ihr wart und seid unsere Hoffnung auf neuen Glanz. Es scheint, daß Eure menschliche Familie ebenfalls entfernte Verwandte des Geschlechts meines Bruders waren. Ein interessanter Zufall, muß ich sagen, der aber nichts daran ändert, daß Excalibur Eure Klinge ist, Prinzessin Aishar."

Wenn Yisa das hier sehen könnte, sie wäre so stolz... Bei dem Gedanken an meine Schwester fühlte ich mein Selbstvertrauen zurückkehren. Ich war eine Senshi, im Moment eine der Stärksten. Wenn es nötig war mystische Schwerter zu beherrschen, dann würde ich es tun. Wir hatten meiner Mutter versprochen, daß wir die Zukunft, die uns prophezeit wurde, mit allen Mitteln verteidigen würden. Ein Grinsen kehrte in mein Gesicht zurück. „Was, muß ich es nicht aus irgendeinem Fels ziehen, um mich seiner würdig zu erweisen?" Morgaine blinzelte, überrascht über den Stimmungswechsel und Hotaru kicherte leise. Die Priesterin zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es mir entgegen. „Nein, denn es ist Euers durch..."

„Geburtsrecht, blah, blah, ich weiß. Gebt schon her." Selbstbewußt nahm ich die heilige Klinge entgegen und im nächsten Moment dachte ich, ich würde platzen vor roher, gebündelter Energie. Allein die Berührung des Griffes sandte Wellen von kaum kontrollierbarer Kraft und Stärke durch meinen Körper. „Excalibur, das Schwert des Schutzes. Möge seine Kraft Euch immer beistehen, Lady Aishar."

Die Schwertklinge funkelte mit magischer Energie, eingehüllt in einen feurigen, goldenen Glanz. Nach einiger Zeit verblaßte dieser langsam... Nein, es schien, als ob er eins mit dem Schwert werden würde, eins mit der Klinge. Und als die Manaaura vollkommen verschwunden war, hinterließ sie eine pure goldene Klinge, das Symbol der Venus auf dem Schwertgriff eingraviert. Testweise schwang ich Excalibur einige Male durch die Luft und die heilige Klinge kreierte eine wunderschöne, wenn auch scharfe und für seine Gegner tödliche Melodie, die die Luft selbst förmlich zu teilen schien mit ihrer Klarheit. Es war fast so, als ob das Schwert singen würde. Ich hielt eine Waffe in Händen, die in meinen Händen Potential hatte ganze Heere mit einem Streich zu vernichten. Und das machte mir wieder etwas Angst. Ich hatte immer versucht zu verstehen wie Saturn sich fühlte, wenn sie die Silence Glaive benutzte, diese rohe, gewaltige Kraft. Ich verstand endlich, verstand endlich welche Verantwortung ich in Händen hielt. Und es ängstigte mich noch mehr.

(Libra)

Meine Gedanken waren ein Scherbenhaufen. Ich wußte nicht mehr, was ich denken oder glauben sollte. Noch nie hatte ich meine eigene Existenz so in Frage gestellt aber als ich zusah wie sich die Szene vor mir weiterentfaltete, da fragte ich mich bitter, wo mein Platz in all dem war. Die Vergabe der heiligen Schätze störte mich nicht weiter, denn ich wußte, daß jedes Stück gleich stark und wichtig war, also machte ich mir keine Sorgen darum wegen Excalibur nicht mehr mit Venus mithalten zu können – immerhin hatte ich ja immer noch meine Wings of Justice, wie meine Zwillingskatanas genannt wurden. Nein, das störte mich nicht. Was mich jedoch aus der Bahn warf, war, daß meine süße, liebevolle Rhea eine Fee war. Ein Faktor, an den ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte, und auch das ganze Gerede über die Percypher-Linie konnte ich nicht zuordnen. Ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging und ich verstand nicht mehr was wahr und was falsch war... Oder war alles nur eine große Lüge? Es waren offensichtlich Lücken in meiner Erinnerungen, Lücken, die mir Rhea vielleicht für immer unerreichbar machen konnten... Wenn sie das nicht schon war. Venus eine Elfe, Rhea eine Fee, es war alles so perfekt, so hervorragend durchgeplant und plötzlich kam ich mir ausgeschlossen vor, wie ein Puzzleteil, das nicht mehr länger in das Puzzle paßte. Venus hatte diesen Platz eingenommen.

_Gibst du schon so schnell auf?_ Ich wußte nicht, ob die Stimme meinem Gewissen gehörte oder ich sie mir einfach nur einbildete. Doch es war jedesmal so. Ich konnte einfach nicht loslassen und ich wollte auch nicht. Sie so zusammenzusehen, es schmerzte. Das Kind war ein tödlicher Stich ins Herz gewesen, denn ich wußte, daß meine Chancen praktisch auf Null gesunken waren. Was konnte ich schon tun? Wo paßte ich hinein? Wo war meine Chance in dieser perfekten Beziehung? Eine Beziehung, die einmal die von Rhea und mir gewesen war. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Es fühlte sich an, als ob das Schicksal mir eine Ohrfeige verpaßt hätte und mich jetzt auslachte. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach zurück? Warum konnte nicht einfach alles wieder so sein wie es früher einmal war?

Mehr aus Instinkt reagierte ich, als etwas auf mich zuflog. Ich hätte mich selbst verfluchen können. So sehr abgelenkt von meinen Gedanken und ertrinkend in Selbstmitleid hatte ich gar nicht mitbekommen, was um mich herum geschah, bis sich der lange braunrote Stab in meiner Hand befand und eine erschlagende Welle von starkem Mana durch mich hindurchströmte. Die Spitze des Stabes war ein fünfzackiger Senshistern mit dem Zeichen der Waage in Kobaltblau darauf.

„Der Stab der Könige. Das Symbol der Führung, des Ausdrucks von Würde und Führungsqualitäten. Dieser hier wurde oft benutzt, wenn auch selten erwähnt. Doch letztendlich ist er rechtskräftig Euer." Für einige Augenblicke starrte ich den Stab in meinen Händen an. Ein kaltes Feuer schien darin zu brennen, darauf wartend freigesetzt zu werden. Ich war an Macht und Verantwortung gewöhnt, jedoch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum ich gerade ein Symbol der Führung bekam. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, daß der Stab mit mir verbunden war, das spürte ich in jeder Faser meines Körpers. „Würde er nicht viel besser sein in den Händen von Lady Serenity. Immerhin ist sie es, die in der Zukunft diese Welt regieren wird." Selbst Saturn und sogar Venus hätten mehr recht das hier zu tragen. Ich war eine gute und stolze Kriegerin aber sah ich mich nicht sehr wie eine Führerin. Davon abgesehen hatte ich gar nichts, was ich führen konnte. Meine Rangordnung unter den anderen Senshi war eh schon sehr niedrig, da sie mir nicht vertrauten – was ich ihnen nicht wirklich verübeln konnte.

Morgaine nickte. „Das ist richtig. Doch auch Ihr seid seiner würdig, sogar mehr als das. Ihr, Prinzessin Libra, seid die letzte Überlebende der alten Generation, die einzige Senshi und Prinzessin, die noch stolz die volle Kraft ihrer Ahnen in sich trägt. Um so mehr ist der Stab der Könige Euer. Fragt nicht weiter, denn ihr werdet wissen, wenn es an der Zeit ist ihn einzusetzen." Widerwillig nickte ich, noch nicht ganz überzeugt aber das Beispiel der anderen Drei hatte mir gezeigt wie sinnlos es war mit der Hohepriesterin zu streiten.

Mit einer Handbewegung schloß sich die Truhe wieder und Morgaine bedachte uns alle mit einem langen Blick. „Das ist alles, was ich euch geben kann, um die vor euch liegende Aufgabe zu meistern. Doch eines muß ich von euch fragen, eines müßt ihr mir versprechen. Nämlich, daß ihr immer, was auch geschehen wird, zusammenbleibt. Euer Schicksal ist eng miteinander verbunden. Achtet aufeinander, denn es könnte unser aller Existenz retten." Na toll. Ich hatte ja definitiv nichts gegen Rhea und Lady Serenity konnte ich auch ertragen aber Venus und damit auch noch Venus und Saturn zusammen. Das konnte echt lustig werden.

Als wir kurz darauf den Raum wieder verließen – erstaunte Reaktionen von den anderem Senshi hervorrufend –, beobachtete ich mit steigendem Neid und hochschlagender Eifersucht wie Venus und Rhea miteinander umgingen, ihre Späße mit dem Baby trieben und eine Glückseeligkeit ausstrahlten, die mich schon nahezu krank machte. Und ich schwor mir, daß ich alles tun würde, um meine Rhea wiederzubekommen. Was auch immer sie jetzt war, sie war immer noch die einzige Person, die ich liebte, und ich würde sie unter keinen Umständen jemals aufgeben. Das hatte ich Lady Serenity bereits gesagt und ich hatte es auch klar gegenüber Venus gemacht. Am Ende würde sie mir gehören, so gering meine Chancen auch waren.

Eine Stunde später (Morgaine)

Der Wind wehte eine leichte Brise, die schnell stärker wurde. Er trug eine Botschaft, eine Ankündigung eines langen, harten Krieges, so wie er von Anbeginn prophezeit wurde. Allein für diesen Augenblick war jede Priesterin Avalons trainiert worden und vielleicht war es Zufall, vielleicht auch Schicksal – wie so vieles im Moment, eingeschlossen dem Grund des nahen Krieges –, daß ich es war, die diese Zeit miterlebte. Ich wünschte tief in meinem Herzen, als ich die beiden Boote in den Nebeln um die Insel verschwinden sah, daß ihnen diese schreckliche Vorherbestimmung erspart bliebe, doch gab es wohl keinen Weg drum herum. Ich hatte getan, was ich konnte.

Mein Gewand wehte im Wind, als ich mich umdrehte und gezielten Schrittes zu einem abgelegten Tempel auf der Insel ging, der vollkommen allein und unberührt schon seit Anbeginn existierte. Nur die Hohepriesterinnen hatten dort Zutritt und als ich die heiligen Hallen betrat, fühlte ich wie das reine Licht dieses Ortes mich umgab. Es war, als ob ich in Wasser schwamm. Klarem, reinem Wasser. Mein Gewand löste sich auf und ich trat in die Mitte des ansonsten vollkommen leeren Tempels in dem Zustand, in dem wir alle einst auf die Welt gekommen waren. Rein und unschuldig. Dieser Zustand war kaum auszuhalten für einen Menschen, der schon soviel Leid gesehen und erlebt hatte wie ich, doch für einige Zeit würde es reichen.

Das Symbol meiner Macht strahlte und stellte die Brücke her. Die Brücke war natürlich nur eine Illusion des Geistes, ein Anhaltspunkt sich zu orientieren. Meine Füße berührten den imaginären Boden der weißen Brücke, alles um mich herum hatte sich in die Szenerie eines friedlichen Parks verwandelt und mir gegenüber stand ein junges Mädchen, achtzehn Erdenjahre vielleicht, obwohl sie viel älter und reifer wirkte. Rote Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern den Rücken hinunter und auch sie trug nichts außer der Haut, mit der sie geboren wurde.

„Es ist vollbracht. Sie sind auf dem Weg zurück und so gut vorbereitet, wie es in meiner Macht lag." Das Mädchen nickte. „Sehr gut. Schämt Euch nicht für Eure Unfähigkeit mehr zu tun, Morgaine. Wir wußten alle, dieser Tag würde kommen. Ich habe diesen Posten selber nur vollends ausgeführt, damit wir bereit sein würden." Ich senkte den Blick. „Gibt es denn nichts, was wir mehr tun können, Oh Avatar?" Das Mädchen schüttelte traurig den Kopf mit einem mißbilligenden Ausdruck in den Augen. „Euer Part ist erfüllt, nun liegt es an uns ihnen Hilfestellung zu leisten so gut wir können, Euer Reich ist nicht für den Kampf geschaffen. Und nennt mich nicht Avatar oder Göttin oder was auch immer. Ihr wißt, wie sehr ich das nicht leiden kann."

Ich mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war ein gezwungenes Lächeln aber mehr konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht zustandebringen. „Eine von königlichem Blute, ein Paar auf ewig verbunden durch harte Prüfungen und eine Trumpfkarte, die vier Fäden des Schicksals sollen sie bilden und über das unser aller entscheiden", rezitierte ich die alte Prophezeiung und sah auf zu dem anderen Mädchen. „Glaubt Ihr, daß es richtig war?"

„Sie mit bei ihnen zu lassen? Ja, wenn nicht, hätten wir unser Schicksal schon besiegelt. Wir müssen vertrauen haben." Es war ein Risiko SIE dazubelassen. Ich hätte alles aufklären können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, doch das hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. SIE mußte ihre wahre Bestimmung selber lernen, SIE war die Trumpfkarte. Die Frage blieb nur: Für wen?

„Der Feind hat Spione ausgesandt, sie sammeln ihre Truppen aber habt keine Angst, meine Leute werden sich darum kümmern und ich stehe selber auf dem Sprung in Eure Welt. So sehr ich es wünsche, mehr als diese Linie können wir nicht schützen. Aber solange die unsere sicher ist, besteht Hoffnung. Betet für uns, Lady Morgaine, das ist das Einzige, was Ihr noch tun könnt."

„Das werde ich. Und... Viel Glück, Hikaru."

Und dann wurde die grenzenloses Reinheit dieser höchsten spirituellen Ebene endgültig zu viel und wie eine Seifenblase zerplatze die Umgebung um mich herum und hinterließ nur den leeren Tempel und den weißen Marmor, auf dem ich stand. Die Robe wieder an ihrem Platz drehte ich mich um und verließ den Ort. Wie sie schon sagte. Ich hatte alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand. Möge die Göttin sie beschützen, denn sie waren unsere einzige Hoffnung.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Planning

Jenseits von Zeit und Raum, jenseits von Schicksals und Existenz (Kaiserin)

„Alles ist, wie Ihr es wolltet, Ohi-sama (Kaiserin). Doch ich rate noch einmal zur Vorsicht. Die Kräfte der Senshi sind über das hinausgestiegen, was selbst wir erwatet hatten. Es wäre töricht vorschnell zu handeln. Außerdem habe ich beunruhigende Berichte meiner Spione aufgefangen, daß offenbar unvorhergesehene Kräfte begonnen haben sich zu sammeln. Diese Linie hat mehr Verteidiger als uns lieb sein kann."

An'ya schnaubte. „Pah, ihr beide seid einfach nur zu schwach eure Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich hatte keine Probleme mit den Verteidigern meiner Linie." Arora sagte nichts, da sie genau wußte wie wenig Chancen die anderen Schamanin gegen die Senshi der Originallinie hätte. Nayaru funkelte An'ya böse an. „Ja, sicher. Als ob die auch viel Widerstand haben leisten können. Ich habe es konstant mit zwei Sternschnuppen und mehreren Sternenkindern zu tun. Dagegen ist dein Erfolg lachhaft." Die beiden so vollkommen unterschiedlichen Frauen waren bald in ein hitziges Wortgefecht vertieft, während Arora nur ausdruckslos daneben stand.

Sie sah zu mir auf und ich wußte ganz genau, was in ihr vorging und wo ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen hinführten. Sie mochte es nicht im Dunkeln belassen zu werden und keine Kontrolle über den Verlauf der Dinge zu haben. Doch noch war es zu früh. Wenn wir erreichen wollten, was wir über Jahre hinweg vorbereitet hatten, dann mußte jede von ihnen ihre Aufgabe erfüllen. Jede.

„Genug!" Ich hob nie meine Stimme. Es war mehr ein Wispern, doch das allein brachte die zankenden Untertanen augenblicklich zur Aufmerksamkeit. „Ihr alle wißt, was zu tun ist. Die Wächter werden es sich nicht nehmen lassen, nun da alle Senshi im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte sind, sich direkt an die Front zu begeben. Genau wie wir es wollten. Ihr wurdet alle auf diesen Augenblick trainiert." Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit der Zwielichtschamanin zu. „Ich stimme mit deiner Vorsicht überein, Arora, aber wage nicht noch einmal einen solchen Fehler wie mit dem Chaosgeist zu machen, denn das wäre dein letzter." Sie nickte augenblicklich, ein Aufflackern von Angst in ihrer Aura. „Gut."

Mit einer Handbewegung entließ ich die anderen beiden und wartete auf die unabwendbare Frage. „Was ist mit Libra, Ohi-sama? Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, warum ihr dieses Risiko eingeht. Sie ist stark und ich sehe keinen großen Fortschritt darin die beiden anderen Sternschnuppen auseinanderzubringen." Sie schaute etwas zögerlich zu mir auf und wagte nicht noch weiter zu fragen. „Oh, keine Sorge. Ich habe genug Kontrolle über sie und ihr Zorn wird helfen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Ich habe sehr viel Energie in ihr Training gesteckt, sie wird ihren Part erfüllen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Gib dich damit zufrieden, Arora, denn es ist das Einzigste, was ich dir sagen werde. Bald wird unser Traum wahr werden und sie wird nicht mal wissen, daß sie dazu beigetragen hat." Arora verbeugte sich. „Wie Ihr meint, Euer Hoheit. Ich kehre nun zurück zu meinen Aufgaben. Die Sammlung dieser neuen Kräfte beunruhigt mich." In einem Lichtblitz war sie verschwunden und ich war allein.

Allein. Bald würde ich nicht mehr allein sein. Mein Traum würde wahr werden und alles würde einen ganz neuen Anfang nehmen. Zu lange hatte ich darauf gewartet, um es mir jetzt noch nehmen zu lassen, zu lange.

Nahe Tokyo Bay, Japan, eine gute Woche später (Setsuna)

Die einst bildhübsche Szenerie grüßte mich schon von weitem. Auch wenn offensichtlich einiges an Magie geflossen war, um den Strand wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand zu versetzen, sah man doch hier und da noch einige Zeichen des Kampfes mit dem Tentakelmonster. Es beunruhigte mich ein wenig zu was Minako und Hotaru mittlerweile alles fähig waren. Soviel war passiert, daß ich nicht vorausgesehen hatte, nicht voraussehen konnte. Zu einem gewissen Grad fühlte ich mich hilflos, denn dieses Mal hatte ich nicht ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle über die Situation, konnte nicht abschätzen, wohin was führte. Dies war nicht mein Aufgabengebiet. Es war ihres, das der ehemaligen Oppositio Senshi.

Ich blieb stehen und berührte kurz meine Henshinbrosche. Purpurnes Licht umhüllte mich und kurz darauf war ich Star Sailorpluto. Zwei Schattenumbras wie die Schicksalswächter sie nannten hatten meinen Weg gekreuzt und glaubten wirklich mich aufhalten zu können. Arme Kreaturen. Offensichtlich waren sie hier zum ausspionieren aber Youmas oder andere Untertanen waren nie bekannt für ihre überragende Intelligenz. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach zu selbstbewußt für ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden. Nun, sie würden es bald herausfinden.

Ich wirbelte meinen Time Staff herum und richtete diesen auf die beiden Kreaturen. „Dead Scream", sagte ich in normalem Ton. Das Resultat war ein gigantischer Wirbelwind aus purpurner Energie, der die beiden Umbras wie Blätter im Wind von den Beinen fegte und innerhalb von Momenten aufsaugte. Nach ein paar Sekunden ebbte der Sturm ab und man konnte erkennen, daß einiges an Sand aufgewirbelt wurde. Aber das war eigentlich nichts im Vergleich dazu, wenn ich genausoviel Kraft hinter die Worte gelegt hätte wie die anderen Senshi bei ihren Attacken. Es gab einen Grund, warum man einen Dead Scream normalerweise flüsterte. Das Resultat eines tatsächlichen Schreis war... Nun ja, sagen wir nicht gerade schön.

Fünf Minuten später hatte ich den Rest des Weges zurückgelegt und stand an der Vordertür der wahrhaft monströsen – für die Verhältnisse von High School Mädchen – Strandvilla. Es war ein Glück – nein, Glück war wahrlich das falsche Wort in unserer Situation –, daß die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen genau in die Periode NACH den letzten Examen fiel. Morgen würde die Vergabe der Zeugnisse sein und dann waren Ferien, Rei hatte ihren Abschluß schon etwas länger in der Tasche und Haruka und Michiru hatten Semesterferien, nachdem sie wieder angefangen hatten etwas für ihre Bildung zu tun – gut für sie. Das soziale Leben war für die Senshi ziemlich ins Hintertreffen gelangt und es war nur den rapide wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen ihrer vergangen Leben zu verdanken, daß sie in der Schule relativ locker mithalten konnten. Immerhin war das Meiste des Schulstoffs hier mehr oder weniger Grundlage des ersten Schuljahrs im Silberjahrtausend. Keine größere Herausforderung also mehr. Ich wette, Usagi-hime hätte das schon früher gebrauchen können. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln klingelte ich und kurz darauf öffnete Momoko oder Engel Peach mir die Tür.

„Du bist spät, Pluto." Ich lachte aber es war ein wenig bitter wie ich feststellte. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn mir die beiden vorwitzigen Spione da unten über den Weg laufen, ohne daß ich es voraussehen konnte." Momoko verzog nachdenklich ihre Stirn, eine Geste, die ihr gar nicht so recht stand. Schließlich nickte sie, offensichtlich erkennend, daß es nicht viel dazu zu sagen gab. Eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht darüber reden. Eine Pluto mit unzuverlässigem Zeitblick war keine angenehme Zeitgenossin und genau das traf im Moment zu.

Momoko führte mich nicht wie man erwarten sollte in den großen Wohnraum, sondern zu einer massiven Stahltür, die etwas versteckt war in einem abgelegenem Flügel. Nachdem sie einen Code in das Schaltfeld neben der Tür eingegeben hatte, enthüllte diese eine Treppe, die nach unten führte. Die Form war relativ rauh und ungleichmäßig aber wir hatten nicht viel Zeit gehabt für eine Arbeit, für die normale Bauarbeiter Monate, wenn nicht Jahre gebraucht hätten, hatten wir alles größtenteils mit einem großen Aufwand an Mana erreicht. Am Ende der Treppe würde die neue Zentrale sein, die wir allgemein beschlossen hatten hierhin zu verlegen, direkt eingebaut in die hohen Klippen, ohne diese wirklich zu schädigen. Darauf hatten Venus und Saturn besonders geachtet. Zumindest hatten wir jetzt kein Platzproblem für strategische Meetings wie dieses mehr. Es würde das Letzte für eine Weile sein, an dem wir alle teilnahmen.

(Luna)

Stolz sah ich mich wieder einmal um in der großen Höhle, die jetzt die neue Basis darstellte, nicht mehr nur ein simples Kommunikationscenter wie das unter der Spielhalle. Wir hatten alles rübergeschafft und erweitert. Die Idee war Ami gekommen, als wir das erste Mal alle bei Minako und Hotaru waren. Damals war das praktisch noch unmöglich gewesen aber jetzt wurde es langsam notwendig und durch Minako und Hotarus Erwachen zu ihrer wahren Herkunft wurde jetzt auch einiges mehr möglich. Nach einem Tag heftigen Manaufwand – Libra hatte widerwillig auch mitgeholfen – entstand die Höhle, die von Pallas spontan „Sailorcave" benannt wurde. Sie hatte eine – laut Juno krankhafte – Leidenschaft für amerikanische Anime und Manga dieses Jahrhunderts entwickelt...

Einige hatten es zuerst für zu aufwendig empfunden und eine Verschwendung der Fähigkeiten, die momentan anders genutzt werden sollten. Die Senshi waren in einige Handlanger der Schamanin Arora gelaufen und niemand war wirklich froh zu gehen und diese doch eigentlich so wichtige Linie, wie Sin und ihre Freunde immer wieder betonten, alleine zu lassen. Doch sahen wir alle die Notwendigkeit zuzuschlagen, so lange es noch möglich war, und Usagi bestand darauf, daß die Zurückbleibenden genügend geschützt waren, denn es war mehr als klar, daß alle Kernsenshi weg sein würden.

Ich schaute hinüber zu Diana, die in ein Gespräch mit Ceres verstrickt war. Des Öfteren hatte ich mich schon gefragt wie ihre Zukunft wohl aussah. Im Gegensatz zu Usa-chan sprach sie kaum über irgend etwas außer ein paar Anekdoten über unsere zukünftigen Ichs. War da jemand in ihrem Leben oder war sie immer noch zu haben? Mau war meines Wissens nach zerstört und Artemis und ich die letzten Überlebenden. Oder waren da noch mehr Mau-Katzen in der Zukunft? Für Diana würde es mich freuen. Obwohl... sie konnte ihre menschliche Form relativ gut halten – fast schon besser als wir –, überhaupt waren sowohl Usa als auch Diana mittlerweile wesentlich erwachsener und eine ganze Ecke ernster, als man erwarten sollte. Sie mußten einige harte Zeiten in der Zukunft hinter sich gehabt haben, verloren aber nie ein Wort darüber. Ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben nachzuhaken.

Zurück zu Diana. Es schien offensichtlich, daß sie noch nicht vergeben war aber beschäftigte mich die Frage schon in welche Richtung ihre Interessen gingen. Die normale menschliche Gesellschaft hätte es wohl merkwürdig gefunden solche Sachen überhaupt offen zu bedenken aber unsere Rasse war da schon immer etwas freizügiger mit ihren Reizen. Und ich hatte Diana in der letzten Woche einige Male bei der lokalen weiblichen Bevölkerung _Eindruck_ schinden sehen. Es war nicht so, daß es mich störte – momentan schien ich eh umrundet zu sein von gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren –, ich wollte nur wissen, was genau meine Tochter im Sinn hatte. Welche Mutter möchte das schon nicht?

„Es ist ihr Leben und sie muß ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen." Ich zuckte zusammen beim Klang von Artemis' Stimme und als er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Nani? Wie hast du...?" Er schenkte mir eines seiner typischen Grinsen. „Das ist relativ offensichtlich, so wie du in ihre Richtung starrst." Ich fühlte Farbe in meine Backen steigen und schnaubte hörbar. „Darf sich eine Mutter nicht mal Gedanken machen?" Artemis nickte nur, urplötzlich ernst, was mich etwas aus dem Konzept brachte. „Hai. Du wirst sicher mal eine gute Mutter. Diana kommt sehr nach dir." Ich errötete erneut und schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. „Wenn man sie so flirten sieht, merkt man gleich, wessen Einfluß DAS ist." Artemis lachte verlegen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Treppe, als Setsuna – in Senshiform – und Momoko herunterkamen. Es war offensichtlich, daß die Senshi der Zeit in einigen Ärger gelaufen war, ansonsten wäre sie auf die Sekunde pünktlich gewesen, soviel hatten wir mittlerweile gelernt. Damit waren wir endlich alle zusammen und das Meeting konnte beginnen. Heute würden die verschiedenen Gruppen eingeteilt werden und die exakten Ziele zugeordnet.

(Anshar)

Ich hörte den Erklärungen meiner Schwester nur halb zu, als sie die genaue Umstände der verschiedenen Schicksalslinien erklärte, in die wir die Senshi verteilen würden. Über die Jahre des Aufstiegs der Schamaninnen und ihrer Kaiserin hatten wir mehre Linien entdeckt, die ihnen offenbar sehr wichtig waren. Es war ein Risiko alle Senshi abzuziehen aber eines war uns offensichtlich geworden. Diese spezifischen Linien dienten unserem Feind offenbar als Fixpunkt zur Kontrolle über das Schicksal, als Fokuspunkte ihrer Macht. Und diese Machtzentren mußten zerschmettert werden, koste es, was es wolle. Außerdem war diese Linie nicht im Geringsten schutzlos ohne die Kernsenshi. Es gab genug Verteidiger in und außerhalb Tokyo, ganz zu schweigen von der stets greifbaren Unterstützung des Engelreiches auf Venus.

„Wir werden uns in zwei größere und zwei kleinere Gruppen aufteilen. Jede von ihnen wird mindestens einen von uns Wächtern dabei haben", erklärte Sin den versammelten Senshi und Helfern – bestimmt um die zwei Dutzend mittlerweile. Die zwei größeren Gruppen würden sich direkt um die von den Schamanen An'ya und Nayaru kontrollierten Realitäten kümmern. Ich warf einen Blick in die Richtung, wo Usa und Helios saßen. Der Priester hatte mich überrascht, als er mich darum gebeten hatte mit Usas Gruppe zu gehen und auf sie achtzugeben. Wir waren vielleicht nicht die besten Freunde aber ich respektierte ihn dafür, was er für „seine Jungfrau" tat. Die Bitte kam unerwartet und ich war erst nicht sicher gewesen wie ich reagieren sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen selber zu gehen und dann hätte ich sie willentlich der Obhut meiner Schwester überlassen. Doch offensichtlich hatten beide ausgemacht nicht zuviel zu riskieren. Es machte mich stolz, daß Usa so verantwortungsbewußt handelte – bedachte man ihre früheren Zeitreisen. Helios' Bitte konnte ich nicht ausschlagen, selbst wenn es schmerzen würde in ihrer Nähe zu sein und nichts tun zu dürfen. Irgendwas sagte mir, daß ich mit ihr gehen müßte, außerdem hatte der Priester vage Andeutungen in Hinsicht auf meine Träume gemacht. Ich mußte zugeben, ich war neugierig.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Widerstand in den von An'ya und Nayaru kontrollierten Realitäten, Sin-san?" wollte Serenity wissen. Sie trug Kampfkleidung zu diesem Meeting wie praktisch alle Anwesenden. Sin nickte zustimmend. „Hai, Serenity-sama. An'yas Kontrolle ist härter und es sind keine Senshi mehr vorhanden – zumindest soweit wir wissen. Doch gibt es einige Widerständler. Nayaru hat noch keine vollständige Kontrolle über ihre Realität. Kristall Tokyo steht noch und einige der Senshi, größtenteils ihre Kinder, leisten noch immer Widerstand."

Saturn legte nachdenklich ihre Stirn in Falten. „Kristall Tokyo, das heißt sie lassen sich auch in der Zukunft nieder?" Ich antwortete für meine Schwester. „Eingriffe in das Schicksal können von jedem Punkt der Zeit aus gestartet werden. Je nachdem, was sich direkt anbietet. Leider können wir diesen Punkt nicht einfach unterbrechen, warum auch immer. Das habe ich selber noch nicht herausgefunden aber es scheint, daß unsere Feinde eine gewisse Kontrolle über die spezifische Linie haben."

„In diesem Fall, denke ich, ist es das Beste, wenn Hotaru, Libra, Usa und ich uns um An'yas Linie kümmern. Von euren Beschreibungen macht euch diese am meisten Sorgen", erklärte Venus. Sin und ich nickten simultan. Wir hatten diese Variante auch schon in Erwägung gezogen. Die vier Senshi hatten darauf bestanden zusammenzubleiben, offenbar etwas, was Morgaine ihnen geraten hatte. Um so besser. Der Rest der Gruppe formte sich praktisch automatisch, da die Neo Senshi nicht von der Seite ihrer Prinzessin weichen würden und ich an das Versprechen gebunden war, daß ich Helios gegeben hatte.

„Gut, dann nehmen Mamo-chan und ich die Starlights und Pluto mit uns. So kreieren wir nicht mehr Paradoxe als nötig. Demo... Ich denke Healer sollte mit Mars' Gruppe gehen." Mars schoß einen Blick in Serenitys Richtung, ohne direkten Augenkontakt zu machen. Die Priesterin mochte es deutlich nicht, daß ihre Prinzessin – Königin – die Entscheidungen für sie traf. Sie schwieg aber und Healer gab beiden ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Die beiden kleineren Gruppen bildeten sich dementsprechend von alleine. Mars und Healer würden mit Nergal und Marduk zusammengehen und Merkur, Jupiter zusammen mit Uranus, Neptun, Nabu und Ishtar. Uranus gab zu Bedenken, daß das unbalanciert wäre aber ich beruhigte sie mit dem Wissen, daß sie genug Unterstützung finden würden, wo wir planten sie hinzuschicken. Ich lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Mars würde es definitiv von den Beinen fegen... Vielleicht konnten wir mehr als einer leidenden Seele auf diesem Weg helfen.

Nach einigen weiteren Erklärungen und genaueren Details zu den vor uns liegenden Aufgaben unsererseits begann der Raum sich zu leeren, bis nur noch Sin, ich und die anderen vier Wächter da waren. „Wir kreieren ein großes Durcheinander. Das ist dir klar, Onee-san, ja?" Sin lächelte reuevoll. „Nicht viel mehr, als sie es tun. Wir machen daraus nur ein _gutes_ Durcheinander... Hoffentlich." Nabu runzelte die Stirn und Marduk blickte finster drein. „Das werden wir, Sin. Das werden wir."

Chapter Twenty-eight: Painful emotions

(Yaten)

Die Sonne stand tief und wieder einmal konnte ich meinen Blick für einige Momente nicht abwenden von der schönen Szenerie vor mir. Chykuu war wahrlich ein schöner Planet, in vielerlei Hinsicht so sehr wie Kinmokusei... Es schmerzte immer noch daran zu denken und ich nahm an, daß dieses Gefühl wohl nie wirklich verschwinden würden. Zweimal hatten wir unseren Planeten verloren, dieses Mal endgültig. Und zweimal durch dieselbe Person, die immer noch da draußen irgendwo rumflog und ihrer – wirklichen – Arbeit nachging, weil sie eigentlich ja gar nicht viel dafür konnte. Eine traurige Ironie, an der nichts zu ändern war.

Ich fand Rei etwas weiter abseits hinter der Villa sitzend. Ihre Beine baumelten über den Rand der Klippe und sie starrte gedankenverloren auf den Ozean hinaus. Leise, vorsichtig sie nicht zu erschrecken, setzte ich mich neben die dunkelhaarige Priesterin und leistet ihr Gesellschaft bei ihren stummen Sinnieren, mir nur zu gut bewußt, was in ihren Gedanken war.

„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich sagen der Moment ist romantisch." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hontoo?" Sie grinste und nickte. Ich war froh, daß es ihr wieder einigermaßen besser ging. Ihre eigene Abschlußfeier und Zeugnisvergabe hatte Rei wieder etwas aus dem emotionalen Tief herausgeholt, in dem sie sich seit der Offenbarung ihrer Gefühle gegenüber Usagi befunden hatte. Als die Senshi von Avalon zurückgekehrt waren, hatte ich keine Erklärung gebraucht, um zu wissen, was vorgefallen war. Es war in ihr ganzes Gesicht und ihr Verhalten geschrieben. Die Shintopriesterin schien offener zu sein, wenn ich in der Nähe war, was mich selber fröhlich stimmte. Wir hatten ähnliche Probleme, was uns wohl anzog und ich hatte begonnen eine enge Freundschaft zu dem anderen Mädchen zu entwickeln und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, es könnte mehr werden. _Noch nicht. Sie braucht Zeit._

Ich stellte fest, daß Rei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas unter uns gerichtet hatte und als ich hinunter sah, entdeckte ich Hotaru mit ihrem Kind und Libra neben ihr sitzend – Minako war nirgendwo in Sicht. Meine Augen verengten sich. Ich hatte Minako nicht aufgegeben, damit diese kleine... „Sie reden nur, Yaten-kun." Überrascht schoß mein Kopf herum zu ihr. Wie konnte Rei so ruhig bleiben dabei? Gerade sie müßte doch ganz besonders wissen wie gefährlich so eine Situation war und... „Warum kann Liebe nicht einfach sein? Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben, nicht mehr. Warum gibt es immer wieder jemanden, der leiden muß?" Huh? Nande...? War ich im falschen Film. Das war keine Rei-Rede, kuso, daß war nicht einmal ihr Verhalten. Ich konnte nicht glauben, daß das im Moment so zerbrechliche, depressive Mädchen neben mir dieselbe temperamentvolle, leidenschaftliche Priesterin war, die ich kannte. Diese „Was für eine traurige Welt" Einstellung paßte einfach nicht zu ihr und ich wußte nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Erneut erhuschte ich einen Blick auf die Szene unter mir und was ich sah gefiel mir gar nicht, überhaupt nicht! Dieses Luder einer Senshi küßte Hotaru, meiner verlorenen Liebe Sternschnuppe und sie ließ es sich gefallen! Zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick. Wütend sprang ich auf, bereits bereit mich mal persönlich mit dieser hochnäsigen Zodiac zu unterhalten aber Rei hielt mich am Arm fest und zog mich wieder runter, was mich vollkommen verblüffte. „Laß sie in Ruhe, Yaten. Das ist nicht deine Sache." Ich strich mit einer Hand durch mein Haar und glättete meinen Zopf, der sich beinah aufgelöst hätte, und schenkte Rei einen verwirrten Blick. „Was ist mit diesen Stimmungsschwankungen?" Sie seufzte, gab mir aber keine Antwort. Statt dessen warf sie sich urplötzlich vorwärts und vergrub ihre Gesicht ohne Vorwarnung in meiner Brust. Ich blinzelte überrascht aber meine Arme kamen augenblicklich um ihre kleinere Form herum. „Halt mich", flüsterte sie nur und ich hatte keine Absicht ihrer Bitte nicht nachzukommen. Offenbar saß der Schmerz doch immer noch tiefer, als ich angenommen hatte.

Ich hielt sie weiter fest, mir nur zu sehr im Klarem darüber, wie wichtig es war, alles mal rauszulassen, und beobachtete weiter wie Libra unten aufstand und bitter davon trottete. Hotaru sah ihr nachdenklich und ein wenig traurig nach, ein Hauch von Mitleid in ihrem Gesicht vermischt mit ansteigender Verwirrung. Ich konnte das Mitleid teilen, im gewissen Sinne hatte Rei mit ihren Worten recht. Es gab immer jemanden in den Wirrspielen der Liebe, der leiden mußte.

Ein leichtes Aufblitzen zu meiner rechten signalisierte, daß Minako offensichtlich sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, was mit ihrer Gefährtin geschehen war, und in diesem Augenblick schoß sie schnurstracks die Klippe hinunter, ihre Elfenflügel glitzerten gegen die untergehenden Sonne...

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und widmete meiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder Rei bevor meine eigenen Gefühle mich einholen konnten. Wir hatten bereits genug emotionales Chaos, es wurde wirklich Zeit, daß wir einige Zeit getrennte Wege gingen, damit jeder seine Gefühle mal ordnen konnte.

(Libra)

Einsam und alleine mit meinen Gedanken lief ich am Strand entlang und beobachtete abwesend wie das Wasser kleine Wellen schlug. Eine neue Welt... Nun ja, praktisch dieselbe Welt aber doch ganz anders in Zeit, Verlauf und Umstände. War ich auch aus so einer Welt? Der Gedanke hatte sich einige Male bei mir aufgedrängt, doch hatte ich ihn immer wieder verworfen. Und wenn ja, warum war ich hier und änderte das etwas an meinen Gefühlen für Rhea? Die erste Frage konnte ich nicht beantworten, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, daß mehrere Personen um mich herum zumindest stückweise über mein wahres Dasein Bescheid wußten. Doch, ob ich Rhea deshalb weniger liebte? Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Nie. Es war inbegriffen in unserem Bund, daß ich nie aufhören konnte und würde. Einmal geformt, gab es kein Zurück. Genauso wie für Venus... Doch sie hatte einen beidseitig funktionierenden Bund, ich nicht. Kuso.

Da war sie. Ich stoppte abrupt, als ich Rhea alleine im Sand sitzen sah, ihr neugeborenes Baby im Schoß. Ich konnte nicht genau feststellen, ob sie meditierte oder sich einfach nur entspannte. Schwer war es für mich geworden sie zu verstehen, diese Rhea, doch ich versuchte mein Bestes. Ihre Enthüllungen von Feenblute zu sein half dabei nicht gerade, sondern trug nur zu meiner allgemeinen Verwirrung bei. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte ich mich neben sie, sorgfältig darauf achtend nicht automatisch zu nahe zu rücken.

Sie schien nicht überrascht über meine Anwesenheit. Im Gegenteil, eher ruhiger und gelassener als bei unserem ersten alleinigen Zusammentreffen hier, wo ich ihre Erinnerungen versuchte wiederzuerwecken. Das, wie ich mittlerweile realisiert hatte, war ein Fehler gewesen, zu direkt und drängend. Diese Rhea war anders als die, die ich kannte, und sie würde vielleicht nie die meine sein... „Du warst niemals eine Fee in meiner Zeit." Rhea nickte verstehend. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich kann es mir nicht anders vorstellen, als daß die Rhea, die du kennst, eine frühere Inkarnation von mir war. Die Senshi des Saturns wird... wurde am Ende jedes Zyklus wiedergeboren. Du hast wahrscheinlich meine erste Inkarnation getroffen."

Für einige Momente dachte ich darüber nach. Ihre Worte machten Sinn und das würde auch ihre Vermischung mit der Feenlinie erklären. „Trotzdem ändert das nichts an meinen Gefühlen. Unsere Kristalle sollten für immer verbunden sein." Rhea lächelte reumütig. „Ich weiß und es tut mir Leid, doch..." Sie sah hinunter auf ihr Kind – ihres und Venus' Kind – und ich verstand augenblicklich, was sie meinte.

Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich gebe dich nicht auf", stellte ich mit absoluter Bestimmtheit klar. Kaum merklich lehnte ich mich vor. Meine Finger zitterten und ich sah wie ihre Augen meine Bewegungen aufmerksam und wach verfolgten. Sie machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. Und dann fanden meine Lippen die ihrigen und für einen winzigen Augenblick im großen Verlauf der Zeit war alles in Ordnung. Ich war da, wo ich hingehörte.

Doch leider merkte ich schmerzlich schnell, daß Rhea den Kuß nicht erwiderte, nicht so wie ich erhofft hatte und fragend zog ich zurück, um in ihre Augen zu sehen. Der kleine Hoffnungsfunke, der sich aufgebaut hatte, erlosch augenblicklich. „Und ich mag dich vielleicht einmal geliebt haben." Ihre Worte stachen tief in mein Herz. Nicht so sehr die Zurückweisung darin, sondern daran, daß sie immer noch zweifelte. Wie konnte sie? Nach allem, was ich ihr gegeben, nach allem, was ich versucht hatte? Die schreckliche Leere, die begonnen hatte mein Herz einzunehmen, füllte sich mit Wut und Verärgerung und ich tat etwas, was ich nie geglaubt hatte zu tun und nie gehofft hatte tun zu müssen.

Rhea zuckte leicht zurück unter dem nicht gerade harten aber emotionsgeladenen Schlag meiner flachen Hand, als ich aufsprang und auf sie hinunterblickte. „Ist das alles? Bedeutete es dir überhaupt nichts mehr, was wir gehabt haben? Wie kannst du immer noch daran zweifeln? Habe ich nicht alles getan, um dir zu beweisen, wie ich empfinde und daß es wahr ist? Ich weiß langsam wirklich nicht mehr, ob ich noch dasselbe Mädchen vor mir habe, an das ich mein Herz, meine Seele und alles, was mich ausmacht, verschenkt habe. Für alle EWIGKEIT!"

Zornig drehte ich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte davon. Bitternis und Schmerz ersetzten die Wut langsam und ich fragte mich, ob ich sie mit diesem Ausbruch wahrlich verloren hatte. _Es ist alles die Schuld dieser dummen Feen._ Ja, wenn sie nie als Hohe Fee wiedergeboren worden wäre, dann wäre alles anders. Oder versuchte ich nur mir das einzureden. Ich wußte es nicht und das frustrierte mich um so mehr. Alles, was ich wußte, war, daß Rhea MEINE Sternschnuppe war, sie mit einer anderen verbunden war und ich ALLES tun würde, um sie zurückzugewinnen. Ich wollte keiner Senshi hier etwas böses aber wenn es ist nicht anders ging, würde ich auch bis zum äußersten gehen. Falls es das war, was mir meine Rhea zurückbringen würde. Falls...

In einer engen Gasse irgendwo in Tokyo (Hikaru)

Wenn es nicht selber aus einer vollkommen anderen Dimension kommen würde, das Wesen, das leise und unbeweglich in der engen Gasse das Geschäft auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite beobachtete, wäre sicherlich komplett geschockt gewesen, als ich aus dem hinter mir dematerialisierenden Portal trat. So starrte der Youma nur neugierig und blinzelte verwunderte auf das für ihn sicherlich ziemlich lächerlich wirkende, rothaarige Erdenmädchen.

„Nande? Ist irgendwas nicht..." Ich berührte mein Haar und hielt mich gerade noch vom Fluchen ab. Interdimensionale Portale brachten stets mein Haar durcheinander. Andererseits sollte ich froh sein, daß es nicht mehr durcheinander gebracht hatte. Die Barriere, die die Wächter aufgebaut hatten war... anstrengend zu überwinden. Und alles andere außer mir würde extreme Probleme haben – was natürlich grundlegend gut war. Einige Sekunden fummelte ich damit herum, bis ich es – mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe – wieder in meinem typischen Pferdeschwanz hatte. Ein Gefühl wachsender Ungeduld erinnerte mich wieder daran, daß ich nicht alleine in der Gasse war.

Das Wesen, nicht gerade ein Augenschmaus aber verglichen mit dem, was dir in regelmäßigen zehn Minutenabständen im Wald des Schweigens über den Weg lief... Kein Vergleich. Genervt funkelte ich das Wesen an. „Was? Kann ein Mädchen nicht mal in Ruhe ihre Frisur ordnen. Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ, der es auf Aussehen ankommen läßt." Das war eher das Gebiet meiner Gefährtin. „Aber mein Pferdeschwanz muß sein." Das Wesen blinzelte erneut, deutlich verwirrt über das merkwürdige menschliche Wesen vor ihm. Meine Augen verengten sich jäh und ich wurde ernst. „Geh nun oder ich bin gezwungen dich zu entfernen. Das ist meine einzige Warnung."

Der Youma lachte – nun ja, es klang mehr nach einem tiefen Beben aus dem hintersten Teile seiner Kehle – und schaute mich mitleidig an. „Und warum sollte ich das tun, Erdenmädchen?" Dachte ich es mir doch. Die waren alle gleich. Viel Muskeln, viel schwarze Energie, kein Hirn. Sie verstanden nur eine Sprache. Die harte Sprache.

Ohne zu antworten ging ich an ihm vorbei, während in meiner ausgestreckten rechten Hand ein wachsender kleiner Ball aus roter Energie entstand, kleine Blitze zuckten um ihn herum in einer Mischung aus hochkonzentriertem Ki und Mana. Die Augen des Wesen weiteten sich. „Ich hab dich gewarnt." Im Vorbeigehen warf ich den Energieball halbherzig auf den feindlichen Spion, der seine Informationen mit einem auf seinen Lippen sterbenden Schrei mit ins Grab nahm. (ADA: Autsch, das war gemein, ich weiß... J)

Zufrieden mit der erledigten Arbeit verließ ich die Gasse und bewegte mich zielsicher auf die beiden Personen vor dem Geschäft zu. Ein junger Mann in relativ verhüllender Kleidung, in der man ihn glatt für einen Zauberer halten konnte – was der Wahrheit recht nahe kam –, und eine erschlagend bezaubernde junge Frau mit einer natürlichen Schattierung blauer Haare waren in ein angeregte, offenbar im Moment recht erheiternde Diskussion verstrickt.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, ihr hattet vor den Youma in der Gasse hinter euch dort einfach zu ignorieren, obwohl ihr ihn meilenweit hättet spüren sollen." Das Mädchen fuhr herum, ihre Überraschung verwandelte sich schnell in eine von wonniger Freude. Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte kurz darauf ihr Gesicht. „Wieso, ich wußte doch, daß du da bist, also warum sich sorgen?" Und ich wußte, daß sie nur versuchte ihren eigenen Fehler zu verbergen, aber das kratzte mich nicht. „Aber sicher. Was immer du sagst, Mi-chan."

Mein Körper zitterte leicht, als ich mich auf meine Zehnspitzend beugte und ihr einen federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen gab. Umis Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und für einen Moment ließ ich meinen Körper entspannen und versank in dem vertrauten Gefühl von Sicherheit und Liebe meiner Gefährtin. Es war schon viel zu lange her für meinen Geschmack. „Ich hab dich vermißt, Anata."

„Hai. Es wurde langsam langweilig ohne dich, Megumi-chan." Ich zuckte leicht unter den Spitznamen. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich so nannte. Ob nun emotional oder aus Respekt. Allein Umis Version akzeptierte ich... gerade so.

Jemand räusperte sich und wir sahen gemeinsam auf, mehr als widerwillig die Umarmung lösend. Der junge Mann wartete geduldig. „Gomen, Ascott-kun. Also, was machen die Entwicklungen an der Front?" Ich hakte mich bei Umi ein und bald gingen wir intensiv diskutierend die Straße hinunter. Es wurde Zeit Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Der Augenblick, an dem wir die zurückbleibenden Verteidiger aufsuchen würden rückte näher. Aber wir waren bereit.

TBC in Teil 9

Eine völlig neue Welt erwartet unsere Freunde oder ist sie doch nicht so anders? Nun ja, ihr werdet ja sehen. Die Senshi treffen auf die lokalen Widerständler gegen An'yas Terrorregime und erleben eine kleine Überraschung.

Anmerkungen des Autors

Jau, das ging relativ schnell, was aber auch daran lag, daß ich Teil 7 ja so abrupt abgewürgt habe und dann die Avalon-Szenen gleich weitergeschrieben habe.

So, na dann. Dieser Teil mag sicher ein paar Fragen aufwerfen. Gehen wir erstmal auf die Verteilung der Schätze ein. Die Schätze selbst sind eine Mischung aus Avalon-Mythologie (sprich den Büchern) und der Version, die man am Ende von Dance of Shiva (Nachfolger von Sailormoon Z) sieht. Daran hab ich mich auch größtenteils gehalten und das dann noch ein bißchen mit meiner eigenen Herkunfts- und Rassengeschichte der Beteiligten vermischt.

Bei dieser Version von Gral und Messias halte ich mich deutlich ans Anime wie ihr wohl gemerkt habt, das bietet dafür einfach mehr Spekulationsfläche. Warum ich Saturn nun als Messias dargestellt habe, sollte aus meinen Erklärungen klargeworden sein.

Ich wollte ein wenig mehr auf Libras Situation und Gefühlslage eingehen, daher auch die doppelte Szene. Ich denke, daß ist mir gerade mit der letzten Szene ganz gut gelungen.

Dianas nicht ganz klaren.. nun ja,  Ambitionen hinsichtlich welchen Geschlechts haben einen gewissen Grund, den ich später offenbare aber macht euch auf fast gefaßt, ab hier wird es ziemlich verrückt und das gilt nicht nur für Diana.

Ich rede hier immer groß und breit über verschiedene Schicksalslinien und so weiter, erkläre aber nie wirklich, was ich damit eigentlich meine. Ich habe einen kleinen Einblick in Teil 2 gegeben. Grundsätzlich handelt es sich um alternative Realitäten (wer Sliders kennt, weiß genau, was ich meine). In wiefern sich das jetzt unterscheitet von parallelen Zeitebenen oder eben solchen alternativen Realitäten, darauf werde ich weiter in den nächsten Teilen eingehen. Da wir jetzt in die Hauptphase kommen ist es wahrscheinlich, daß die einzelnen Teile etwas länger werden, doch ich verspreche nichts.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	9. Act II: Survival – A Dark and Twisted Re...

Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War

**Act II**

**Survival – A Dark and Twisted Reality **

Chapter Twenty-nine: Arrival

Irgendwo in einer dunklen, düsteren Welt... 782 AD (Daika)

Leise und effektiv, nicht zuviel Aufsehen erregen, wie ein Ninja mit den Schatten verschmelzen – etwas woran es in dieser Welt nicht mehr länger mangelte –, das waren die Regeln des Überlebens, ein Überleben, das keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr hatte außer sich selbst. Der stets scharfe, kalte und düstere Wind tanzte um uns herum, während wir von Häuserdach zu Häuserdach sprangen, immer Ausschau haltend nach potentiellen Gefahren oder Ärger, dem wir entgegen wirken konnten. Zumindest konnten wir es versuchen. Ganz auf uns gestellt, war es schwierig für den zahlenmäßig fast schon lächerlichen Widerstand, Widerstand gegen die Herrschaft der Tyrannin zu leisten und ein direkter Angriff war Selbstmord... wie mein Vater, den ich nie mehr hatte kennenlernen dürfen, gezeigt hatte.

„Energieansammlung nur ein paar hundert Meter von hier." Mein Bruder – na schön, Halbbruder – hatte sich zurückfallen lassen und deutete in eine Richtung. Sein recht kurzes, für seine Herkunft typisch wildes Haar schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dem Wind, sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Konzentration und Selbstsicherheit – zumindest soviel wie man unter den Umständen noch aufbringen konnte. „Patrouille?" Er nickte. „Vermutlich."

Wir pirschten uns ein paar Dächer weiter vor und spähten in eine Gasse und entdeckten sogleich eine Formation aus fünf Umbras und einem größeren, ekligen Schleimdämon. Ich haßte diese Dinger. Andererseits waren das nicht allzu viele, gemessen daran, was wir ansonsten so bekämpften. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Imouto-chan?" Ich grinste, als mir eine Idee kam. „Einer von uns schießt einmal rein und der andere geht runter und erledigt den Rest?" Mein Bruder überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Ok, wer macht was?" Mein Ki aufladend, in der Sicherheit das Dämonen kein Ki spüren konnten, und machte damit klar, wer den ersten Angriff führen würde. „Du weißt, ich bin selbst mit deinem momentanen Handicap nicht so gut wie du, Gohan-oniisama. Machen wir's schnell, ich glaube ich brauche unbedingt eine kalte Dusche."

In einer schnellen Bewegung stand ich auf und begann mein Ki in meine zusammengeführten Handflächen zu speisen. „Kame..." Gohan kniete immer noch, sein Körper angespannt wie ein jagendes Raubtier. „Hame..." Blendendes blauweißes Licht in Form hochkonzentrierten Kis sammelte sich in meinen Handflächen zu der uralten Kampftechnik, die seit langem ein Markenzeichen der irdischen Familie meines Vaters gewesen war. „HA!" Die _Schockwelle der Ahnen_ sprang mit kaum gezügelter Gewalt nach vorne und in die Patrouille bestehend aus mehreren regulären Umbras und eins, zwei Elitesoldaten.

Als ob sie es geahnt hätten, spritzten die Schattenwesen auseinander aber Oniisan war bereits in der Luft und bohrte sich wie ein wilder Drache in die Reihen unserer Feinde. Ich gönnte mir einen Moment Verschnaufpause und beobachtete wie Gohan mit gezielter Härte und Effektivität Gegner links und rechts förmlich auseinanderriß, sein Ki kratzte bereits die Grenze zur legendären Stufe der Rasse unseres Vaters aber aufgrund des Handicaps konnte er seine Wut nicht voll entfalten. Es wurde Zeit, daß ich mitmischte, entschied ich und gesellte mich kurz darauf zu meinem Halbbruder.

Die Luft war angefüllt mit hochgeladener Energie und wir sparten nicht im Geringsten mit unserem breitgefächerten Arsenal der verschiedensten Ki-Attacken, um die ganze Angelegenheit möglichst schnell zuende zu bringen. Dementsprechend schnell begannen wir die trotz des Überraschungsangriffes erstaunlich gutorganisierte, feindliche Patrouille immer weiter zu reduzieren und bei diesem Tempo würde es nicht lange dauern bis der Sieg unser war.

Dem war zumindest so bis ich plötzliche eine starke Veränderung spürte, einen massiven Anstieg der feindlichen Auren. Simultan schufen wir Distanz zwischen uns und den verbliebenen Besatzern und fanden uns auf Instinkt hin Rücken an Rücken wieder. Was wir schließlich entdeckten war nicht gerade angenehm. Wie aus dem Nichts waren Dutzende Elitesoldaten, noch eine ganze Menge mehr _Fußvolk und zwei kleinere dieser üblen Tentakelviecher, die allein ganze Armeen ausschalten konnten, aufgetaucht. Ich fragte schon gar nicht mehr nach dem Wie. Das Problem mit den Wesen, die unsere Welt nun schon so lange terrorisierten, war, daß sie unheimlich schwer zu spüren waren. Ihre Aura war eine Mischung aus Ki und Mana und von letzteren gab es keine wirkliche potenten Kämpfer mehr auf unserer Seite. Wäre da nicht der stets präsente Hauch von Dunkelheit und Chaos, so wäre es beinah unmöglich sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Und das kam uns wieder mal zum Nachteil. Denn wir fanden uns plötzlich in einer ziemlich mißlichen Lage wieder._

(Anshar)

Reisen über die Linien des Schicksals waren nicht die Angenehmsten und ich übertrieb nicht, wenn ich sagte, daß praktisch jeder etwas mißgelaunt war als wir an unserem Ziel ankamen. Das verflog jedoch genauso schnell und wurde von ungläubigen Ausdrücken von Bestürzung ersetzt im Angesicht der Szenerie, die uns erwartete. Ich wußte natürlich genau, was uns erwartete. Oft genug war ich hier gewesen und wie ich nach einigen Momenten feststellte, hatte sich oberflächlich nicht viel verändert, doch das war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Was wirklich wichtig sein würde, war der Zustand des lokalen Widerstands gegen An'yas Terrorregime.

Der Himmel war düster und wolkenverhangen. Schwarze Wolken. Blitze zuckten am Horizont in unterschiedlichen Abständen voneinander. Der Wind hatte einen ausgeprägten Unterton von Tod und Verzweiflung an sich, der einen mehr als nur leicht frösteln ließ und mehrere Mitglieder unserer Gruppe rückten instinktiv zusammen. „Es wirkt alles so... leblos", bemerkte Pallas und drückte Vestas Hand etwas fester. Libra hatte mittlerweile die Initiative ergriffen, nachdem es ihr zu dumm wurde Venus und Saturn eifersüchtig zu beschielen – ich schwöre, dieses Mädchen war mir nicht geheuer und da war ich bei weitem nicht die Einzige. „Die Auren hier sind schwach", stellte sie emotionslos fest und ließ ihre Augen über die Stadt unter uns schweifen.

„Das ist nicht die Zeit, aus der wir kamen." Ich nickte auf ihre Feststellung. „Das ist richtig. Wir befinden uns momentan in einer Zeitspanne des mittleren Altertums der Erde. In vielerlei Hinsicht jedoch ist diese Erde sogar technologisch viel weiter entwickelt, konzentriert in größere Städte. Zumindest war das so, bevor unsere Feinde in der Originallinie dieser Welt einfielen und sie änderten." Es fragte keiner, denn wir hatten diese Diskussion bereits hinter uns. Wir sprachen zwar von der Originallinie und in gewisser Hinsicht war das auch richtig, denn die unserer war ein zentraler Fokuspunkt im gesamten Netz des Schicksals – was die Ansammlung an den verschiedensten mystischen Wesen deutlich zeigte –, doch eigentlich definierte jede Realität, die natürlich entstanden war ihre Terra Primera selbst. So ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten alle bis auf Saturn und Pallas aufgehört Fragen zu stellen...

„Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf und checken die Lage. So können wir uns einen Eindruck verschaffen, was in dieser Welt vor sich geht. Zwar hat Anshar-san uns schon einiges erzählt aber möchte ich mir persönlich gerne selber ein Bild vom Zustand dieser Welt machen." Es war deutlich, daß Venus ohne Aufforderung das Kommando übernahm, was mir persönlich nur recht war, mich aufgrund Libras aber etwas beunruhigte. Erstaunlich genug widersprach die blauhaarige Sternenkriegerin nicht, sogar im Gegenteil. „Ich teile deine Meinung. Wir sollten das Gebiet kennen, immerhin werden wir eine Weile hier sein. Wir treffen uns hier wieder in einer Stunde." Keiner wagte der geballten Autorität von Venus und Libra zu widersprechen und so teilten wir uns in kleinere Gruppen auf, um die Stadt unter uns zu erkunden. Ich hing ein bißchen zurück und ließ sie schließlich alleine gehen, immerhin bestand für mich kein Grund dazu, statt dessen wollte ich lieber ein paar alte Bekannte im lokalen Widerstand aufsuchen und unsere Einquartierung sicherstellen, immerhin konnten wir schlecht einfach irgendwo schlafen.

Vier Zweierteams verschwanden im Dunkel der Häuserschluchten unter mir und ich ließ einen leisen Seufzer meine Lippen entkommen. Eigentlich hätte ich sie direkt zum Widerstand führen sollen, es war viel zu gefährlich zu dieser Tageszeit aber eine Argumentation gegen Venus UND Libra hätte eh nichts gebracht. „Keine Zeit zum lamentieren. Lassen wir es sie auf die harte Art und Weise herausfinden." Ich lachte leicht und teleportierte mich dann quer durch die Stadt direkt in das veraltete Kanalisationssystem. Mich kurz orientierte schlug ich eine komplizierte Route durch verschiedene enge Rohre und nicht so angenehm riechende Passagen ein. Vor einer unscheinbar wirkenden Wandsektion blieb ich stehen und schloß meine Augen, während meine Hände über den bröckligen Stein wanderten. Schließlich verharrte ich und drückte eine Reihe spezifischer Steine etwas tiefer hinein. Ein Klicken war zu hören und kurz darauf schob sich die Wand zu beiden Seite auseinander und gab einen Eingang frei.

Im Hintergrund war zu sehen, daß hinter dem altertümlichen Versteck eine vollkommen andere, technisch hohe Welt lag. Im Moment war ich jedoch mehr damit beschäftigt einen beruhigendes Lächeln und unschuldiges Gesicht zu wahren, denn ich sah mich augenblicklich am anderen Ende einer geladenen Waffe eines stämmigen Mannes wieder. Ein weiterer junger Mann kam gerade ins Blickfeld, dieser hatte hellviolette Haare und man konnte ihm eindeutig ansehen, daß er ein erfahrener Kämpfer war. „Hi, Trunks", grüßte ich.

Außenbezirke der westlichen Hauptstadt (Venus)

Ich muß zugeben, daß Hakkou – wie ich sie meist noch zu nennen pflegte – und ich mal einer Meinung waren, das war ein Ereignis für sich. Das es natürlich zu Meinungsverschiedenheit kommen würde, wer mit wem auf Erkundungstour geht, das hatte ich schon eher erwartet. Glücklicherweise war Usa schnell dazwischengegangen und vorgeschlagen, daß Libra doch mit ihr kommen möge, während ihre eigenen Senshi sich ebenfalls in Zweierpärchen aufteilten.

Die fremde Welt, die sich um uns herum erstreckte war schon seltsam. Soviel ich von alldem hochwissenschaftlichen Quatsch verstanden hatte, waren wir immer noch auf der Erde aber in der Vergangenheit einer anderen Realität... oder so ähnlich zumindest. Trotzdem war es schwer sich vorzustellen, daß eine Welt, egal wo, so düster und leblos erscheinen konnte. Wenn man dachte, daß das mit unserer – nein, mit allen Welten in diesem komplizierten Netzwerk – passieren könnte, war... mehr als beunruhigend. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob überhaupt noch Menschen in dieser Stadt oder irgendwo auf dieser Erde lebten, wären da nicht die schwachen und schon regelrecht kranken Lebensauren um uns herum.

Das alles jedoch bestätigte nur noch, daß wir hier richtig waren. Diese Welt brauchte dringend unsere Hilfe und es würde schwer genug werden mit dem massiven Einfluß an negativer Energie. Mindestens drei starke Energiefelder konnte ich spüren. Eines gehörte definitiv zu An'ya – wenn man einmal einer Schamanin begegnet ist, dann weiß man das einfach –, die andere war ähnlich aber doch merkwürdig anders, erschien ein wenig überlagert, sofern das Sinn ergab. Die Letzte war nicht weit von uns. Etwas schwächer, als die ersten beiden aber mit erstaunlich erschreckenden Energiereserven, größtenteils auf Ki-Basis – wie so vieles in dieser Welt laut Anshars Erklärungen.

„Bist du immer noch sauer?" So in Gedanken hatte ich fast nicht gespürt wie Saturn hinter mich getreten war und ihre Arme, um meine Taille gelegt hatte. Ich lehnte mich leicht zurück und schloß die Augen. War ich noch sauer? Offenbar hatte meine Gefährtin die relative Stille zwischen uns als ein schlechtes Zeichen gewertet und offengesagt war ich selber nicht sicher, was ich denken sollte. Mir schwirrten immer noch die Gefühle im Kopf rum, die ich empfunden hatte, als ich Saturn und Libra unten am Strand zusammen gesehen hatte, kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen waren. Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch danach, doch eigentlich war es nie wirklich Saturn gewesen, die ich in irgendeiner Weise verdächtigte und das hatte ich auch deutlich gemacht. Zumindest dachte ich das, denn die Abschlußfeier und Vergabe der Zeugnisse lief vollkommen ohne Zwischenfälle ab – was ja schon ein Unikum an sich ist für uns.

„Aino-chan?" Erneut schreckte ich auf und öffnete die Augen, um Saturn anzusehen. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, redete meine Gefährtin bereits weiter. „Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, wenn du sauer bist aber was soll ich denn noch tun, um dir zu zeigen, daß ich mich entschieden habe? Kami, wir haben ein Kind zusammen, das zuhause auf uns wartet. Ich habe mich nie entscheiden brauchen zwischen dir und Libra, denn es gab nie den Bedarf einer Entscheidung..." Meinen Kopf herumdrehend unterbrach ich ihr Geplapper mit einem kurzen Küßchen auf die Lippen, gemischt mit einer tiefergehenden Beruhigung durch unser gemeinsamen Band. „Ich weiß, Anata, ich beschuldige dich überhaupt nichts und ich weiß, daß du Uns und unsere Familie niemals auf Spiel setzen würdest. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob Libra das auch klar ist." In Gedanken fügte ich an, stellte aber sicher, daß sie es nicht hören konnte: _Und ob sie nicht irgendwas tun könnte, um deine Meinung nach ihrem Willen zu ändern._

Dieses emotionale Gespräch konnten wir aber leider nicht fortsetzen, als unsere Sinne plötzlich auf Rotalarm standen und wir simultan auseinandersprangen. Erst kurz danach realisierten wir, daß die Empfindung von Gefahr nicht aus der direkten Umgebung kam, sondern von einem der Energiefelder, die ich eben noch wahrgenommen hatte. Es war nicht so sehr meinem hohen Senshistatus, denn mehr meinen erst kürzlich erworbenen Eigenschaften als Elfe zu verdanken, daß ich die genaue Natur dieser _Gefahr_ beurteilen könnte. Das würde sicherlich noch von Vorteil sein, denn die ganze Atmosphäre dieser Welt schrie förmlich nach Gefahr.

„Jemand braucht uns", stellte Saturn ernst fest, offenbar noch wesentlich leichter in der Lage die Feststellung zu machen, die ich selber gerade gemacht hatte. Synchron erhoben wir uns von unserem Platz auf einem hohen Gebäude und schossen hinab in die Straßen der leblos erscheinenden Stadt. Der Gedanke, daß wir möglicherweise überstürzt handelten kam uns zwar kurz aber abstammend von magischen Rassen und zusätzlich als jahrelange Senshi hatten wir gelernt unseren Instinkten unter allen Umständen zu vertrauen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir vor uns deutliche Anzeichen eines Kampfes entdeckten. Von dem, was wir bereits erspähen konnten, ein deutlich unfairer Kampf. „Ich wette, die hier haben noch nie zwei Sternschnuppen bei der Arbeit gesehen", wandte ich mich grinsend an Saturn, verlor dabei aber nicht meine Ernsthaftigkeit. „Das wird sicher lustig", erwiderte meine Partnerin trocken, obwohl es eigentlich ganz witzig war.

(Usa)

Es war wahrlich totenstill hier. Morgaine hatte mir gesagt meine Begabung lege darin in die Seelen jedes einzelnen sehen zu können aber das, was ich hier allein spürte war schauerlich, um es milde auszudrücken. Es war bereits Nacht, wo wir aufgebrochen war und offenbar war dem hier nicht anders. Gerne würde ich wissen, ob es in irgendeiner Art und Weise anders war bei Tag, _wenn_ die wenigen Menschen, die ich spüren konnte, auf den Straßen waren. Denn, ob sie das waren, das war eine andere Frage. Anshar hatte deutlich gemacht, daß An'ya ein striktes Regime führte und wir sobald sie auf uns aufmerksam geworden war, uns genauso im Schatten verstecken müßten wie der Rest des Widerstandes, der angeblich spärlich noch auf diesem Planeten existierte.

Im Moment kniete ich auf dem Dach eines niedrigen Gebäudes und hatte den Spiegel, den ich von Morgaine erhalten hatte, herausgeholt. Zuhause hatte ich schon Zeit gehabt ein wenig damit zu üben und somit viel es mir jetzt nicht schwer die verschiedenen Auren um uns herum zu examinieren. Das Meiste davon, die normale Bevölkerung, also war so wie ich es erwartet hatte. Schwach, ein wenig Grün, was emotionale Krankheit und Instabilität bedeutet, und zu einem Punkt so sehr hoffnungslos, daß man meinen mochte, es gäbe nicht einmal den geringsten Hoffnungsschimmer in dem normalen Bewohner dieser Welt. Es würde schwierig werden hier etwas zu erreichen. 

Ich richtete den Spiegel gen Norden, wo in der Ferne ein riesiges Schloß hervorragte, ohne Zweifel An'yas Niederlassung. Was der Spiegel auch sogleich bestätigte. Das Auraecho, was ich dort empfang war Pechschwarz, da war kein Schimmer von Licht in der Schamanin des Schattens und damit fielen schon mal unsere übliche Vorgehensweisen gegen mißgeleitete Individuen flach. Da war jedoch noch eine zweite, sehr starke Aura, die mich stutzen ließ. Da waren viele Ungereimtheiten und irgendwie überkam mich ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Doch, was mich am meisten interessierte, war der feine Glimmer von Reinheit unter der Maske von Schatten, wie sie auch An'ya umgaben. Äußerst interessant.

Ich sah auf und beobachtete meine temporäre Partnerin für einen Moment. Zwar war ich froh darüber, einen weiteren Eifersuchtsstreit verhindert zu haben, doch wurde ich immer noch nicht schlau aus dem Mädchen. Sie hatte ihre Bemühungen um Hotaru immer noch nicht aufgeben, sie eher erhöht in den letzten Tagen. Neugierig und einem inneren Instinkt folgend richtete ich den Spiegel der Seelen auf Libra und blinzelte überrascht, als ich das Ergebnis gesehen hatte. Ihre Aura war so komplex wie keine, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, und ich hatte das heilige Artefakt bereits an einigen anderen Senshi ausprobiert. Was ich in ihrer Seele sah, daraus konnte ich nicht schlau werden – schon gar nicht mit meinem doch noch geringen Wissen über die Handhabung des Spiegels. Libra war eine so komplexe Person wie man es gar nicht glauben mochte, wenn man nur ihr äußeres Ich kannte, das offenbar einzig und allein auf Hotaru und ihre Pflicht ausgerichtet war – oftmals in dieser Reihenfolge.

„Warum liebst du sie?" fragte ich plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung. Libra zuckte zusammen und hätte beinah ihre Katanas fallen lassen. Verwirrt drehte sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung. „Huh?" Ich fuhr schnell mit einer Erklärung fort. Mir war die Frage schon etwas länger durch den Kopf gegangen. Mir persönlich ging es allein um Hotarus Glück und ich wollte nur zu gern wissen, ob Libra auch genauso und wirklich daran interessiert war.

„Ich meine... Als ich noch klein war, da war ich hier... in unsere Vergangenheit zum Training geschickt worden. Damals habe ich Hotaru zum ersten Mal getroffen. Glaub mir, ich kann sehr gut nachempfinden, daß man sich schnell in sie verlieben kann. Alle, die sie nur oberflächlich kennen, haben keine Ahnung. Was ich sagen will. In dieser Zeit hatte ich auch manchmal das Gefühl ich wäre in sie verliebt und zu dieser Zeit bin ich auch nicht mehr wie früher hinter meinem Vater hergejagt – meisten nur um Usagi zu ärgern." Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und Libra schaute mich aufmerksam an, offenbar gespannt darauf, worauf ich hinaus wollte. „Später habe ich dann verstanden, daß das einfach nur die verwirrten Emotionen eines Kindes waren, das noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was vor sich ging. Erst nach Helios konnte ich einschätzen, daß meine Gefühle für Hotaru mehr wie für eine ältere Schwester sind." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte ich an: „Na ja, ich will dich nicht mit mir als Kind vergleichen aber..."

„Du fragst dich, ob ich Rhea wirklich liebe und ob ich es auch erklären kann, oder ob ich nur denke, daß ich sie liebe, weil meine Erinnerung mir sagen es sei so." Ich nickte, nicht sehr überrascht über ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Für einige Moment sah sie schweigend zum Horizont und es war so still, daß man nur unsere Atem hören konnte, eine unheimliche Stille. „Ob ich sie liebe? Glaub mir, ich weiß, was ich fühle. Damals..." Ihr Blick wurde sehnsüchtig, ein seltener Ausdruck für die stolze Kriegerin. „Wir waren noch jung. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Auf dem jährlichen Sternenball haben wir uns das erste Mal getroffen. Es hat – wie sagt ihr hier noch gleich – sofort gefunkt. Wir beide hatten die Anziehung gespürt. Nachdem wir einander vorgestellt wurden, haben wir den ganzen Abend zusammen verbracht." Sie verstummte und der sehnsüchtige Blick verschwand wieder, offenbar war sie nicht bereit noch mehr aus ihrer Vergangenheit preiszugeben. „Es schmerzt sie so zu sehen, glücklich mit einer anderen – genauso wie wir damals. Ist der Schmerz im Herzen nicht Beweis genug?"

Es überraschte mich so starke Gefühle in Libras Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. Ansonsten gab sie sich immer kühl und wenn überhaupt bitter jedesmal, wenn es um das Thema Minako und Hotaru ging. Aber wie ich zuvor schon festgestellt hatte, da war viel mehr unter dieser äußeren Schale als es den Anschein hatte. Ich antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern nickte nur langsam. Nein, das konnte man nicht spielen. Libra war vollkommen aufrichtig, so aufrichtig wie es ihr möglich war, ohne die genauen Umstände ihres Auftauchens bei uns zu wissen.

„Und erklären..." fuhr Libra mit erstaunlicher Ehrlichkeit fort. „Nein, erklären kann ich es nicht wirklich. Ich könnte so viele Dinge sagen, die ich an Rhea liebe, aber dasselbe könnte dir Venus wahrscheinlich auch sagen. Aber kann man Liebe wirklich erklären? Verrat mir wie und ich versuch es." Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Warum sich zwei Lebewesen zueinander hingezogen fühlten? Warum das entstand, was wir Liebe – ehrliche und reine Liebe – nannten? Nein, das konnte man nicht einfach so erklären. Es gab so viele Theorien, Möglichkeiten, ob nun Vorherbestimmung, Zufall oder etwas völlig anderes. Doch im Endeffekt passierte es einfach, ohne daß man selber viel dazu beitragen oder es verhindern konnte.

„Laßt uns zum Rendezvouspunkt zurückkehren, Prinzessin. Hier gibt es für uns nicht mehr viel zu sehen." Ihre distanziert kalte Maske hatte Libras Gesicht wieder erhärten lassen. Ich ließ meinen Spiegel im Subraum verschwinden und stand auf. „In Ordnung." Libra nickte knapp und drehte sich um, sich anschickend aufzubrechen. „Und, Libra..." Sie hielt kurz inne. „Ich bin hier auf niemandes Seite, sondern nur auf der Seite von Hotaru. Ich habe mit ansehen müssen, was Venus durchgemacht hat bevor der Fehler korrigiert werden mußte und ich möchte das nicht wieder erleben müssen." Ich zögerte kurz. „Tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Um unser aller Willen." Libra drehte ihren Kopf kurz zu mir und ich meinte den Anflug eines Lächelns zu sehen. „Versprechen kann ich nichts aber ich werde es versuchen."

„Das ist akzeptabel." Und damit war das Gespräch zu Ende und wir machten uns auf den Rückweg.

Chapter Thirty: Resistance

Schattenschloß (An'ya)

Alles um mich herum war Dunkelheit, die willkommene Umarmung lichtloser, tiefer Schatten. Hier, abseits von allem, was sich Leben nannte, hier empfand ich Harmonie. Harmonie mit den Mächten um mich herum, Harmonie mit der ekstatischen Erfahrung, die das Element der Schatten bot. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was meine Schwestern in ihrer paranoiden Verfolgung der anderen Mächte sahen. Schatten war doch so natürlich für uns Wesen des Chaos, das perfekte Medium unserer Macht. Aber das war deren Problem, nicht meines. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen zufrieden mit meinem eingeschlagenen Weg und der eiserne Griff, den ich über diese Linie hielt war Testament genug, um meine Meinung zu unterstreichen. Nayaru und Arora hatten noch bei weitem nicht erreicht, was ich hatte und im Moment stellte diese Realität den Hauptzufluß zur Macht unserer Kaiserin da.

„An'ya-sama?" Ich schlug die Augen auf und würdigte der Person vor mir eines deutlich mißgelaunten Blickes. Das Mädchen mit den rotbraunen Haaren schien davon nicht sehr beeindruckt, sondern richtete sich nur etwas gerader auf in ihrer schwarzen Uniform mit dem Insignien persönlicher Leibwache. „Wie oft habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt, daß ich nicht während der Meditation gestört werden will, Kommandant Lina?"

Lina Inverse, ihres Zeichens mächtige Schwarzmagierin und ein weiteres hilfreiches Opfer unserer – in diesem Fall eher meiner – Bemühungen, verbeugte sich unterwürfig, obwohl ich stets einen beunruhigenden Hauch von Ungehorsam in ihr spürte, den ich jedoch eher ihrem starken Freiheitsdrang zuschrieb. „Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, Eure Hoheit, doch wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wolltet ihr informiert werden, wenn die Senshi eintreffen." Ich blinzelte überrascht – war ich so tief in meiner Meditation versunken, daß ich den Eintritt nicht einmal gespürt hatte? –, doch richtete mich sogleich auf. Gefühle von Aufregung und freudiger Erwartung erfüllten mich und ich lächelte ein kühles Lächeln. „Sehr gut. Sagt doch bitte Adara Bescheid, daß ich mit ihr sprechen möchte."

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Als Kommandant IHRER persönlichen Leibwache ist es meine Pflicht Eure _Tochter_ als erstes zu informieren." Wäre ich nicht so erregt gewesen, hätte ich dem förmlich von Sarkasmus schäumenden Tonfall mehr Beachtung geschenkt aber so tat ich es als die üblichen, starken Beschützerinstinkte ab, die das Mädchen für meine Tochter empfand. Ich entließ sie mit einer Handbewegung und Lina schien nur zu froh darüber.

Es war soweit. Endlich! Endlich würde ich beweisen können, wozu ich fähig war. Lange hatte ich mich auf diese Konfrontation vorbereitet. Ich wußte meine Schwestern und auch die Kaiserin glaubten nicht, daß ich in der Lage war die Stellung zu halten. Nicht gegen drei Sternschnuppen – und das war wohl zu erwarten. Aber ich war vorbereitet, ich verstand sehr wohl die Risiken. Es war eine Herausforderung, die ich mehr als willkommen heißen würde und wenn ich erfolgreich war, würden auch die letzten Aufbegehrer einsehen, daß Widerstand sinnlos war. Dann, erst dann würde diese Welt vollkommen unter meiner Kontrolle stehen. Und das konnte ich kaum erwarten, ich konnte es kaum erwarten diesen Erfolg in die Gesichter meiner Schwestern zu schmieren!

(AdA: Spreche jemanden von blindem Selbstbewußtsein; ihr merkt schon An'ya ist euer typischer Bösewicht... im Moment)

Westliche Hauptstadt (Juno)

Ceres und ich bewegten uns geschmeidig, als wir die Dächer als Hauptroute und gleichzeitig Schutz vor den patrouillierenden Dämonen und anderen Wesen negativen Ursprungs suchend, die ein deutliches Spiegelbild dafür waren, wem diese Welt im Moment gehörte. Es wunderte mich nur, daß praktisch all dieses Fußvolk auch von Arora benutzt wurde, die nach Aussage der Wächter ja nun mit Zwielicht genau zwischen Licht und Schatten stand. Bedeutete das, daß sie bisher nur eine Minimum ihrer Ressourcen ausgenutzt hatte? Wenn ja, dann konnte ich nur hoffen, daß Diana und die anderen lange genug ohne uns klarkommen würden.

Ceres neben mir war auch unnatürlich ruhig – selbst für sie. Was wir auf unserer kurzen Tour gesehen hatten war mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigend. Wir Vier und Usa hatten bereits eine Menge erlebt in unserer Zeit, Dinge von denen die älteren Senshi teilweise nur träumen konnten und diese gemeinsamen Erlebnissen hatten uns zusammengeschweißt. Doch das hier, es war schlichtweg beängstigend. Die Masse an spiritueller... Falschheit war erdrückend und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob es so gut war, daß unsere Gruppe so viele hochsensitive Personen dabei hatte.

Die Geräusche eines nahen Kampfes rissen uns beide aus der belastenden Stille, die sich über uns gelegt hatte und wir hielten beide für einen Moment inne. Kurz darauf waren die deutlichen Lichtechos eines feurigen Gefechts zu erkennen und ich spürte eine massive Ansammlung von Ki... Und eine noch größere Ansammlung negativer Energie. Ceres gestikulierte kurz in die Richtung des offensichtlichen Kampfes. Ich nickte knapp. „Sehen wir uns das mal an." Kurz darauf waren wir unterwegs und innerhalb weniger Sekunden am Ort des Geschehens – ohne Zweifel aufgrund ein wenig Mithilfe von Ceres limitierten Kräften über Zeit und Raum, doch darüber wunderte ich mich gar nicht mehr.

Wir fanden uns auf dem Dach wieder, von dem man in eine enge Seitengasse blicken konnte, in der es zwei Menschen nicht gerade sehr bequem hatten. Soweit ich das einschätzen konnte waren sie zahlenmäßig mehr als unterlegen gegenüber der Horde an Schattenumbras, Elitekriegern – gemessen an ihrem Energielevel – und den zwei Tentakelmonstern, die wir nur zu gut kannten. „Scheint so, als wären sie in einen Hinterhalt gekommen", kommentierte Ceres und ließ ihren Blick kurz über die Ansammlung unter uns schweifen. „Wollen wir helfen?" Ich starrte sie für einen Moment mit gemischten Gefühlen an. „Normalerweise würde ich wahrscheinlich davon abraten, da wir deutlich nicht viel mehr zum Gleichgewicht da unten beitragen können, demo... Anshar-san hat gesagt, daß wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen können und wenn ich das richtig spüre, müßten die beiden zum lokalen Widerstand gehören." Ceres schnaubte uncharakteristisch. „Ein simples Ja hätte mir gereicht."

Ohne weitere Worte warfen wir uns eindrucksvoll ins Geschehen, indem Ceres das junge Mädchen – deren Alter ich nicht genau einschätzen konnte – vor einem sicherlich tödlichen Angriff rettet. Ich bevorzugte die direktere Methode und warf mich mitten in die Masse von Feinden. „LIGHTNING SHATTER!" Mich im Moment auf brutale Härte verlassend streckte ich eine Hand aus und schmetterte einen Ball aus knisternder Elektrizität wie ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Projektil in die auseinanderspritzende Ansammlung. Mit einem letzen akrobatischen Salto landete ich behende neben den jungem Mann, grob geschätzt in seinen mittleren Zwanzigern, mit kurzen und wilden schwarzen Haaren und einem definitiv attraktiven, muskulösen Körper. _Okay, keine Zeit dafür, die Arbeit geht vor_, rügte ich mich und nahm eine lockere Kampfstellung neben dem milde überraschten Kämpfer ein, meinen Stab in Position für mögliche Nutzung bringend. „Braucht ihr irgendwelche Hilfe?" Der dunkelhaarige Teenager blinzelte kurz und schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick. „Senshi? Und ich dachte Sin-san und Anshar-san würden Witze machen." Ich konnte mir ein grimmiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wonach sehe ich sonst aus?" Einen Blick auf die nun wütenden Feindesmeute werfend, fragte ich: „Irgendeine Idee wie wir hier lebend rauskommen, uh..."

„Son Gohan. Und um die Frage zu beantworten, wir hätten eine Chance, wenn ich meine volle Kraft entfalten könnte." Instinktiv fühlte ich mit mentalen Fingern nach seinem Geist und fand dort einen recht interessanten, emotionalen Block. Ich war zwar nicht so gut wie Vesta oder Pallas in diesem Bereich, doch mein eigener Schutzstern verlieh mir eine Menge spirituelles Verständnis. Und zwar spürte ich eine Blockade der Emotionen Wut und Zorn, etwas wovor Wesen des Chaos eigentlich nicht zurückschreckten in einem Menschen zu wecken und zu benutzen. „Ceres!" rief ich meiner Partnerin zu, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem dunkelblauhaarigen Mädchen gewidmet hatte. „Kannst du mir etwas Zeit verschaffen?" Ceres sah an mir vorbei und erwiderte dann ernst – obwohl ich sah, daß sie sich einen Kommentar verdrückte: „Nicht lange. 'Ne Minute vielleicht." Ich nickte zufrieden, das reichte mir schon.

Bevor Gohan oder das andere Mädchen protestieren konnten war Ceres an uns vorbei und manifestierte eine solide Barriere aus purpurfeurigen Blütenblättern, die den Vormarsch der Übermacht kurzweilig zum Stillstand brachte. Ohne zu zögern begann ich den emotionalen Block, definitiv Ursprungs schwarzer Magie, vorsichtig aufzulösen. „Ich hoffe, das bringt wirklich etwas, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was ein bißchen Zorn ändern kann." Obwohl ich zugeben mußte, daß Son Gohan eine Menge Rohenergie hatte, die nur knapp unter der Oberfläche brodelte, darauf wartend freigelassen zu werden. „Glaub mir, du hast noch nie einen Saiyajin wirklich wütend gesehen – schätze ich mal."

„Huh?" brachte ich intelligenterweise heraus, just in dem Moment als ich die Blockade entfernt hatte. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich vorzubereiten, als ich von dem jähen Aufflammen einer Ki-Aura zurückgeschleudert wurde. Einer Aura so stark, daß es alles Begreifbare überstieg. Funken zuckten und ein goldener Glanz hüllte den unscheinbaren Jungen plötzlich ein, auch seine Haare waren Golden geworden und standen hoch in die Luft. Ich lernte später, daß ich gerade meine erste Bekanntschaft mit einem Super Saiyajin gemacht hatte und das noch lange nicht alles war, wozu der junge Mann fähig war.

(Pallas)

Fasziniert betrachtete ich die Auswertung meines eigenen Merkurcomputers. Offenbar floß eine Menge Energie zu dem offensichtlichen Aufenthaltsort unserer Primärfeindin... Aber es floß auch eine Menge davon wieder heraus, zu einem bis jetzt unbestimmten Ort, den, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Und das wurmte mich, denn normalerweise fand ich IMMER alles heraus... Na ja, meistens.

„Warum lassen wir es nicht gut sein und treffen uns mit dem Rest. Ich bin sicher irgend jemand hat schon eine Idee", meinte Vesta, doch ich nickte nur abwesend und fuhr fort mit meinen Berechnungen. Parallel dazu tastete ich entlang mehrer spiritueller Linien mit meiner Saturnkraft. Wenn ich eine vage Vermutung anzustellen vermochte, würde ich sagen, daß die Energie aus der Realität herausfloß, also zu einer anderen Schicksalslinie höchstwahrscheinlich. Wenn diese hier nun wirklich ein Fokuspunkt des Einflusses unserer Feinde war, könnte man meinen, daß durch Rückverfolgung des Energieflusses...

Mein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, doch konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen, daß ich sehr unglücklich darüber war, als ich plötzlich auf das Paar Arme um meine Hüften und den heißen Atem in meinem Nacken aufmerksam wurde. „Ich könnte mir besseres vorstellen, als hier rumzusitzen und dir dabei zuzuschauen wie du mich für dieses Ding da ignorierst." Seufzend klappte ich den Minirechner zu und lehnte mich zurück, für einen Moment die Augen schließend, während ein süffisantes Lächeln meine Lippen umspielte. „Ich kann mich erinnern, daß du mal gesagt hast, du fändest es sexy." Wenn jemand hätte zuhören können, der meinte mich gut zu kennen, der hätte spätestens jetzt einen Schock bekommen. Zugegeben in vielen Dingen war ich doch noch sehr unschuldig und kindlich aber die Jahre als Senshi an der Seite von Usa und den anderen hatten mich geprägt. Und Vesta wußte sehr gut, was unter der Maske des überalterten Kindes steckte – und sie schaffte auch immer wieder es hervorzubringen! Niemand wußte über Uns Bescheid, bis jetzt zu mindest, obwohl wir nicht wirklich glaubten, daß unsere Teamkameraden nicht schon etwas geschnallt hätten. Aber momentan könnten wir uns noch den Luxus der heimlichen Beziehung. Es war irgendwie auf- und erregend, ein bißchen wie ein Spiel...

„Oh ja? Als ob ein weinerliches Kleinkind wie du jemals sexy sein könnte." Unbeschwert lachend löste ich mich von Vesta und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Wenn du das so siehst, hast du ja sicher kein Problem damit, wenn ich, wo auch immer wir unterkommen, ein Bett mit Juno teile, oder Ves-chan?" Vesta blinzelte und ihr triezender Gesichtsausdruck wurde sogleich entschuldigend und fast schon flehend. „Ah... äh, ich meine... Palla-chan, du meinst doch nicht wirklich...?" Ich lehnte mich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Das werde ich mir nochmal überlegen. Vielleicht ärgerst du mich dann nicht ständig."

Damit ließ ich sie sitzen und machte mich auf dem Rückweg. Wie ich berechnet hatte dauerte es nicht einmal zwei Sekunden bis sie neben mir war. „Hey! Du meinst das nicht ernst, oder? Ich weiß, daß du es nicht ernst meinst, weil du es nie tust... Richtig?" Hin und wieder erstaunte es mich schon wie sehr ich sie um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte und dabei waren wir gerade mal ein paar Monate zusammen. Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste unschuldig. „Ich? Wie kommst du darauf?" Vesta sah mir einige Augenblicke in meine Augen und erwiderte dann mein Grinsen, begleitet von einem nicht sehr ernst gemeinten Grunzen. „Du bist unmöglich."

Das brachte für einige Sekunden verhaltenes Gelächter von uns beiden, was aber nicht lange anhielt, denn allzu früh wurden wir wieder an die harsche Realität dieses Chikyuu erinnert. Eine grausame, harsche Realität. Ich bewunderte Vesta dafür, daß sie so ausgeglichen bleiben konnte, denn wenn ich das Leid und die Unterdrückung so sah, da konnte ich einfach schwer ruhig bleiben. Ich wußte, wir konnten im Moment nichts unternehmen, doch am liebsten würde ich...

Der Rendezvouspunkt war noch leer als wir ankamen, worüber ich ganz froh war, denn auf dem kurzen Rückweg war meine Stimmung wieder rapide gefallen. Betrübt schaute ich hinunter in die leergefegten Straßen und fragte mich, wie es wohl für die Bewohner war, solange unter einer Schreckensherrschaft zu leben. Das war nichts im Vergleich zu Neherenia und Zirkonia. Und außer ihnen hatten wir stets nur die andere Seite der Medaille kennengelernt. Ein Paradies des Frieden, einen Frieden für den wir Senshi viel opferten aber der schon blasphemisch wirkte im Vergleich zu dem hier.

„Wir tun etwas dagegen, deswegen sind wir ja hier." Ich hieß die Umarmung diesmal mehr als Willkommen und wir standen eine ganze Weile schweigend so da, jede ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Nach einigen Minuten gesellten sich Libra und Usa-hime dazu, beide ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und so warteten wir gemeinsam auf den Rest.

(Saturn)

Wir trafen auf den schon ziemlich ramponierten Kampfschauplatz nicht unweit von unserem vorherigen Standort. Auf dem Boden verteilt waren mehrere menschliche Körper, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht mehr in der Lage zu atmen, einige sogar übel zerstückelt, andere sahen aus wie nach einer Kollision mit einem Hochgeschwindigkeitszug. Im Zentrum der Zerstörung – oder sollte ich eher des Massakers sagen – erblickten wir ein Wesen das nicht weniger abscheulich aussah wie es schauerlich stark zu spüren war. Groß und eindrucksvoll hatte es eine grünliche Hautfarbe mit schwarzen Punkten, jedoch fragte man sich, ob das eine Art Rüstung oder eher ein natürlicher Panzer war, denn das Gesicht des Wesen war Weiß, eingerahmt von einem spitzen Helm. Ein äußerst gefährlich wirkender Schwanz peitschte gelegentlich hin und her. Um ihn herum waren einige Menschen in verschiedenen Aufzügen, wobei einer von ihnen weniger menschlich wirkte mit der blauen Haut und der unnatürlichen Haarfarbe. Ein Chimera, schon lange keinen mehr gesehen, identifizierte ich diesen Unbekannten. Ein weiterer war groß, blond und trug ein Schwert aus purem Licht mit sich. Die Restlichen waren deutlich Kampfsportler, das erkannte man gleich an Haltung und Aura.

Ein Ruf von „RA-TILT!" rang durch die Luft. Venus und ich stoppten abrupt, als etwas außergewöhnliches Starkes unsere Sinne streifte. Es fühlte sich fast an wie ein spiritueller Riß im Gleichgewicht der Natur. Ein weißblaues Licht hüllte das Wesen vollkommen ein und eine Explosion erschütterte das Gebiet. Doch als wir wieder etwas erkennen konnten schien das Wesen nicht einmal angesengt! Sicher, der Zauber war bei weitem nicht so stark wie ein synchronisierter Soulflash aber man sollte erwarten, daß es wenigstens einen gewissen Effekt hätte. „Woah!" meinte Venus und griff instinktiv nach ihrer Hand. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob das Wesen noch größere Geduld mit den Menschen hatte und der Chimera hatte seine ganze Energie in den Zauber gelegt. Ich nickte meiner Partnerin zu und wir schossen hinunter auf die kämpfende Gruppe.

„VENUS ETHEREAL LOVE!" Eine wesentlich größere Version von Venus' L&B Shock sprang von ihrer ausgestreckten Handfläche aber das Wesen war unheimlich schnell und wich der Attacke mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden selbst schwebend kamen wir neben den verblüfften Widerständlern – wie ich schlichtweg mal annahm – zu Boden. Ich brachte meine Sense in eine Abwehrstellung, während Venus Excalibur herbeirief und auf das Wesen richtete. „Braucht hier jemand Hilfe", fragte Venus in ihrer typisch lockeren Art und beäugte das Wesen kritisch. „Wenn ihr klug seid, verzieht ihr euch schnell wieder", meinte ein etwas kleingewachsener Glatzkopf – obwohl mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Aura. „Das ist Cell", fügte er an, als ob das alles erklären würde. „Ja", bestätigte der blonde Jüngling mit dem Lichtschwert. „Mit dem Burschen ist nicht zu spaßen, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern kann, warum er mir bekannt vorkommt..." Das brachte Stöhnen von mehr als einer Person.

„Na und?" Venus schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt und ich hatte bereits bemerkt, daß sie unseren Gegner bereits abgeschätzt hat. Soweit ich feststellen konnte war Cell offensichtlich ein sehr starkes... Was auch immer es war. Aber bei weitem nicht so stark wie ich auf dem ersten Blick eingeschätzt hatte. Da war nahezu keine Manareserve vorhanden, nur reines Ki. Es wunderte mich etwas, daß der Zauber des Chimeras nicht wirkungsvoller gewesen war, denn starke Magier sollten reinen Kämpfer eigentlich stets überlegen sein. „Ich stimme Venus zu", sagte ich schließlich und spannte meine Muskeln an, bereit jeden Moment in Aktion zu treten. „Das sollte einfach werden."

„Einfach?" echote Cell und sprach zum ersten Mal seit unserer Ankunft. „Meine Lieben, ich glaube ihr überschätzt euch ein wenig." Wir sahen uns an und lächelten. Offensichtlich hatte Cell noch nie Bekanntschaft mit Senshi unserer Güteklasse gemacht. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen", richtete ich mich wieder an das Wesen. „Immerhin solltest du ja wissen, wer deine Existenz beendet hat." Meine Augen mußten bedrohlich blitzen, denn obwohl Cell seine Meinung über unsere Drohung schnaubend ausdrückte, erkannte ich einen Funken Unschlüssigkeit in den seinigen. Also fuhr ich kühl und berechnend fort: „Ich bin Prinzessin Rhea Percypher, meines Zeichens Hohe Fee, Thronerbin und Sailorsenshi des Saturns."

„Und ich bin Prinzessin Aishar von Venus, meines Zeichen Halbelf von Engelsblute, Sternengefährtin der Kriegerin des Saturns." Der Chimera hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und schaute fassungslos zwischen uns hin und her. „Senshi? Fee? Elfe? Sternen...gefährtin? Uh oh..."

"Sushi, oh ja, wann kriegen wir denn wieder was zu Essen?" schaltete sich der blonde Schwertkämpfer ein, was einige lange Blicke von sämtlichen Anwesenden auf ihn zog. Das, was der Chimera gerade versucht hatte zu artikulieren, war wohl auch, was Cell durch den Kopf ging, als er kaum merklich einige Schritte zurückwich. Offenbar schien man hier doch ein grundlegendes Verständnis von Sailorsenshi zu haben.

Venus grinste schief und ich bedachte Cell mit einem gefrierenden Lächeln, als ich begann Energie in meiner Sense zu sammeln. „Glaubst du immer noch das wir scherzen?" Dem war offensichtlich nicht der Fall und so zögerten wir nicht mehr lange und warfen uns dem Wesen entgegen, die Widerständler hinter uns sich hektisch auf sichere Distanz begebend. Es sollte ein kurzer Kampf werden.

(Gohan)

Es fühlte sich an, als ob eine unsichtbare Mauer in mir unter enormen Druck endlich zusammenbrach. Der gebündelte Zorn explodierte nach außen in die allzu vertraute Form eines Super Saiyajins, einer Form, die einst einmal als einzigartig und legendär angesehen wurde. Doch mittlerweile kannte ich schon mindestens Vier – mich eingeschlossen –, zwei davon waren bereits dem düsteren Schicksal dieser Welt erlegen, der andere einer der letzten Menschen, denen ich vollends vertrauen konnte. Einst war ich ein relativ unschuldiges Kind, das im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater nicht viel vom kämpfen hielt. Aber eine Reihe von Bedrohungen, die diese Welt förmlich erschüttert hatte, belehrten mich eines besseren. Und nun war es schon natürlich für mich die Grenzen eines normalen Menschen zu überschreiten. Es war notwendig in einer Welt, in der du alles tun mußtest, um zu überleben. Um so einfacher kam der Zorn nun, der Zorn darüber, daß meine Schwester beinah einem der vielen Mißgeburten unserer Schreckensherrscherin zum Opfer gefallen war. Und jetzt würden sie bezahlen.

„Daika", richtete ich meine Worte an meine Halbschwester. „Wenn ich es dir sage, bringst du sie hier weg. Wir treffen uns im Hauptquartier wieder." Daika löste sich protestierend von der pinkhaarigen Senshi, die sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte. „Demo Onii-sama, was ist mit..." Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihr um und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Imouto-chan. Ich hab nicht vor jetzt schon unsere Väter im Jenseits zu besuchen." Sie zögerte noch, nickte dann aber, als ich ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Daika zog sich mit den beiden Senshi zurück, als ich mich wieder der Ansammlung unserer Gegner widmete.

„Glaubst du, wir haben jetzt Angst vor dir, Glühwürmchen", knurrte einer der Elitesoldaten. Ich verzog meine Lippen nur in ein grimmiges Lächeln und begann meine Energie auf ein Maximum zu konzentrieren. Kleine Energieblitze begannen zu zucken und meine Aura wurde solider und intensiver. Ki und Zorn in einer bis aufs Maximum konzentrierten Form zusammenbringend kratze ich an der Grenze zum zweiten Level und durchbrach sie schließlich mit einem Schrei des Zorns. Im Gegensatz zum Ultra Saiyajin war die zweite Stufe des Super Saiyajins wesentlich ausgeglichener. Nicht nur rohe Kraft und ein abnormales Ki-Level, sondern effektiv und trotzdem noch durchschlagskräftig. Vater hatte gehofft, daß diese Form Cell schlagen könnte, doch ich hatte es damals nicht geschafft diese Kraft in mir zu wecken und mittlerweile war unser alter Alptraum bereits zu stark dafür.

„Wow", hörte ich die Senshi in Grün ausrufen und alle Drei schufen gleich noch ein wenig mehr Distanz, bis sie schließlich fast mit dem Rücken zur Wand der Gasse standen. Mit einer gewissen Befriedung sah ich wie einige der weniger gefährlichen Umbras zurückwichen, während die Elitesoldaten und die beiden Kraken die Bedrohung, die plötzlich von mir ausging, ernster nahmen – nicht Ernst genug! „Schluß mit lustig, jetzt machen wir ernst." Ich legte meine Handfläche aneinander und zog meine Arme leicht zurück, in eine vertraute Kampfstellung, gleichkommend der meiner Schwester von vorhin. Und unsere Feinde waren lange genug hier um zu wissen, was kommen würde. „KA..."

Daika spannte sich augenblicklich an, als die reine Energie der _Schockwelle der Ahnen_ begann sich zwischen meinen Händen zu manifestieren. Diese uralte Technik gehörte meinem irdischen Adoptivgroßvater und wurde meinem Vater von seinem Meister beigebracht. „ME..." Die Technik war ein Markenzeichen meiner Familie sowie der Schildkrötenschule, eine Ki-Technik, die mit dem Kraftlevels ihres Benutzer wuchs wie mein Vater in der Vergangenheit oft genug bewiesen hatte. „HAME..."

Meine jüngere Schwester brauchte keine verbale Aufforderung, als sie ohne zu zögern nach oben auf ein nahes Häuserdach sprang. „Jetzt!" Die beiden Senshi zögerten kurz, warfen noch einen letzten Blick in meine Richtung und folgten. Ich wartete noch ein paar Sekunden bis sich ihre Auren weit genug entfernt hatten. Was dazu beitrug, daß mein Kamehameha nur noch stärker wurde. Schließlich entließ ich die Ki-Ladung, die mittlerweile das Zerstörungspotential einer mittleren Nuklearrakete haben könnte – zum Glück hatte ich schon lange gelernt meine Attacken anständig zu kontrollieren. „HA!" Was natürlich nicht hieß, daß die folgende Explosion wesentlich weniger destruktiv war.

Die enorme Entladung von Ki schwappte gezielt und präzise über die Reihen an Feinden und fraß – praktisch wörtlich zu nehmen – alles in ihrem Weg, inklusive beider Tentakelmonster. Nur zwei der höhergestellten Elitesoldaten waren in der Lage der Energiewelle auszuweichen – besser gesagt, ich ließ sie ausweichen.

Meine Atmung kam für ein paar Sekunden in kurzen, scharfen Abständen, als ich das überflüssige Ki langsam in meinen Körper zurückfließen ließ, doch übersah ich nicht die siegessicheren Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Elitesoldaten, als sie offensichtlich beabsichtigten meinen Zustand auszunutzen – nicht daß ich sie nicht mit einer Handbewegung beseitigen könnte. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, daß ihr noch aus eigener Kraft lebt, oder?" Die beiden zögerten merklich in ihrem Vorstoß. „Ich habe euch nur leben lassen, damit ihr berichten könnt. Laßt An'ya wissen, daß ihre Tage bald gezählt sind." Und ich wußte ganz genau wie die selbsternannte Herrscherin unserer Welt Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten behandelte.

Ich legte meine Finger an die Schläfe. Eine weitere Technik, die mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte, kurz bevor er sein Leben ließ. Die Technik der Momentanen Teleportation. Und bevor einer der beiden etwas zu meiner Drohung sagen konnte, verschwand ich aus ihrem Blickfeld, kurz darauf wieder im Untergrund auftauchend, wo ich schließlich meine Aura erlischen ließ und auf meine Schwester mit den beiden Senshi wartete.

Chapter Thirty-one: A World's Fate

Widerstandsbewegung Hauptquartier (Mirai Trunks)

„Dein Timing könnte nicht besser sein, Anshar-san." Ich führte den Neuankömmling durch die Basis hin zu einem privatem Konferenzraum, den nur der Kern unserer Kämpfer benutzte. „Unsere Bewegung wird immer kleiner, immer mehr unserer Leute lassen Tag für Tag ihr Leben, viele davon, um zu verhindern Informationen preiszugeben. Außer unserem Kern haben wir kaum wirklich kampferprobte Menschen mehr. Die meisten Veteranen sind vor einigen Wochen im Kampf in den Bergen gefallen. Es war als ein Überraschungsangriff gedacht, endete aber in einem Fiasko. Wir haben ein Drittel unserer Ressourcen verloren..." Es war wahrlich ein Desaster gewesen. Wir hatten Wind bekommen von einer geheimen Basis oben in den Bergen – Son Gohans altes Zuhause – und die Gelegenheit bot sich an unseren Feinden einen herben Schlag zu versetzen. Obwohl die Information als absolut sicher eingestuft wurde, stellte sich leider das Gegenteil heraus. Eine ganze Armee von An'yas Heerscharen erwartete uns und bevor wir uns versahen waren wir eingekesselt. Viele tapfere Männer und Frauen ließen ihr Leben, Son Gohan verlor durch einen Zufallstrefferzauber seine Fähigkeit das Super Saiyajin Stadium zu erreichen und Daika hätte es auch beinah erwischt. Es war Zelgadis Waghalsigkeit zu verdanken, daß wir nicht alle draufgegangen waren.

„Gomen nasei, das wir nicht eher kommen konnten aber gewisse Dinge mußten erst abgeschlossen sein, ansonsten wären wir keine Hilfe." Ich schenkte dem grünhaarigen Jungen ein schiefes Grinsen, etwas, was ich mir nur in der Sicherheit meiner Privatsphäre erlaubte. „Hey, ich bin selber Zeitreisender. Ich weiß, wie das läuft." Nach einem Moment fügte ich etwas ernster an. „Wie viele seid ihr?" Anshar zögerte kurz, als er sich mir gegenüber setzte. „Neben mir? Drei Sternschnuppen, eine Serenity und ihre vier Senshi." Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie, während ich nachdachte. „Nicht viel, aber sicherlich erhebliche Kampfkraft." Seufzend ergänzte ich schließlich: „Es wird halt reichen müssen."

Ehrlich gesagt hatten wenige von uns wirklich an die Versprechungen der sechs Senshi geglaubt, die von Zeit zu Zeit uns immer mal wieder einen Besuch abstatteten. Einige waren sogar sehr skeptisch, was ihre Absichten anging, was ich niemanden wirklich verdenken konnte. Es war so schon schwer genug uns vor An'ya zu verstecken aber wenn wir eine Chance haben würden echten Schaden anzurichten und zurückzuschlagen... Nun ja, seien wir ehrlich seit dem Desaster zu Beginn der Terrorherrschaft hatten einige schlichtweg Angst zu agieren. Andere, so wie Son Gohan und ich, waren schon lange an der Grenze vorbei, wo wir uns noch um unser eigenes Leben sorgten. Wir wollten nur endlich wieder eine freie Welt, eine Welt, in der jeder glücklich sein konnte. Gerade Daika hatte die Umstände nicht verdient, unter denen sie aufgewachsen war.

„Ich befürchte nur, daß es schwierig wird die Menschen hier zu motivieren und ohne Unterstützung der Bevölkerung... Nun ja, wir hatten immerhin drei Sternenpaare zu Beginn des Kampfes und ihr wißt ja wohl bereits, was mit ihnen passiert ist." Anshar nickte nachdenklich. „Das mag schon sein. Aber diese Senshi sind alle etwas besonderes, mit die besten ihrer Generationen und definitiv besser trainierter als..." Es gab einen plötzliche Energieentladung, die mich instinktiv zurückschrecken ließ und aus Gewohnheit meine Super Saiyajin Form initialisierte. Kurz darauf erschienen aus dem Nichts plötzlich zwei durchaus markante Sailorsenshi mit den eindeutigen Fukus von Shooting Stars. In ihrer Mitte Zelgadis, Gourry Gabriev, Kuririn und einige der Nachwuchskämpfer seiner Einheit. „... eure", beendete Anshar den Satz seufzend und den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Oh, wow... Das war definitiv beeindruckend", bemerkte Kuririn enthusiastisch, nahm dann zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung war und sah mich direkt an. „Hey, Trunks-kun. Sieht so aus, als ob wir ein Problem weniger hätten. Die beiden hier haben Cell in weniger als einer Minute in seine Atome zerlegt." Ich blinzelte überrascht. Cell? Tot? Das klang unheimlich vertraut. Ich kam nicht dazu darauf zu antworten, als in diesem Moment Son Gohan und Daika mit zwei weiteren, etwas jüngeren Senshi im Türrahmen auftauchten, beide in einem nicht gerade besseren Zustand als die gerade erst angekommene Gruppe. „Was ist passiert. Daijobu ka, Gohan-kun, Imouto-chan?" drängte ich mich besorgt sogleich an der Ansammlung in dem doch schon sehr gefühlten Raum vorbei. Gohan nickte grimmig. „Ein Hinterhalt. Das ist, was passiert ist. Ich hab nicht richtig aufgepaßt und..."

„Onii-sama, es war unmöglich etwas zu spüren und das weißt du. Zumindest bist du wieder bei vollen Kräften", unterbrach Daika ihren Bruder bevor er sich selber mit Schuldgefühlen beladen konnte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue bei ihrer letzten Bemerkungen. „Wieder bei vollen Kräften?" Gohan grinste und deutete auf die athletisch gebaute Senshi mit dem Stab. „Juno hier hat sozusagen den Korken aus der Flasche gezogen." Also hatte ich mir doch nicht nur eingebildet einen zweifachen Super Saiyajin zu spüren. Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Es scheint, daß ihr nicht die Einzigen seit, die Aufsehen erregt haben. Kuririn hier behauptet die beiden Sternschnuppen hier hätten Cell erledigt."

Gohan versteifte sich augenblicklich und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Shimatte..." Mir gefiel sein Tonfall nicht und ich ahnte schon, was kommen würde. „Ich muß euch enttäuschen, Cell ist nicht tot." Die blonde Kriegerin wollte protestieren aber ich ließ sie gar nicht erst. „Son Gohan hier hat vor Jahren schon einmal Cell herausgefordert und besiegt. Das Problem ist nur... Cell ist ein Wesen aus verschiedenen DNA-Zellen. Darunter unter anderem auch die eines Namekianers namens Picollo. Um es kurz zu machen. So lange die Urzelle, das Innerste von Cell, noch existiert kann er sich immer wieder regenerieren."

„Oh", machte die blonde Kriegerin daraufhin nur, schien aber nicht sehr beunruhigt – noch nicht. „Und da Cell auch Zellen von uns Saiyajins hat, verdoppelt sich seine Kraft bei jedem Tod oder Nahetod." Das brachte die Neuankömmling dazu gemeinschaftlich Grimassen zu schneiden. Anshar seufzte nur noch einmal und ich hörte ihn etwas murmeln, das wie „Auf mich hört ja eh niemand" klang, bevor er laut sagte. „Ich geh den Rest holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Schattenfestung (Prinzessin Adara)

Man würde den Mond sehen, würden die dunklen Wolken ihn nicht verdecken. Es waren solche Nächte, wo ich draußen auf meinem Balkon stand und hinausschaute. Unter uns lag die westliche Hauptstadt dieser Welt. Eine Welt, die einst einmal ein blühendes Paradies gewesen war. Seltsam war es, daß, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, ich mich traurig fühlte, so sehr danach langend dieser früheren Welt anzugehören. Aber sie würde nie wieder kommen. Nicht so lange _Mutter_ hier herrschte. Ich wollte sie dafür hassen aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wußte, daß es falsch war zu glauben sie sei meine leibliche Mutter. Schamanin An'ya war eine Meisterin der Täuschung und der kühlen Kalkulation. Und es war wohl diese Eigenschaft, die mich hielt. Denn ich wußte, aufbegehren wäre fruchtlos ohne Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Ich konnte nicht sagen wieweit ihre Kontrolle über mich ging... Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen, wer ich wirklich war oder besser gewesen bin! Doch das hier war nicht richtig und so wartete ich still mein Schicksal ertragend auf den richtigen Moment. Und es konnte sein, daß er jetzt gekommen war, endlich.

„An'ya wird es ihnen nicht leicht machen. Ich hoffe unsere Hoffnungen sind berechtigt. Es ist vielleicht die einzige Chance, die wir haben." Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und wußte, daß es eine meiner persönlichen Leibwächterinnen war. „Habt Vertrauen, Adara-hime. Ich bin sicher unsere Freiheit ist in greifbarer Nähe. Wir müssen nur noch ein wenig ausharren." Nicht direkt antwortend sah ich hinauf in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Ich fragte mich, wie schon so oft, warum Vollmondnächte mich stets anzogen, obwohl ich den Mond doch gar nicht direkt sehen konnte. Da war etwas in meinem Innersten das herauswollte, dieses Etwas schien mir auch zu helfen meine Eigenständigkeit zu wahren, zu einem gewissen Grad. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht würden die Neuankömmling eine Antwort auf die quälenden Fragen in mir haben.

„Sylphiel hat recht. Immerhin wissen wir das die Gerechtigkeit am Ende immer siegt", meinte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf meiner anderen Seite, die Jüngste der drei einzigsten Personen, denen ich vollkommen vertraute. Es war ein heikles Unterfangen gewesen sie einzuschmuggeln aber nicht umsonst hatte ich soviel von der Frau gelernt, die vorgab meine Mutter zu sein. Ich lächelte leicht im Angesicht des typischen Verhaltensmuster der jungen Prinzessin ihres Landes – ein Land, das schon lange nicht mehr existierte. „Hoffen wir es, Amelia."

Ich drehte mich um, als Lina auf den Balkon trat, ein wenig grimmig und in Gedanken verloren. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln verfolgte ich wie Amelia augenblicklich nach ihrer Hand griff und sie fest drückte. Der ehemaligen Drachentöterin und Banditenschreck hatte es noch nie geschmeckt die gehorsame Untertannin zu spielen, keinem schmeckte es wirklich. Doch sie waren bereit es auf sich zu nehmen. Hin und wieder erschreckte es mich schon wie sehr sie sich mir verschrieben fühlten, auch wenn ich sie praktisch von der Straße gerettet hatte, da ich wußte, was Mutter mit starken Zauberinnen wie ihnen machen würde.

„Worüber denkst du nach", fragte Sylphiel, mit einer Hand ihr dunkelviolettes Haar glattstreichend, eine Geste ihrer Nervosität. Wir spürten alle, daß eine Zeit der Entscheidung nahe rückte. Lina seufzte und ließ einen Arm um Amelias Schultern fallen. „Sie plant irgendwas. Mir gefällt nicht wie sie geschaut hat. Man sollte meinen die Ankunft solch starker Gegner würde An'ya nervös machen aber sie schien sich sogar eher zu freuen." Ich preßte meine Lippen zusammen. Lina hatte recht. Mir war bewußt, daß Mutter sich unantastbar fühlte und bisher hatte sie auch ein gutes Recht dazu. Aber sie war auch vorsichtig und wußte, wann sie Schritte zur Sicherung ihrer Macht einleiten mußte. Etwas war definitiv faul hier und wir würden es sicher nicht mögen.

„Wie auch immer", meinte ich schließlich. „Wir müssen noch eine Weile durchhalten. Wenigstens noch solange bis ich mein Schicksal getroffen habe. Die Träume werden immer intensiver. Ich bin sicher ER ist hier... Wir werden noch etwas warten." Lina schien das nicht zu gefallen aber nach einer Weile nickte sie grimmig. „Wie Ihr wünscht."

(Ceres)

Es dauerte etwas bis alle zusammengefunden und auch wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten von der Aufregung. Nach einer kurzen, etwas gründlicheren Einweisung in die Geschichte dieser Erde hatten wir uns für den Moment zurückgezogen, um Vereinbarungen zur Unterkunft zu treffen und uns eine wohlverdiente Prise voll Schlaf zu gönnen. Das galt insbesondere für JunJun, Hotaru und Minako von unserer Seite aus gesehen, sowie Gohan, Daika und den anderen beiden – einem Chimera und einem Schwertkämpfer... Es hatte mich etwas überrascht zu sehen, daß diese Welt offenbar doch mehr bipolar war, im Bezug auf das Gleichgewicht von Ki und Mana, als wir zuvor gedacht hatten. Aber eigentlich sollte mich das nicht überraschen, immerhin wäre An'ya nie so mächtig hier gewesen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Alles im Universum war grundsätzlich ausbalanciert, nur gab es Fälle, in denen das eine mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregte als das andere und daher das andere abgewertet und unterschätzt wurde.

„Also..." Ich drehte meinem Kopf zur Seite auf der relativen simplen Matratze und sah das andere Mädchen an. Son Briefs Daika war ein interessantes, menschliches Wesen. Das zumindest war mein erster Eindruck von dem doch recht reservierten Mädchen. Das faszinierte mich irgendwie, denn ich fragte mich wiederholt wie man in einer Welt wie dieser, unter solch harten Umständen sich noch eine gewisse Unschuld bewahren konnte. Nein, nicht wirklich Unschuld, mehr eine ruhige, gelassene Art, etwas zurückhaltend, ein wenig wie ich selber. „Du lebst in deiner Zeit in einem Königreich und so weiter?" beendete Daika ihre zögerliche Frage. Ich wußte nicht genau, was sie erwartete zu hören, denn ich war ziemlich sicher, es war nicht nur eine rhetorische Frage ein Gespräch anzufangen. Wir waren beide erschöpft – sie wahrscheinlich mehr als ich –, also mußte es ihr wohl wichtig sein. Also nickte ich schlichtweg und wartete auf eine genauere Festlegung.

„Es muß schön sein", meinte Daika nach einer Weile, in der ich schon angenommen hatte, sie wäre eingeschlafen. „Schön?" echote ich, leicht amüsiert aufgrund des Untertons von Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme. „Nun, es ist kein Zuckerschlecken, gerade als Senshi. Du opferst praktisch dein ganzes Leben den Frieden und das Leben anderer zu schützen, die möglicherweise nicht einmal wissen, was man alles aufgibt... Aber verglichen mit dem hier? Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was wir wählen würden." Ich konnte ein leichtes Nicken von Daikas Seite erkennen, das Licht hier war etwas trübe aber das war wohl nur eine Vorsichtsnahme gegen die Gefahren in absoluter Dunkelheit zu schlafen. Ein Seufzer folgte der Geste und schon beinah nostalgisch ergänzte sie: „Es war einmal schön hier, bevor das alles angefangen hat, erlebt habe ich es nie. Eine Welt wie du sie mir beschreibst, erscheint für mich wie das Paradies. Nichts ist perfekt, das ist mir schon bewußt demo..."

Ich verspürte den plötzlichen Drang irgend etwas Aufmunterndes zu dem anderen Mädchen zu sagen. „Ich bin sicher, wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Bald kann diese Welt wieder in Frieden leben." Das schien nicht zu helfen, denn Daika drehte sich nur von mir weg und seufzte erneut. „Glaubst du das? Solange ich lebe wurde diese Welt langsam aber sicher ins Chaos gestürzt. Die Menschen kennen kaum noch etwas anderes. Hätten wir die Dragonballs noch, von denen Onii-sama immer erzählt, dann gäbe es vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit aber selbst dann glaube ich nicht, daß einfach jeder wieder zurück kann zu dem, was einmal gewesen ist."

Zugegeben, das war ein guter Punkt. Ich war zwar immer noch etwas mißtrauisch gegenüber dem Konzept von sieben magischen Kugeln, die dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen konnten aber hatte ich in meiner Zeit als Senshi sowie als Amazone unter Neherenia schon genug seltsame Dinge erlebt. Immerhin hatten wir Vier selber einmal so etwas ähnliches gehabt, auch wenn unsere Kugeln mehr Waffen im unkonventionellem Stil waren. Trotzdem der Punkt war eh müßig, da es seit dem Tod des lokalen _Kamis_ keine Dragonballs mehr gab und selbst wenn... Daika hatte recht. An'ya war laut Anshar eine der ersten Schamaninnen gewesen, die sich in einer nach ihren Maßstäben geformten Linie festgesetzt hatte und dementsprechend litt mindestens eine Generation bereits unter den Auswirkungen ihrer Terrorherrschaft.

„Kann ich auch eine Frage stellen?" Daika setzte sich auf und sah mich auffordernd an. Das trübe Licht der gedimmten Neonleuchten über uns erhellte ein wenig die blauen Hervorhebungen in ihrem ansonsten schwarzen Haar, offensichtlich eine Standardfarbe, was die Rasse der Saiya-jins anging, worauf auch indirekt meine nächste Frage abzielte. „Hm... Wie genau paßt du in das Bild? Ich weiß, daß Son Gohan dein Bruder ist aber genauso Trunks. Von dem, was ich von der kleinen Geschichtsstunde mitbekommen habe, frage ich mich, wie du genau zu den beiden stehst? Siehst du einen der beiden nur wie deinen Bruder oder..." Ich ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen und nach einer Zeit griff das andere Mädchen die Frage wieder auf. „Mein Vater und meine Mutter hatten beide ihre Lebensgefährten an Cell verloren... Mein Vater war auch Gohans Vater, ein großer Krieger, doch auch er wurde getötet noch weit vor meiner Geburt. Das hat Mutter, Trunks Mutter, so sehr zu schaffen gemacht, daß es beinah eine Fehlgeburt gab. Das Kind, ich, wurde zwar gerettet aber Briefs Buruma hatte es nie überlebt." Mit einem kaum hörbaren, abgewürgten Schluchzer schloß sie: „Ich habe meine Eltern nie gekannt."

Hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch dem anderen Mädchen mein Mitleid angesichts dieses schrecklichen Schicksals auszudrücken und der weiteren Neugier, was denn dann aus dem jungen Trunks geworden war, entschied ich mich schließlich führ ein simples, doch ehrliches. „Gomen nasei, Daika-chan, ich konnte nicht wissen..." Die junge Halb-Saiyajin schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf und ließ sich wieder auf ihre Matratze fallen. „Vergiß es. Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe sie nie gekannt." Leicht irritiert, von dem plötzlich härteren Unterton wollte ich schon etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber bleiben, als ich Daikas Atmung in ruhigen, kontrollierten Zügen kommen hörte. Sie schlief. Ich schloß mit einen leisen Seufzer die Augen.

(Vesta)

Gelangweilt spielte ich ein altes Geschicklichkeitsspiel in einer holographischen Energiekugel, die wahrscheinlich hier nicht vor den nächsten zwei Millennia erfunden werden würde – andererseits diese Welt schien jetzt schon ziemlich hoch entwickelt, also würde ich nicht gerade darauf wetten. Richtig fordern tat mich das nicht, sondern half mir nur die Zeit totzuschlagen. Pallas war mit Juno und Venus noch bei Trunks und einigen anderen. Hin und wieder erschreckte es mich schon wie ernst meine junge Gefährtin ihre Rolle im Team nahm. Ich sah von meinen Spiel auf, als die Tür zu unserem zugewiesenen Zimmer auffuhr. Es war Usa, in leichterer Kleidung, ohne Fuku und alles aber immer noch mit ihrer Senshiaura aktiv. Wir fanden es alle sicherer in einer Situation wie dieser unsere Senshiidentitäten beizubehalten. Nicht, daß wir Vier und Usa damit Probleme hatten. Das war eh schon Alltag.

Ich wußte nicht so ganz, ob ich froh über die Unterbrechung sein sollte oder nicht. Mir war nur allzugut bewußt, worum es wohl gehen würde. „Oujo-san." Ich nickte ihr zu und Usa ließ ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen fallen, was mich etwas beruhigte. „Onegai, ich bin nicht in offizieller Sache hier, nun zumindest nicht ganz... Und ganz bestimmt nicht, woran du denkst." Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr mir und ich begann in meinem Schoß zu starren, als Usa sich neben mich setzte. „Wir bringen die Harmonie des Teams schon nicht durcheinander", sagte ich eiligst, bevor meine Prinzessin auch nur ein Wort äußern konnte. Ehrlich gesagt wußte ich selber nicht, warum ich gerade so etwas sagte, mir schwirrten nur im Moment so viele verschiedene Gedanken im Kopf herum. Schätze mal, was ich und Pallas draußen gesehen hatten, stieg mir leicht zu Kopf.

„Ves-chan, wir kennen uns jetzt wie lange? Vier Jahre? Ich denke ihr sollte mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, daß ich nie irgend jemanden vorschreiben würde, was er mit seinem Privatleben anzufangen hätte... Dann hätte Mutter glaube ich einiges zu tun." Wohl wahr, es waren ja praktische alle älteren Senshi mittlerweile irgendwie miteinander verkuppelt. Ich lachte verlegen. „Also willst du nur deine Neugierde stillen? Also, was möchtest du wissen? Seit wann? Wie?" Usa hielt beschwichtigend beide Hände hoch. „Iie, das geht mich doch nun wirklich nichts an. Ich hatte mich nur gefragt... Nun ja..." Sie zögerte leicht. „Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht in meiner Gegenwart, weil das Thema immer etwas schmerzhaft war für euch. Aber nun, ich fragte mich nur, wie genau, uhm... euer Blutverhältnis ist."

Ich blinzelte überrascht. Es stimmte, daß wir das nie geklärt hatten. Wir sprachen nicht gern über unsere Vergangenheit und unsere lange Zeit unter Neherenias Herrschaft also war die Verwandtschaftsfrage auch nie gestellt worden. Es war auch ein bißchen kompliziert, was uns Vier anging, denn wirkliche Gewißheit hatten wir selber nie. „Nun, das ist keine einfache Frage. Wir, uhm... wissen das selber nicht so ganz genau." Usa hob verblüfft eine Augenbraue. „Als wir das erste Mal erwacht waren, kurz bevor wir Neherenias Spiegel fanden... Nun, da waren wir einfach da. Wir müssen wohl irgendwie aufgewachsen und aufgezogen worden sein aber wie und von wem – oder was –, das wissen wir selbst nicht. Unser Verhältnis ist schon irgendwie so, als ob wir Schwestern wären, aber blutsverwandt... Ich habe keine Ahnung." Usa nickte nachdenklich, schickte sich an etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Um ehrlich zu sein war das auch eine Seite unserer Beziehung, der ich nie viel Gedanken schenkte, da ich wirklich nicht gerne darüber nachdenken wollte. Falls sich je irgendwann herausstellte, daß wir tatsächlich blutsverwandt wären... Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun würde. Ich wog mich da lieber in unschuldiger Ungewißheit...

„Ima... Was hältst du von dieser Welt?" wechselte Usa glücklicherweise schnell das Thema. „Bis auf das Juno Augen auf Son Gohan geworfen hat und ich keine Ahnung habe, was Cere-chan und Gohans kleine Schwester gerade treiben?" Als Antwort erhielt ich einen spielerischen Schlag in die Seite. „Ich wollte eigentlich keine Beziehungen diskutieren."

„Wer hat denn angefangen?" gab ich zurück und Usa knurrte, was mich zum lachen brachte. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Was wir grundsätzlich von dieser verdrehten Realität halten, das brauche ich glaube ich nicht weiter auszuführen. Persönlich bin ich mir da noch nicht so sicher. Die Leute hier scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein und stark auch. Trotzdem wird das kein Zuckerschlecken. Diese Welt ist so hoffnungslos, daß selbst du und deine Mutter zusammen es schwer hätten, ihr einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer zu geben." Offensichtlich hatte ich so ziemlich ihren eigenen Gedankengang getroffen, denn Usa schwieg daraufhin mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast also wirklich nichts dagegen?" hakte ich noch einmal nach, um vollkommen sicherzugehen. Usa sah mich genervt an. „Ves-chan, zum letzten Mal: Was wäre ich für ein gutes Beispiel für meine eigenen Ideale, wenn ich meinen Teamkameraden verbieten würde miteinander zu schlafen..."

„Also stört es dich nicht, wenn wir es hin und wieder mal auch alle Vier gemeinsam tun?" Ich hielt meine todernste Miene so lange bis ich glaubte, daß Usas Gesicht sich vor lauter Schock vollkommen deformieren würde, dann begann ich langsam zu grinsen und erhielt ein beleidigtes Schnauben zur Antwort. „Du bist unmöglich und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, was ihr alles so anstellt, wenn ihr allein seid." Diesmal war es an mir meine Prinzessin leicht schockiert anzusehen. Doch es war deutlich, daß sie genau so wenig ernst meinte, was sie von sich gab, und bald lachten wir relativ befreit. Nach den Erfahrungen, nachdem, was wir heute gesehen hatten, da suchten wir glaube ich alle etwas, womit wir uns wieder entspannen konnten.

Chapter Thirty-two: Conflicting Emotions 

(Libra)

Alleine und tief in Gedanken schlenderte ich durch die Gänge der unterirdischen Anlage. Ich hatte ein Ziel ein bestimmtes Ziel, denn ich wußte, daß jetzt etwas getan werden mußte; andererseits würde ich sie für immer verlieren. Der Zeitpunkt mochte schlecht sein, die Umstände um so schwieriger, trotzdem blieb mir keine andere Wahl, denn in diesem Zustand der inneren Zerrissenheit war ich genausowenig eine Hilfe. Ich erwartete nicht, daß irgend jemand mich verstehen würde, nicht einmal Usa-hime, der ich noch vor einigen Stunden oben über der Stadt versprochen hatte nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Das tat ich auch nicht, unüberlegt ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war vielmehr eine zwingende Notwendigkeit. Ich mußte Rhea zurückgewinnen, jetzt und endgültig. Dafür war mir jedes Mittel recht, selbst wenn es die Gefahr barg, daß ich anstatt ihrer Liebe, ihren Haß und ihre Abscheu zurückbekam. Besser so als diese stille Art der Zurückweisung und des Vorziehens einer anderen.

Mein Weg hatte mich instinktiv zu einem entlegeneren Bereich der Anlage geführt, in der offensichtlichen künstliche Natur erzeugt wurde – ich glaube, die Menschen von Chikyuu nennen es Gewächshaus oder so ähnlich. Für einen Moment war ich überrascht, doch dann entdeckte ich Rhea an einer Glaswand stehend, die einige äußerst seltene Erdenpflanzen abschirmte. Wie so oft schon wünschte ich mir, nicht nur an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Haltung erkennen zu können – zu versuchen –, was in ihr vorging. So wie früher, als wir noch eins waren in Geist und Seele, zwei Hälften einer Medaille. Doch dem war nicht mehr so, denn diese Hälfte war mir entrissen worden und mit einer anderen verschmolzen. Ich beschuldigte Venus nicht einmal – nicht wirklich –, denn sie hatte ja nicht wissen können, was sie da tat... Und wer könnte Rhea nicht verfallen? Nein, ich fragte mich vielmehr wie es sein konnte, daß das Schicksal so etwas Grausames tun konnte? Ich war nur noch die zurückgelassene Hälfte eines einst vollkommenen Ganzen und dieses Ganze mußte wieder hergestellt werden, damit dieser Konflikt endlich beendet werden konnte.

Leise und vorsichtig trat ich hinter Rhea. Es war nicht ersichtlich, ob sie mich überhaupt wahrnahm, doch mußte es eigentlich so sein. Meine Rhea war immer aufmerksam, immer mit ihren mentalen Schilden sicher in Position – _meine_ Rhea... Das war nicht meine Rhea und doch war sie es. Ein Teil von ihr, derjenige Kern ihrer Selbst, dem ich vor Jahrtausenden Treue geschworen hatte. Treue bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ein Schwur, dem ich verweigert wurde auszuführen... von Rhea selbst – von der neuen Rhea. Ich versuchte ja sie zu verstehen und so vollkommen schwer würde es mir auch nicht fallen, wäre es nicht für diesen einen Faktor. Diese neue Rhea liebte mich nicht mehr, sie hatte vergessen mich zu lieben, sie hatte ihren Schwur vergessen. Und als Gefährtin war es meine Pflicht sie an unsere Verbundenheit zu erinnern. Koste es, was es wolle.

„Glaubst du, es kann jemals wieder so sein... da oben." Der sanfte Ton ihrer Stimme überraschte mich, da ich ihn ganz einfach nicht erwartet hatte. Für den Moment hielt ich inne, darüber nachdenkend, ob was ich bereit war zu tun, nicht doch zu riskant war, vielleicht nicht einmal nötig. Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich von selbst... Nein, zuviel Vielleichts auf einmal. Trotzdem hörte ich mich in einem ähnlichen sanften Tonfall erwidern. „Hoffnung erblüht da, wo Leben existiert. Das hast du mir selbst beigebracht." Sie zuckte für einen kurzen Moment zusammen. Für das gewöhnliche menschliche Auge nicht wahrnehmbar aber für eine Sternschnuppe schon, besonders für eine die ihre Partnerin schon so lange kannte. Sie hatte nicht mich erwartet... sondern Venus.

„Habe ich das? Ja, ich schätze, das habe ich wohl mal." Das war der letzte Strang, an dem sie ziehen konnte. Jetzt wußte ich, daß ich etwas tun mußte, endgültig. Diese Indifferenz war schlimmer als alles andere. Klare, kalte Ablehnung, daß sie die Seite ihrer jetzigen Gefährtin ohne Kompromisse ergriff, das hätte ich akzeptieren können. Schmerzlich aber ich hätte es akzeptieren können. Doch da waren Zweifel, Zweifel seit dem Tag am Strand, wo ich meinen ersten, richtigen Versuch unternommen hatte und gescheitert war. Rhea versteckte diese Zweifel, verstaute sie tief in ihr, und das war etwas, was so nicht weitergehen konnte, denn es schadete nicht nur mir alleine, sondern auch Venus und damit allen anderen. Ich realisierte endlich, daß ich meine Chance nicht mehr nur alleine für mich selbst, sondern im Namen aller suchen mußte – selbst wenn es mit einer steigenden Wahrscheinlichkeit unser Band noch im Stadium der Rekreation vollkommen zerstören würde.

„Verzeih mir", wisperte ich, bevor ich mit meinem linken Zeigefinger an eine bestimmte Stelle in ihrem Nacken tippte und sämtliche Emotionen meinerseits fließen ließ. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, als ich tief hinabtauchte, mein weitumfassendes Wissen über Sternenbündnisse nutzend. Kurz darauf fand ich, was ich suchte, in den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Seele, die Essenz ihrer Existenz, der Kernpunkt eines Sailorkristalls, dem, was eine von den Sternen erwählte ausmachte. Und ich fand auch das schimmernde Band aus violetter Energie vor, das im Nirgendwo verschwand und könnte ich ihm folgen – was selbst für mich unmöglich war – würde es mich nicht zu mir selbst führen. Das war einmal so. Nein, das fluktuierenden orange Seelenband, das aus dem Nirgendwo auftauchte und tief im Kern mit dem anderen zusammenfloß, zeigte mir deutlich, wo ich landen würde.

Im Moment war ich praktisch selber so ein Band oder besser ich lenkte meine Hälfte einer einstigen Bindung zurück zu ihrem Ursprung, zumindest versuchte ich es. Der Widerstand, der mich erwartete war noch stärker, als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Doch es war keine Zeit zum Zweifeln. Wenn ich auch nur den Bruchteil eines Moments gezweifelt hätte, wäre es eh sinnlos gewesen. Langsam arbeitete ich mich vor und als ich schließlich den Knotenpunkt erreichte, ohne Zweifel einen Schwall von Erinnerungen auslösend, hielt ich aufs Höchste verblüfft inne. Denn das Gefühl, das mich überkam, als ich inmitten der beiden verbundenen Seelenstränge schwebte, war das Gefühl, daß ich hier einfach... hingehörte. Das hier und nur hier der richtige Platz war. Aber nicht in einer Art und Weise, die Gefühle, Emotionen und insbesondere Liebe bedeutete. Nein, vielmehr eine spirituelle Bindung, die sogar die Stärke der Bindung zwischen Venus und Saturn übertraf... und ich hatte schlichtweg keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete.

Dann, bevor ich überhaupt Gelegenheit hatte die Erinnerung, die ich so sorgsam ausgewählt hatte, zu vertiefen, wurde ich brutal zurückgerissen in die Realität. Es geschah so schnell, daß ich kaum Gelegenheit hatte mich neu zu orientieren, bevor ich das kalte Metall, vibrierend mit mächtiger, heiliger Energie an meinem Nacken spürte. Ich nahm wahr, daß Rhea mit dem Rücken zur Glaswand auf dem Boden kauerte, ihre Augen hart zusammengepreßt und ich hörte Venus' stahlharte Stimme nah – zu nah – in meinen Nacken hauchen: „Geh, oder ich bin gezwungen etwas zu tun, was ich möglicherweise bereuen werde... Andererseits, wahrscheinlich nicht." Ich schluckte für einen Moment, zum ersten Mal eine Seite an der jungen Senshi sehen, die ich noch nicht kannte, von der ich aber immer gewußt hatte, daß sie da war. Die selbe Seite, die mich bewegt hatte heute zu handeln. Die Seite der beschützenden Gefährtin.

Meine mentalen und spirituellen Fühler ein letztes Mal nach Rhea ausstreckend spürte ich, daß obwohl nicht vollständig, obgleich der Prozeß unterbrochen wurde, ich doch eine Verbindung erreicht hatte. Eine Verbindung, die es mir endlich möglich machte mit Rhea zu kommunizieren. Ich trat vorsichtig zurück und löste mich dann von dem scharfen Ende Excaliburs, ein zufriedenes, doch grimmiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Kein Grund dazu. Ich habe erreicht, was ich wollte..." Mich umdrehend, ergänzte ich noch, bevor ich aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. „Möge die Bessere von uns beiden gewinnen."

(Hotaru)

In dem Moment, in dem Libra in das Innerste meines Wesens eintauchte, da verstand ich zum ersten Mal wirklich und vollends, was ein Sternenbund WIRKLICH bedeutete. Die Leichtfertigkeit der Kontrolle, das problemlose Umgehen meiner inneren Schilde, die ich stets für sehr stark gehalten hatte. Das alles bewies, was für eine Macht eine Gefährtin über die andere haben konnte und ich verstand das Konzept des „verbunden auf ewig". Denn sollte es nicht so sein, wie konnte es der anderen Senshi dann möglich sein inmitten des Bandes vorzudringen, daß mich und Venus verband, inmitten des Zentrums unserer vereinten Seele. Auch mußte ich feststellen, daß Libra offensichtlich eine Menge mehr über Sternenbündnisse wußte wie sie bereit war preiszugeben.

Ich fand mich plötzlich in einem Raum wieder, der aussah wie die prunkvollen Kammern eines Schlosses, teilweise sehr vertraut, ähnlich dem Silberjahrtausendstil. Im Sternenreich. Auf Sullar X, dem Zentrum des alten Sternenreiches der Ahnen, das noch lange existierte, bevor das Universum zerfiel und sich in viele kleine Reiche – meist planeten- oder systembezogen. Eine Zeit in der Frieden und Wohlstand noch etwas waren, das man zu einem großen Teil als garantiert ansehen konnte. Wir waren ein großer Orden, eine Menge Senshi – Senshi in einer Art und Weise, die unsere heutige Vorstellung übersteigt. Pluto und ich waren eine der wenigen Planetenkrieger – mächtige Planetenkrieger –, fast alle anderen waren Kinder der Sterne selbst. Erwählte des Anfangs und des Endes, wie die alte Prophezeiung es vorhersagte.

Vor mir, auf dem großen Himmelbett, hinter den seidenähnlichen Vorhängen aber doch sichtbar genug, konnte man zwei Krieger sehen. Ich brauchte eigentlich nicht hinzusehen, denn irgendwie wußte ich, daß es sich um Libra und mich handelte – in der Nacht unserer ersten Begegnung auf dem Sternenball von Sullar. Als ich ihnen starr und ohne körperliche Regung zusah, begannen Erinnerungen in mich hineinzuströmen, die einerseits vertraut und andererseits doch so verwirrend fremd waren. Dinge, die ich verdrängt hatte, vom Untergang des glorreichen, allumfassenden Reiches der Sterne, und Dinge, die mir so unbekannt vorkamen, daß ich sie nicht einordnen konnten, begannen zusammenzufließen. Ich fand mich nicht mehr in der Lage zu unterscheiden und das steigerte nur meine Verwirrung. Ja, ich hatte damals gelebt, jung und unerfahren, noch im Anfangsstadium meiner Kräfte, nicht viel mehr als eine normale Senshi. Aber es stimmte nicht überein mit dem, was diese anderen Erinnerungen – Libras Erinnerungen – mir einreden wollten und doch, doch fand ich mich nicht in der Lage dem zu widersprechen, sie abzuweisen. Als ob sie tatsächlich ein Teil von mir waren. In meinen Erinnerungen war nie eine Libra gewesen, in meinen Erinnerungen gab es niemand, der mir viel bedeutet hatte. Doch konnte es nicht sein, daß ich sie nicht genauso verdrängt hatte wie all die anderen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen? War dieser Teil meiner früheren Reinkarnation schon so verblaßt, daß ich ihn nicht wiederherstellen konnte? Und wollte ich das eigentlich?

Bevor ich eine Antwort auf diese drängenden Frage finden konnte, wurde ich abrupt in die Realität zurückgerissen. Wenn ich jedoch in mich hineinfühlte, spürte ich eine leichten Rest von Libras Essenz, der sich in mir festgesetzt hatte und begann eine Verbindung zu reinitialisieren, von der ich nie wußte, daß sie da gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich seltsam wohl und vergewaltig zur gleichen Zeit. Ein Teil von mir erinnerte sich dumpf daran, daß Libra mich kurz vor der Prozedur um Verzeihung bat, also mußte sie gewußt haben wie verletzt und hilflos ich mir plötzlich vorkam, so ausgeliefert und unfähig die eigene Kontrolle zu wahren.

Es dauerte bestimmt einige, lange Sekunden, vielleicht sogar Minuten, bis ich wieder zu mir kam. Doch als sich mein Blickfeld wieder einstellte erhaschte ich gerade noch einen Blick auf Libra, die mir ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte und aus dem Bereich der Anlage verschwand. Venus, die direkt vor mir stand, starrte noch sekundenlang auf die Stelle, wo die andere Senshi verschwunden war, Excalibur in einer Hand, Funken von rudimentären Energie die heilige Klinge herunterzuckend.

Langsam führte Venus das Schwert zurück in die zugehörige Scheide und ließ beide im Subraum verschwinden, bevor sie sich zu mir umdrehte. Der Blick in ihren Augen ließ mich zusammenzucken und innerlich erschaudern, was erneut eine Welle von widersprüchlichen Emotionen durch mich sandte. Eine unerträgliche Scham überkam mich über das Geschehene, daß ich nicht stark genug war, nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war meine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, im spirituellen Sinne Zuflucht und Hilfe in unserem gemeinsamen Verbindung zu suchen, um den mentalen Angriff entgegenzuwirken. Jedoch andererseits begann Libras Einfluß – der Einfluß unseres, von Libra rekreierten Bandes – bereits Wirkung zu zeigen und ein Teil von mir wehrte sich gegen das offensichtliche Unverständnis im Verhalten meiner Gefährtin, sagte mir, daß ich jedes Recht hatte mich zurückzuziehen und in Ruhe abzuwiegen. Es war unerträglich. Ich war es gewöhnt Pflichten und Kräfte verschiedener Art und Natur auszubalancieren, die einen an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben, doch das hier war anders, denn ich wußte nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte.

Ich wimmerte leise, als ich erneut aufschaute, direkt in Venus' Augen. Der Glimmer von Verärgerung und säuerlicher Enttäuschung traf mich hart. Ich wußte wie es aussehen mußte; ich mit dem Rücken zur Glaswand am Boden, hilf- und schutzlos wirkend. Natürlich glaubte ich nicht, daß Venus jeweils so etwas denken würde... Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was sie dachte, was mich noch viel mehr erschreckte. Doch das Schockierendste war das Aufflackern einer Emotion in den blauen Augen des anderen Mädchens, die mich sichtbar erschaudern ließ. Besitzanspruch. Ich sah es manchmal bei Libra, nur mit dem stillen Unterton von Verlangen und etwas, was sie nicht wiederhaben konnte aber wollte. Bei Venus jedoch wirkte es fremd und knochengefrierend. Es war ungewohnt und unbekannt, dieses animalische Verhalten, das Verteidigen von Territorium, ihres Territoriums. Ich hatte einen verbalen Kampf erwartet, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr, ich wußte nicht, ob ich dem in meinem Zustand gewachsen war, doch ich wußte nun, es würde keinen solchen Kampf geben.

Grob _half_ mir Venus auf und hob mein Kind leicht schmerzhaft mit einer Hand, so daß ich gezwungen war ihr genau in die Augen zu sehen. Jede Erklärung, jedes zurechtgelegtes Wort erstarb in diesem Moment und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, als ich in diese Augen starrte, in denen ein kaltes aber starkes Feuer loderte. „Du gehörst MIR." Ich schluckte hart bei diesen Worten, doch Venus machte keine Anstalten abzulassen, als sie mich härter gegen die Glaswand, eine Hand gegen einen eher privateren Teil meines Körpers gepreßt, was einem im Moment eher unerwünschter Schauer von Erregung durch meinen Körper jagte. „Und ich habe genug von diesem Spielchen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dir gemacht hat aber in einem stimme ich Libra zu. Wir brauchen eine Entscheidung und wir brauchen sie jetzt." Ich zitterte in einer Mischung zwischen Erregung und Angst nahe Terror – etwas, was ich nicht in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt hatte –, als ihre Hand langsam meinen Körper herunterwanderte. Ich war wie hypnotisiert und konnte meine Augen nicht von ihrem stahlharten Blick lösen unter dem man nicht anders konnte, als sich zu winden. „Ich habe zuviel geopfert für dich. Ich habe eine Tochter, WIR haben eine Tochter! Und du kannst sicher sein, daß ich dich nicht anders gehen lassen, als über meine Leiche."

Bevor ich Zeit hatte diese neue Aussage zu verarbeiten ließ Venus ohne Vorwarnung von mir ab und ich rutschte zitternd und innerlich aufgewühlt – was eigentlich eine glatte Untertreibung war – erneut die Glaswand herunter, von wo ich erneut hinaufstarrte zu meiner Gefährtin, die mich nun auffordern und erwartend ansah. „Es wird Zeit, daß du verstehst, daß eine Beziehung nicht nur aus Nehmen, sondern auch aus Geben besteht." Mit diesen Worten, so untypisch kalt und herzlos für die Senshi der Liebe, drehte sich Venus auf dem Absatz um und stapfte demonstrativ aus dem botanischen Komplex.

Lange Momente starrte ich ihr nach, bis mein Körper endlich eine verständliche Reaktion zeigte, indem er sich zusammenkauerte und sich so klein und unbedeutend wie möglich machte, während meine Gedanken noch versuchten den Ereignissen zu folgen. Venus hatte jedes Recht so zu reagieren, das war mir vollauf bewußt. Das Problem war, daß Libra es auch hatte – aus ihrer Sicht. Und was mich vollkommen verwirrte und es mir zuvor unmöglich machte Venus als voll- und gleichwertige Partnerin zu begegnen war die Reaktion, die ich bekam, wenn ich den kleinen, doch wachsenden Teils Libras in mir berührte, die Reaktion, die es mir unmöglich gemacht hatte Libra zuvor von Venus zu unterscheiden. Das Muster, die Energie, der Kern, das rudimentären Grundgerüst ihrer Seele... war – und das war genau das, was unmöglich sein sollte... Es war genau dasselbe wie bei Venus.

Venus, Engelsreich – Heimatlinie (Cassandra)

Ich schlug reflexartig die Augen auf und schoß in eine sitzende Position, was einen leichten Ausdruck von Ungemach von meiner Bettgefährtin mit sich brachte, die sich zuvor noch in meinen Armen befunden hatte. Doch für den Moment war dies meine kleinste Sorge, denn die plötzliche Welle von emotionaler Qual und Aufgewühltheit, die meine hypersensitiven Fee-/Einhornsinne erreicht hatte, beunruhigte mich aufs Höchste.

Es war mir möglich unter der Massage meiner Partnerin wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen und ich beruhigte mich ein wenig. „Rhea?" fragte Yisa schließlich und ich wußte, daß die Frage im selben Atemzug die Schwester der blauhaarigen Elfe beinhaltete. Vorsichtig nickte ich und entspannte mich unter den sanften Berührungen meiner langjährigen Gefährtin. „Ja... Es sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, sie über die Linien spüren." Ich zögerte für einen Moment, meine Kräfte konzentrierend bevor ich etwas falsches sagte. Ein paar undeutliche Bilder konnte ich sehen, doch nichts, was ich nicht schon kannte. Und doch war deutlich, daß es begonnen hatte. „Der Konflikt kommt zu einem Ende, bald und leider."

Yisa rutschte nun neben mich und nahm meine Hand in ihre, während ihre Augen sanft meine suchten. „Leider?" Ich wußte, ihre Sorge galt alleine Aishar und ich konnte sie auch sehr gut verstehen. Es war von absoluter Notwendigkeit, daß Aishar und meine Schwester zusammenblieben und ihren Bund festigten, andererseits könnten wir diese Schlacht auch gleich aufgeben und damit den ganzen Krieg.

„Es wird schmerzhaft, für alle drei. Du weißt, ich kann die Zukunft nicht sehen, so wie Pluto... Obwohl ich bezweifle, daß sie im Moment in dem Bereich sehr hilfreich ist. Aber ich sehe Möglichkeiten und einige davon sind bei weitem nicht schön." Yisa seufzte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch ihr leicht unordentliches Haar. „Oh." Ein Echo ihres Seufzers kam von mir, bevor wir uns in stiller Übereinkunft wieder hinlegten, jede von uns nach einer Möglichkeit langend unserer jeweiligen Schwester zu helfen. Doch wir beide wußten, daß das selbst weit entfernt von den Möglichkeit einer Hohe Fee/Einhorn-Hybridin und einer Reinelfe mit Engelsattributen lag.

Als wir wieder in einen unruhigen, mit Sorge gefüllten Schlaf fielen, hatten sich die Positionsvereinbarungen umgedreht und seit langem war ich es einmal wieder, die Geborgenheit in den Armen der jüngeren Elfe suchte.

Schattenschloß (Lina)

Tief in Gedanken (AdA: Scheinen heute eine Menge Leute zu sein) und aufs äußerste besorgt ging ich durch die vakanten Gänge des Schlosses. Die Neuigkeiten trugen nicht gerade dazu bei meine Stimmung zu heben. Diese Idioten, anstatt zu helfen hatten sie alles nur noch schlimmer und komplizierter gemacht! Waren sie denn gar nicht vorher informiert worden? Ich hätte mir schon ein bißchen mehr Vorsicht von den legendären Sailorsenshi erwartet. Wenn man dem Ganzen etwas Gutes abgewinnen konnte, dann daß der ganze Konflikt nun wesentlich schneller auf eine Entscheidung zusteuerte. Ob das aber wiederum von Vorteil war, daß wagte ich zu bezweifeln.

Man möge mich nicht falsch verstehen, ich war die Letzte, die ihre Freiheit nicht schätzte und nach Jahren einer Pseudogefolgschaft, in der ich Dinge hatte tun müssen, die ich am liebsten vergessen wollte, da war für mich schon lange der Punkt überschritten, wo ich mir eine freie Welt zurückwünschte – davon mal abgesehen, daß niemand sich wirklich eine Welt unter der Knechtschaft einer Adeptin des Chaos gewünscht hatte. Nein, ich hätte es da schon lieber Tag für Tag mit Shabranigdo aufgenommen als das. Doch eine Entscheidung bedeutete, daß unsere relative Sicherheit, die wir unter Adaras Schutz genossen, bald dahin sein würde. Wir würden gezwungen sein zu handeln und das würde uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Auch Amelia...

Wenn nur ich es gewesen wäre... Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre An'ya schon längst Geschichte oder ich wäre bei dem Versuch gestorben, doch es ging nicht nur um mich. Es ging auch um Sylphiel und insbesondere um Amelia. Ich konnte und würde niemals willentlich die sayrunische Prinzessin in Gefahr bringen, doch genau das würde passieren, wenn wir gegen An'ya aufbegehrten. Das war die ewige Zwickmühle, in der ich mich stets wiederfand. Das würde bald vorbei sein, vielleicht zu bald.

Mein Weg hatte mich mehr instinktiv zu einem etwas abgelegeneren Aufenthaltsraum geführt. Ohne es wissen zu können, ahnte ich bereits, daß ich Amelia hier finden würde. „Ich sehe, es waren keine guten Nachrichten?" Seufzend trat ich ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf die kalte, leblos wirkende Welt, eine Welt, für die wir einst alles getan hatten sie zu beschützen. Rezo, Shabranigdo, Garth... Alle diese Kämpfe schienen so unendlich weit entfernt und letztendlich so sinnlos im Angesicht der momentanen Situation. _Nicht so negativ denken, Lina, du hast noch nie aufgegeben und solltest nicht gerade jetzt anfangen._

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Offenbar haben zwei der Senshi Cell _zerstört_." Amelia entging mein sarkastischer Tonfall nicht. „Du meinst...?" Ich nickte nur. „Seine Kraft hat sich erneut verdoppelt. Langsam beunruhigt er auch An'ya aber das ist unser geringstes Problem." Ich nahm Bewegung hinter mir war und entspannte mich kurz darauf in der Umarmung zweier schlanker Arme. Die einst noch so kindische Prinzessin hatte sich zu einer vielversprechenden, jungen Frau entwickelt, die ihren Vater sicher stolz gemacht hätte. Leider würde das nicht mehr möglich sein, da Philionel zusammen mit Seiruun im Aufstand im Jahre Zwei von An'yas Herrschaft in den Flammen der Zerstörung untergegangen war. Wir, also Amelia, Sylphiel und ich, waren die einzigen Überlebenden – so dachten wir damals – und wäre Adara nicht gewesen, dann wären wir es nicht lange geblieben.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" drang Amelias besorgte Stimme an mein Ohr. Sie bemühte sich mutig und gefaßt zu klingen, doch ich wußte aus der Vergangenheit, daß sie nichts mehr haßte als ihre Magie in den Dienst der _Ungerechtigkeit_ zu stellen. Wenn wir nicht hin und wieder abgeschottet und heimlich trainieren würde, wären Sylphiel und sie kaum noch in der Lage ihre weiße Magie zu praktizieren und in Form zu bleiben. Obwohl ich zugeben mußte, daß beide sich erstaunlich lernfähig über die Jahre gezeigt hatten, was schwarze Angriffsmagie anging. Es war der einzige Weg von An'ya geduldet zu werden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht habe ich einen Plan aber es könnte riskant sein." Riskant war alles bis hierhin gewesen, eine Gratwanderung auf dem Weg zwischen relativer Freiheit des Geistes und Knechtschaft unter einer Tyrannin oder möglicherweise Tod – was ich dem anderen eher vorziehen würde. Doch von hieran würde alles nur noch riskanter werden, daß war uns mit der Ankunft der neuen Senshi klargeworden. „Cell muß aus dem Weg geräumt werden, andererseits kann er zu einem unberechenbaren Faktor werden. Das Problem ist, mittlerweile ist er zu stark für den Dragu Slave und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Laguna Blade bei ihm funktionieren würde..." Und über die letzte Möglichkeit wollte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken.

„Und was schlägst du dann vor?" drängte Amelia weiter, offenbar davon überzeugt, daß ich noch irgendeinen grandiosen Plan aus dem Ärmel schütteln würde. Ihr Glauben an mich schmeichelte mir aber war ich nicht sicher, ob es gerechtfertigt war. „Nur eine Überlegung... Was glaubst du würde passieren wenn relativ ausgeglichene Ki und Mana Energieströme zusammentreffen, sagen wir in der Größenordnung eines verstärkten Slaves?" Ich schaute über die Schulter und sah, daß Amelia mich mit weiten Augen anstarrte, die aber auch von Verständnis sprachen. „Du meinst..."

„Exakt." Ich lächelte schwach. „Hängt alles davon ab, ob Gohan brav mitspielt."

(Venus)

Es war bereits spät, als ich Hotarus Anwesenheit in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer endlich spürte. Sie bewegte sich leise, geknickt. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um das zu sehen. Ich spürte es schon ohne wirklich zu fühlen. Doch ich machte keine Anstalten auf ihre Anwesenheit zu reagieren, obwohl ich wußte, daß sie mein Wachsein spürte mußte. Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, keine Blicke ausgetauscht. Leise und still schlüpfte Hotaru unter die Decke und blieb auf ihrer Seite liegen, etwas, das wir nicht einmal in der ersten Woche, wo Libra aufgetaucht war, getan hatten.

Ich wußte sie litt und ich haßte mich dafür, was ich ihr antat. Aber sie so zu sehen, hilflos, ungeschützt und verletzlich, mit dem Rücken gegen eine Glaswand am Boden kauernd... Da erst hatte ich wirklich verstanden welchen Einfluß mein Rivalin auf mein Firefly hatte, was sie alles tun konnte, um ihre alte Beziehung wiederherzustellen. Und mir war klargeworden, daß Hotaru nichts dagegen zu unternehmen vermochte, zu einem Teil ohne eigenes Zutun aber zu einem Teil auch aus freiem Willen. Das war, warum sie verstehen mußte, daß ich dieses Spiel nicht länger mitspielte, daß ich nicht länger zusehen konnte, wie sie wieder und wieder einer finalen Konfrontation mit Libra aus dem Weg ging aus Angst die Gefühle des anderen Mädchens zu verletzten. Doch, wenn sie mir beweisen wollte, daß sie es wirklich ernst mit diesem Bündnis meinte und daß partout absolut NICHTS zwischen uns stehen würde... Dann, dann mußte Hotaru genau das tun. Sie mußte sich ein für allemal entscheiden, Libra oder ich, keine Kompromisse, kein Zögern.

Ich vergrub meine Fingernägel in die harte Matratze, als ich leises Wimmern von der anderen Seite des Bettes hörte. Zwanghaft verbannte ich die Geräusche und drückte die Augen fester zusammen, doch die Emotionen, die durch unser Band strömten konnte ich nicht vollkommen verdrängen. Vielleicht war es ja, weil wir nie wirklich etwas getan hatten für eine Beziehung, sie war einfach dagewesen. Wir hatten uns immer darauf verlassen, daß wir schlichtweg zusammengehörten, daß unsere Liebe Schicksal war. Doch selbst Usagi und Mamoru, denen am Anfang gewiß nichts zugefallen war, hatten lernen müssen, daß die schönen Dinge im Leben nie selbstverständlich sind. Vielleicht war dies DER große Test für uns. Tandor war da nicht zu vergleichen und zugegeben, erschien es mir mehr, als wäre es Usas Test gewesen. Aber Libra war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Etwas, was Seiya nicht einmal träumen konnte für Usagi je hatte sein können.

Sei es, wie es war. Heute Nacht mußte ich stark sein, um meine Botschaft herüberzubringen, ab morgen würde ich mit allen Mitteln um mein Glühwürmchen werben, wenn es sich nicht anders vermeiden ließ. Libra sagte, daß jetzt die gleichen Bedingungen galten, doch noch hatte ich einen kleinen Vorteil. Und wie ich meiner Gefährtin über schon deutlich gemacht hatte, reflektierte ich mit einem Blick auf Excalibur, das in seiner Scheide an der Wand ruhte, würde ich alles riskieren, um sie zu halten. Inklusive des ultimativen Preises.

_Irgendwo tief in den Weiten jenseits aller Existenz, außerhalb von Zeit und Raum, dort, wo die Gesetze der Realität keine Geltungen haben, dort war ein glitzerndes Netz aus ineinanderverwobenen Fäden zu sehen, wie ein kompliziertes und leicht extravagantes Spinnennetz. Vom Fuß dieses Netzes schlängelte sich ein einziger pechschwarzer Pfad hinauf durch die gräulichwirkende Leere zu einem einzigen, einsamen und düsterem Palast, der dominierend und allwissend über dem Geflecht aus Linien türmte, die unsere Realität ausmachte._

_„Ja, streitet euch nur, bekämpft euch untereinander. Eure Eifersucht und euer Leid wird meinen Triumph nur noch um so süßer machen!" drang eine Stimme laut und bedrohlich durch das Meer der Unendlichkeit, begleitet von einem schallenden, partiell verrückt klingenden Lachen._

TBC in einer späteren Ausgabe von Destiny's War!

Der Konflikt zwischen Venus und Libra erreicht ihren Höhepunkt, Saturn ist gezwungen eine Entscheidung zu treffen oder die ganze Mission zu gefährden. Anshar trifft auf Adara und macht erstaunliche Entdeckungen. Gohan VS Lina, Cells Untergang und vieles, vieles mehr!

Anmerkungen des Autors

Puh, geschafft. Endlich! Das hat lange gedauert, ist mir schon bewußt. Das hatte größtenteils damit zu tun, daß die letzten Wochen enorm hektisch und streßgefüllt waren, insbesondere die letzte! Die letzen gut vier, fünf Seiten habe ich jetzt erst am Wochenende (19.05.) geschrieben, da ich vorher schlichtweg keine Zeit und Ruhe dazu gefunden habe.

Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Wenn ihr jetzt grundlegend etwas verwirrt seid, ist das verständlich und ich kann's auch verstehen. Gewarnt habe ich euch ja glaube ich schon mal, daß da einige Quasicrossover auf euch zukommen. Zuerst war es schlichtweg angedacht für diese Realität/Schicksalslinie eine einfache, leicht verdrehte DBZ-Einbindung zu machen. Slayers hat sich dann irgendwie ergeben. Eigentlich wollte ich das erst in einer der anderen Linien machen aber na ja... *schulterzuck* Es bot sich irgendwo hervorragend an. Einige Charaktere mögen leicht „Out of Character" erscheinen aber bedenkt, daß das hier alles alternative, abgeänderte Realitäten sind und hinter allen Charakterentwicklungen eine Geschichte steckt, die ich auch versuchen werde am Rande (denn letztendlich liegt der Hauptfokus ja auf den Senshi) aufzudecken. Außerdem sprechen wir hier schon von einer stark älteren DBZ/Slayers Crew. Trotzdem muß ich zugeben erscheint selbst mir eine ernste, verantwortungsbewußte Lina in dieser dimensionalen Größe doch leicht... seltsam.

Lina (taucht aus dem Nichts auf): Was war das?

Autor: Ah... Ich meinte nicht...

Lina: _Was ist noch dunkler als Zwielicht, was ist hundertmal röter als Blut..._

Autor: *Schweißtropfen* Äh, Lina...?"

Lina: ... _Es ist ein verfluchtes, gigantisches Wesen! Hilf mir, denn du bist auserlesen! Verglühe das Böse das vor mir steht..._

Autor (schreiend): Ugh, hilfe! *rennt weg*

Lina: ... _dann..._ Huh? *sieht sich um* Ah, Mist. Wohin jetzt damit... *schaut direkt in den Bildschirm (Vorsicht alle Leser bitte in Deckung gehen) Aha, spar ich mir den Rest! DRACHENTOD!"

Einige Minuten später hat sich der Rauch wieder gelegt und ihr seht mich (den hüstelnden Autor) inmitten des Chaos. Äha, nun ja, es war ja nun nicht so, als ob ich viel dafür konnte, oder?

Zurück zum Thema. Lassen wir die Slayers Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen und kommen darauf zurück im... uh, voraussichtlich dritten Teil mit dieser Gruppe. Und ich werde jetzt NICHT das Lina/Amelia Thema diskutiert *sieht sich hektisch um, entdeckt aber niemanden (oder ist das Jemanden?)*

Viel mehr hab ich auch gar nicht zu sagen. Pallas und Vesta habe ich angekratzt. Die dramatische Entwicklung zwischen Venus, Saturn und Libra war notwendig um den Grundstein für den nächsten Teil zu legen. Ansonsten wird es jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich mit Moons Gruppe weitergehen. Ob das auch so lang wird, weiß ich nicht, aber geht mal lieber davon aus.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


	10. Act II: Between Power and Magic - From C...

**Ai no Hoshi: Destiny's War**

****

**Act II – Between Power and Magic**

**From Cats and Ruined Fates**

Chapter Thirty-three: Another One? Diana Spots Her Match!

Hinweis des Autors

Dieses Mal beschäftigte ich mich mit den Vorkommnissen in der Originallinie. Ich werde alle Gruppen durchgehen aber die von Hotaru-tachi wohl am meisten gefolgt von der hier und der von Moon. Das heißt die werden die meisten Teile haben. Eigentlich wollte ich Moons Gruppe ja zuerst machen aber da war ich mir noch nicht sicher, was ich genau schreiben will.

"Sailor Cave"(Luna)

Es war fast eine Woche her seit die anderen Senshi quer durch Zeit, Raum und Realität aufgebrochen waren und uns hier zurückließen. Sin hatte uns versichert, daß für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit – von maximal einem Monat – keine größeren Massen an Youma von unseren Feinden in unsere Realität geschickt werden konnten. Was natürlich nicht hieß, daß überhaupt nichts durchkommen würde. Es würde die Schamaninnen nur mehr Energie kosten, eine Menge mehr Energie. Dementsprechend war es vorerst ruhiggeblieben und Arora hatte sich nicht blicken lassen, geschweige denn ihre Anwesenheit anderweitig zur Kenntnis gegeben.

Wir hatten jedoch ein paar Gäste bekommen. Was ich persönlich mehr als positiv aufgenommen hatte, denn unserer eigene Defensive ließ doch zu wünschen übrig und würde sicherlich einiges an Problemen haben mit allem, was die Zwielichtschamanin uns entgegenschickte. Insbesondere grauste es mich vor diesen Tentakelmonstern, die je nach Energielevel oftmals alle drei Sternschnuppen brauchten, um erledigt zu werden. Und es gab keine echte Garantie, das Arora nicht eine dieser Kreatur einschmuggeln könnte. Die vier Ai Tenshi waren zwar zu einem gewissen Grad ganz hilfreich aber ihre Kräfte lagen prinzipiell noch unter denen von Venus' Grundform. Und was den Maukristall anging... Nun, ich konnte ihn schlecht benutzen, während Artemis zwar ein guter Kämpfer war, konnte er aber die Essenz des Kristalls nicht richtig nutzen – diese war nämlich mehr auf meine und Dianas Aura zugeschrieben... Und Diana würde ich das Ding bestimmt nicht geben, ausgeschlossen, kam nicht in Frage.

Nun, es kam ja zum Glück nicht mehr vollends auf uns an, denn mittlerweile hatten wir ein Trio von sehr begabten Kämpfern in unserer Mitte, die sich praktisch über Nacht heimisch gemacht hatten, während eine Menge ihrer Freunde die Stadt an verschiedenen Punkten im Auge behielten. Meine anfängliche Skepsis über Shidou Hikaru, Ryuuzaki Umi und Hooji Fuu verflog schnell, als ich ihre Herkunft erfuhr. Ich meine, was konnte uns besseres passieren, als drei Magic Knights, die dazu noch amtierende Königin, beratende Generalin und PFEILER von Cephiro waren. Dazu noch ein paar Magier und versierte Kämpfer im Tau und wir hatten ein stabiles Sicherheitsnetz. So stabil wie eben möglich.

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an das Herz der Erde, Cephiro. Nein, Elysion war eigentlich das Herz, aber Cephiro war der essentielle Kern, das innere Heiligtum und die Konzentration sämtlicher Manalinien des gesamten Planeten. Das machte Cephiro zum magiekonzentriertesten Ort im ganzen Universum – Silber- und Goldreich eingeschlossen. Das Pfeilersystem war schon immer umstritten, doch wurde offenbar mittlerweile abgeändert, denn sonst hätte Hikaru sich niemals aus Cephiro selbst wegbewegen können.

„Ich mag die Ruhe nicht." Artemis lehnte an einer Wand und hatte die über einen nahen Bildschirm fließenden Datenströme im Auge. Ich hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Es war auch nicht notwendig. Es wunderte uns alle, daß unser immer noch weitgehend mysteriöser Feind noch keinen direkten Versuch unternommen hatte die Abwesenheit der Senshi auszunutzen. Wenn es so lange ruhig war, kam sicherlich bald etwas Großes auf uns zu. Und das, was auch immer es sein mochte, würde zu einem harten Test für unser zusammengewürfeltes, noch uneingespieltes Team sein.

Ein Piepen ließ mich aufschauen und ich schwang meinen Drehstuhl herum zu meinem eigenen Bildschirm. Neue Reihen von Daten flossen über den ansonsten eher statischen Bildschirm. Ein paar Kommandos eintippend – dem Kami sei Dank, daß ich wieder Morphen konnte – rief ich eine dreidimensionale Karte von Tokyo und den umliegenden Gebieten auf und verfolgte das Signal zurück. Es kam aus einem Sektor, in dem Hikaru gerade unterwegs war und es war eindeutig ein Anforderung für Verstärkung. Eine offensichtlich sehr dringende Anforderung...

Meinen Kopf zu Artemis drehend, schaltete ich schnell eine Verbindung zum Rest des Teams. „Jetzt zufrieden?" Artemis grummelte nur als Antwort und ich verzog meine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

Tokyo Stadtzentrum (Hikaru)

Ich fühlte mich als wäre ich zurück in Cephiro im Wald des Schweigens, nur mit der Ausnahme, daß es hier keine „Keine Magie"-Klausel gab... Und ohne diese Tatsache würde ich wohl schon nicht mehr leben. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich wohl schon mehrfach verflucht alleine loszuziehen. Das generelle Abkommen war immer zumindest in Zweiergruppen unterwegs zu sein und selbst das nur, wenn ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit gewährleistet war. Mit meinem Schwert durch den schwefelartigen Körper eines Schattenumbras – eine sprachliche Verdopplung in sich – schlitzte, wünschte ich mir ehrlich entweder Umi oder Fuu hier zu haben. Alle Pfeilerstärke schön und gut aber gut vier Dutzend Fußvolk war doch ein bißchen viel auf einmal – und dieses Fußvolk war nicht gerade von der simplen Sorte wie die meisten Monster in der magiefreien Blase des cephirianischen Waldes.

„SAKA MAKU HONOO!" Ein roter Strahl so groß wie mein Kopf schoß aus meiner ausgestreckten Hand und vaporisierte einen weiteren der rastlosen Angreifer. Mich mit einem kurzen Aufflackern in die Luft katapultierend, war ich für einen Moment sehr dazu bewogen Rayearth zu rufen aber war ich mir nicht sicher, was das Auftauchen eines riesigen Tiermecha in der Mitte von Tokyo bei der allgemeinen Bevölkerung auslösen würde. Außerdem waren die Auswirkungen des dimensionalen Schildes mit einem Rufzauber noch genauso ungeklärt. Es war schwer genug gewesen ein Dimensionsportal aus dem Herzen dieser Schicksalslinie an den Rand derselben zu kreieren und ich wollte da lieber nichts riskieren.

Auf einem nahem, umgeknickten Laternenpfahl landend, sah ich mit wachsender Besorgnis zu der für den Moment abwartenden Horde herunter. Umi würde es mir wieder ins Gesicht reiben, das ich alleine losgezogen war und das, wo wir gerade noch einen relativ heftigen Streit über das Thema hatten. Es war eine dieser Auseinandersetzung, die genauso wenig ernstgemeint wie sinnlos waren. Stolz gegen Stolz, Herz gegen Herz. Ich konnte es nicht ändern, daß ich so selbstlos war und mich Hals über Kopf in einen Kampf stürzte, um meine treuen Freunde zu beschützen. Umi sagte ständig, ich sei die wohl selbstloseste Pseudogöttin, die je _existiert_ hat. Und Umi, Umi war nicht umzustimmen, wenn es um meine eigene Sicherheit ging, gerade wenn ich mal wieder selbstlos agierte. Eigentlich war ich ja glücklich jemanden zu haben, der auf mein eigenes Wohlbefinden achtete, doch hin und wieder trafen unsere Prinzipien halt mal aufeinander. Tja, keine Beziehung kommt ohne Streit aus, sie würde nur stagnieren. Jetzt wünschte ich aber wirklich ich hätte nachgegeben.

Meine Gegner wurden unruhig und ich wußte, daß ich nicht länger verschnaufen, geschweige denn auf Verstärkung warten konnte. Meine Arme gen Himmel hebend, rief ich einen weiteren Zauber herbei. „HONOO NO..." Meine Hände begannen Rot zu glühen und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man im Himmel etwas aufblitzen sehen, wie die Reflexionen kleiner Sonnen. Ich brachte meine Hände herunter in einer schwungvollen Geste und zog erneut mein Schwert um mich in das Getümmel zu stürzen. „INSEKI!" Mehrere kleine Meteoriten begleiteten mein Abtauchen und es regnete feuriges Chaos und Zerstörung auf die schattenartigen Kreaturen herunter, die verzweifelt versuchten in Sicherheit zu gelangen.

Meine Feuermagie in mein Schwert lenkend, ließ ich die reifende Klinge entflammen und verließ mich für den Moment vollkommen auf meine Kendokünste. Ich war wie ein wilder Sturm, der durch einen Wald jagte. Die Gruppe der Feinde war stark und gut koordiniert aber gegen meine Agilität und Schwertkunst kombiniert mit der übernatürlichen Escudoklinge waren auch sie nicht gefeilt. Zwei fielen schon bei meiner Landung, während sie noch einem der Feuermeteoriten auswichen. Keine Zeit verlierend, stieß ich mich erneut ab und schoß nach vorne, einen weiteren Umbra mit einem sauberen Streich enthauptend und durch eine Gruppe von vier weiteren schießend. Auf dem Absatz herumwirbelnd, reflektierte ich einen Angriff und nahm den Angreifer gleich mit. Ein Kribbeln warnte mich vor einem doppelten Angriff in meinem Rücken, doch war ich nicht schnell genug herum und bereitete mich schon auf den unabwendbaren Schmerz vor, als...

Einer der Umbras verlor sein Momentum und ich reagierte geistesgegenwärtig mit einem, ansonsten wohl wirkungslosen vertikalen Streich, der den Umbra in zwei Teile spaltete, während der anderen von etwas getroffen wurden, das aussah wie ein roter Fleck in der Landschaft, sich aber in Wirklichkeit nur unheimlich schnell bewegte. Das Etwas bewegte sich auf eine weitere Gruppe überraschter Umbras zu und die Jahre von Teamwork machten sich bei mir augenblicklich bemerkbar, als ich meinem unbekannten Helfer mit einem Volley aus Feuerpfeilen Deckung verschaffte, bevor ich selber erst einmal ein wenig Distanz zwischen mir und den plötzlich doch sehr dezimierten und überrumpelten Umbras schaffte.

Nur wenige Momente später verlangsamte mein unbekannter Helfer sein atemberaubendes Tempo und kam neben mir zum Stillstand. Ich schätze einmal, das Mädchen mir gegenüber war so sehr mit dem Kampf beschäftigt gewesen, da sie genauso sehr verblüfft war wie ich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, mochte ich meinen, ich starrte in einen Spiegel. Praktisch alles war exakt identisch, wir waren sogar gleich groß und auch die Maße stimmten einwandfrei – auch wenn das augenscheinlich mit meiner Uniform etwas schwer zu vergleichen war. Der einzige Unterschied waren die blauen Augen und die Kombination aus einem roten Hemd/Gi und schwarzer Hose.

„Wer bist du?/Wie ist das möglich?" drang es gleichzeitig aus uns heraus.

(Ranko aka Ranma)

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich gedacht mein Leben wäre verrückt, gespickt mit Chaos, mental instabilen Menschen – zu denen ich mich hin und wieder mal selber zählte – und einfach nur einer endlosen Kette von Katastrophen und Unglück... Oder was das katastrophales Unglück? Aber jetzt, jetzt in diesem Moment als ich in das Spiegelbild meiner mittlerweile mehr als vertraut gewordenen, verfluchten, weiblichen Form starrte, da war ich mir sicher, daß das hier einfach nicht mehr die Realität sein konnte. Das war irgendein obskurer Scherz von Himmel, Hölle oder wo auch immer ich nach Dem Tag gelandet war, es war einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen, ich hatte gar nicht überleben können und das hier war der ultimative Beweis, oder?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich am Ende, nach Jahren endloser Wanderung und Einsamkeit, was mich gerade jetzt gerade hierher zurückgeführt hatte. In das Land, das mir soviel Schmerz gebracht hatte, das mich die einzige Familie gekostet hatte, die ich je hatte. Aber ich war hergekommen, so nahe an den Ort, wo alles angefangen und geendet hatte, all die Jahre zurück,1996, an diesem schicksalsträchtigen Tag. Etwas hatte mich wieder hergerufen und als ich das Mädchen, daß ich von meiner Position nicht ganz hatte erkennen können, mitten in einen Kampf mit unheimlichen, dämonischen Kreaturen verwickelt gesehen hatte, da hatte ich gedacht, den Grund gefunden zu haben. Immerhin schien ich Chaos ja nur so anzuziehen. Oder war es andersrum? Ich hatte schon lange aufgegeben darüber zu sinnieren.

Also stürzte ich mich mit jahrelang verfeinerter Amaguriken Geschwindigkeit ins Getümmel. Ich war selber etwas überrascht wie schnell ich geworden war. Es waren nicht mehr nur die Hände, nein, mein ganzer Körper bewegte sich leicht wie eine Feder. Doch all das war wohl weniger meinem Training, denn der Irrealität meines Seins zuzuschreiben, nicht wahr?

Ein lauter Knall riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und instinktiv fuhren wir beide herum, ich Rücken an Rücken mit meinem Doppelgänger – oder war ich der Doppelgänger? Es waren immer noch gut zwei Dutzend der merkwürdigen Kreaturen da und sie begannen uns von beiden Seiten einzukreisen. Realität oder nicht. Ich wäre nicht Ranma Saotome, Meister der waffenlosen Kampfkünste, als daß ich vor einen Kampf zurückschreckte geschweige, denn ihn verlor...

„SHIROKI SEN KOU!" Die eine Hälfte der Angreifer schrie auf in Agonie, als drei Säulen aus purem Licht – und man konnte nicht mal von Sonnenlicht reden – auf sie herunterschossen. Die andere Hälfte schreckte zurück und zögerte merklich. Dann schienen sie einen Blick auf das andere Mädchen zu werfen, das die Arme ausgestreckt und eine blendend weiße Aura um sich herum und in ihren Augen hatte, die definitiv nichts ähnelte, was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Das und dieser Angriff, das war kein Ki, soviel konnte ich sagen. Die andere Gruppe an Feinden verschwand in augenscheinlicher Hektik auf der Stelle, sich in Nebelschwaden auflösend.

„Bhwah..." brachte ich heraus, bevor zwei Gestalten nicht weit entfernt von uns ohne irgendwelchen ersichtlichen Ki-Einsatz von einem Gebäude _fielen_. Einer von ihnen war in einer aufwendiger, entfernt an altertümliche Ritterkleidung erinnernder, Rüstung gekleidete, während sein Kollege eine Art schwarzen Jumpsuit trug. „Nun", meinte der weißhaarige, physisch schwächer wirkende von den beiden, nachdem sie uns für eine Weile gemustert haben. „willst du mir erzählen, wie du eine solche perfekte Kopie von dir herstellen konntest, Hikaru." Das Mädchen, Hikaru, wollte etwas sagen, doch ich war schneller mit meinem entrüsteten Ausruf. „Hey, was heißt hier Kopie? Ich bin genauso echt wie sie." Ich verkniff mir einen schnippischen Kommentar. Der Mann legte sich nachdenklich einen Finger unter sein Kinn. „Ich weiß nicht, mal abgesehen von den Augen und der Kleidung, könnte das alles auch nur ein sehr guter Trick von Technomagie sein. Ich weiß zumindest, daß ich das selber unter Umständen..."

„Eagle!" schnitt Hikaru ihm ins Wort und der andere Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf im Angesicht seines Begleiters. „Sie ist genauso echt wie ich und sie hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet." Plötzlich fand ich mich am anderen Ende von drei stechend scharfen Blicken wieder, die sowohl Neugier, als auch Mißtrauen widerspiegelten, alle bis auf Hikaru, die mich nur für einen Moment aufmerksam musterte und dann freundlich lächelnd mir eine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Shidou Hikaru. Domo arigato für die Hilfe eben..."

„Saotome", erwiderte ich etwas benebelt von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel und dem schon beinah kindlich unschuldigen Vertrauen des anderen Mädchens. „Saotome Ran...ko." Ich hatte mir angewöhnt den Pseudonamen meiner weiblichen Form anzunehmen und obwohl ich in dieser Situation nicht sehr viel zu verlieren hatte, korrigierte ich mich mehr oder weniger instinktiv,

Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste kaum merklich in die Richtung von Hikaru. „Das heißt dann wohl, wir können ihr vertrauen." In was war ich da bloß schon wieder reingeraten?

(Diana)

Ich kam zurück von meiner Patrouille im gleichen Moment, wo das Hilfegesuch von Hikaru von meinen Eltern weitergeleitet wurde. Bereits zu nahe an der Basis und zu weit weg von den normalen Routen sah ich nicht viel Sinn darin mich noch zu bemühen. Wäre Usa hier gewesen, hätten wir einen Gedankenlink herstellen und teleportieren können aber da ich alleine unterwegs war und keiner der anderen aus Cephiro sich in der Nähe befanden, überließ ich das Problem dem Rest.

Umi und Fuu kamen kurz nach mir an, äußerst besorgt – insbesondere Umi – und deutlich nervös. Ich war mir zwar sicher, daß Hikaru mit ein bißchen Unterstützung jede Situation handhaben könnte, doch war mir bewußt wie hoch die eigenen Schuldgefühlen hin und wieder nach einem Streit schlagen konnten. Glaubt mir, ich habe es oft genug bei Usa und Helios gesehen. Fuu hatte alle Hände voll zu tun Umi davon abzuhalten gleich wieder sinnlos loszustürmen und der blauhaarige Water Knight beruhigte sich erst wieder, als Lantis und Eagle bestätigten die Situation entschärft zu haben – oder besser die Situation war schon entschärft bevor sie ankamen. Es wurde auch noch kurz ein neuer potentieller Mitstreiter erwähnt, jedoch nicht mehr. Also warteten wir schließlich ungeduldig.

Eine Viertelstunde später tauchte die gefragte Gruppe dann auch auf, Lantis, Eagle und... zwei Hikarus? Nein, nicht ganz. Das andere Mädchen hatte die selben roten Haare, zusammengebunden zu einem dicken Zopf und die selben physischen Maße. Was viele normale Menschen und wahrscheinlich auch eine Senshi zuerst verwirrt hätte, nahmen meine scharfen Katzensinne augenblicklich war. Nicht nur andere Kleidung und Stil, sondern auch andere Augenfarbe, davon abgesehen ein ganzer anderer Geruch und Aura, mehr... Ki-basierend, wenn überhaupt. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was ich nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

Ich – meine Eltern mal ausgeschlossen – war nicht die Einzige, die den Unterschied ohne zu blinzeln feststellte und das war nicht allzu überraschend – auch wenn Hikaru mittlerweile noch nicht aus ihrer Magic Knight Uniform geschlüpft wäre. Ich registrierte nur etwas Blaues das an mir vorbeizischte und im nächsten Moment Hikaru so fest umklammern, daß das andere Mädchen überrascht ein paar Schritte zur Seite trat. Hikaru hingegen lächelte nur leicht amüsiert und eindeutig zufrieden mit der Reaktion und flüsterte ein paar beruhigende Worte, bevor sie den vorangegangen, kleinen Streit mit einem Kuß beilegte. Wenn doch alles so einfach wäre...

Ich seufzte und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Neuankömmling zu, genauso wie praktisch jeder andere hier. Das Mädchen wandte sich ein wenig unter all der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, doch Hikaru erklärte schnell, daß ihr _Zwilling_ sie aus der brenzligen Situation gerettet hatte, was sie nicht nur in Hikarus, sondern auch augenblicklich in Umis Augen als vertrauenswürdig deklarierte.

„Also Ranko-san", begann Artemis-otousan vorsichtig. „Was machst du, wenn du nicht du die Gegend rennst und deine Fastzwillinge vor Dämonen rettest." Ranko musterte Otousan für eine Weile, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und grinste leicht. „Nicht viel, nur ein...e herumwandernde Kampfkünstlerin."

Da war eine Menge mehr, als sie preisgab, das konnte ich mit einem Blick sagen. Wir Nekojiin waren schwer zu belügen und ich empfing einige starke Schwingungen von Zurückhaltung und Verschlossenheit, basierend auf Selbstverteidigung und... Schmerz, Ja, definitiv eine starke Note von tief vergrabenem, jedoch ständig unterbewußt präsentem, emotionalem Schmerz. Ok, ich mußte zugeben, daß meine starke Beschäftigung mit Ranko Saotome – sofern das überhaupt ihr richtiger Name war – teilweise daher rührte, daß ich sie von der ersten Minute an attraktiv gefunden hatte. Ich konnte gut verstehen, warum Umi Hikaru über alle anderen als Gefährtin gewählt hatte – oder war das umgekehrt? – und ich empfand immer etwas Neid, wenn ich sie beobachtete. Ranko, so sehr sie Hikaru auch ähnelte, hatte etwas mehr – wie sollte ich es ausdrücken? – männliches an sich. Die Art wie sie sich bewegte, ihre Körperhaltung, alles erinnerte mich entfernt an Haruka und doch gleichzeitig wesentlich betonter als bei ihr. Da war eine rohe Kraft in ihrer Aura, die so lebendig war, daß niemand, der sie sehen konnte, daran zweifelte, daß dieses Mädchen von enormer physischer und Willensstärke zeugte. All das faszinierte mich, denn so sehr ich auch zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen war, so hatte ich doch nie ein Problem mit dem gegenteiligen. Ranko hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit und Neugier geweckt.

„Wirklich? Ich will ja Hikarus Personenkenntnis nicht anzweifeln aber ein bißchen mehr Informationen wären hilfreich", meinte Lantis kühl. Ranko zeigte nicht die geringste Angst vor der einschüchternden Statur und dem Blick des düsteren Kriegers, doch gab sich leicht nervös, offenbar nicht bereit ihre Schilde so schnell zu senken. Ich warf Okaasan einen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickte nur. Wenn ich die unterschwelligen Emotionen aufgegriffen hatte, dann hatten meine Eltern es auch.

„Das genügt Lantis-san. Ich bin sicher Ranko ist müde und erschöpft." Mit einem Blick in Richtung Hikaru ergänzte ich. „Und nicht nur sie. Warum gehen wir nicht alle rein, ruhen uns aus und analysieren all die Ereignisse, wenn wir wieder einen kühlen Kopf haben?" Lantis hielt meinem Blick für ganze zwei Sekunden stand, bevor er schließlich grummelnd nickte. Zwischen Hikarus, der Autorität meiner Eltern und meiner war nicht viel Spielraum wie sich in der letzten Woche schnell herausgestellt hatte.

Ich schenkte Ranko ein freundliches, nicht zu aufdringliches Lächeln und erhielt eine dankbares Nicken zur Antwort. „Komm, Ranko-san, wollen mal sehen, ob wir für dich ein Zimmer finden."

Chapter Thirty-four: Troubled Silence

? (Arora)

Ein weiterer Nexus, einfach fantastisch! Dazu auch noch Ki-veranlagt. Ich haßte es mit solchen umzugehen. Sie waren unberechenbar, total gegenpolisch, wild, oftmals das pure Chaos... und die Besten kämpften trotzdem meist auf der Seite der Ordnung. Dieser hier war keine Ausnahme, wenn überhaupt das perfekte Sinnbild für die assoziierten Merkmale. Seufzend wandte ich mich ab und das schimmernde Bild, das eben noch die Kampfszene gezeigt hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Nicht genug, daß ich mich mit dem Nexus DES magischen Zentrums der Erde herumschlagen mußte – vom Rest mal ganz abgesehen – nein, jetzt mußte mir diese verfluchte Welt auch noch einen weiteren Realitätsnexus entgegenwerfen. Wie viele hatten die denn hier, das war ja schon schlimm.

Mit den Senshi und gerade den drei Sternschnuppen wie erwartet aus dem Weg, hatte ich erwartet einiges an Boden gutzumachen. Ich war nicht so vermessen zu glauben, daß die Wächter ihre Heimatlinie ungeschützt zurücklassen würden, doch dachte ich nicht mit solch großem Widerstand rechnen zu müssen. Wenn es nur diese lächerlichen Venusengel und die Ansammlung an, selbst wenn als Krieger gefährlich, im Moment doch eher ineffektiven Mau-Katzen gewesen wären, damit hätte ich umgehen können. Ja, selbst Cephiros Pfeiler hätte ich noch verarbeiten können. Aber dieser Schild war nervenaufreibend. Die ganze Dimension war in eine äußerst robuste Blase gehüllt und das machte es so schwierig meine eigenen Gefolgsleute hineinzuschleusen. Es war jedesmal ein Kraftakt und richtig große Kaliber brauchten noch mehr Zeit. Ich mußte zugeben, daß war ein cleverer Schachzug.

Mein kurzweiliger, emotionaler Ausbruch war wieder abgeebbt. Wieder ruhig, stellte ich fest, daß mir die ganze Angelegenheit zumindest ein paar Erkenntnisse gebracht hatte, Einsichten über die Stärke des Gegners. Diese beiden, Ki und Mana Nexi, würden mein größtes Problem werden. Der heutige Angriff war dazu gedacht gewesen die Stärke des Pfeilers zu testen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß ihre Gefährtin nicht da sein würde, was sich als eine gute Gelegenheit erwiesen hatte. Leider hatte der Neuankömmling alles zunichte gemacht.

Sie würden trotzdem keine Chance haben. Die Gruppe kannte sich gerade einmal eine Woche und auch wenn der größere Anteil jetzt zunehmend aus dem Kern kam, so waren sie doch uneingespielt. Ein paar Ablenkungsmanöver hier und da, die eine oder andere Bedrohung auf heimischen Grund. Ja, sie würden ganz einfach auseinanderfallen und dann würde ich sie haben. Diese Dummköpfe würden gar nicht wissen, was über sie gekommen war.

Ich betrat einen Raum mit einer Art riesigem triangulären Tank, durch den dunkelpurpurne Manaenergie floß. In seinem Inneren befand sich ein Ri'tash – das Wesen, was die Senshi schlichtweg Tentakelmonster getauft hatten. Und nicht nur ein gewöhnliches Exemplar. Nein, wenn dies hier abgeschlossen war, würde es noch um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher sein als das Erste, was ich auf diese Realität losgelassen hatte. Weitaus gefährlicher.

Tokyo Bay, Basis (Momoko)

Tief in Gedanken betrat ich den Hauptkonferenzraum. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor hatte ich eine Nachricht von meiner Mutter erhalten, die mich mehr als nur nervös gemacht hatte. Mit wachsender Unruhe hatte ich zugehört und mir meine Meinung bereits gebildet. Es war eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht gerne traf, gerade in einer Situation wie dieser. Doch in dieser Angelegenheit gab es nicht viel zu Bedenken.

Der Rest des Teams hatte sich mittlerweile versammelt und es sich mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht. Luna und Artemis, Hikaru, Umi und Fuu sowie der junge König Ferio waren alle anwesend, auch Diana kam gerade wieder hinunter. Wenn ich mir diese Ansammlung an roher Macht so ansah, vielleicht würde man es gar nicht merken, wenn wir weg waren. Okay, sicher. Jeder hier war wichtig, und gerade, da keine Sailorsenshi hier waren, war diese zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit anstrengend für jedermanns Reserven. Trotzdem, vielleicht gerade jetzt, mit der Ankunft eines weiteren potentiellen Mitstreiters...

Es gab keine Diskussion über das Potential dieser jungen Kampfsportlerin. Jeder hier im Raum war in der Lage Auren zu lesen und daher war das kein Gegenstand, der wirklich erwähnenswert war. Jedem hier mußte die fluoreszierenden Aura aufgefallen sein, die Saotome Ranko umgab. Jedoch konnte ich mir nicht helfen, sie fühlte sich ein wenig falsch an, leicht daneben... Wie eine Illusion, eine Maske möglicherweise.

„Es gibt ein Problem", kündigte ich laut, Gedanken über Ranko für den Moment zur Seite schiebend, an. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, daß die rothaarige Kämpferin eh Dianas Verantwortlichkeit zufallen würde – willentlich natürlich. Artemis grummelte etwas, was sich stark nach „Wann haben wir nicht?" anhörte, handelte sich aber einen leichten Ellbogenstoß von Luna ein, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wie der Rest auf mich lenkte. „Was gibt es, Momoko? Ist etwas in der Stadt passiert?" Augenblicklich sah man Sorge und Alarmbereitschaft in den Gesichtern der restlichen Anwesenden. „Nein, nicht in Tokyo, nicht mal wirklich auf der Erde."

Sorge wurde durch Stirnrunzeln ersetzt, abgesehen von Yuri, Hinagiku, Scarlett und den beiden Jungs, als ob sie etwas ahnen würden. Zugegeben, schon bevor Mutter mich kontaktiert hatte, hatte ich so ein undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend, das etwas nicht richtig war. „Okaasan hat sich gemeldet... Es scheint so, als ob es zuhause erhebliche Probleme gibt." Scarlett schürzte ihre Unterlippe in Konzentration. „Das Engelsreich ist in Gefahr?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur das. Offensichtlich der ganze Planet." Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich die Bombe hochgehen ließ. „Es gab eine Auferstehung von Ter'ish und... Shaka'ish." Mehrere Gesichter, eingeschlossen Luna und insbesondere Artemis' reflektierten Schock und Unglaube über diese Nachrichten und ich nahm zur Kenntnis, daß Scarlett ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Die Ter'ish und Shaka'ish waren was der Volksmund schlichtweg als Dunkle Elfen und Drapyrs kannte., das Gegenstück zweier der dominierenden Rassen auf Venus. Wobei es immer mal wieder ein paar überlebende Ter'ish gegeben hatte über die Jahre, so waren die dunklen Drachen/Harpyie-Kreuzungen, die in legenden schlichtweg Drachenklauen genannt wurden, längst ausgestorben geglaubt... Eine tödliche, erbarmungslose und brutale Spezies, das komplette Gegenteil der friedlebenden Dragocorns. Und sie waren nicht mehr gesehen worden seit den Chaos Kriegen.

„Ich schätze also, ihr wollt sofort aufbrechen?" fragte Luna sanft. Viele der älteren Silberjahrtausendüberlebenden hatten einige sehr üble Erinnerungen an diese Zeit. Ich kannte die Geschichten und allein das reichte mir schon. Limone neben Yuri nickte stumm. „Mein Platz muß in solch einer Krise an der Seite meiner Königin sein, ganz gleich der Konsequenzen hier." Keiner sagte etwas aber es war eine stumme Übereinstimmung. Wir alle fühlten dasselbe. Die drei Magic Knights und Ferio schauten etwas verwirrt drein, schwiegen aber. Die Atmosphäre im Raum war sicherlich gerade zehn Grad gefallen.

Schließlich war es Hikaru, die die Stille brach. Selbst so unschuldig wie sie dasaß, ihren Kopf leicht gegen Umi's Schulter gelehnt, konnte man ihren Augen ein gewisses Verständnis sehen. Shidou Hikaru machte für mich nicht den Eindruck einer Göttin, sondern wirkte mehr wie ein ganz normales Schulmädchen mit einigen nicht so sehr natürlichen magischen Kräften. Darauf bestand sie auch dauernd. Und trotzdem konnte man eine Reife und Ausstrahlung von ihr ausgehend wahrnehmen, die wiederum diesen Natürlichkeitsaspekt total zuwiderhandelten. Ihre Bindung zu ihrer blauhaarigen Kampfgefährtin war offensichtlich sehr stark, was mich immer wieder lächeln ließ. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau worum es geht, aber ich denke, wir kommen hier schon klar. Im Moment scheint es recht ruhig zu sein."

Artemis, von seinem Platz neben Luna nickte langsam aber man konnte mehr als nur ein paar Emotionen in seinen Augen spielen sehen. „Für mich riecht das nach einem Ablenkungsmanöver um uns auseinanderzureißen. Aber angesichts der Umstände muß ich Hikaru-san zustimmen. Wir haben keine Wahl." Und damit war die Sache eigentlich beschlossen.

(Diana)

Seit heute Morgen schienen die Ereignisse sich zu überschlagen. Erst der Angriff auf Hikaru, jetzt der Hilferuf von Venus, Rankos Auftauchen. Es war eben wie immer. Die Dinge konnten nicht einmal nacheinander, in vernünftigen Abständen kommen? Wenn etwas passierte, dann passierte es heftig. Der Vorfall von heute Morgen besorgte mich, denn er ließ darauf schließen, daß sich meine stillen Vermutungen bestätigen würden. Arora hatte auffällig lange gewartet die Barriere der Wächter und unseren Widerstand ein erstes Mal zu testen, und so heimtückisch und beinahe fatal der Angriff auf Hikaru auch gewesen war, es stand für mich fest, daß das alles nur Teil des Testens war.

In dieses Konzept spielte der überstürzte Aufbruch der Liebesengel nach Venus eine unbestrittende Rolle. Das Ganze schrie förmlich: Ablenkungsmanöver. Jetzt, wo wir relativ dezimiert waren, da waren wir anfällig. Arora schien uns nicht den Vorteil vieler früherer Feinde zu gönnen, indem sie erst die Gegenwehr testete, schwächere Gefolgsleute losschickte. Sie war in keinem Falle überheblich – das war von Sins Worten tief sitzengeblieben –, sondern eine sehr gefährliche Gegnerin. Ich war sicher, sie wollte uns überrennen. Ein vernichtender, brutaler Schlag ohne die geringste Vorbereitungsmöglichkeit unsererseits.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür zu Rankos provisorischen Zimmer und spähte hinein. Das Mädchen hatte mich neugierig gemacht und ich mußte zugeben, ich war durchaus interessiert. Jedoch zuallererst lag meine Pflicht darin sicherzustellen, daß so eine mächtige, potentielle Verbündete uns nicht durch die Lappen ging. Gerade in der jetzigen Situation könnte Saotome Ranko eine unersetzbare Trumpfkarte darstellen.

Meine scharfen Augen nahmen die wenigen über den Raum verteilten Kleidungsstücke wahr. Ich hatte ihr auf die schnelle ein paar Sachen von mir in den Schrank gehängt, doch es schien ihr alles nicht sehr zugesagt zu haben, gemessen an dem Chaos. Zugegeben, das meiste waren Mädchenklamotten, die ich selber selten benutzte, und Ranko machte auf mich doch einen sehr jungenhaften Eindruck. Es war also gut möglich, daß sie diese Art von Kleidung nicht bevorzugte.

Im Moment trug sie immer noch ihre chinesische Gi-Kombination – wenn auch schon ziemlich ramponiert – und hatte der Tür den Rücken zugewandt. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand, ein Bild, schätzte ich. Neugierde bekämpfte Takt für eine Weile bevor ich schließlich nachgab und lautlos in den Raum glitt. Ich erhaschte einen guten Blick auf das Photo und erkannte eine Gruppe von jungen Leuten. Im Zentrum war ein Junge in einem orangegelben Hemd und blauer, legerer Hose. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, und machte alles in allem einen entfernt chinesischen Eindruck. Um ihn herum waren drei Mädchen. Eine schwarzhaarige mit kurzer Frisur, eine mit längeren braunen Haaren, die mich recht entfernt an Makoto erinnerte und ein Mädchen mit lavendelfarbigen Haar und chinesischer Kleidung.

Meine Augen verengten sich, irgendwas nagte an meinem Unterbewußtsein, ein kleines Detail, das dem Rätsel, welches Saotome Ranko umgab eine ganze andere Perspektive verschaffen würde. Und es hatte mit diesem Bild zu tun, da war etwas... Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Jungen. Blaue Augen, ähnliche Gesichtszüge, selbst die Haltung in dem Bild... Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte ich die Form des Rotschopfs auf dem Bett von dem Jungen auf dem Bild überlagert zu sehen und langsam begann ich zu begreifen.

Ich war nicht umsonst Jahre lang an der Seite von Usa und dem Sailor Quartett gewesen. Nicht einmal meine Eltern hier ahnten bisher, was wir alles erlebt hatten. Mit Ausnahme der drei Magic Knights glaube ich, hatte ich eine der höchsten Felderfahrungen. Es hatte mir sehr geholfen schon von relativ jungen Jahren an meine menschliche Form annehmen zu können. Trainiert wurde ich von beiden meinen Eltern, was schon einen sehr hohen Standard ausmachte, außerdem durchlief ich zusammen mit den anderen Neo Senshi dasselbe Programm der älteren. Ich weiß, Okaasan wollte mich schützen und das war nur natürlich, doch angesichts der harten Wahrheit, daß der Maukristall in Otousans Händen nicht viel wert war, war es unvermeintlich, daß Galaxias _Geschenk_ im Endeffekt bei mir landen würden.

Doch zurück zu Ranko. Ich verfolgte aufmerksam wie sie die Gesichter jedes Einzelnen auf dem Bild nachstrich. Besonders lange verharrte sie bei dem chinesischen Mädchen wie es schien. Waren das... Tränen? Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, doch das paßte nicht in das Bild, daß ich von der jungen Kämpferin vor mir hatte und ich beschloß mich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Bist du das?" Ranko zuckte merklich zusammen und ich nahm ein Aufflackern von Ki wahr. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß es für eine versierte Kampfkünstlerin wie sie wurmend sein mußte meine Präsenz nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie entspannte sich jedoch schnell wieder und drehte sich zu mir um. Ihr Blick war irgendwie müde und als sich unsere Augen trafen meinte ich einen Glimmer von Resignation darin zu sehen. Ich brauchte nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf meine Frage, wir beiden wußten das. Doch was das junge Mädchen – oder Junge je nachdem – brauchte war ein zuhörendes Ohr.

Also ging ich langsam zu dem Bett herüber und setzte mich hin. „Möchtest du darüber sprechen?" Für eine Weile herrschte belastende Stille. Ich hielt ihrem Blick stand, der sowohl prüfend als auch durchzogen von tiefem, innerem Schmerz war. Schließlich seufzte Ranko tief. „Ich hab es satt wegzulaufen..." Und damit begann ein Gespräch, daß ich so schnell nicht vergessen sollte.

(Fuu)

Nur eine halbe Stunde später waren die vier Liebesengel und ihre beiden Begleiter abreisebereit und auf dem Weg nach Venus. Ich lächelte müde. Wie hatte sich diese Welt nur verändern? Vor knapp fünf Jahren waren wir zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit den Mächten gekommen, die mittlerweile einen markanten Teil des Tokyoer Lebens beinhaltet. Unsere Heimat war zu einem Kriegsschauplatz geworden, der an jene Zeiten erinnerten, als wir nach Cephiro in der pfeilerlosen Zeit zurückgekehrt waren. Es waren so viele Dinge geschehen und das beängstigende war, daß wir sie mittlerweile schon als Normalität registrierten und abstuften.

Der Wind hier draußen auf den Klippen war stark und rein, er half mir mich zu entspannen und mein Geist begann zu wandern. Zurück über die letzten Jahre bis zu unserer Rückkehr hier. Niemand hatte erwartet, daß der Traum des neuen Cephiros, den wir uns erarbeitet hatten, so eine harsche Realität für uns werden würde. Insbesondere für Hikaru. Wer sie früher gekannt hatte, würde sie nun kaum wiedererkennen. Sie strahlte eine Reife, Weisheit und Macht aus, die nichts mehr mit dem jungen Mädchen gemeinsam hatte, daß mit Umi und mir zum Magic Knight geworden war. Verschwunden war die naive Freundlichkeit, die Unschuld, das große Herz... Nein, nicht verschwunden, nur verdeckt und tief begraben von Verantwortung, die sie selber auf ihre Schultern geladen hatte.

Kurz nach ihrer Wahl als neuer Pfeiler und der _Abschaffung_ des Systems, hatten sie und Guru Clef immer wieder Visionen von einer düsteren Zukunft gehabt, von einer Schlacht, die drohen würde die Erde inklusive aller Subdimensionen ins Chaos zu reißen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir das Puzzle zusammengefügt hatten und ein Abstecher nach Avalon klärte auch die letzte Ungewißheit. Es sah so aus, als ob die Zukunft unserer Welt uns brauchen würde, und wir mußten uns darauf vorbereiten. Entbunden von ihrer Pflicht Cephiro noch länger stützten zu müssen konnte der neue Pfeiler, Hikaru, sich vollkommen auf diesen Tag vorbereiten.

Die folgenden Jahre waren ruhelos und voll von Training und dem wachsamen, jedoch vorsichtigen Verfolgen der Aktivitäten der Schamaninnen in unserer Welt. Für Hikaru war es eine mentale Tortur. Auf ihr lastete die meiste Verantwortung aufgrund ihrer Stellung. Sie hatte so oder so den stärksten Willen in Cephiro und Cephiro war nun einmal das Manazentrum der Erde, dementsprechend kam ihre Position der einer Göttin gleich. Auch wenn sie die Bezeichnung vehement ablehnte. Es war Umi alleine zu verdanken, daß sie nicht unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen war, und es war Dank Umi, daß hin und wieder immer noch die alte Hikaru durchschien – gerade jetzt, wo wir wieder zurück auf der Erde waren. Ich wußte nicht genau, wann die Beziehung der beiden sich geändert hatte zu dem, was sie heute war, doch vermutete ich, daß es irgendwann um die Zeit gewesen war, als wir in Avalon waren. Beide hatten sich nie dazu geäußert.

Und nun, Jahre später, waren wir wieder zurück. In einer Welt, die mir irgendwie fremd vorkam, obwohl wir aus der Ferne alles mitverfolgt hatten. Es war von Vorteil, daß die Mau-Katzen hier waren. Sie wußten eine Menge über den Aufbau und die verschiedenen Subdimensionen der Erde. Sobald wir erwähnt hatten, wo wir herkamen, war die Sache praktisch schon gegessen. Ein deutliches Plus sicherlich, doch steigert das nur im gleichen Maße den Ungewöhnlichkeitsfaktor. Wir bewegten uns mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit in einer Welt, die für die normale Bevölkerung schlichtweg nicht existierte, die schon unheimlich war.

„Fuu?" Ein paar Arme legte sich von hinten um meine Hüften und ich schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ließ den frischen Seewind durch mein Haar fegen und die beruhigende Stärke meines Mannes durch mich hindurchfließen. Wenn Umi für Hikaru die Stütze war, die sie brauchte, dann war es von Anfang an Ferio für mich gewesen. Ferio, der charmante, witzige Prinz von Cephiro, älterer Bruder der verstorbenen Emeraude. Wir hatten früh geheiratet und es war unsere Aufgabe gewesen Hikaru von allen Problemen Cephiros abzulenken. Das war auch nicht immer leicht, denn entgegen unseres festen Glaubens, brauchten die Einwohner der anderen Welt einige Zeit sich an das neue System zu gewöhnen. Viele trachteten immer noch nach den alten Tagen, dem allmächtigen Pfeiler... Es waren halt auch nur Menschen und viele Menschen hatten Angst vor Veränderungen, gerade solch gravierenden Veränderungen.

„Daijobu, Anata. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht wie sehr die Zeit doch vergangen ist." Ich spürte Ferios reumütiges Lächeln mehr, als daß ich es sah. „Hai... Ihr seid alle viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden." Ich seufzte leicht, mir sehr wohl bewußt, daß viele unserer Freunde aus Cephiro sich immer noch schuldig für unsere derzeitige Situation fühlten. „Trotzdem haben wir diesen Weg selbst gewählt. Von dem Moment an, als wir beschlossen zurückzukehren haben wir unseren eigenen Weg geebnet, so steinig er auch sein mag."

Wir standen für eine Weile schweigend da und beobachten das Spiel des Meeres gegen die Klippen. Ruhe und Passivität war etwas, woran wir beide kaum noch gewöhnt waren. Gerade im Angesicht des Angriffes heute Morgen, kam es mir vor wie die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und als ob uns jemand gehört hätte, beschlich mich plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Etwas war nicht richtig, der Wind war schärfer geworden und hatte eine düsteren Unterton von Gefahr angenommen. Ich drehte mich abrupt um, Ferio wich überrascht zurück und schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick. „Etwas stimmt nicht. Laß uns reingehen, ich möchte Kontakt mit den anderen aufnehmen." Ferio nickte nur ernst und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf dem Rückweg.

(Artemis)

Behutsam strich ich mit einer Hand über die sanfte Wölbung und grinste etwas, als sich etwas von der anderen Seite bewegte. Luna folgte dem Ganzen aufmerksam und lächelte selig. „Was glaubst du wie lange noch?" Ich kratzte nachdenklich mein Kinn. „Hm, ich hab ein paar Nachforschungen gemacht, doch mit all der Zeit die vergangen ist und die lange Periode, in der wir nur Katzen waren, ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen." Eines konnte man jedoch festhalten, die Schwangerschaft würde wesentlich schneller voranschreiten als zuerst erwartet. Sosehr mich das freute, beunruhigte es mich aber auch. Immerhin waren wir mitten in einem Krieg, dem größten den der Verlauf der Zeit je gesehen hatte, und bereits jetzt war Luna zu gehandicapt. Das Problem war, daß sie einfach zu stolz und dickköpfig war, um sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben, sollte es notwendig sein.

„Nun ja, wir werden uns halt überraschen lassen müssen, da Diana..." Sie kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, als die gerade Angesprochene in den Raum getrapst kam. Man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben. Tief in Gedanken und den Eindruck wiedergebend, als hätte gerade jemand eine zentnerschwere Last auf ihre Schultern geladen, schlenderte Diana in den Raum. Ihre Schritte ließen jeglichen Bestimmtheit vermissen. Der Gang einer Kriegerin, die schon vieles mitgemacht, war ersetzt von schweren, unkonzentrierten Schritten. Ich war nicht dumm, ich hatte sehr wohl die Zeichen bei unserer zukünftigen Tochter gesehen. Wenn Luna nicht so sehr mit dem Gedanken der Mutterschaft beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sicherlich auch gemerkt, wie gereift Diana herüberkam und das sie uns im Moment beide an eigentlicher Kampferfahrung um Meilen voraus war. Es war Jahrtausende her, seit wir selber direkt in Kämpfe verwickelt waren. Damals waren wir zwei der besten Krieger unserer Gesellschaft auf Mau gewesen, mit ein Grund, warum wir ausgewählt wurden Königin Serenity als Berater zu dienen.

Doch diese entschlossene Art, die Haltung, die ich nur allzu gut kannte, war für den Moment verschwunden und auch wenn Lunas Mutterinstinkt ihr verwehrte dies zu sehen, so konnte auch sie die deutliche miserable Stimmung unserer Tochter nicht verleugnen. „Diana-chan! Daijobu ka?" Sie war bereits im Begriff aufzustehen, doch Diana winkte mit einer Hand ab und ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer in einen Armsessel fallen. „Es geht schon 'kaasan, nur ein wenig durcheinander." Ich hob eine Augenbraue, beschloß aber zu schweigen. Luna wollte etwas erwidern aber überlegte es sich anders nach einem warnenden Blick von mir. Was immer zwischen ihr und Saotome Ranko vorgefallen war, sie würde darüber sprechen, wenn sie es für angebracht hielt.

„So", unterbrach ich die aufkommende Stille. „Ranko-san bleibt also nicht?" Das war ein logischer Schluß, jedoch glaubte ich nicht wirklich, daß war der Grund für Dianas Stimmung und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Sachlage. Wie zur Bestätigung meiner Gedanken schüttelte die jüngere Nekojiin ihren Kopf. „Iie, Ranko-san bleibt. Sie meinte, sie hätte es satt andauernd von einem Ort zum anderen zu springen." Luna und ich warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor Luna sanft fragte: „Du magst sie, oder?" Ich war stolz auf Luna dafür, daß sie tatsächlich mitfühlend klang. Wir hatten ein langes Gespräch über Dianas zweigeteilte Bevorzugung was Liebesinteressen anging und es hatte mich einiges an Überzeugung gekostet ihr den Beschützerinstinkt einer Mutter auszutreiben. Diana war alt genug und außerdem war das Meiste, was sie tat, reines flirten.

Das hier jedoch war anders. Ich kannte den Blick von Minako zu genüge. Ein Jahr hatte ich zugesehen wie sie mit sich selbst kämpfte, was Hotaru anging. Ranko-san war ohne Zweifel zu einem großen Interesse für unsere noch einzige Tochter herangewachsen. Das Mädchen schien in Ordnung zu sein, obwohl ich noch nicht viel von ihr gesehen hatte. Trotzdem da war etwas Seltsames in ihrer Aura, das mich stutzig machte. Auch die Art und Weise wie sie sich trug. Das war nicht wie Haruka, es war mehr als hätte sie die längste Zeit ihres Lebens männlich verbracht.

„Ranko ist... ein wenig ein Rätsel für mich", wich Diana Lunas Frage aus. „Ich meine, ihr müßt es auch gesehen haben, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie etwas Vertrautes ausstrahlt." Ich verzog meine Stirn in Falten und strich mir durchs Haar, als ich darüber nachdachte. „Eine Senshi vielleicht?" Diana schüttelte deutlich den Kopf. „Unmöglich." Ich wollte wirklich nicht pressen aber fragte trotzdem: „Warum?" Sie zögerte für einen Moment und senkte dann den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich habe... es versprochen. Trotzdem, ich kann euch sagen, daß Ranko mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Senshi sein kann."

Für eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Luna beäugte unsere Tochter schwieg aber, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. „Wiedergeborene Nekojiin?" warf sie schließlich wie aus heiterem Himmel ein. Ich blinzelte verwirrt über den leicht gewagten Gedanken. Luna lächelte schwach. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber sie weckt in mir Erinnerungen an... jemanden. Ihre Art, sie hat etwas katzenhaftes an sich. Nur sehr schwach... Ich bin mir sicher, ich sollte mich erinnern können aber..."

Alle weiteren Spekulation würden auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden müssen, als Fuu und Ferio aus einem der hinteren Räume kamen, beide mit sehr ernsten Gesichtern. „Uh uh", meinte ich. „Ich rieche Ärger." Und so war es auch.

Chapter Thirty-five: Cephirian Mages in Tokyo or Love Angels on Venus!

(Umi)

Der Aufbruch war hastig gewesen. Es waren von jedem Team in der Stadt feindliche Aktivitäten gemeldet worden und alles zusammengenommen glich praktisch einer kleiner Armee. Hikaru hatte schnell ein Portal geschaffen, das uns nah an den Tokyo Tower heranbrachte, von wo aus wir uns dann verteilten. Im Moment waren es nur Hikaru und ich, die über die Dächer der Stadt eilten, mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und schwindelerregender Grazie für den neutralen Beobachter. Lantis und Eagles zugeteiltes Gebiet war nicht mehr weit entfernt und wenn die gelegentliche Lichtblitze, die sogar bei Tageslicht in der Ferne zusehen waren ein Anzeichen waren, dann war die Schlacht schon im vollen Gange – was aber wohl auch hieß, daß sie noch nicht vorbei und unsere Kameraden noch lebendig waren.

Einen weiteren Sprung meisternd, eröffnete sich uns ein guter Blick auf das Geschehen in der leergefegten Parkbucht unter uns. Leergefegt von Menschen und größtenteils auch intakten Vehikeln, jedoch überfüllt von einer Masse an schleimigen, ekelhaften Monstern, die alle schon von hier oben aussahen wie etwas, was man nicht gerne in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen wollte. Hikaru rümpfte verabscheut die Nase. „Und da dachte ich Arora hätte zumindest Stil." Mit einem Aufblitzen von roter Magie hatte sie ihr Schwert in der Hand und ich folgte ihrem Beispiel. „Vielleicht kann sie es sich nicht aussuchen wegen der Barriere." Meine Freundin schnaubte und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie in der Flut an Körpern Lantis und Eagle erspähte, letzterer gegen eine Wand gepreßt und im Moment nur schwer seine Position haltend, während Primera sich um eine übelaussehende Wunde kümmerte. Das ließ den Kairu relativ allein gegen die erdrückende Übermacht und obwohl Lantis immer noch ein wunder Punkt war, wenn es um Hikarus Vergangenheit ging, hatten die beiden es doch geschafft eine normale Freundschaft aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Das ist mir momentan relativ egal... HONOO NO YA!" Ein feuriger Pfeil sprang von ihrer ausgestreckten Handfläche. Lantis reagierte instinktiv und rollte zur Seite, einem tödlichen Schwung einer Kreatur hinter ihm entgehend, die einen Moment später nur noch Asche war. Meine feurige Freundin verlor keine weitere Zeit und sprang hinunter, was mir keine andere Wahl ließ als zu folgen. Meine eigene Magie herbeirufend, formte ich scharfe, und faustdicke Stalagmiten. Die Eisprojektile schnitten einen tödlichen Pfad durch die Reihen der Feinde und trieben sie zurück. Neben Lantis landend, meinte ich grinsend: „Ihr habt gerufen?"

Lantis wechselte seine grimmige Miene nicht, sondern nickte schlichtweg. Eagle gesellte sich mittlerweile wieder zu uns. „Ich hab sie etwas beobachten können. Sie scheinen sich alle um das weiße Ding da zu gruppieren." Das weiße Ding sah aus ein enormes zweibeiniges Fischwesen. Mit den Reißzähnen wirkte es wie ein Hai, dazu noch lange, tentakelartigen Armen mit scharfen Klauen an deren Ende, die sicherlich leicht durch Fleisch und Knochen dringen konnten. Ich mußte Hikaru zustimmen, das war wirklich abscheulich. „Ieh... Na da spreche noch mal jemand von gefährlichem Essen. Ich werde nie wieder Fisch essen!" Hikaru fixierte ihren Blick schlichtweg auf das Wesen und brachte ihr Schwert in eine Angriffsposition. „Was auch immer es ist, es ist offensichtlich das Gehirn. Gebt mir Deckung." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieß sie einen Kampfschrei aus und preschte vorwärts.

„Hikaru, matte...! Ah, kuso, seit wir hier sind treibt sie mich in den Wahnsinn!" fluchte ich, meinen vergeblichen Versuch aufgebend meine übereifrige Freundin zurückzuhalten. Wie sich herausstellte war es relativ unnötig, daß einer von uns eingriff, da die Monster offensichtlich dermaßen überrascht waren von der selbstmörderischen Einfrauarmee, die Hikaru darstellte. „MIZU NO YAIBA!" Eine Wasserklinge schlitzte durch ein Wesen, das dem Fire Knight zunahe gekommen war, und kurz darauf war Hikaru schon in voller Aktion.

Ihr Schwert flog hoch in die Luft und seine Besitzerin folgte nur Momente später. Die Monster schreckten zurück, als rote Funken, um die ausgestreckten Fingerspritzen meiner Freundin tanzten, hatten aber nicht viel Zeit zu reagieren, als Hikaru ihren zweiten Paradezauber losließ. „AKAI INAZUMA!" Rubinrote Blitze ergossen sich über die Horde und um das Fischmonster herum. Ich agierte blitzschnell als die Masse auseinander spritzte. „HAMON NO KUSARI!" Ein Ring aus Wasser schoß vorwärts und wickelte sich unbarmherzig um das amphibische Wesen, das trotz seinem glitschigen Körpers nicht entkommen konnte und in Frustration schnaubte. Obwohl nie wirklich in direkter Gefahr, war es abgelenkt genug von den Blitzen und der Fessel, um die eigentliche Bedrohung nicht zu erkennen bis es zu spät war. In mittlerem Fall fing Hikaru ihr Schwert wieder auf und die Augen des Wesens weiteten sich deutlich, als meine Freundin auf es heruntergesegelt kam wie ein Vogel auf seine Beute. In einem verzweifelten Manöver warf es seine Armee über seinen massigen Schädel, trotz der Behinderung. Im allerletzten Moment brachte Hikaru ihre Klinge herum, die Finte abbrechend, die ich schon lange erkannt hatte. Ich war mir sicher sie schmunzelte grimmig, als sie an dem Monster vorbeifiel. Gerade als Cephiros Pfeiler in der richtigen Höhe war, schwang ihr Schwert in einem klaren, horizontalen Streich herum und trennte den Kopf des Wesens vom Rumpf mit einem kurzen, gequälten Schrei bevor das Gehirn vollkommen aussetzte.

Während Lantis und Eagle sich auf die recht Hälfte konzentrierten, rief ich, eine Hand erhoben, eine Flutwelle herbei und dirigierte sie auf die nach links ausgewichene Monster.

„KAIRYUU NO NAMI!"

„INAZUMA SHOURAI!"

Als sich der Rauch legte, standen wir für eine Weile da, unsere Blicke mehr oder weniger fixiert auf Hikaru. Meine Freundin stand mit einer Hand locker ihr Schwert haltend über den Überresten des Fischmonsters und wenn ich es nicht besser sagen könnte, meinte ich einen befriedigten Blick in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen... Aber es könnte auch nur ein Trick des Lichts sein. Eagle gab ein unidentifizierbares Geräusch von sich. „Bin nur ich es oder macht ihr das Spaß?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist du überrascht? Nach all den Jahren ohne einen einzigen, echten Kampf?" Eagle schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte.

Primera hatte sich mittlerweile um Lantis Wunden gekümmert und der große Kairu meinte: „Wir haben weiter westlich noch ein paar dieser Kreaturen in unserem Bereich entdeckt." Ich stöhnte, nickte dann aber. So kam Hikaru wenigstens dazu sich auszutoben. Es war eine gute Methode Streß abzulassen, das mußte ich zugeben.

Venus, Königlicher Palast (Yisa)

Dunkle Schatten verfinsterten den Himmel. Doch bei weitem waren diese nicht natürlich. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Schatten als massige Formen identifizieren, gewaltige Gestalten, die unheilvoll über unseren Köpfen hingen. Wer einmal ein Drapyr von nahem gesehen hat, weiß wie das personifizierte Grauen aussieht. Von einer riesigen Statur mit breiten Flügeln, einem gewichtigen Drachenkörper, scharfen Klauen, die man dem irdisch-mythischen Geschöpf der Harpyie zuordnen konnte und tatsächlich sprachen Legenden, daß die Shaka'ish tatsächlich eine Kreuzung aus beiden sein sollten. Sie waren durch und durch böse, zerstörerisch und liebten es ihre Opfer auf brutalste Weise zu zermalmen. Ich schauderte unwillkürlich und das lag bestimmt nicht an dem kühlen Wind.

Eine beruhigende Hand auf meiner Schulter brachte mich wieder zurück in die Realität und ich drehte mich, um zu meiner Gefährtin aufzuschauen. Cassandra lächelte mitfühlend. „Es wird nicht einfach werden, oder?" Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, ohne wirklich eine Antwort geben zu müssen. Die dunklen Elfen und Drachen waren förmlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und niemand, meine Mutter, Cassandra und mich eingeschlossen, konnte sich so recht erklären, was geschehen war, doch ging meine Vermutung stark in die Richtung, daß es etwas mit den Vorkommnissen auf der Erde zu tun hatte.

Wie ein Schwarm waren sie über die ahnungslose Beute hergefallen und der erste Angriff hatte uns viel gekostet. Viele Engel, Elfen und auch Feen waren gefallen, in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch eine Verteidigung zu etablieren, noch mehr unschuldige Menschen waren abgeschlachtet worden. Am Schlimmsten hatte es die natürlichen Feinde der Shaka'ish erwischt. Die lokalen Dragocorns – und der einzige Stamm überhaupt in der Galaxie – hatte die volle Brutalität ihrer Todfeinde gespürt und nur gut zwei Dutzend von zuvor über hundert hatten es unbeschadet bis zum Palast geschafft. Was mit dem Rest war, daran wollte ich gar nicht erst denken. Seit dem Ende des Krieges zwischen Engeln und Dämonen hatte es keine Auseinandersetzung mehr auf Venus gegeben und wir waren nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet auf diese Wendung der Ereignisse.

„Komm, Peach und die anderen sind eingetroffen." Das ließ mich aufhorchen und ich folgte Cassandra schnell durch den Palast zum Thronsaal, wo die vier Liebesengel, Engel Limone, sowie der Halbdämon Viento bereits zusammen mit Mutter versammelt waren. „Ah, Yisa, gut das ihr da seid. Wir haben gerade eine Subraumnachricht von Lord Zemor erhalten, die uns ein wenig hoffen läßt." Cassandra war augenblicklich ganz Ohr, während ich auch aufmerksam aufhorchte. Meiner Schwester Ajama war schon relativ lange weggewesen, zusammen mit Dinai und den Zwillingen. Gerade jetzt eine Nachricht zu bekommen war sicherlich nicht zufällig.

Königin Aphrodite betätigte einen Schalter und ein Hologramm flackerte auf, daß die verzerrten Umrissen eines hünenhaften Mannes mit langen, goldenen Haaren zeigte. Wer nicht wußte, was wirklich hinter der menschlichen Form steckte, der wäre sicherlich beeindruckt. Wer es wußte, der war es erst recht. „Eure Hoheit, unsere Mission hier ist beinahe abgeschlossen. Doch ich fürchte, daß ich äußerst beunruhigende Nachrichten zu überbringen haben. Es scheint, daß in diesem Teil der Galaxie noch eine verstreute Enklave von Shaka'ish, sowie Ter'ish gab. Wir waren in der Lage sie zurückzuschlagen, doch scheint es, als ob eine beträchtliche Anzahl sich abgesetzt hat. Ich bete, daß Euch diese Nachricht schnell genug erreicht, denn Dinai befürchtet, daß unsere Erzfeinde auf einem direkten Kurs nach Venus unterwegs sind..." Es gab ein paar statische Entladungen und das Hologramm brach an dieser Stelle in sich zusammen.

„Nun", meinte Daisy schnippisch. „Offensichtlich hat die Nachricht nicht rechtzeitig ihr Ziel erreicht." Ich schüttelte mißmutig den Kopf, hatte aber den Untertext bereits durchschaut. „Wenn sie das wissen, sind sie bestimmt auf dem Rückweg. Und welche Hilfe Lord Zemor und die anderen auch immer hatten, die in der Lage war mit einer ganzen Enklave zwei der gefährlichsten Rassen im Universum fertigzuwerden, sollte mehr als genug sein, um mit dem Rest hier aufzuräumen."

Ich warf einen beunruhigten Blick aus dem Fenster und just in diesem Moment erbebte der ganze Palast unter einem harten Einschlag und man konnte den magischen Schild, den die Feen, um das Palastgebiet gelegt hatte, bedächtig flackern sehen. „Sofern wir noch solange leben", kommentierte Salvia düster und diesmal hatte ich nichts zu entgegnen.

Und fast wie erwartet, war es Peach, die die Initiative ergriff. „Also, worauf warten wir noch? Wir sind nicht hierhergekommen, um dumm rumzusitzen und zu warten, da hätten wir gleich zu hause bleiben können. Das hier ist immer noch unser Reich und wir sollten es verteidigen, so gut es geht." Für eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, doch man konnte sehen, daß alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger einer Meinung mit ihr waren. Schließlich nickte Limone langsam. „Richtig. Wir haben eine Verantwortung zu erfüllen und wir dürfen nicht einfach aufgeben, wo unsere Freunde noch viel mehr riskieren in den anderen Realitäten." Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. Überlaßt es meiner Cousine die Stimmung wieder hochzutreiben. Wenn man sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann darauf. 

Erde, Tokyo (Ferio)

Die Stadt zog rapide unter uns hindurch, als wir uns unserem Ziel näherten. Fuu hatte einen leichten Beschwörungszauber benutzt und eine fliegende Kreatur herbeigerufen. Über die Jahre hatten alle Knights ihre Fähigkeiten verbessert und durch langes Training von Clef auch Zauber außerhalb ihres Elementes gelernt. Nicht viel aber durchaus hin und wieder nützlich. So ähnlich wie jetzt und auf jeden einfacher zu meistern als ein Mashin-Rufzauber über die Dimensionen.

Schon sehr bald erblickten wir Caldina und Lafarga inmitten von etwas, was aus der Ferne wirkte ein riesiger Insektenschwarm. Als wir näherkamen, stellte sich diese Beobachtung als erstaunlich korrekt heraus, da der feindliche Schwarm nichts anderes war, als kleine humanoide Insekten. Von geringer Statur aber unheimliche wendig, so wie offenbar mit einem extrem ätzenden Speichel und wer weiß was noch für toxische Stoffe. Das Paar aus Schwertkämpfer und Illusionisten tat jedenfalls ihr bestes, um aus ihrer Reichweite zu bleiben, was sich als nicht gerade leicht herausstellte.

Ich warf Fuu einen Blick über die Schulter zu aber meine Frau hatte bereits ihren Bogen hervorgezaubert und nahm vorsichtig Maß. Der Bogen mit den grünen Beschlägen war ebenfalls aus Escudo. Während sie über die Jahre ebenfalls eine äußerst gute Schwertkämpferin geworden war, waren Hikaru und Umi ihr da doch noch meilenwert überlegen mit ihrem natürlichen Talent für unterschiedliche, irdische Kampfstile. Sie hatte sich irgendwann erneut nach Eterna aufgemacht und Presea gebeten ihr dieses Mal einen Bogen herzustellen.

Für eine Weile sah ich zu wie das junge Mädchen, daß ich lieben gelernt hatte, jetzt zu einer jungen Frau und geliebten Königin gereift, wie ein Fels in der Brandung dastand und präzise einen Pfeil nach dem anderem fliegen ließ. Sie störte sich nicht an dem vorbeirauschendem Wind, an der Bewegung unseres Transporttieres und auch nicht an den schnellen Zielen unter uns. Kein einziger Pfeil verfehlte sein Ziel. Niemand war so gut wie sie. Weder Fahrens Prinzessin Aska noch die besten Bogenschützen in ganz Cephiro. Fuu hatte diese Kunst über die Jahr perfektioniert wie keine andere. Man mochte meinen die Welt könnte um sie herum zusammenbrechen und sie würde immer noch ihr Ziel treffen.

Bald war ihr Köcher, den sie immer mitführte leer, jedoch die Insektenwesen waren bereits stark dezimiert und unsere Kameraden hatten es geschafft Distanz zwischen sich und den Feinden zu schaffen. Fuu dirigierte die Kreatur nach unten und machte eine auffordernde Geste in meine Richtung. Ich verstand sofort und hatte mein Schwert bereits aus der Scheide gezogen. Simultan sprangen wir ab und die Kreatur verschwand, als sich Fuus Magie auf den Kampfschauplatz konzentrierte.

„MIDORI NO SHIPPU!" Ein Wirbelwind aus grünen Projektilen ergoß sich über die schnell auseinanderspritzenden Insektenwesen. Kurz darauf hatte auch Fuu ihr Escudoschwert in der Hand. Caldina und Lafarga gesellten sich wortlos an unsere Seite und ohne weitere Aufforderungen preschten wir vorwärts, um das letzte, gute Dutzend zu erledigen. Während Fuu und Caldina begannen zusammenzuarbeiten in einem komplizierten Tanz aus Verwirrungs- und Angriffstaktik, fand ich mich mit Cephiros berühmtesten Schwertkämpfer zusammen. Vorsichtig nicht zunahe an sie heranzugeraten, arbeiteten wir uns durch eine Dreiergruppe und gleich weiter zu den nächsten Zwei.

Zwischen Lafarga und mir konnten wohl wirklich nur die Knights und Lantis in bewaffnetem Kampf mithalten und so standen wir bald dem letzten Gegner unserer Hälfte gegenüber. Dieser war etwas hartnäckiger und offenbar wesentlich cleverer als der Rest, die schlichtweg blindlings wie ein kollektiver Bienenschwarm agiert hatten. Zu allem Überfluß spuckte dieses Viech auch noch diesen ätzenden Speichel mit tödlicher Genauigkeit.

„Ack... Kuso!" fluchte ich, als mich einer dieser Säureangriffe an der Schulter streifte und dabei nicht nur ein Stück Rüstung, sondern auch ein wenig Haut darunter auf der Stelle wegätzte. Fuu rief besorgt nach mir und ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht, um ihr zu versichern, daß ich in Ordnung war, nur um zu merken, daß sie und Caldina ähnliche Probleme mit einem übriggebliebenen Insektenwesen hatten. Irgendwo in meinem Unterbewußtsein klickte etwas und ich verstand. Alphamännchen und Alphaweibchen. Ich glaube Fuu verstand es auch und wir wären nicht schon so lange zusammen, wenn wir nicht auch ohne Worte und nur mit Blicken kommunizieren könnten.

Ich gab Lafarga ein kurzes Handzeichen und wie auf Kommando brachen wir zu den Seiten aus. Ein purpurner Nebel legte sich kurz über die beiden Insektenwesen und man konnte Caldina über der Wolke schweben sehen. Es war ein Wispern von „Mamori no Kaze", begleitet von einen Aufblitzen von Grün, zu hören. Der Nebel legte sich wieder und ließ zwei sehr verwirrte Insektenwesen sowie Fuu, eingehüllt in schützenden, grünen Windströmen, eine Hand erhoben und auf Lafarga und mein vorheriges Ziel gerichtet, zurück. „KAZE NO IKARI!" Ich brauchte nicht zurückzublicken, um mir über den sicheren Erfolg im Klaren zu sein, statt dessen beendete mein Gefährte und ich unser eigenes Kreisen und bevor das irritierte Alphaweibchen reagieren konnte, spürte es bereits beide unsere Klingen in ihrem Körper. Es war das Letzte, was sie je spüren sollte.

Venus, Königlicher Palast (Viento)

Der Palast bebte bedenklich unter den Einschlägen, als wir durch die Gänge liefen. Wir das war Engel Limone, Prinzessin Yisa, Lady Cassandra und ich. Peach und die anderen drei Liebesengel waren mit Königin Aphrodite ins Zentrum des Palastes geeilt, um von dort aus mit Hilfe der Zauberhaften Vier die Barriere der Feen zu stützen. Das jedoch würde seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, was letztendlich hieß, daß wir bis dahin auf uns allein gestellt waren.

Ich muß zugeben, ich hatte ein echt flaues Gefühl im Magen. Seit der Schlacht gegen Satania hatte ich nie mehr wirklich an den dunklen Kräften der Dämonen in mir zerren müssen. Es war nicht so, daß ich Angst davor hatte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Geschöpfen der Dunkelheit war unser Clan relativ ehrenhaft und ich war stolz auf meine Herkunft, auf meinen Vater, der es gewagt hatte aufzubegehren. Nein, das war es nicht wirklich. Was mich mehr plagte war, daß wir hier nicht nur Horden von Unterklassendämonen bekämpften, sondern Wesen so alt und gefürchtet, daß selbst eine Sailorsenshi sich einen Sieg hart erkämpfen müßte. Ich fragte mich, ob wir dem gewachsen waren und ob wir es überlebten.

Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und bemerkte das meinen Freund und Partner ähnliche Sorgen plagten. Sicher waren seine Gedanken bei Lily, so wie meine bei Peach waren. Zumindest würden die Vier und die Königin sicher sein, wo sie die Kräfte der alten Engelsartefakte entfesselten. Was aus uns würde, war erstmal zweitrangig. Wir waren uns da glaube ich sehr ähnlich in unserer Denkweise. Ein Engel und ein Dämon, ähnlich in ihrer Denkweise... Wenn Vater das hören können, er wäre sicherlich amüsiert.

Als wir schließlich aus einem der Ausgänge traten, fühlte ich meine schlimme Vorahnung nur bestätigt. Gut drei Dutzend riesiger, schwarzer Drachen, deren Namen alleine Bewohner von Venus Schauer über den Rücken jagte und viele kleine Punkte zwischen und auf ihren Rücken, die ohne Zweifel Ter'ish waren. Meine Augen verengten sich und der Griff um meinen Schwertgriff verfestigte sich. Limone schürzte die Lippen, während die beiden Hybriden schlichtweg finster dreinschauten. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was in ihnen vorging aber gerade Yisa war sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut über die Anwesenheit der Erzfeinde unserer Rasse, und Cassandra hatte meines Wissens nach ihre Eltern in den Chaos Kriegen verloren. „Das ist nicht gut", meinte Cassandra und sah sich um. Mittlerweile waren die überlebenden Dragocorns, Engel und Elfen zurückgedrängt, während die einfachen Menschen von Boden aus fast hilflos waren.

Ich spürte plötzlich einen starken Energieanstieg und entdeckte wie sich die Energiekuppel um den Palast begann Weiß zu färben, erst nur an den Rändern aber dann immer weiter ansteigend. Trotzdem, der Fortschritt war nicht schnell genug und die vehementen und rastlosen Angriffe der Belagerer würden wahrscheinlich schneller durchbrechen bis die Macht der Zauberhaften Vier ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Was wiederum bedeutete, daß wir keine andere Wahl hatten als genau diese noch offenen Stellen bis zum bitteren Ende zu verteidigen.

Limone nickte mir zu, anscheinend meine Gedanken lesend und in Synchronisation dazu schlugen sowohl Yisa als auch Cassandra mit ihren Flügeln und machten sich in eine Richtung auf. Zwei Dragocorns hatten sich zu uns bewegt und wir zögerten nicht der Einladung Folgezuleisten. Balanciert auf den zwei mächtigen Geschöpfen rasten wir genau auf die bereits stark geschwächten Stellen des Feenschildes zu. Je näher wir in Schlagdistanz kamen, desto mehr hörte ich förmlich das Dämonenblut in meinen Ohren widerhallen. Blaue Energie so alt wie die Rasse der Winddämonen sammelte sich und hüllte meine Klinge ein. Ich verdrängte alle Gedanken, die nicht unmittelbar mit der bevorstehenden Schlacht auf Leben und Tod zu tun hatte und entließ einen ersten warnenden Energiestreich, der eine Entladung direkt durch das Schild beförderte und einen Drapyr unvorbereitet traf. Ich war selber überrascht, daß ich mit meiner polarisierenden Energie so einfach durchkam, vermutet aber, daß die Natur des Schildes schlichtweg auf Defensive ausgerichtet war und warum sollten die Belagerer Angriffe nach draußen starten, wenn sie erstmal drin waren?

Mein Dragocorn war ein wilde Kampfmaschine und walzte wie ein wütender Berserker durch Dunkle Elfen sowie zwei Drapyrs. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, daß die Erzfeindschaft auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und keiner seinen Zorn in direkter Konfrontation zügeln konnte. Es war wahrscheinlich meiner Unterstützung zu verdanken, daß ich während dieser beiden Aufeinandertreffen nicht abgeworfen wurde.

Trotz der kleinen Erfolge und des ansteigenden Status des neuen Schildes, merkte ich schnell, daß es nichts brachte sich mitten in die Massen von Angreifern zu stürzen. Außer vielleicht, wenn man gewillt war Harakiri zu begehen. Nicht daß ich das wollte – bei meinem Dragocorn war ich mir da aber nicht so sicher. Also ließen wir uns schließlich wieder hinter den Schild zurückfallen und bald gesellten sich auch Limone und sein Drachenhybrid zu uns.

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter, erkannte ich wie Cassandra und Yisa mit einigen anderen Verteidigern eine der verbleibenden Öffnungen verteidigten, wo der Schild noch nicht von der heiligen Energie der Zauberhaften Vier überlagt wurde. Offensichtlich gab es nur noch diese und unsere. Jedoch... Die Belagerer hatten das auch gemerkt und konzentrieren sämtliche Angriffe auf diese Stellen, was sicherlich zur Folge hatte, daß die simple Feenmagie innerhalb von Sekunden zusammenbrechen würde...

Erde, Downtown Tokyo (Diana)

Woher genau wußte ich nicht, doch instinktiv führte ich Otousan und Ranko, die beschlossen hatte mitzukommen, in eine andere Richtung, als die Gebiete, die wir von den cephirianischen Scouts genannt bekommen hatten. Es war einfach ein Instinkt, der sich nicht leugnen ließ. Etwas, daß nur von jahrelanger Kampferfahrung kam. Und ich glaube meine beiden Begleiter fühlten es auch, denn keiner erhob auch nur eine Frage, Mittlerweile waren wir in einer der heruntergekommeneren Downtowngebiete Tokyos und arbeitete uns durch verlassene Straßen und über stinkende Müllkippen von Schrott... Bah, ich fragte mich, was ein Youma hier zu suchen hatte? Niemanden würde es wirklich auffallen, wenn hier etwas passieren würde, nicht einmal uns.

Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Ranko und Sorge kroch in mein Gesicht. Saotome _Ranko_ hatte wirklich nicht gerade ein einfaches Leben. Oh nein, das war eigentlich schon untertrieben. Wenn ich mir den Horror vorstellte, durch den _sie_ gegangen war, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchgestanden hätte. Doch Ranko war ein_e_ Kämpfer_in_, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und selbst wenn _sie_ im Moment nicht gerade das Sinnbild von Selbstbewußtsein war, da war etwas in _ihr_, daß direkt unter der Oberfläche brodelte und nur darauf wartete wieder freigelassen zu werden. Und ich war selbstbewußt, daß ich _sie_ aus ihrer Schale bringen konnte.

Ich war nur froh, daß Okaasan nicht mitgekommen war. Dieser Geruch hier war schon empfindlich genug für unsere scharfen Katzensinne, aber selbst Ranko hatte ihre Probleme nicht hin und wieder angewidert die Nase zu rümpfen, was ihr nicht zu verübeln war. Ich hatte es meiner Mutter nicht ins Gesicht schmettern wollen aber sie hätte uns nur aufgehalten, da wir automatisch mehr mit ihrer Sicherheit beschäftigt gewesen wären, ihrer und der ihres Kindes, meiner kleinen – oder wohl eher großen Schwester. Zum Glück wies Otousan sie darauf hin, daß wir immer noch für ein weiteres Kind verantwortlich waren. Denn immerhin hatten Minako und Hotaru Chibi Hotaru bei uns gelassen. Normalerweise war in der letzten Woche immer jemand da, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Gerade Hikaru und Umi schienen wie vernarrt in die Kleine und ich meinte das leise, eigene Verlangen nach einer Familie hin und wieder bei beiden zu sehen. Aber jetzt waren wir alle raus in die Stadt, um unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen, und wir konnten die Kleine ja schlecht alleine zurücklassen.

„Ieh, na sowas sieht man nicht alle Tage." Ich blinzelte überrascht, so verwickelt in meine Gedanken, daß ich nicht gemerkt hatte wie ich ein wenig zurückgefallen war. Mit einem kurzen Sprung landete ich neben Ranko, wo sie und Otousan von der Spitze eines weiteren Schrotthaufens auf ein Wesen starrten, daß meine Katzennatur förmlich aufheulen ließ. Inmitten von Hausruinen und Abfall hatte sich das Monster ein Haus gemacht. Der gefragte Youma war nichts weiter als eine riesige, übermutierte Kanalratte, von der nasenquälendsten Sorte, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Ich meine, ieh, ich war zum Teile eine Katze ja aber so etwas... Ich mußte schaudern, selbst Straßenkatzen würden davor zurückscheuen. Einfach ekelhaft. Kurzum die typische Begegnung im Leben einer Senshi – oder Senshihilfe. „Oh, so etwas sehen wir jeden zweiten Tag." Ranko schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und ich dachte früher, ich hatte es schlimm." Artemis grinste nur. „Du hast noch lange nicht alles gesehen."

Ohne weitere Worte spritzten wir vorwärts. Ramponierte Gegend oder nicht, keiner von uns wollte riskieren, daß das Viech in die lebendigen Teile der Stadt kam. Das ganz sicher nicht. Ich war nicht gerade gespannt darauf diesem Monster im Nahkampf zu begegnen aber entgegen den Senshi waren wir Nekojiin nicht so sehr magiebegabt und Ranko, obwohl ich von ihrer Geschichte aufgeschnappt hatte, daß sie sehr wohl zu Ki-Attacken fähig war, offensichtlich nicht sicher darüber, was das Monster nehmen konnte. Also blieb uns nichts viel anderes übrig.

Ranko übernahm die Führung mit einer schnellen Schlagkombination, die, wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß es eine Technik war, schlichtweg unmenschlich ausgesehen hätte, während ich instinktiv hochsprang und dem sicher über sechs, sieben Meter großen Viech einen Spinkick an die Schnauze verpaßte. Das Monster brüllte wütend auf und ich stellte fest, daß Otousan ihm offensichtlich ebenfalls eine Wunde im Beinbereich beigebracht hatte. Zumindest hielt er sein S'wak in der Hand – ein kleines aber scharf gebogenes Messer mit einer bedingt managefüllten Klinge – und ich wußte aus der Zukunft nur zu genau, wie gut er damit war.

Ich landete neben den beiden anderen und stellte zu meinem Ungemach fest, daß die Riesenratte offensichtlich nicht mal wirklich Schmerzen litt... Sie war jetzt nur rasend wütend. Ranko fluchte und murmelte etwas, daß sich anhörte wie, sie sei an Gegner zumindest einigermaßen ihrer Größe gewohnt. Ich schmunzelte. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum solche Viecher eigentlich Senshi-only sind, wenn du versteht, was ich meine... Vorsicht!" Die Ratte hatte zu einem mächtigen Schwung mit ihrem Arm ausgeholt und die massive Pfote, die mehr an eine Klaue erinnerte, schoß nun auf uns zu.

Reagierend mit jahrelangen Erfahrung, tauchte ich instinktiv zur Seite. Ranko stieß sich schlichtweg vom Boden ab und segelte über den Schlag. Doch Otousan war das Fitzelchen eines Augenblicks zu spät und der Hammerschlag streifte ihn in der Brustgegend, ihn hart zurückwerfend. Ranko nutzte ihr Momentum, und benutzte das Gliedmaß, daß eben noch drohte sie zu erschlagen als Sprungbrett. Mit einem Kampfschrei konnte ich ein schwache rotschimmernde Ki-Ladung zwischen ihren Händen schimmern sehen, die sie der Ratte voll ins Gesicht schleuderte. Das Monster schlug rasend um sich und ich fand mich frustriert in einer Position, wo es praktisch unmöglich war näher heranzukommen. Hin und hergerissen vor Sorge um Artemis und Ranko, die den Kopf der Ratte mit nichts mehr als ihren leeren Fäusten bearbeitete, stellte ich fest, daß Otousan etwas zurückhing. Ich sah die Furchen von Konzentration auf ihrer Stirn, als er offensichtlich versuchte den Maukristall einzusetzen...

Ein Schmerzensschrei unterbrach diese Beobachtung und ich verfolgte mit wachsendem Horror wie die Ratte Ranko mit einer Pfote zu fassen bekommen hatte und sich der kleine Rotschopf nun hilflos in einem stahlharten Griff wand. Erneut warf ich einen Blick zurück zu meinem Vater und meine Augen verengten sich.

Chapter Thirty-six: Neko Henshin – Ranma Back to Action!

(Artemis)

Es war frustrierend. Es war frustrierend über soviel Macht zu verfügen, sie in sich zu spüren aber nicht richtig in der Lage zu sein sie zu kontrollieren. Jahrhunderte lang hatte ich mit Magie und anderen Dingen zu tun, doch die meiste Zeit hatte ich als Berater verbracht. Mein Kampfstil war eingerostet und ich war schlichtweg einfach noch nicht reif für die Macht eines Sailorkristalls. Luna wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen damit umzugehen, nicht weil sie weiblich war oder so etwas... Nein, sie hatte schlichtweg einen besseren Draht zu solchen Dingen, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer eigenen adligen Herkunft auf Mau... Doch Luna war außerhalb des Akzeptanzbereiches im Moment und so schien das nahe Schicksal des Maukristalls bereits vorbestimmt.

Trotz all dieser Gedanken zuckte ich etwas zusammen unter dem Blick den Diana mir schenkte, als sie mit kurzen, zielgerichteten Schritten auf mich zukam. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen, als das Rattenmonster Ranko geschnappt hatte, und erkannte, daß ihre Gefühle offenbar wesentlich tiefer liefen als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Ich wüßte wirklich zu gerne, was zwischen den beiden ausgetauscht wurde kurz bevor wir aufgebrochen waren, denn ich sah einen heimgesuchten Blick, wenn ich einen sah. Und bei Ranko war es mehr als deutlich.

Dunkelrote Augen blitzten entschlossen auf, wir waren uns so nah, daß ich eine Menge mehr in den Augen meiner zukünftigen Tochter lesen konnte, als ich imstande war zu begreifen. Seit sie zurückgekehrt war, eben so erwachsen wie Usa, war sie mir irgendwie fremd gewesen. Da war soviel Luna in ihrem Blick aber auch eine gewisse eigene Reife, die nicht zu dem jungen, übereifrigen Kätzchen paßte, daß vor wenigen Jahren das erste Mal in unsere Zeit gekommen war.

Ich schluckte hart, denn ich wußte ganz genau, daß ich ganz schön was von Luna zu hören bekommen würde, doch in diesem Moment war mir ihre Tirade lieber als Dianas herausfordernder Blick. Ich sollte sie ihre aufgestauten Emotionen lieber an dem Monster auslassen lassen. Ein weiterer Schrei durchbrach den gespenstischen Moment und vorsichtig griff ich tief in mich hinein. Einen Augenblick später schimmerte ein mitternachtsblauer Kristall in die sichtbare Realität. Dianas Blick wurde für einen Moment sanfter. „Arigato, Otousan. Ich kümmere mich um Okaasan, versprochen." Damit nahm sie den Kristall und ich wehrte mich nicht, als die Verbindung abrupt riß. Jedoch ohne die stabilisierende Wirkung des Kristalls war meine Verletzung nur noch schwerer zu ertragen und ich sank unfreiwillig auf die Knie.

Es gab eine kurze Verzögerung in der Maus Vermächtnis nur einfach über Dianas Handfläche schwebte, als ob es ihre Tauglichkeit prüfen würde. Dann, wie um meine Vermutung zu bestätigten, erstrahlte der Kristall hell und erleuchtete die ganze Gegend. Selbst das Rattenmonster hielt inne und Ranko war zu gebannt, um die Situation nutzen zu können. Eingehüllt in gleißendem Mitternachtsblau war Diana kaum noch zu erkennen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ich meinte ein leises Wispern zu hören. Eine Stimme, so vertraut und alt... Ich hatte noch nie wirklich erlebt, daß ein Sternenkristall den Besitzer wechselte, normalerweise wurden sie von diesen wiedergeboren. Es war ein fast endloser Zyklus. Doch, etwas mußte geschehen sein, während sie von den vier Animamates benutzt worden und jetzt suchte Maus Essenz offenbar einen neuen Wirt. Und es schien beinahe so, als hätte sie ihn gefunden. Denn die Stimme, so unheimlich es auch klingen mag, erinnerte mich an die letzte rechtmäßige Besitzerin des Kristalls. Sailormau.

„MAU CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Ein mitternachtsblaues Oberteil, das gerade mal ihre obere Hälfte verdeckte und von einer Kristallrose zusammengehalten wurde, tragend tauchte Diana wieder aus dem gleißendem Licht auf. Dort, wo nackte Haut zusehen war, verband ein weißes, feines Netz die einzelnen Teile des Fukus und die engen, schwarzen Ledershorts. Ein weißes Band war über ihre Stirn in einer laschen, leicht diagonalen Art gespannt, in dessen Mitte ein fünfzackiger, goldener Stern. Alles in allem ein bißchen aufreizend aber dabei nicht viel mehr als die Standardkleidung einer Ma'ulu, der Standardklasse der weiblichen Maukriegerinnen.

Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Augen, als sie zum dem Monster aufschaute. Ich hätte schwören können, da war ein Aufblitzen von Blau über dem normalen Braunrot. Das Monster blickte verwirrt zurück, doch konnte ich langsam so etwas wie Zögern und Ungewißheit in die runde Knopfaugen treten sehen. Da war immer noch eine lebendige, blaue Aura um Diana... Sailormau, die tanzte wie eine zornige Flamme. Ich brauchte nur an ihren Blick von vorhin zurückdenken und wußte ganz genau, daß selbst dieses Ungetüm sich darunter winden würde.

Diana/Mau hob eine Hand und richtete sie auf das Rattenwesen. Meine trainierten Augen nahmen wahr wie Ranko sich augenblicklich anspannte, nur auf eine Chance wartend. Schwarze, fingerlose Lederhandschuhe bedeckten Maus Hände und ich brauchte nicht lange um sie als die tödlichen Energiekrallen R'ssh zu erkennen. Waffen, die nur die besten und stärksten Kämpfer unserer Gesellschaft benutzten.

Wenn ich darauf wetten dürfte, ich glaube die Ratte schluckte, hart.

Weltraum, Nahe der Erde (Zemor)

Es war meiner Reiterin zugute zu schreiben, daß sie schlichtweg einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß, als wir endlich aus den Interdimensionstunneln auftauchten. Während wir Dragocorns an diese schnelle Art der Reise gewöhnt waren, begann es andere Rassen zuerst zu faszinieren, jedoch mit anhaltender Zeitspanne zu entnerven. Die Kombination von wirbelnden Farben, dem Gewirr an Tunneln und der Unvorhersehbarkeit des Wechsels in einen neuen Tunnel konnte humanoide Rassen verrückt machen. Es war ein Glück, daß eine Hohe Fee in dieser Hinsicht wesentlich resistenter war.

Die erwähnte Fee schien sich leicht zu versteifen auf meinem Rücken und ich warf einen besorgten Blick nach hinten. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Konzentration, während sie hart nach vorne starrte. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht." Genau so etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Wenn unsere Vermutung stimmte, dann könnte es sein, daß wir bereits zu spät waren. Ich hoffte inständig, daß noch etwas zu retten war. „Wie schlimm?" Die Hohe Fee schwieg für eine Weile und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Kann ich nicht sagen. Ich fühlte enorme Kräfte von Venus und eine abnormale, hohe Konzentration von negativer Energie..." Sie runzelte die Stirn für eine Weile. „Ich glaube nicht, daß das Königreich noch länger eine Taschendimension ist."

Dinai Pefaid, Hohe Fee und Kind von Cassiopeia Percypher und Cynthia Pefaid, kämmte ihre Haare, die während des Fluges durcheinandergeraten waren zurück über die Schultern. Das lange, dunkelpurpurne Haar mit den Gold- und Silbersträhnen schien sie in dieser Form mehr zu frustrieren, was sicherlich verständlich war. Ich mußte lächeln, die anderen – inklusive ihre Halbschwester – würden staunen, wenn sie Dinai so sahen. Eine der beiden kleineren Feen auf ihrer Schulter lächelte aufmunternd. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin sicher, die können schon eine Weile auf sich aufpassen."

„Na, wollen wir's hoffen, Jayna", kommentierte ihre Zwillingsschwester Jiya – beide ziemlich identisch abgesehen von der Haarfarbe und den unterschiedlichen Manainsignien. „Ich spüre eine Menge Feenmagie aber sie ist bereits ziemlich schwach." Jiya warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sprach meinen vorherigen Gedankengang aus. „Hoffen wir, daß wir nicht zu spät sind."

Eine belastende und angespannte Stille fiel über die Gruppe, als wir die Erde passierten, nun auf direktem Weg zur Venus. Aufgrund der ungeklärten Situation hatte ich es für zu riskant befunden direkt vor Venus auszutauchen, schon gar nicht mit so einer großen Ansammlung. Wer wußte schon, was gut hundert, magische Kreaturen am magischen Feld des Planeten für Schaden anrichten konnten, wenn sie zunahe aus der Interdimension austauchten.

Es war eine milde Überraschung gewesen. Die Hilfe, die wir auf unserer Reise gefunden hatten. Bis hierhin hatte ich gedacht, daß die seltenen Drachen/Einhorn-Hybriden nur auf Venus existierten. Eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, gegeben der Eigenschaften meiner Rasse weite Reisen schnell zu bewältigen. Es war nur so, daß Dragocorns selbst schon zur Zeit des Silberjahrtausends eine sehr bodenständige Rasse waren, durchweg, und auch nicht gerade eine häufig vorkommende. Wir waren nur noch sehr wenige und sollte, was ich befürchtete, sich bewahrheiten, wären die Drachenhybriden von Venus wohl bald nicht mehr als eine vom aussterben bedrohte Minderheit.

Um so erstaunlicher die Begegnung mit einem ganzen Clan Dragocorns in dieser anderen Galaxie. Die Verhältnisse dort waren sehr interessant und ihre Bewohner äußerst begabt in Dingen der Magie, Dinai war eine lebende Demonstration dieser Begabung. Aber das war jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig. Wichtig war, daß die Clanleader meiner Artverwandten nicht zögerten, als ich meine Befürchtung aussprach, und ihre Hilfe anboten, um sich für unsere Unterstützung dankbar zu erweisen. Also flogen wir jetzt mit nahezu hundert Dragocorns durch die Leere des Weltraumes meines Heimatsystems auf den Weg in eine potentielle Schlacht mit den Entflohenen unserer ersten Auseinandersetzung.

„Schaut!" Venus war bereits in Sichtweite gekommen und Dinai war förmlich aufgesprungen – nicht daß es mich physisch stören würde aber ehrlich, dieses Mädchen mußte ihre eigenen Stärke in dieser Form lernen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Gebilde meines Heimatsterns und langsam kroch ein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck in mein Gesicht. Energieexplosionen waren auf der Oberfläche zu erkennen – genau in dem Bereich, wo früher einmal das Engelsreich gestanden hatte, bevor es in einer Taschendimension verschleiert wurde – und der unverwechselbare Geruch des Bösen reichte schon bis hier in den nahen Weltraum. Meine Natur reagierte augenblicklich mit einem Zischen, als ich die vertraute Präsenz von Shaka'ish wahrnahm. Meine Befürchtungen hatten sich bestätigt.

Meine Flüge weit spreizend, nahm ich einen stärkeren Sonnenwind und begann einen rapiden Sturzflug Richtung Oberfläche. „Alles folgt mir!" donnerte ich und die restlichen Dragocorns folgten augenblicklich meinem Beispiel.

Erde, Tokyo (Ranko)

Fasziniert verfolgte ich das Schauspiel. Diana war kaum wiederzuerkennen in der neuen Uniform und ich wollte nicht recht glauben, daß das einfühlsame Mädchen, dem ich mich so überstürzt anvertraut hatte, dieselbe Kriegerin war, die hier gewaltige Energien befehligte. Warum ich das getan hatte, konnte ich mir selber noch nicht ganz erklären. Sicher, ich war müde andauernd _wegzulaufen_, auf Achse zu sein, ein Leben zu führen, das mir fremd war, immer mit dem Wissen, daß es wahrscheinlich den ganzen Rest so weitergehen würde. Aber... Ich hatte praktisch mein ganzes Leben innerhalb von einer halben Stunde ausgeschüttet, an eine Person, die ich vor wenigen Stunden nicht einmal gekannt hatte. Ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob ich schon zu sehr mental zum Mädchen geworden war und daher so emotional reagierte... Brr, lieber gar nicht drüber nachdenken.

Als Diana zu mir aufschaute, hielt ich ihren Blick für mehrere Momente. Man konnte auf die Distanz nicht ausmachen, ob ihre Augen immer noch Rot oder Blau waren, vielleicht sogar beides. Doch für einen Moment meinte ich zu verstehen. Sie erinnerte mich an Xian Pu. Diese süße und freundliche Art verbunden mit einem starken Willen und Kampfgeist. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es wäre nicht gerecht beiden gegenüber, sie so zu vergleichen. Apropos Xian Pu, ich hatte Diana sogar DAS anvertraut. Niemand hatte je davon gewußt, nicht einmal Akane... Besonders nicht Akane! Andererseits wäre ich wahrscheinlich schnurstracks am Pluto vorbei und aus dem System geflogen.

Nun, es war ja eh egal. Die Wahrheit konnte weder mir noch irgend jemand anderen mehr schaden, jetzt nicht mehr. Außerdem tat es ungemein gut sich all die aufgestauten Gefühle mal von der Seele zu reden. Ich war nie sehr gut in diesen Dingen und ich hatte auch nie jemanden, der einfach nur zuhörte und verstand. Abgesehen von Nabiki und eben Xian Pu gegen Ende. Diana war da anders. Ich sah sehr wohl, daß sie ein Auge auf mich – auf meinen weiblichen Körper wohlgemerkt, *Schauder* – geworfen hatte – ich hatte ja wahrlich genug Erfahrung –, doch sie war weder aufdringlich noch versuchte irgendein Kapital aus meiner Offenheit zu schlagen. Das kannte ich nicht und ich fing wirklich an das grauhaarige Mädchen mit den Locken zu mögen.

Mittlerweile hatte Diana ihren Arme vor dem Gesicht gekreuzt und zwischen ihren Finger bildete sich ein grünliches Licht. „RADIANT..." Mich innerlich darauf vorbereitend bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus diesem unbequemen Griff, in den ich mich selbst gebracht hatte, zu befreien, verfolgte ich gespannt wie das Leuchten zunahm und Diana ihre Arme in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Körper weg ausstreckte, Handfläche nach vorne ausgerichtet. „JADE..." Schon als ich das erste Worte gehört hatte, wußte ich so ungefähr was kommen würden und wand mich jetzt schnell ab, um nicht selber geblendet zu werden. Sämtliche Muskeln waren angespannt und ich wartete ungeduldig. „GLARE!"

Das Rattenmonster schrie auf und taumelte zurück. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob die Ladung letztendlich nur eine blende Wirkung hatte oder wirklich verletzend war, tippte aber auf ersteres, da sich zu meiner Frustration der Griff um mich herum nicht lockerte. Anstatt zu zerren, riskierte ich zu erst einen Blick und stellte fest, daß die erste Attacke offensichtlich ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Diana war bereits in der Luft, schoß an mir vorbei – ich erhaschte ein grimmiges Lächeln – und mit einem zischen Geräusch fuhren tödlich aussehende Energiekrallen in Blau aus den Fingerhandschuhen ihrer Uniform. Kurz darauf kreischte das Monster erneut und diesmal aus echtem Schmerz, als Diana heiße Schleifspuren auf dessen Oberarm hinterließ. Augenblicklich fühlte ich die Gravitation wieder nach mir greifen, rollte mich in einen Ball und landete in der Hocke wieder auf dem Boden.

Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, als ich sicherlich mehrere Knochen auf einmal fühlte und korrigierte stumm meine Ansicht darüber, daß Ratten nicht stark waren. Diana landete neben mir und beobachte aufmerksam wie das Monster wütend in der Gegend herumfuchtelte. „Geschieht ihm recht", kommentierte ich. Besorgte rotblaue Augen richteten sich auf mich, die Mischung erschien mir deutlich unnatürlich. „Diana?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Die Senshi nickte. „Zum größten Teil. Daijobu?" Ich erwiderte ihre Geste und ließ spielerisch meine Muskeln spielen. Diana schmunzelte wurde dann aber wieder Ernst, als sie sich wieder dem Monster zuwandte. Ein Gefühl regte sich in mir, daß ich schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit ich meine Verlobten nicht mehr um mich herum hatte und ich mußte unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Gib mir einen Moment und ich feg das Ding weg. Ich wird ihm zeigen, daß man den Namen Saotome nicht ungestraft so ‚in den Dreck zieht'." Für eine Weile musterte Diana mich, nickte dann aber und preschte erneut vorwärts. Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihre Bewegungen, während ich mein Ki sammelte, den Drachen in mir fühlte – wie es Cologne einst ausgedrückt hatte. Diana bewegte sich mit der Grazie und Zielstrebigkeit, die selbst eine Amazone beeindruckt hätte und ich fand ohne Vorwarnung, nach so langer Zeit das vertraute Gefühl des Selbstbewußtseins in mir aufsteigen, die standardmäßige Zuversichtlichkeit, daß keine Herausforderung zu schwierig war, die die Saotome Kampfschule ausmachte. Es schien, als ob das Schicksal mir eine neue Herausforderung entgegengeworfen hatte und diesmal würde ich nicht mehr rennen. Ich würde mein Bestes geben. Für diese Leute, die bereit waren mich ohne Weiteres aufzunehmen, für Diana, die mich aus meinem Selbstmitleid gezerrt hatte und insbesondere für mich selbst.

„Vorsicht, jetzt!" Mit messerscharfen Reflexen brach Diana ihren schon halbabgeschlossenen Angriff auf das linke Auge ab und benutzte ihren... Schwanz?... um sich an dem verletzten Arm der Ratte zur Seite abzurollen. Die überraschende Entdeckung verdrängend, konzentrierte ich mich auf den massiven, roten Ki-Ball, der sich zwischen meinen Händen geformt hatte und schmunzelte zufrieden.

„MOKO TAKABISHA!" Mit wachsender Genugtuung verfolgte ich wie die Energieladung von meinen ausgestreckten Händen sprang und das Monster förmlich konsumierte, bevor sie mehrere, hundert Meter weiter in ein abrißreifes Haus raste und ein die Erde erschütternde Explosion hervorrief. „Das habt ihr davon euch mit dem Saotome Ryuu anzulegen, ha!"

Venus, Königlicher Palast (Limone)

Das war gar nicht gut. Ich konnte durch meine Verbindung zu Lily fühlen, daß die Energie zwar weiterhin floß aber sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war den bereits existierenden Bereich zu halten. Wenn das so weiterging, würden die gebündelte Angriffe früher oder später Wirkung zeigen, wohl eher früher, denn es waren bereits deutlich _Risse_ im transparenten Gebilde des ersten Schildes zu erkennen. Und sollten nur ein paar der verhaßten dunklen Drachenhybriden durch diese Löcher schlüpfen, die nur noch minimal geschützt waren... All die Anstrengungen wären umsonst gewesen.

Aber was sollten wir tun? Immerhin war es wie schon erwähnt genau so selbstmörderisch da rauszufliegen und direkt anzugreifen. Wenn wir fielen wäre der Palast den tödlichen Kreaturen eh ausgeliefert. Ich kam nicht umhin den Vergleich zu einer vertrackten Situation in einem Fußballspiel zu ziehen. Der Gegner war übermächtig. Wenn man sich zu weit zurückfallen ließ, drohte man sich Distanzschüsse einzufangen, mürbe gemacht zu werden, und wenn man öffnete, drohte man überrannt zu werden.

„Ich hab eine Idee." Überrascht blickte ich mich zu Viento um. „Sag schon", drängte ich. Die Energiefluktuation des Schildes begann zuzunehmen, wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Mein Teamkamerad und Halbdämon zögerte für einen Moment und ich wußte instinktiv, was auch immer seine Idee war, sie würde wahrscheinlich zu den Verrücktesten gehören, die er je hatte. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach", meinte er, seine Stimme jetzt plötzlich von einer regelrecht beängstigenden Ruhe und Emotionslosigkeit erfüllt. „Wir stopfen die Löcher." Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Viento starrte mich nur weiterhin konzentriert an. „Wir nutzen unsere Verbindung zu den Mädchen und unterstützen den Strom der Liebeswellen, solange bis sich der Schild vollkommen geschlossen hat. Die Feenmagie wird nicht mehr lange halten, sie braucht einen Ersatz."

Plötzlich wurde mir bewußt, wo genau er hinaus wollte und allein die Idee zu der Idee war verrückt. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn wir selbst den Schild bilden, werden wir sämtliche Angriffe einstecken!" Aber er hatte in gewissem Sinne recht. Es war ganz einfach. Bedachte man, daß die Energie der Zauberhaften Vier dann auch durch uns fließen würde, könnten wir eine gewisse Zeit aushalten. Außerdem wären wir in der Lage selber noch Angriffe zu führen. Nur hatte ich die Befürchtung, daß wir damit ultimativ unser eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben würden.

Jedoch die Alternative... „Bring mich da rauf, Lirie", wies ich mein Dragocorn entschlossen an. Der rötliche Drachenhybrid schaute zu mir auf. Es war nicht so, daß wir verbunden wären wie Venus und Zemor aber wir kannten uns schon recht lange. „Bist du sicher?" Ich nickte nur knapp. Es brauchte nur das Wissen darum, was geschehen würde, wenn wir es nicht taten, was mit Lily geschehen würde. Nein, das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Lirie starrte für einen Moment zurück, wandte dann scharf ihren Kopf ab und schoß hinauf zu der unter einem erneuten Angriff flackernden Schildlücke, Viento direkt neben mir. Wir warteten ab bis das Geschwader Drapyrs ihren Angriff abbrach, um neue Energie zu sammeln und sprangen dann simultan den Rest des Weges. Sobald wir den dünnen Film von Magie betraten, streckte ich mein Bewußtsein aus, um nach Lilys Energie zu suchen und mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Das erwies sich nicht als schwer und kurz darauf fühlte ich wie ich mehr oder weniger ein Teil des magischen Schildes wurde, ich fühlte die Energie der Zauberhaften Vier aber auch Lilys Besorgnis. Sie spürte, was vor sich ging, doch das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Viento neben mir grinste grimmig. „Kein Gegentor, egal was passiert, ne?" Ich lächelte leicht gequält. „Du hast es erfaßt, Keeper. Halten wir den Kasten sauber." Und das war alles an Worten, was gewechselt wurde, bevor wir uns auf die nächste Angriffswelle vorbereiteten. Magieladungen, heißer Drachenatem, schwarze Blitze. Zugegeben die Idee war schon verrückt – das hatten wir ja schon geklärt –, doch die physische und mentale Anstrengung war kaum zu ertragen. Mein Körper – mein ganzes Wesen eigentlich – war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu einem menschlichen Schild geworden. Wenn je einer es sich wirklich trauen konnte, sich so zu bezeichnen, dann waren es wohl Viento und ich. Es war schwer sich überhaupt auf Gegenangriffe zu konzentrieren. Nur hier und da ein paar ablenkende Energieladungen mit unseren Schwertern. Es war wirklich, als ob man ständig unter Beschuß stehen würde und zu beschäftigt damit war den Ball aus der eigenen Hälfte zu schlagen, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Bevor man sich neu orientieren konnte, war der Gegner schon wieder da.

Mit einem Mal war ein enormes Donnergrollen zu hören, das weder natürlich war, noch irgendwas mit dem Kampf zu tun hatte. Für einen langen Augenblick sah ich überrascht auf und verengte meine Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Da im Himmel, am Horizont, war etwas. Die Energie, die durch mich floß, ließ mich besser sehen und ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich erkannte, was sich da mit rapider Geschwindigkeit auf uns zubewegte. Mehrere Formen, nicht so gewaltig und groß wie ein Drapyr aber wesentlich eleganter und majestätischer, die perfekte Kreuzung aus Drache und Einhorn. Dragocorns, Dutzende von ihnen. Und an ihrer Spitze die unverkennbare Form eines weißen, mächtigen Exemplars mit golden, magischen Markierungen. Zemor war zurück und er hatte Hilfe mitgebracht...

So überwältigt von dem Anblick vergaß ich für einen Moment, wo ich mich befand und das Ter'ish und Shaka'ish noch äußerst präsent und äußerst gefährlich waren. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatten sie die Anwesenheit der überwältigende Präsenz ihrer Erzfeinde noch nicht wahrgenommen. Das war wahrscheinlich ihr Untergang aber die Tatsache, daß ich so unvorsichtig war dies nicht zu bedenken, war ohne Frage der meinige...

Erde, Tokyo Bay, Basis (Luna)

Ich haßte es, wenn Artemis mir mit vernünftigen Gründen kam. Mit Besorgnis konnte ich ja leben aber mußte er gerade die kleine „Dawn" als Grund bringen, daß ich nicht mitkommen durfte? Ok, zugegeben, im Moment war ich nicht die Allerbeweglichste, konditionell nicht fit und bei weitem noch nicht so sehr an diese menschliche Form gewöhnt wie Artemis und Diana aber... aber... Kuso, ich haßte es nur herumzusitzen und Babysitter zu spielen. Ganz allein in einer großen, unterirdischen Basis. Echt, das war das Letzte!

Seufzend sah ich hinunter auf die friedlich schlafende Form des gerade mal ein paar Wochen alten Babys. Sie war recht ruhig, daß mußte man ihr lassen, da kam sie wohl mehr nach Hotaru – nicht daß ich mir anmaßen wollte zu wissen, wie Hotaru als Baby war. „Du kannst ja nun gar nichts dafür, daß ich mich hier wieder über triviale Dinge aufrege. Sei froh, daß du die Probleme noch nicht hast." Ich lächelte als Chibi Hotaru im Schlaf ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich gab. Es war eine Schande, daß wir nie Zeit hatten diese schönen Dinge im Leben zu genießen. Auch wenn die Kleine noch nicht viel davon merken würde, ein Kind brauchte seine Eltern. Seine richtigen Eltern... Natürlich wollte ich damit nicht sagen Minako und Hotaru hätten sie mitnehmen sollen. Hier war die Kleine wesentlich sicherer.

Ohne es zu merken, wanderten meine Augen zu meinem eigenen Ansatz eines Bauches und ich seufzte erneut. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich wirklich keine große Hilfe gewesen. Ich fragte mich wie mein kleines Baby wohl aussehen würde. Diana hatte mehrfach betont, daß es unmöglich sie selbst sein konnte und darüber hinaus nie eine Schwester nach ihrem Wissen gehabt hatte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund trieb mir das stets Sorgenfalten ins Gesicht. Was war, wenn es zu Problemen bei der Geburt kam oder würde diese Geburt die Zeitlinie so beeinflussen, daß vielleicht Diana gar nicht existieren würde? Was wiederum zu einem Paradoxon...

„Uh..." Ich rieb mir mit einer Hand meine Schläfe und legte Dawnie zurück in den tragbaren Korb, den ich mit runter in die Überwachungszentrale genommen hatte. „Du solltest aufhören dich verrückt zu machen." Ich schwöre, daß war sicherlich eine Konsequenz der Untätigkeit und dieses unguten Gefühls, das mich plagte. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht und ich befürchtet, daß Dianas Vermutung zutraf. Nur wenn diese Angriffe wirklich Tests waren oder gar Ablenkungsmanöver, dann für welchen Zweck, wovon sollten sie ablenken? Wir hatten nichts besonderes außer uns selbst. Kein Silberkristall, keine enorme Kraftquellen, auf die es unsere Feinde abgesehen hatte. Außerdem hatten sie bisher keine großes Interesse an so etwas...

Ein Piepen ließ mich aufschauen und innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns war ich an einer Konsole und meine zarten, menschlichen Finger flogen über die Tastatur. Mehrere Energiekonzentrationen zeigten die einzelnen Kampfgebiete. Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt, was zu erwarten war. Und da war ein abnormaler Wert in der Gruppe, zu der Artemis, Diana und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Ranko gehören mußte. Letztere konnte es nicht sein, das war deutlich Mana, kein Ki. Aber etwas beunruhigte mich an der Signatur. Ich ließ ein Interface über die Werte laufen und meine Augen verengten sich leicht. Wie ich erwartet hatte, die Energie von Maus Sternenkristall und das war nicht Artemis' Signatur...

Diese durchaus beunruhigende Entwicklung für den Moment zur Seite schiebend, konzentrierte ich mich auf das, was der Computer überhaupt registriert und gemeldet hatte. Da war ein kleiner Punkt, irgendwo zwischen dem Bereich, wo meine Familie war und der Stadtgrenze. Es bewegte sich in einer regelrecht methodischen, geraden Linie und würde so genau auf den Strand zusteuern. Hierher, um genau zu sein. Die Werte checkend und inständig hoffend, daß es nicht war, was ich vermutete, sog ich scharf den Atem ein... Und hielt ihn für mehrere Sekunden, als die gefürchteten Daten über den Bildschirm flackernd.

„KUSO! Diana hatte doch Recht!" Ich wirbelte herum, bereits halb in Richtung Lift unterwegs, als mir Dawn wieder einfiel und ich hielt im Türrahmen inne. Was sollte ich machen. Ich konnte sie schlecht mitnehmen und alleine hier zurücklassen... Ich würde ganz schön, was zu hören bekommen. Andererseits... Wenn ich nicht handelte, würde es vielleicht zu spät sein und...

Ein weiteres Warnsignal schrillte und ich suchte für einen Moment hektisch die Ursache. Es war nichts in der Basis oder was direkt etwas mit dem System zutun hatte, also was... Mein Blick fiel auf eine der Überwachungskameras, die oben am Strandhaus angebracht waren und ich blinzelte überrascht. Da, direkt vor der Haustür, stand eine junge Frau, sie konnte nicht viel älter als frühe Zwanziger sein, wenn überhaupt. Schulterlange, braune Haare, die ihr leicht ins Gesicht fielen, ein formaler Rock und Oberteil in dunklem Blau... Die junge Frau hatte die Türklingel betätigt und die Audiosensoren hatten mehrfach den Namen Saotome aufgeschnappt.

Für einen Moment debattierte ich mit mir selbst, was ich tun sollte aber ich fing keine besorgniserregenden Messungen von der Frau auf, sie war vollkommen normal, bis auf ein ganz leichtes Ki. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, schnappte mir Dawn, warf noch einen Blick auf die Position des näherkommenden Objektes und eilte nach oben.

Tokyo, Downtown (Ranko)

Erschöpft lehnte ich gegen einen Geröllhaufen und ließ mein Ki über meinen Körper und meine beschädigten Knochen und Organe waschen. Mann, das hatte mir eine ganze Menge abgefordert. In den alten Tagen wäre ich nicht so leicht an meine Grenzen gestoßen aber über die letzten gut zwei Jahre war wenig Nutzen für Techniken wie das Moko Takabisha. Nicht davon zu sprechen, daß mir das Selbstvertrauen fehlte. Nun zumindest wußte ich jetzt, daß ich es noch nicht verlernt hatte. Das Existenzrecht des Monsters war versiegt, desintegriert, vollkommen ausgelöscht, puff! Und das war auch wirklich gut so. Wenn ich jetzt nur noch meine Atmung in den Griff kriegen würde... Ich haßte es schwach vor anderen auszusehen.

„Daijobu, Ranko-san?" Ich schaute auf und konnte mir ein müdes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieses Lächeln war aufreizend und charmant zugleich. Man fühlte sich zur selben Zeit geschmeichelt und leicht bedrängt – aber in einem guten Sinne. Ich wußte nicht, was es genau an Diana war. Die Erinnerung an Shampoo, die Tatsache, daß sie nicht übermäßig aufdringlich war aber doch ihre Botschaft rüberbrachte, oder etwas ganz anderes. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich seit Jahren wieder diesen gewissen Funken in mir gespürt, den ich geglaubt hatte an Jenem Tag verloren zu haben. Diana hatte ihn wiederentzündet, Mädchen oder nicht, das war egal. Ihr schien es egal zu sein und ich fühlte mich überraschend wenig beeinflußt, daß sie offen mit mir als Mädchen flirtete... Um ehrlich zu sein, störte es mich überhaupt nicht. Ein Gefühl, was mir vollkommen fremd war.

Ich nickte schwach in ihr besorgtes Gesicht und einem Impuls folgend, streckte ich eine Hand aus, um eine wilde, gräuliche Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Diana – ich sah, daß sie wieder sie selbst war, also ohne Sailorfuku und so – schloß für einen Moment die Augen und lächelte dann. Ein friedliches Lächeln.

Ein Stöhnen ließ uns aufhorchen. Diana drehte sich verlegen zu dem anderen Teilnehmer unserer kleinen Kampfgruppe um und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlergehen ihres Vaters. Ich stellte fest, daß der weißhaarige Mann leicht unbeholfen dastand und sich seine Brustgegend rieb. Offenbar war es nicht allzu schlimm, doch hatte ich bereits gespürt, was dieses Ding einem antut konnte, wenn es mal richtig zupackte. Artemis winkte sarkastisch ab. „Ach, laßt euch von mir nur nicht stören." Diana grinste, sich nicht auf den Seitenhieb einlassend. „Was? Ich bin nicht diejenige gewesen, die nicht schnell genug war. Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, Dad." Ich konnte mir einen Kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie fing an mir immer mehr zu gefallen.

Kurz einen bösen Blick in meine Richtung werfend, richtete der ältere Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine _Tochter_. Es war für mich immer noch nur sehr schwer nachzuvollziehen, daß die beiden in einem Eltern-Kindverhältnis standen. Artemis könnte ihr älterer Bruder sein und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich trotz allem erlebten die Sache mit den Zeitreisen glaubte. Gut, okay, vielleicht tat ich es aber ich wollte mir das noch nicht eingestehen.

Diana wand sich etwas unter dem Blick ihres Vaters. „War das, was ich denke, daß es war?" Sie nickte schwach. „Der Sternenkristall war nicht in der Lage Sailormaus Körper wiederherzustellen, nachdem er von Galaxia gestohlen wurde. Er war zulange unter Tin Nyankos Kontrolle, um den Rekreationsprozeß noch einleiten zu können. Ihre Seele hat nur auf den richtigen, neuen Träger gewartet..." Ich räusperte mich und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Okay, halt, stopp, Auszeit! Willst du mir damit sagen, die, uhm... _Seele_ dieser anderen Person, die den Kristall vor dir hatte, ist jetzt in dir drin?" Sicherlich hatte ich mich da verhörte. Langsam glaubte ich echt, ich würde verrückt. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder bei all den Sachen, die um mich herum passierten seit... ja, seit immer, wenn ich ehrlich war. Diana nickte auf meine Frage und ich stöhnte.

„Mau ist nicht viel mehr als eine Hintergrundspräsenz, falls dich das beschäftigt. Sie tut eigentlich nicht viel außer mir ihr Wissen und Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn ich es nötig habe. Bei den anderen Senshi ist es ähnlich, nur sind es da auch wirklich ihre Alter Egos aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Selbst für uns ist es ungewöhnlich den Sternenkristall und die Seele einer anderen Senshi anzunehmen." Ich faßte mir mit einer Hand an den Kopf und fühlte nach Fieber, fand aber keins. Es war jetzt nicht notwendig, daß ich das alles verstand, oder? Obwohl ich sicher war, daß Cologne das alles sehr interessant gefunden hätte...

Mein Blick fiel auf etwas anderes, was mir schon, während des Kampfes aufgefallen war. Ein langes, buschiges Etwas, das sich langsam hinter Diana bewegte. „Was ich fragen wollte", versuchte ich mein Glück auch mit der Vorahnung noch mehr bizarre Antworten zu bekommen, „was hat es mit dem Schwanz auf sich?" Diana blinzelte überrascht und Artemis schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das grauhaarige Mädchen sah hinunter und errötete leicht verlegen. „Oh, der... Hehe, passiert mir hin und wieder im Eifer des Gefechts oder wenn ich meine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle habe..." Darauf wußte ich nicht so sehr etwas zu antworten und wartete auf weitere Erklärungen.

Diana sah mich für eine Weile an und seufzte dann übertrieben. „Oh, na schön. Du hättest es ja eh irgendwann mitbekommen. Artemis, Luna und ich stammen ursprünglich von einer Rasse, genannt Nekojiin, ab. Eine unserer natürlichen Formen ist..." Da war etwas, was mich schon bereits bei dem Wort Nekojiin aufhören ließ, doch Diana ließ mir keine Zeit zu reagieren, als sie kurz begann in einem schwachen Licht zu schimmern und ihr Körper ohne Vorwarnung zusammenschrumpfte bis nur noch... eine... kleine... graue... graue... mit einem goldenen Halbmond auf der Stirn... dastand... eine... K-K-KATZE!!!

Augenblicklich fühlte ich den Nekogeist in mir reagieren und der Streß des Kampfes, kombiniert mit der körperlichen und mentalen Erschöpfung tat ihr übriges. Lange war ich nicht mehr mit der alten Phobie konfrontiert worden und obwohl ich genau wußte, daß es nur Diana war, so wie Shampoo nur Shampoo gewesen war, so war ich doch nicht darauf vorbereitet... Alles wurde Schwarz, als mein Geist Platz machte für ein mehr verwandtes Wesen zu Dianas augenblicklicher Form. Nur, daß ich vorher noch die Grazie besaß blutigen Mord schreiend mich umzudrehen und einfach nur zu laufen...

Es war beinahe unheimlich still in den Außenbezirken, zwischen Stadtzentrum und Strand, beinahe so, als ob die Bewohner schon automatisch die Gefahr spüren würden, die um sie herum vibrierte... Nun ja, vibriert hatte. Dem Wesen mit der nicht vielhergebenden Bezeichnung Ri'tash – für jemanden der nicht in den alten Sprachen geübt war zumindest – sollte es nur recht sein. Seine Herrin war nicht sehr glücklich über die Entwicklung während der Kämpfe gewesen, um nicht zu sagen, daß sie geradeheraus wütend gewesen war – für Lady Aroras Verhältnisse –, doch jetzt war es auf dem Weg seine Mission zu erledigen. Niemand würde es stören. Alle Hindernissen waren anderweitig beschäftig, die Einzigen in seinem Weg waren noch eine schwangere Menschenfrau – na schön, Nekojiin – und ein kleines Kind... Oh ja, das Kind. Die Herrin war sehr scharf darauf das Menschenbaby in die Hände zu bekommen, wenn möglich, aber der Ri'tash sah nicht, warum das nicht möglich sein sollte. Das größte Probleme würde sein in die Basis der Feinde seiner Herrin einzudringen, doch ohne irgendwelchen Schutz... Das sollte ein leichter Auftrag sein. Beinah schon lächerlich bedenke man den Aufwand, den Herrin Arora in seine Erschaffung gesteckt hatte.

Um so überrascht war der Ri'tash, als es plötzlich etwas auf sich zugerannt sehen konnte. Das Etwas war schnell, nicht mehr als ein roter Fleck in der Landschaft. Es konnte nicht genau identifizieren, was es war, sorgte sich aber nicht so sehr darum. Immerhin, was sollte ein kleiner Mensch schon ausrichten. Mit der Menge an Energie sollte es mehreren Sternschnuppen gewachsen sein. Der Ri'tash streckte mehrer seiner Tentakel aus, relativ lustlos und gelangweilt. Es wäre schön, wenigstens etwas Widerstand zu erhalten. Doch bestimmt nicht von dem kleinem, menschlichen Wesen.

Es war ziemlich verwirrt und brüllte in Schmerz Sekunden später als der weibliche Humanoid praktisch durch seine Tentakel rannte. Für einen Moment erhaschte es einen Blick in seine Augen und sah etwas durchweg beängstigend, animalisches dort. Kurz darauf preschte der unscheinbar wirkende Mensch, als ob es gar nicht existierte – es, eines der gefürchtetsten Wesen der Galaxie – durch es hindurch und der Herrin Aroras Kreation würde wohl ungläubig in das menschengeformte Loch in seinem Körper starren, wenn es seine Augen nach unten auf sich selbst richten könnte...

Der Ri'tash schrie erneut wütend und vor Schmerz auf, jedoch auch plötzlich mit einer unbändigen Wut, als es mehr Energie von seiner Herrin erhielt, um den Schaden zu beheben. Die Missionsparameter für einige Momente ignorierend, wirbelte es herum und schoß einen Strahl aus negativer Energie auf das Menschenwesen, das leicht verwirrt gestoppt hatte. Zum Schock des Ri'tash stand das zerstörerische Ding immer noch, als der Rauch sich legte. Wenn es gekonnt hätte, wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit dazu gewesen nervös zu schlucken... 

TBC im nächsten Teil dieses Abschnitts

Weiter mit der Action! Arora läßt unseren Freunden keine Ruhe. Diana und Co. sehen sich weiter an mehreren Fronten beschäftigt. Was wird aus Venus? Werden Zemor, Dinai und die Zwillinge noch rechtzeitig eintreffen? Was macht ein Tentakelmonster, wenn es mit einer Neko-ken Ranma konfrontiert wird und können er/sie und Diana dieses kleine Probleme überkommen? Seit wieder dabei, wenn es in die nächste, heiße Phase geht, mit der ganz normalen Portion Chaos, wann immer Ranma im Spiel ist! Aber das wissen wir ja schon...

Anmerkungen des Autors

Hey, ich habe endlich mal wieder etwas Deutsches geschrieben, nachdem ich zuletzt ziemlich mit meinen englischen Sachen beschäftigt habe (genauer gesagt den drei V-Issues für die Prelude story zu TFG).

Ich hab euch da ziemlich hängenlassen, hm? Eine Menge offene Enden und eine Menge offene Frage, he? So mag ich es! *böse grins* Nein wirklich, dieser Teil wird etwas mehr actiongeladen und wahrscheinlich auch einen Abschnitt kürzer, als der vorherige (dafür werden die einzelnen Teile wohl länger). Ihr habt wahrscheinlich schon geschnallt, daß ich einen sehr starken Fokus auf Diana und Ranma gesetzt habe, was auch durchaus so gedacht war. Ein Autor braucht irgendwo einen Leitfaden, an dem er sich orientiert kann und da Minako und Hotaru, die Hauptprotagonisten, ja nun nicht zur Hand sind...

Während des Schreibens ist mir ein Phänomen aufgefallen, dem ich selber oft erlegen bin. Viele Autoren lassen Luna, Artemis (und Diana) oft zu Hintergrundscharakteren verkommen und geben ihnen nicht viel Substanz und Charakter. Es gibt fast gar keine Fics, die eine oder mehrere der Katzenfamilie zur Hauptperson haben (eine Suche bei www.fanfiction.net hat zwar ein paar Luna, Luna/Artemis Stories aufgebracht, aber die meisten recht kurz, und „Diana" hat ganze sieben Treffer insgesamt aufgebracht, von denen nichts wirklich zu gebrauchen war). Das ist irgendwie echt ein Lücke und ich finde es schade, da in den Dreien gerade daher doch noch soviel Potential steckt. Achtet mal darauf, wenn ihr selber schreibt.

Limone ist Kiro (nur für alle, die es nicht wußten).

Die Attacken der Magic Knights sind alle samt soweit dem SNES-Spiel entnommen. Einige gibt es tatsächlich in Anime/Manga andere nicht. Hier eine Übersetzung, der in diesem Kapitel benutzten.

Hikaru

Honoo no Ya – Flammenpfeil (Feuerpfeil in der Mangaübersetzung aber Honoo heißt eigentlich „Flamme"; „Hi" ist Feuer)

Akai Inazuma – Roter Blitz

Saka Maku Honoo – Sich neigende Flammenspirale (so ungefähr)

Honoo no Inseki – Flammenmeteorit

Shiroki Sen Kou – Weißer Strahlenblitz

Umi

Kairyuu no Nami – Welle der Meeresströmung

Mizu no Yaiba – Wasserklinge

Koori no Ranbu – Ungestüm/Heftiger Eistanz (nicht ausgerufen aber beschrieben in der Szene)

Hamon no Kusari – Fessel des Wasserrings

Fuu

Midori no Shippu – Grüne Sturmbö (direkt übersetzt „Jadesturm")

Kaze no Ikari – Warnender Wind (direkt übersetzt „wütender Wind")

Mamori no Kaze – Schützender Wind

Lantnis

Inazuma Shourai – Lightning Call/Sandasu

Was Ranmas Geschichte angeht, werdet ihr euch wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen. Persönlich muß ich sagen, daß ich bisher noch kein Ranma Manga in den Finger hatte und den Stand der Animeserie kennt ihr ja selber. Meine Beeinflussungen und leicht veränderte Sichtweise zur Kultserie rührt zu einem großen Teil von Jim Baders AU Meisterwerk „A Tale Of Two Wallets" her (Ranma/Nabiki/Shampoo – jaha, so etwas gibt's). Da ich mich aber größtenteils aus den Ereignissen der Serie raushalte, dürfte es nicht zu größeren Konflikten kommen.

Ich kann eigentlich nicht viel mehr zu dem Kapitel sagen, ohne etwas vorwegzunehmen. Cassandra und Yisa habt ihr (Nicht SiL-Leser) ja schon in Teil 6 kennengelernt. Ich erkläre den Rest auch nochmal in den folgenden Teilen. Ansonsten müßt ihr halt in SiL mal nachschauen.

Frage an alle, die meinem SiL-Stammbaum der Percypher-Linie kennen. Ich bin so grausam schlecht mit Familienverhältnissen, was Bezeichnungen angeht. Wenn Dinai Cassiopeia und Cynthias Tochter ist, Cassandra Cassiopeia und Wytina und Zemor Wytina und Arthurs (der Drachenelternteil). In welchem Verhältnis stehen dann Dinai und Zemor zueinander, wenn überhaupt in einem? Wer mir das **Hundertprozentig** lösen kann, kriegt... Na, ich überleg mir noch mal was. 

Mir hat's Spaß gemacht mal wieder an dieser Geschichte zu schreiben.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias


End file.
